Un amor en 1920
by L0kiicita Cullen
Summary: En la epoca del 1920 las mujeres eran obligadas a casarse aunque no existiese amor. ¿Como sera la vida de Bella, cuando se enamore del campesino e hijo de su nana, Edward Cullen?¿Qué hará su padre para separarlos?. TH
1. Algo de Mí

_**Mi primera fic, solo espero que tenga una buena recepción, dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal va.**_

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

*****

"**Algo de Mí":**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años y quiero contar mi historia, por mucho tiempo no tuve el valor para hablar de ello, pero en estos momentos de mi vida puedo hacerlo, ahora me siento fuerte, y tengo razones para poder hacerlo y una de las principales es que mi corazón se siente fuerte para aceptar lo que viene por delante, tendré que volverme un par de meses atrás, meses en que mi vida era triste, vacía y sin sentido.

Bueno ya han pasado 2 años tras el brote y cura de la pandemia de la gripe española, gripe de la que nos salvamos al trasladarnos por un tiempo a vivir al campo lejos del contagio, y tras la cura volvimos a la ciudad junto con mi padre Charles Swan, jefe del departamento de justicia, mi madre Renee Dwyer nació con título de condesa, título que yo herede, pero que no llevo con orgullo pues según las reglas de mi papá debo sacrificarme por ser digna, mi madre murió cuando yo acababa de cumplir los 10 años, así que mi paso a ser mujer a sido manejada por mi padre, él es un hombre digno para su puesto pues siempre ayuda al pueblo, pero es estricto, severo e inflexible con la persona que más amor debería darle, ósea a mí. Aún recuerdo que unos meses atrás cuando cumplí los 17 años mi padre me preguntó cuál era mi mayor sueño, yo temí decirle pues la verdad no sería lo que a él le gustaría.

-hija por favor, tenme confianza, dime ¿Cuál es tu mayor anhelo?, dame la dicha de poder complacer a mi única hija de lo que más desea.

-bien padre, espero que realmente me entiendas lo que más deseo en la vida es que me permitas entrar a la universidad para estudiar literatura, y a medida que decía mis palabras iba viendo la transformación y los distintos colores que iba tomando el rostro de mi padre, ya me veía venir su reacción.

-¡¿Qué!, debe ser una broma, dijo con enojo, sabes que ese tipo de cosas se hicieron para los hombres y no para las mujeres, las mujeres deben preocuparse de su casa, de su marido y de sus hijos, y la literatura claramente no se hizo para una hija mía, es suficiente con esos muchachitos que andan por la vida sin rumbo que se creen librepensadores que no se atañen a la ley y viven la vida de vagos, una hija mía jamás seguirá ese camino, así que te advierto que te vallas olvidando de esas idioteces y no quiero que se vuelva a tomar un tema como este, termino de gritar mientras salía de mi habitación.

Y bueno desde aquella mañana todo se puso peor, pues mi papá se empecino en que aprendiera a ser una "mujer", es decir, aprender a bordar, coser, criar hijos, saber atender al marido, y ese tipo de cosas, cosas que la verdad no van conmigo, al entender mi fascinación por la literatura no encontró nada mejor que mandar a quemar todos los libros de mi casa, libros que le pertenecían a mi madre y ella conseguía a espaldas de mi padre pues ella al igual que yo sabíamos lo que para el significaba, pero gracias a mi nodriza Esme, aunque ahora que estoy grande no la veo como tal, ella es como mi madre, me apoya en todo y me ayuda a ser feliz, buena ella cuando vio lo que mi padre hacia con los libros a hurtadillas consiguió uno y lo guardo para mi, ella conoce cada escondite que tengo en esta casa y me ayuda a mantenerlos en secreto. Mi madre antes de morir me dijo que siempre estuviera cerca de Esme, ya que ella siempre me querría como a una hija, y mi madre la quería como a una hermana, desde entonces siempre hemos permanecido juntas, ella realmente me a ayudado en mi crecimiento, estuvo ahí cuando mi madre murió, cada vez que mi padre me retaba, incluyo fue quien me explico acerca de mi primer periodo. Esme tiene una linda familia, 2 hijos y una niña, Alice, quien es mi mejor amiga, aunque últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas pues mi padre cree que las ideas que tengo provienen de alguien como ella, alguien de mente más libre, sus 2 hermanos mayores no los conozco pues los enviaron a un internado para conseguir la oportunidad de estudiar la secundaria, y bueno Carlisle que es el patriarca de la familia, es realmente es muy amable conmigo es un tío y podría decir que un padre también, ya que me aconseja y se preocupa de mi.

Mi vida aquí en esta apestosa ciudad es un infierno, rodeada de lujos, comodidades y cuanto evento social mi padre encuentra para entretenerme, ya que el no esta muy presente que digamos en mi vida, pero para mí todas estas cosas son banales, sin importancia para mi, entonces intento buscar cosas que me mantengan viva, cuando le digo a mi padre que me reuniré con mis amigas en la plaza en realidad me escabullo a la biblioteca a leer algo, pero una de esas tardes mi padre descubrió mi mentira, para no hacer un mayor escándalo me envío a la casa del campo, como castigo para aprender "manualidades", bueno lo segundo realmente para mí es un castigo, pero ir al campo realmente es el mejor regalo que me allá dado, cuando planeo todo esto mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando me dijo que enviaría a una especie de institutriz, sabía que si así era me tendría que despedir de mis ideas de visitar a la familia Cullen, el bosque o el río, pues una vigilante no era lo que realmente necesitaba.

-Sr., dijo Esme esa mañana, necesito pedirle unos días para estar en mi casa pues mi hijo mayor esta pronto a casarse y necesito ayudarlo con los preparativos, vendré apenas deje todo organizado.

-Esme es perfecto, yo realmente lo miraba extrañado, ya que pretendo enviar a Isabella a la casa del campo y tendría que ser en un par de semanas pues aún no le consigo una buena institutriz, pero si tú te irá para allá, ¿puedo enviarla contigo?

No podía creer lo que oía, mi papá me enviaría al paraíso y ¿con mi mejor confidente?.

-Sr. Yo, no lo sé. No se si Esme no quería encargarse de mi o es que estaba en estado de shock, pero me dejo en claro que es muy inteligente. – Sr. No tengo ningún problema, es más si gusta puedo enseñarle personalmente todo lo que se, para que no pierda su tiempo en buscar a personas que no sean de su confianza, el único inconveniente es que cuando este viniendo para la ciudad tendré que estar acarreando a la Srita. Isabella lo cual interrumpirá sus lecciones, y me miro con ojos picaros.

-Esme, agradezco tu noble corazón, dijo mi padre casi emocionado, pero no es necesario que estés viniendo, puedes tomarte más días si gustas, y así dejas muy bien preparada a Isabella y de paso ayudas a tu hijo, yo me las podré arreglar con las demás criadas de la casa, además tengo mucho trabajo y es muy poco lo que paso aquí, y dicho esto ya veía venir mi felicidad, mi lugar de paz, pero no podía demostrar todo aquello.

-Papá, ¿es enserio? O ¿intentas castigarme realmente por lo de la biblioteca?, dije casi victimizandome, - Sabes que no me gusta el campo, ouch! Comencé a ver duda en sus ojos – Pero por ti haría lo que fuera para que seas feliz, dije aún más apenada.

-Bien que no se hable más, parten mañana mismo a primera hora del día, así que ve ordenando tus cosas, dijo antes de salir de su oficina que tenía en la casa.

Me abalancé sobre Esme y le di un gran beso – ¡Esme eres genial!.


	2. Paraíso

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

******

"**Paraíso"****:**

Aún no podía creer que me encontraba en el tren de camino a la casa del campo, sabia que tenia que esforzarme por intentar aprender algo para que papá no se enojara luego con Esme por no haberme enseñado nada, aunque sabia que sus intentos serian en vano, pensar que al fin estaría en mi paraíso personal, junto a las cosas que realmente amo en esta vida, junto a quienes considero mi verdadera familia, a Carlisle lo veo de pasadas cuando como de costumbre cada fin de semana pasa por la casa a darle los informes semanales de sus cosechas y negocios que tiene mi padre en el campo, negocios que son administrados por su brazo derecho, Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, no había nadie aún pues los criados que se encargarían de la limpieza llegarían al día siguiente pues mi padre tenia que dejar la casa de la ciudad organizada antes de deshacerse de parte de su personal, así que considere buena idea tomar los pasteles y comida enviada para la hora del té compartirla con la familia Cullen que tanto ansiaba de ver.

-Bella, hija no es necesario que hagas esto, me decía Esme camino a casa, Esme sabe cuando me desagradaba mi nombre de pila pues lo encontraba muy llamativo, algo que no iba con mi persona, así que al igual que mi madre a escondidas de mi padre me llamaban Bella.

-Por favor Esme, déjame hacerlo, no lo tomes como si me sintiera obligada, lo hago con mucho cariño, además ansío verlos y que mejor manera que tomar el té juntos, le dije con cara de que no quería más alegatos.

-Esta bien, eres terca como tu madre, además conocerás al fin a mis otros dos hijos, ya veras, te caerán muy bien son muy educados y no es que lo diga yo por ser su madre.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de los Cullen me asombre cuando sentí unos brazos aferrándose a mi cuello, no podía ser otra persona.

-Bella, amiga que gusto que estés aquí, tanto tiempo sin vernos y que grata sorpresa que nos hallas venido a ver, dijo Alice llena de felicidad.

-Vamos Alice, escuche a sus espaldas, deja Bella para que podamos saludarla, y esa voz era de Carlisle, quien me dio un fuerte abrazo, al soltarme sentí otros ojos en mi.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Isabella, mamá y Alice hablan siempre de ti, soy Emmett por cierto, me saludo uno de los hijos de Esme, era bastante musculoso y alto en comparación con Alice, bueno cualquiera podía ser más alto que Alice.

-Hola le dije, mucho gusto, y por favor trátame también de Bella, no me gusta mucho mi nombre.

-Bella, hija, mira el es Edward, dijo Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos hacia Emmett, al girarme vi como Edward que se encontraba cerca del fogón, sentí su mirada penetrante en mi, con unos ojos verdes hermosos, bueno para ser realista el era hermoso de pies a cabeza, perfectamente podía pasar como un nombre caballero si no fuera por sus ropas, pero me miraba como si estuviese enojado, lo cual era imposible pues nunca nos habíamos visto siquiera.

-Hola, le salude tímidamente, pues aún seguía sintiéndome cohibida.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí madre?, escuche decirle con rabia, me sobresalte ante tan inesperada reacción.

-Edward, hijo ¿Qué te pasa?, no seas mal educado, Bella es como de la familia y ha venido a tomar el té con nosotros, mira si hasta trajo pasteles.

-Tú lo dijiste muy bien, es "como" de la familia, no lo es y no debería estar aquí, no necesitamos de sus sobras, que vuelva a su burbuja, y tras hablar, salio cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Realmente no comprendía su reacción, nunca nos habíamos conocido, ni siquiera visto a la distancia, y nunca le había hecho algo a la familia Cullen en general como para que el reaccionara así.

-Bella, cariño por favor discúlpalo, de seguro tuvo algún problema el día de hoy- dijo Esme realmente apenada.

-Esme por favor, no te disculpes, no pasa nada, es su casa y yo vine a alterar su tranquilidad, solo espero que no causarte problemas en tu familia y en particular con tu hijo-, diciendo esto comencé a avanzar a la puerta, - Será mejor que me valla, ya nos veremos mañana en la casa.

-No Bella no te vallas, si acabas de llegar- me insistió Alice

-No te preocupes Alice, estaré varias semanas, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar, además estoy algo cansada con el viaje, y para que hablemos extenso creo que necesitaremos el día completo, que tengan buenas noches-, me despedí de todos y salí intentando ocultar mi pena.

Al salir de la casa, a orillas del río se encontraba Edward de espaldas a mí, lanzando piedras provocando un efecto de salto de rana de ésta. Decidí acercarme y ver que hacia, su sobresalto me indico que no había notado mi presencia.

-Ahora además de entrar a mi casa de dedicas a espiarme-, me dijo con algo de sarcasmo girándose a la vez.

-Discúlpame, no te quería espiar, solo me llamó la atención lo que hacías con la piedra, ya me iba a mi casa para no seguir afectando tu paz, y comencé a caminar por el borde del río.

-Piensas llegar a tu casa caminando por el río y ¿sola?-, pregunto a mis espaldas mientras escuchaba acercase a mi.

-Bueno, aunque pienses que soy una bruja, aún no consigo el titulo de vuelo-, le dije con ironía.

-Bueno al menos tienes algo de humor, pero creo que estas loca si crees que llegaras a tu casa, de camino puedes encontrarte con hombres que realmente son viles y no dudarían en aprovecharse de una Srita. que camina sola por la noche.

-¿Y que sugieres?, ahora te las darás de caballero y ¿me conseguirás a alguien que quiera ir a dejarme?-, le dije con algo de sarcasmo.

-La verdad es que no me interesa lo que ud, pueda pensar de mí, y no, no conseguiré a alguien que la lleve, lo haré yo mismo pues no quisiera que a mi padre lo despidan de su trabajo por que la niñita consentida de papá decide andar sola por la noche, niñita que esta a cargo de mis padres.


	3. Lo que tiene de hermoso, Lo tiene de

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**********_

"**Lo que tiene de hermoso, lo tiene de pesado":**

Realmente no lo entendía, el actuaba así ¿por que temía que mi padre tomara represalias con sus padres por mi actitud de intentar mezclarme con su familia? O ¿Por qué cree que soy una niñita consentida?, cualquiera que sean sus motivos, creo que no los sabré ya que se ve reacio a cambiar su actitud hacia mí, este en lo correcto o no. Debía intentar hacer algo, ya que me dolía y me confundía de alguna manera su actitud hacia a mí, aunque claramente me confundía más el estar pensando de está manera.

-¿Puedo saber por que la antipatía?- pregunte finalmente cuando ya llevábamos casi la mitad del camino en un silencio incomodo.

-¿Para que quieres saber?, tu seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía sin que se vean afectadas por el encuentro, no veo necesario gastar palabras- dijo algo molesto, cada vz me sentía mas confundida con cada palabra que salía de sus perfectos labios…un momento, _¿perfectos labios?, ¿eso lo pensé yo?, _Grrr!! Bella concéntrate, me daba cachetadas solo de pensar así.

-Bueno, sana y salva- dijo con una voz sin expresión, realmente le debe de molestar mi presencia y solo actúa así por el bien de sus padres.

-Eeh!, si gracias, sigo pensando que no debiste molestarte, pero aún así te lo agradezco- dije dubitativa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle ya que parece que cada cosa que decía a él le molestaba. Iba casi entrando a mi casa cuando escuche a mi espalda esa voz aterciopelada que erizaba hasta el último de mis poros.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo algo nervioso, así que intente ser agradable.

-Bueno ya me estas haciendo una pregunta, así que creo que serán dos- le dije, dándole una sonrisa que salio algo tonta.

-A sí claro-, dijo medio avergonzado –Solo quería saber que hacías esta tarde en mi casa?.

No me esperaba una pregunta así, y sobre todo no sabia de que manera responderle a ello, ya que de cierta manera me dejo en claro antes que era "casi" de la familia, lo cual podría deducir que le molesta mi proximidad a ellos.

-No te mentiré, aunque te moleste, pero veo a tu familia como la mía propia, Esme realmente es una madre para mi, Carlisle definitivamente es el padre que quisiera tener, sin dejar de mencionar que Alice es la hermana que nunca tuve- ya mi voz sonaba triste al corroborar con mis propias palabras que ellos no eran realmente mi familia, sino algo que yo sentía. –Ahora, podría yo pregunta a que viene tu pregunta-, dije algo más recompuesta de mis pensamientos.

-Solo curiosidad- dijo despreocupado

-Pero tiene que existir algún motiv…- me interrumpió.

-Es hora que me valla y que Ud. entre a su casa.

-Es la hora del crepúsculo- dije sin pensarlo –lejos es la mejor hora del día, donde acaba un largo dia y aparece el misterio de la noche- reí ante mis pensamientos, pues amaba la hora del crepúsculo pero nunca lo había compartido con alguien, pero no sabia por que ahora lo había expresado, junto a este desconocido, y sobre todo un desconocido que no simpatizaba con mi persona. Deje de pensar en ello y me fijé que me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con curiosidad y ¿admiración?, lo dudo, debe ser que esta ya oscureciendo que no me deja ver bien, pero el notó que yo lo miraba, por un momento pensé que estaba avergonzado, pero seguía igual de gruñón.

-Buenas noches –y girándose en sus propios pies, camino saliendo de mi vista.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano algo entusiasmada, quería ver a Alice y a Esme, y bueno quizás si tenia un poquito de suerte vería a Edward. Que tonta me sentía en pensar en él, siendo que había sido muy descortés y agrio para mi gusto, pero su acto de amabilidad de venir a dejarme fue más fuerte.

Me disponía en ir a la casa de mi familia cuando al pasar por el pasillo, vi mi reflejo en el espejo, ¿Cómo intentaría mezclarme con ellos, si andaba vestida de esta manera?, mi vestido, aunque poco sabia de modas, comprendía que no era para el campo, el solo hecho de haber sido comprado desde Europa para mi ya me hacia sentir incomoda y fuera de lugar, así que corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme por un vestido más ligero, de color Azul con un cinturón de unos tonos más oscuros pero en combinación con las sandalias y el sombrero. Al echarme una última mirada en el espejo, noté la risa boba que tenia en el rostro, como si fuera por algo que estuviese esperando todo el día.

Camine a la casa de los Cullen, cuando ya me encontraba frente a su puerta, toque de manera suave pero ansiosa, quedé inmóvil y sin aliento cuando frente a mi unos ojos hermosos, unos ojos que me invitaban a más, a seguir perdiéndome en ellos, unos ojos que estaban confundidos, que se veían felices pero a la vez me miraban enojados, ahora con luz de día pude observarlo realmente, el verde intenso e sus ojos, es hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no solo su mirada si no que él de pies a cabeza, su pelo cobrizo revuelto, sus labios, una invitación peligrosa a querer besarlos, su cuerpo, que aunque no era un musculoso como su hermano Emmett, si estaba bien tonificado, y lo puse comprobar al dejar en descubierto parte de su pecho que quedaba expuesto bajo una camisa con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, sus brazos firmes expuestos al tener las mangas en tres cuartos dobladas hacia arriba, cuando el sonrío entre nervioso y arrogante noté que era por la manera en que lo miraba.

-Bueno días, ¿esta Esme o Alice? – dije tímidamente.

-Si pasa están, están en la mesa, ya que terminábamos de tomar desayuno, por que si no te haz dado cuenta es muy temprano- dijo enojado yéndose a sentar nuevamente con su familia.

-Lo siento, provecho yo…solo…vuelvo después- dije nerviosa más que nada por la antipatía de Edward, moviéndome hacia la puerta para irme cuando Esme dijo

-No Bella, que bueno que llegaste, ¿desayunaste?, por favor acompáñanos, sabes que es grato tenerte con nosotros- es imposible resistirse a su tono maternal que tenia hacia mi.

-Espero no ser una molestia- lo dije más que nada mirando a Edward que seguía lanzándome dagas con sus ojos, definitivamente no iba a conseguir una relación de amistad con él y como no entiendo el por que su desagrado, simplemente lo ignorare.

-Permiso me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, además ya no tengo hambre- dijo Edward levantándose de la mesa, dejándonos a todos algo impactados –Carlisle estaré en el establo, nos vemos allá- y salio sin decir más.

Paso cerca de veinte minutos en un silencio incomodo, cuando decidí ser directa y preguntar.

-Esme, ¿Edward es siempre así? O ¿es por que estoy aquí?.

-Pequeña no te preocupes, se le pasara, ayer hable con él y conociendo a mi hijo podría decir que son más que nada celos- dijo en tono divertido, como vio mi cara confundida continuo –celos por la atención que te damos, aunque no seas nuestra hija de sangre, peor ya veras que se le pasara, es algo terco, pero es muy amoroso, y no lo digo por que sea mi hijo.

-Bella, ¿quisieras dar un paseo en caballo?- pregunto de pronto Carlisle.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Carlisle, te lo agradezco pero al parecer no recuerdas que tengo dos pies izquierdos- dije avergonzándome al escuchar las risitas de Alice y Emmett.

-Vamos Bella, te enseñaremos- dijo Carlisle mientras Alice se unía a las palabras de su padre.

-Bella será divertido, en la ciudad siempre estas tan correcta y aguerrida, aprovechas estos días acá y diviértete- ya veía imposible el negarme.

-Esme no es necesario, quizás están ocupados, no quiero ser una molestia para nadie, puedo apañármelas sola.

-Igual de terca que Edward- susurró Alice de manera picara, pero aún así pude oírla.

Y en efecto fuimos directo al establo con Carlisle, Alice me aseguro que estaría en cinco minutos junto a mi, al llegar habían alrededor de seis caballos, muy bien cuidados y alimentados, de colores café, negro, y el más hermoso era el único blanco, su crin se veía sedosa y brillante. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando noté unos ojos fijos en mi, Edward estaba cepillando aquel hermoso caballo que llamo mi atención.

-Edward puedes ensillar a Aura y a Atos, por favor, que queden firmes por que iré a enseñar a cabalgar a Bella- dijo Carlisle.

Edward comenzó a ensillar al caballo blanco que respondía al nombre de Aura, y luego ensillo un caballo café de nombre Atos, me parecían nombres muy bonitos.

-Carlisle, ¿Tú les pusiste esos nombres a estos caballos?- pregunte algo curiosa.

-Bella, son caballos de Charles, aunque él no estaba interesado en ponerles nombres, con mi familia decidimos ponérselos, pero Aura era el caballo que utilizaba tu madre cuando venia para acá, ella le puso ese nombre por que consideraba que le daba paz cada vez que cabalgaba por los alrededores.

Quedé impactada al escuchar lo que me decía Carlisle acerca de mi madre, no me la imaginaba cabalgando, y menos sola, debió sentir lo mismo por lo que estoy pasando ahora, el encierro, el agobiarme con responsabilidades que no quiero para mi vida y sobre todo las presiones de mi padre.

-Este caballo es tuyo por herencia, Bella- dijo Carlisle. –Bueno veo que Edward ya termino con Atos.

-Papá ya están listos, ¿necesitas algo más?, o ¿quieres que también quieres que le enseñe, por que por lo que veo Alice y Emmett también vienen a ayudar, parece que esto de cuidar niñitas se ha vuelto un trabajo de tiempo completo para los Cullen- dijo Edward en el tono muy acido..

-No gracias Edward, de aquí me preocupo yo, ya que yo invite a Bella a venir y fui yo quien se ofreció a enseñarle- dijo Carlisle amablemente y sonriéndome -Bien Bella, ¿puedes subir sola?

Aunque no supiera, no iba a darle en el gusto a Edward de no hacer nada por mi cuenta, así que sin pensarlo puse un pie en un estribo y salte para pasar el otro pie, si he de montar lo haría como hombre, pero no podía ser todo perfecto viniendo de mi y mi pie se enredo y con la ansiedad olvide que andaba con vestido, provocando que me fuera de espaldas, cerré los ojos para aminorar el impacto, impacto que nunca llego, lo único que sentí fue una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, incluso pensé por unos segundos que caí sobre cables eléctricos, al abrir los ojos, me encontré en los brazos más calidos y suaves que puedan existir, unos ojos me miraban de forma preocupada.

-Gracias- conseguí decir de manera apenada con el rostro más colorado que podría existir, pero su semblante cambio de un momento a otro.

-Podría tener más cuidado Srita, no sea alocada, esto no es un juego- dijo Edward dejándome de pie en el suelo cuando notó mi rubor y la mirada del resto de su familia, antes de apartar la vista de mi, note su propio rubor, pero no quise pensar en algo más ya que comenzó a mirarme con enojo, y simplemente salio del establo.

Como es que alguien tan hermoso podría ser tan pesado, pensé para mí.

Bueno, llevo muy poquitos Reviews pero los agradezco de corazón, espero que más personas lean la historia, aunque no se como promocionarla Saludos!!!


	4. No tan malo después de todo

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Saludos!**_

*****

"**No tan malo después de todo"**

A los diez minutos que Edward se fue apareció Alice con un pantalón para mí, un pantalón que ella utilizaba para cabalgar.

-Saliste tan apurada que imagine que no habías pensado en el detalle de tu vestido, así que te traje esto- dijo Alice mientras me entregaba un pantalón beige de mujer junto con unas botas negras.

-Gracias Alice, la verdad es que si, en estos momentos son necesarios- me sonroje al recordar el accidente del que me salvo Edward.

-Te dejamos, en todo caso estaremos por aquí cerca si nos necesitas-dijo Alice mientras salía con Emmett que venia junto a ella.

Estuve gran parte de la tarde con Carlisle aprendiendo a montar, la verdad es que no era tan complicado como pensaba, tenia confianza en Aura, ya que era muy dócil y fácil de montar.

Carlisle me dijo que iba al establo y volvía, que no intentara galopar, cosa que no tenia pensado en hacer, recién había aprendido y no iba a arriesgarme estando sola, estos pensamientos se alejaron rápidamente cuando me sentí observada. A orillas del río me encontré con esos ojos que detenían mi corazón, no sabía cuando rato Edward estuvo ahí mirándome, pensaba si acercarme o simplemente ignorarlo. No fue necesario llegar a una resolución ya que vi que se acercaba montado en un caballo muy hermoso, pero no pude evitar apreciar lo condenadamente sexy que se veía andando a trote. Me imagine una escena en la que los dos pudiésemos cabalgar por los alrededores juntos quizás de una manera más romántica, pero rápido volví a la realidad, realidad en la que no le simpatizaba.

-¿Qué hace por aquí sola? pregunto al llegar junto a mi. -¿Vamos te llevare?

-Carlisle dijo que tenía que ir al establo pero que estaba aquí en un par de minutos, que lo esperara- respondí a su pregunta de manera educada.

-Carlisle me pidió que viniera por Ud. y que la llevara a casa- me parecía raro que Carlisle no haya venido por mi, y sobre todo que haya enviado a Edward conociendo que no le simpatizaba mucho, más raro aún encontraba la preocupación evidente en sus ojos al verme ahí sola, reacción que tenia justamente cuando estaba así, sola. Avance relativamente lento, no tenia apuros en llegar ya que disfrutaba de la compañía, lo sentía cerca de mí por el costado derecho, aunque no hablamos en casi todo el camino, se sentía bien tenerlo ahí junto a mí e inevitablemente sonreí.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- dijo intentando ocultar su curiosidad y alegría, me agradaba un poco más este Edward, Edward que no buscaba cualquier motivo para ser desagradable.

-Nada- conteste rápidamente – Es solo que se siente realmente bien esto, el pasear a caballo rodeada de tanta naturaleza, en la ciudad definitivamente no podría hacer esto y menos aún cerca de mi padre.

-¿Qué acaso no haces lo que quiere allá donde vive?- pregunto de forma despectiva pero con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Uff! Ojala pudiera- solté sin pensarlo -no se si conoces a mi padre, de conocerlo de seguro es la parte que todos conocen de él, como el jefe Swan, él en si como mi padre es una persona completamente diferente, no le gusta la manera en como veo las cosas y la vida en general, por eso es tan aprensivo- dije con tristeza, el solo hecho de recordar como es mi vida en la ciudad me produce una gran tristeza en saber que tengo que volver a esa vida que me parece tan ajena.

-Creo que si se sientes de esa manera simplemente deberías ser tu misma, sin importar lo que diga tu padre, ya eres grande y puedes manejar tu vida- dijo Edward mientras me percataba que ya estábamos de represo al establo.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando eres hombre, y sobre todo teniendo unos padres como los tuyos- quizás mi reacción lo enoje, no lo se, él pareciera reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que haga, puede pensar que es arrogancia o desconformidad pero no estaba ya de muchos ánimos para corregirlo en su manera de pensar, el paseo a caballo me había dejado realmente exhausta y solo quería tomar un baño.

-Disculpe que me halla entrometido en sus asuntos familiares- dijo una vez que se bajo de su caballo y se acercaba a mi para ayudarme a bajar del mío –Permítame por favor, no quisiera verla en el suelo y que se fracture algo, de ser así habría que explicarle a su padre que salio a montar con autorización de mi padre.

-Gracias- le dije -No te preocupes, no te entrometiste en nada que la gente no note, es facil darse cuenta que la vida que tengo no me gusta-le dije una vez que me bajo. Espere un poco a ver su expresión, lo que me decía que no estaba molesto o algo por el estilo –Edward, se que no soy de tu agrado, solo quería pedirte que dejes de tratarme de Ud. y simplemente decirme Bella como los demás, podría decir que tenemos la misma edad y me haces sentir como una vieja.

-Disculpe, no creo que sea prudente, lo intentare pero no le prometo nada, y por favor cuídese que es peligroso andar solo por los alrededores, hasta luego- y se fue junto con los caballos.

Iba de camino a la casa de los Cullen para ver a Alice, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, sinceramente Edward me desconcertaba de varias maneras, tenía un don para hacerme enojar con facilidad, para que me sintiera apenada pero a la vez hacerme sentir tranquila y feliz cerca de él.

-Oh! Bella ¿Dónde haz estado?, te dije que no te movieras de ahí, que iría por ti en unos momentos, cuando llegue no estabas, realmente me asustaste pequeña- dijo Carlisle realmente afligido con lagrimas en los ojos, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Pero … si- dije confundida por su innecesaria preocupación, ya que Edward había ido por mi como el se lo pidió.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto extrañado.

-¿No le pediste nadie que fuera por mi?- dije así como restándole importancia, pero muy ansiosa de escuchar su respuesta.

-La verdad es que no ¿Alguien te trajo?- pregunto Carlisle asustado.

Que feliz me hizo sentir su respuesta, eso quiere decir que la preocupación que vi en los ojos de Edward cuando me encontró sola fue real, el se preocupo de verdad, el decidió traerme por mi bien y no por que Carlisle se lo allá pedido, y sobre todo, mintió, mintió por alguna razón. De haber pensado en que si me sucedía algo mi padre sancionaría al suyo el claramente lo hubiese dicho, pero no fue así, quizás este hombre si tenia sentimientos después de todo y podría llegar a ser una buena persona, debía averiguar por que era así.

-No, nada que ver Carlisle- mentí –Llegue sola, es solo que divise a alguien a lo lejos y seguí el mismo camino y llegue aquí- No se por que mentí, pero no quería dar alas a que el tema saliera después y que Edward descubriera que sabia la verdad, yo sabia que el se preocupo por mi de una manera sincera y para mi eso era suficiente…por el momento.

_****Saludos especiales a **__**valivali**__** que me da apoyo moral en cada capitulo =)**_


	5. El trabajo mejor pagado

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

***********

"**El trabajo mejor pagado":**

Debo decir que han sucedido cosas bastante extrañas pero agradables, ha pasado una semana desde que Edward me trajo de vuelta cuando Carlisle me dejo sola, ha pasado una semana en la que Edward no a dicho ninguna pesadez, ya que ahora simplemente me ignora, la verdad es que no se cual de las dos es mejor, pero el simple hecho de que no sea hiriente ya mejora mi ánimo.

Por las tardes Carlisle me seguía enseñando a cabalgar, aunque yo prefería de la manera tradicional, bueno tradicional para un hombre, es decir, con una pierna a cada lado, Carlisle decidió también enseñarme de la manera tradicional para una señorita, es decir, sentada de lado, con ambas piernas a un costado, lo cual era sumamente complicado, pero debía hacerlo ya que si alguien comentaba que me veían pasear a caballo debía mostrarle a mi padre de la mejor manera en la que me habían enseñado.

Mis días prácticamente la pasaba en casa de los Cullen, solo llegaba a la mía para dormir. Esme me aseguro que era bienvenida por "todos". Alice siempre encontraba algo con que podría entretenerme, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ayudábamos a la boda. Días después de mi llegada Emmett me presento a su novia, Rosalie, poseedora de una belleza deslumbrante, pero sobre todo es muy dulce, en general como todos los de la familia Cullen. Pasábamos parte del día eligiendo colores para decorar la pequeña recepción, algunas comidas, y lo peor, los vestidos, bueno en realidad Alice y Rosalie, yo solo asentía por cortesía ya que lo mío no era mucho lo de la moda, yo quería salir y hacer actividad al aire libre, aprovechar mis días sin tener a mi padre encima. Recuerdo que esa tarde, cuando estábamos en la mesa almorzando, Esme le comentaba a Carlisle que la señora encargada de ciertos labores de los animales se encontraba enferma con alguna especie de virus, así que no podía debía acercarse a los animales para prevenir algún contagio, por ende tendría que ir ella, Carlisle era capataz de mi padre, brazo derecho de los negocios del campo y Esme mi niñera así que ellos no se relacionaban directamente con los trabajos forzados, pero si podían ayudar en algo lo hacían. Cuando escuche cuando Esme le comentaba esto a Carlisle no pude evitar meterme.

-Esme, habría alguna posibilidad de poder acompañarte- de reojo pude ver la mirada de Alice y Rosalie –No es que no me divierta con las chicas, pero quisiera estar más al aire libre, quizás aprender de otras cosas que con mi papá a mi lado no podría a serlo - sentía la mirada de todos, pero lejos la que más me agrado fue la de Edward, que parecía como si se estuviese riendo.

-Cariño, no tengo problemas en llevarte conmigo, pero no creo que sea conveniente, tendré que madrugar y además no creo que entiendas los trabajos que tengo que hacer.

-Esme por favor no me subestimes como toda la gente que conozco, puedo madrugar y trabajar, me tendrás que enseñar eso si pero prometo poner todo de mi parte- le dije con bastante suficiencia.

Bueno a partir de ese día, comencé a levantarme a eso de las 5 de la madrugada para desayunar he irme a trabajar con Esme, tengo que reconocer que nunca imagine lo que tendría que hacer y reconocer que me costo y mucho, pero no quería verme derrotada y sobre todo verme incapaz de trabajar por mí misma, Emmett cada vez que llegaba a la casa se burlaba de mí, y para que decir las risitas que daba Edward, partiendo por mis ropas, Esme me entrego unos vestidos viejos para no estropear los míos, por la mañana íbamos a sacarle leche a las vacas, la primera vez que lo intente al tomar la tetilla me rocié la cara con leche, como no conseguía atinarle dentro de la cubeta aunque intentara a diario, Esme dejo que mirara solamente y luego me llevaba a que arriara a las oveja para llevarlas a su corral para que comieran del abundante pasto que había en el lugar. También cepillaba la crin de Aura, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, ya que de cierta manera sentía que estaba cerca de mi madre y de algo que ella apreciaba y cuidaba, con las prácticas de Carlisle nos habíamos afiatado bastante.

La última mañana que intente ordeñar, ya estaba muy frustrada por qué no conseguía ni medio vaso, lo único que me relajaba era que la vaca que respondía al nombre de Matilde no parecía tenerme antipatía como me hizo notar Esme un día, al parecer esta vaca no dejaba tocarse por cualquiera.

-Para serle sincero debo decir que se ve bastante tierna intentando hacer eso- me sobresalte al escuchar a mi espalda esa voz que aceleraba cada parte de mi cuerpo, esa voz aterciopelada que rogaría por escucharla siempre. Me sentí muy avergonzada pues ahí estaba yo, intentando realizar tareas que no debería, de seguro me veía patética intentando mezclarme en un mundo que no era el mío, aunque lo deseara con todo mí ser.

-Déjeme ayudarla, no es tan difícil como Ud. cree- y se acerco a mí, acercando otra banca, posicionándose en mi espalda, envolviéndome en sus brazos, me sobresalte cuando sus manos tomaron las mías, instintivamente nos soltamos, ambos, de seguro él también sintió la descarga eléctrica que emano nuestro contacto.

-No le haré daño- dijo con un tono triste, me sentí mal, no quería que el pensara que le tenia mido o algo por el estilo, así que acto reflejo tome yo sus manos y él me sonrió. Me explico que yo apretaba y jalaba la tetilla de la vaca muy fuerte, cuando el mío guío me hablaba cerca del odio, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Dios mío, este hombre provocará que tenga una combustión espontánea en este mismo momento. Cada vez que jalaba sentía como sus manos acariciaban la mía y sus brazos rozaban los míos, su aliento en mi cuello y oído, no dejaban de pensar en la calidez que emanaba Edward.

- ¿Srita. Isabella?- escuche al fin la voz de Edward llamarme, voz que en un momento me pareció tan lejana al estar tan pendiente de mis reacciones por su cuerpo.

-¿sí?- fue todo lo que pude decir, me avergonzaba el hecho de haber estado tan distraída por culpa de él, y de seguro mi cara era la más boba, solo espero que no lo allá notado.

-Bien hecho Srita. Isabella, mire- y apunto a la cubeta –lo hice Ud. sola ya que cuando llevaba la mitad le solté las manos y continuo Ud. por su cuenta, aunque de seguro por eso estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, realmente se veía fascinada- y su sonrisa me quito el aire, era una sonrisa de admiración, de plena felicidad, al menos no descubrió el porqué de mi estado de ausencia, provocado por él.

-Por favor Edward, deja de tratarme de Ud. de verdad que me haces sentir como tu abuela- realmente me sentía incomoda tanta formalidad, ya me había dado cuenta de lo caballero que es, los detalles de correr la silla con cada mujer de su familia incluso conmigo, el abrir las puertas, y así muchas más, pero que me tratara de Ud. no sabía si lo hacía por respeto o por seguir con su indiferencia.

-Entonces ¿Isabella?- me saco de mis pensamientos.

-uhm cerca, pero mejor aún seria Bella.

-Pensé que ese diminutivo era solo para tus amigos- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-También te considero un buen amigo, aunque tú no me veas así- y ahí estaba yo hablando de más como siempre, de seguro se levantaba y se iba, no pude evitar la manera en que comenzaron a arder mis mejillas. También note que Edward comenzó a sentirse incomodo, de seguro no tenía nada que decir, no iba a dejar de ser un caballero y decirme que en efecto no me consideraba su amiga.

-Ven, quisiera mostrarte algo, se supone que no debo llevar a nadie, pero sé que te encantada- seguido de esto tomo mi mano y me saco de los corrales mientras cargaba la cubeta con la leche que acabábamos de sacar.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Espera y veras, no seas impaciente- y me sonrió, definitivamente no me aburriría nunca de verlo así, esta faceta me encantaba, cuando era indiferente debo reconocer que hacía que me interesara de igual manera, ese misterio en sus ojos, pero así, más cercano, será mi perdición.

Llegamos aun silo**, **bajamos por unas escaleras, al momento de entrar se encontraba un Sr. que no reconocí.

-Edward, te dije que vinieras solo, se pondrá inquieta y celosa, ya ha costado que reconozca a los pequeños- dijo el Sr. la verdad es que no entendía de que hablaban, ¿Qué pequeños?

-No te preocupes George, es de la familia, está conmigo- y me tomo de la mano, sentí que despegue los pies del suelo y volaba -Además te asombrarías de ver lo bien que se llevo con Matilde, mira esta leche las saco ella, ¿podrías llevársela a mi madre?, de seguro querrá hacer algún postre para el almuerzo- y le paso la cubeta – Relájate, de seguro no le irá mal con Luna- termino de decir Edward, me forcé volver al lugar, ya que no quería parecer como si aquello a lo que me había llevado Edward no me interesaba, de hecho cualquier cosa que él quisiera mostrarme estaría 100% interesada.

-Ven acércate- me dijo Edward, empujándome hacia él con la mano que me tenía tomada, en ese momento note quien era Luna, en el centro del lugar rodeada de pasto seco se encontraba una perra hermosa, no sé de razas pero era grande y de pelaje blanco, pero lo más hermoso se encontraba cerca de ella, habían unos seis cachorritos, que emitían débiles chillidos.

-Es un labrador, se llama Luna y me lo regalo Carlisle cuando tenía 6 años, ha estado aquí desde entonces, es muy dócil con la gente que conoce, pero tuvimos que intervenir para sacar a los cachorros, ya que se estaban ahogando, murió uno, pareciera que supiera que tuvimos que intervenir y ahora no deja que los cachorros se alimente- me contó Edward quien se acerco a su perra y comenzó a acariciarla mientras intentaba colarle los cachorritos a la madre –ven, acércate, no te hará nada si te ve conmigo.

La perrita es hermosa y al momento de estar cerca de ella no pude evitar hacerle cariño, al principio me miro con celos, pero acto seguido comenzó a lamerme la mano, Edward estaba radiante de felicidad, y yo por mi parte estaba feliz de que el compartiera esto conmigo, el había dicho que nadie debería acercarse, pero aún así me llevo al lugar. Pasamos unos buenos momentos acompañando a Luna a que se relajara, ya estábamos solos ya que el Sr. Geroge hace mucho que había abandonado el lugar. Intente acercar a los cachorritos a su madre, me daba mucha pena el ruidito que emitían por tener hambre.

-Luna, mira aquí están tus bebes, míralos que hermosos son y te quieren mucho- le dije a la perrita Luna instintivamente, a pesar de que fueran animalitos no me gustaba verlos sufrir. Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, formando pequeños círculos con su pulgar, la corriente eléctrica que se producía con cada contacto que teníamos no se hizo esperar, acomode a los perritos con su madre y ésta les permitió acercase a ella y los amamanto.

-Ves, sabía que tu conseguirías que Luna los alimente- me dijo Edward mientras miraba a Luna con orgullo, en ese momento volteo a verme con sus ojos llenos de cariño y su hermosa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento, sus ojos penetrantes clavados en los mío –Tienes ese don para hacer que humano cerca de ti, inevitablemente haga lo que quieras, no querer separarse de ti y quererte- estaba confirmado, mi cuerpo estaba en este mundo, mi mente aún no podría especificar donde estaba, Edward me miraba de una manera que debería ser ilegal, sus ojos me invitaban a no perder contacto, pero tuve que hacerlo, mis mejillas en cualquier momento se derretirían con lo colorada que estaba.

Si este es el pago que recibiré cada vez que intente trabajar en el campo, definitivamente dejaría mi vida en la ciudad para dedicarme a trabajar en este maravilloso lugar.

-Lo mejor de todo es que al parecer no haz cambiado- Dijo Edward momento en se levantaba e iba por agua para Luna.

¿Qué no había cambiado?, a que se refería con eso.

_**Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews, bueno la historia de a poco va tomando forma, no quiero acelerar las cosas, ya verán que será retribuido**_


	6. Sueños ¿Qué tan sueños?

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

***********

"**Sueños ¿Qué tan sueños?":**

_Bella no corras tan fuerte, no andes cerca del bosque que te puedes perder, yo estaré aquí, así que aprovecha de jugar pero cuídate._

_-Mamá si estaré bien, mírame mírame soy una mariposa, mira como vuelo- le dije a mi madre mientras habría mis brazos en señal de planear, mi entusiasmo fue tanto que pase de largo por un empinado prado, ya me preparaba mentalmente para la caída, en vez de eso choque pero con algo calido._

_-Pequeña ¿Te encuentras bien?-me dijo una vocecita._

_-aush!, si gracias- al verlo me avergoncé aún más, el niño era muy tierno pero su actitud era segura a pesar de ser un infante y tenia unos hermosos ojos del color del bosque y yo muy patosa y desaliñada._

_-¿Eres de por acá?, nunca te había visto- me pregunto el niño._

_-Vine con mi familia, mi padre buscaba un lugar para venir los veranos y llegamos a este lindo lugar-le conteste _

_-¿Quiere jugar conmigo?- me pregunto el muchacho, e instintivamente sonreí, no tenia muchos amigos, papá no quería que estuviera en contacto con la gente así que deje el colegio y comencé a tener profesores particulares. Jugamos durante toda la tarde, me sentía especialmente bien con este chico, no se por que, pero no tenia que andar fingiendo grandeza como me decía siempre mi papá, a lo lejos escuche como mamá me decía que era hora de irnos, entristecí pero tenia que irme si no quería tener problemas y tener que explicar mi demora, antes e irme escuche a mis espaldas_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Isabella Swan, ¿y tu?_

_-¿Swan?-me pregunto- ¿Eres hija del jefe de policía?_

_-Si ¿por qué?_

–_Por nada-dudó -me llamo Anthony Masen, soy hijo del duque Archibald Masen- lo dijo tartamudeando -espero verte pronto de nuevo por estos lados, y volvamos jugar me divertí contigo._

_-Gracias por la compañía- le dije y antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla._

Comencé a sentir que me despertaba, al fin llegue a la realidad y estaba en mi cama, soñando, no le encontraba explicación a mi sueño, pero en fin hoy tenia un largo día por delante.

Debo ser sincera, después de conocer a Luna fui más torpe de lo usual, pero es que no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, andaba con una sonrisa boba pegada en la cara, pero aun así me sentía intranquila, ¿el porque? Ni idea.

Edward de cierta forma volvía a su fachada dura e indiferente, pero cuando estábamos solos veía al Edward amable y encantador, aunque debo decir que hasta enojado se veía encantador.

Cuando estaba con Esme trataba e aprender al máximo de los trabajos que existían por aquí, me encanta el contacto con la naturaleza y los animales.

Aprovechaba además de pasar tiempo con Alice y Rose, de la últimamente me había hecho muy buenas amiga y de Alice aún más. Platicábamos acerca de chicos, Rose me contó en la forma en que conoció a Emmett.

"Iba simplemente de vuelta a mi casa con el mandado, iba con bolsas realmente pesadas y el a lo lejos me vio, se acerco corriendo y tomo mis bolsas de la nada, me asuste mucho, pensé que era un ladrón, así que me voltee lista para propinarle un puñetazo en… en un hermoso rostro del cual quedé absolutamente prendada, el brillo de sus ojos me decían que él se sentía de la misma manera, se disculpo por haberme asustado, que su intención al verme con aquellas bolsas pesadas fue de ayudarme, lo deje, y me dejo en mi casa, no sin antes haber conseguido una cita, y desde ese entonces ya hace 4 años, somos inseparables."

No pude evitar suspirar, a mi nada de eso me ocurría, la forma de vida que llevo no me permite conocer a nadie, a nadie que valga la pena en realidad. Nos encontrábamos en una nube cargada de romanticismo, Alice también quiso colaborar y aportar su romántica historia.

"Mi historia es más simple, yo estaba en la librería, cuando tome el libro que quería comprar una mano choco con la mía en el intento de tomar el mismo libro, al girarme para ver con quien debía de luchar por mi objetivo, unos ojos azules profundos me miraban con admiración, estuve unos segundos imaginando todo mi futuro con aquel joven, me obligue en volver a la realidad y el tomo mi mano, me dijo simplemente –sabia que eras real, al fin te de encontrado- y desde esos 2 años no nos hemos separado".

-¿Simple?, Alice estas sola, tu historia no tiene nada de simple, es hermosa- le dije con algo de pena, de verdad que a mi nada de eso me sucedía, las razones más obvias eran que no me dejaban ir de comprar al mercado y menos a comprar un libro, con surte podía leerlos a escondidas.

-¿Pero nunca haz conocido a algún chico de alguna manera inusual?- termino de sacarme de mis pensamientos Alice.

-No, he conocido a varios chicos, uno más arrogante y vacío que el anterior, nada que valga la pena, pero son todos conocidos de una manera forzada, mi papá intenta conseguirme citas- dije triste a más no poder, odiaba mi forma de vivir, manera en que era vivida por los demás, yo simplemente era una espectadora de ella, sin voz ni voto.

-No te apures, ya llegara el indicado, no es necesario que aceleras las cosas, en el momento menos indicado el ideal aparecerá ante ti, solo se paciente- dijo Rose mientras acariciaba mi espalda den señal de apoyo.

-Chicas, mamá dice que ya esta el almuerzo- Escuche a Edward quien apareció desde la puerta de dormitorio de Alice, mi estomago para variar se lleno de mariposas.

Compartimos un almuerzo agradable, Emmett siempre tenia algo gracioso que decir, cuando esto se subía de tono siempre estaba Rose para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que nos sacaba una carcajada, definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Me agradaba saber que estaría aquí lo suficiente para presenciar la unión de aquella hermosa pareja, seria cínica si no reconocía que me daba algo de envidia después de nuestra platica de la mañana.

Por la tarde, dimos una vuelta por el río, Alice me presto un traje de baño, aunque me sentía avergonzada, bueno cualquiera en mi lugar lo estaría, mis dos amigas eran poseedoras de unos esculturales cuerpos, con sus curvas muy marcadas y yo me veía algo escuálida.

-Vamos Bella no seas ridícula, te ves hermosa- dijo Rose infundándome algo de valor para salir detrás del árbol del cual me había cambiado.

La sensación del agua en mi cuerpo fue maravillosa, placentera, pero lo que le daba el mejor toque, es que me sentí normal, me sentí libre y dueña de mi, cada vez que le manifestaba a mi padre las ganas de nadar, él simplemente me enviaba a alguna terma con las "amigas" de nuestro circulo social, patético, lo sé.

Pero aquí, como una simple mortal, sin nada de lujos, con agua helada y nada de privacidad, esto sin duda era el cielo y debía aprovechar al máximo, mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escuche unas risas provenientes desde el camino principal, en e lugar donde se encontraban nuestras vestimentas. Me imagine lo peor, desde ser asaltadas a perder mi virginidad de una manera traumática y dolorosa.

-¡Bella!- escuche saliendo de mis pensamientos –Bella ¿vas a irte con nosotros o te quedas?- escuche que preguntaba Rose quien la vi agarrada firmemente de Emmett, relajo eran los chicos.

-A sí, me iré con ustedes- dije y ante la emoción salí del agua sin acordarme de mi pequeño atuendo.

-Que bonita- me dijo Edward, quien me miraba radiante, y de pura vergüenza a que no adivinan, si mi yo interior haciéndose presente, de puros nervios resbale con algo de moho que se encontraba en la orilla y me fui de espaldas, causando la risa estridente de todos a mi alrededor. Edward se acerco con diligencia acercándome su mano para levantarme.

-Pequeña ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Edward, tuve una sensación de deja vú, pero todo eso lo olvide en el momento que sentí la descarga eléctrica que se produjo en todo mi cuerpo ante su contacto ¿Qué acaso este hombre era como aquellas chicas preocupadas de su piel que estaba todo el día untándose cremas?, su piel no podía ser más suave y calida.

-Si, gracias- dije ruborizada, él enseguida me cubrió con una gran toalla.

Delante de nosotros iba Rose con Emmett y Alice junto con su novio Jasper, ambas parejas iban muy en su mundo, y yo junto a Edward, íbamos en silencio, pero para nada incomodo, solo de estar en su compañía estaba en paz y tranquilidad.

-¿No te molestó haberte bañado en el río?- pregunto de pronto Edward.

-No ¿Por qué debería?

-No, por nada, te veías…feliz- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Y lo estoy- dije, hablándole en presente, ya que en este momento no podía evitar sonreír ante sus ojos.

Edward se ofreció de ir a dejarme a mi casa, nos fuimos directo, él me aseguro que no era por que no quisiera que me pasara por su casa, sino que no quería que enfermara por tener mi cabello mojado y como quedaba poco sol andaba muy ligera de ropa.

-Bueno Bella, ya estas en tu casa-dijo mientras sentía que mi rostro estaba expresando algo de tristeza, me cargaban las despedidas y esta sobre todo, tener que dejar que se fuera era triste, a pesar de saber que al día siguiente lo vería otra vez, solo de pensar que tendría que esperar a la noche me hacia estar triste.

-Gracias por venir a dejar- le dije momento después de haberme acercado y besarle la mejilla.

-Definitivamente me equivoque contigo, tu no cambias- me dijo con una risa de oreja a oreja, se veía hermoso, no podía dejar de contemplarlo, ver la emoción de sus ojos ante aquellas palabras… ¿Qué palabras? ¿Qué había dicho?, bueno ya era tare para volver a preguntar, ya iba de regreso su casa cuando salí de mi ensoñación.

Me duche y cambie mi ropa a un pijama, no tenia hambre así que me fui directo a mi cama, pensando en aquel día, en las historias de mis amigas, en el contacto de Edward, en su risa, en su rostro, sobre todo en sus ojos.

_-Me encanta que regreses a jugar conmigo, ¿Cómo haces para que tu papá te de permiso?- me dijo el muchacho._

_-Le dije que venia a jugar contigo, no se mentir así que me limite a decir la verdad- le conté._

_-¿Y no te a prohibido el verme?-pregunto extrañado._

_-¿Por qué debería?, simplemente se limito a preguntarme de quien eras hijos, y le conté que eras hijo de un duque, y bueno le encanto la idea que desde pequeña me hiciera amigos de hijos de personas influyentes, y que le encantaría conocer a tu padre, espero que no te moleste mi indiscreción._

_-A si, mi padre- dijo con tristeza –Bueno no se si pueda, el siempre esta muy ocupado._

_-Entiendo, yo a mi padre no lo veo mucho, su trabajo y negocios son muy importantes, incluso más que yo._

_-No digas eso- me atajó Anthony._

_-Es verdad, hoy es mi cumpleaños y no me dijo nada, simplemente se acerco en la mañana para despedirse por que tenia un negocio millonario._

_-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?- dijo asombrado._

_-Si, cumplo 6- dije avergonzada, no me gustaban las fiestas y las felicitaciones, simplemente lo dejaba pasar, pero con este niño las cosas eran algo diferentes._

_-No tengo nada para darte en este momento- me dijo triste._

_-Oh!, no te preocupes, no te lo dije para que me dieras algo, me hace feliz el que vengas todos los días a jugar conmigo en lugar de que juegues con tus juguetes caros, yo tengo muchos pero todos me aburren._

_-¿Me dejarías que te regalara algo realmente importante para mi?- de la manera en que lo dijo, se veía esperanzado._

_-Si claro- me puse feliz al ver que me daría algo suyo, algo de relevaría para él._

_-Debes cerrar los ojos si, es sorpresa._

_Acto seguido cerré mis ojos, espere, tomo mi mano y pensaba que me dejaría algo en ella, pero me equivoque, ya que su regalo lo dejo en…en mis labios. Me dio un suave beso, el primero de toda mi vida, enrojecí._

_-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero eres la primera chica que beso, por eso es importante para mi._

_-Gra…gracias- dije avergonzada, pero realmente era felicidad lo que sentía, también era mi primer beso, y me agradaba que fuera con él. Mi felicidad se fue cuando escuche la voz enojada de mi padre que me llamaba desde el otro lado de la pradera._

_-Debo irme- le dije_

_-Yo igual, tengo que viajar a otro país, no creo que vuelva por acá- me dijo triste_

_-¿En serio?- realmente me sentí triste, con ganas de llorar, él era mi primer amigo y el primer chico que me besaba, pero debía irse y no verlo nunca más, antes de partir solo dijo_

_«Recuérdame»_

_***********_

_**Que emoción, estoy feliz, ya varias han leído mi historia y han dejado sus comentarios, chicas se los agradezco mucho, de verdad que por eso me encanta escribir y subir los capítulos, y bueno ya falta menos para que comience el drama mismo, también les quiero comentar que el fin de semana me inspire en una nueva historia que comencé a escribir, no se si sea lo mejor ir subiéndola en paralelo a esta la historia se llama "viaje al amor", y la historia se basa en un crucero que hará Bella y ya se imaginaran a quien encontrara ^^**_

_**Besos y abrazos!**_


	7. Conociéndonos

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

***********

"**Conociéndonos":**

Esa noche desperté algo asustada, ya comenzaba a hacerse costumbre ese tipo de sueños, aquel niño con su semblante triste pidiéndome que lo recordara, que no lo olvidara no me dejaba tranquila, yo más bien que nadie sabe que existe la posibilidad de que no sea un sueño, sino que sea algún recuerdo, ¿como saberlo?, no se la respuesta.

Ya como todos los días, me levante muy temprano para ira donde mi familia favorita, mi relación con Edward aunque no es la que quisiera a mejorado bastante, al menos ya podemos tener una conversación como la gente civilizada, la boda de Emmett y Rose ya se acercaba a paso agigantado y Alice me aseguro que tenia el vestido perfecto para mi para no desentonar.

Cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de mi casa, sentí como si me bañara en aguas congeladas, mi padre frente a mi cruzaba la puerta con su mejor sonrisa, pero una sonrisa que a mi me indicaba problemas.

-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?- fingiendo mi mayor felicidad y ocultando mi desesperación, definitivamente hoy no vería a mi familia amada.

-Isabella, hija, como te e extrañado estas semanas, ven, dame un abrazo- en ese minuto analizo mi aspecto -¿Vas saliendo?

-No papá, es solo que ya me acostumbre a madrugar para aprovechar al máximo mi día- en parte mentira, en parte verdad, aprovechaba al máximo mi día pero no de la manera en la que él quisiera.

-Isabella, vamos a desayunar, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, estarás que no podrás con las noticias buenas que tengo para decirte.

El desayuno paso sin ningún inconveniente, le platique las supuestas cosas que Esme me a estado enseñando, por suerte es a un hombre quien tengo que explicarle estas cosas, ya que mi padre sabe la misma cantidad de cosas que yo…nada, así que mis mentiras son fáciles de creer.

-Papá, por que no me dices pronto que son estas noticias tan buenas que me traes.

-Había pensado en decírtelo cuando llegaras a la ciudad, pero se que es importante para ti, así que aquí estoy, y se que esto será una gran motivación para ti para que te esfuerces más en lo que haces.

-Papá al grano, no me gusta el suspenso- le confesé algo un poco irritada, tenia la sensación de que no seria nada bueno y a la vez no me gustaban las sorpresas.

Justo en el momento en que papá iba a decirme lo que sucedía, apareció Esme, su rostro reflejaba el mismo desconcierto que el mío.

-Sr. Buenos días, no sabia que estaría aquí, me hubiese avisado para acondicionarle su habitación y preparar su desayuno.

-Esme no te preocupes, era una sorpresa para Isabella, quisiera pedirte una vez que prepares mi habitación si puedes ir por Carlisle, tengo unos pendientes que quisiera verlos mientras estoy acá- Dicho esto Esme salio a las habitaciones del 2° piso.

Papá prefiero que saliéramos a dar un paseo por el jardín, mi pánico comenzaba a incrementarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no entendía por que tantos rodeos, si era de algo que me vería beneficiada y seria feliz, no veo el por que de la espera.

-Bien hija, dejare los rodeos, la noticia que tengo que darte es que el hijo de mi gran amigo Billy Black acaba de llegar de su estadía en Europa, el pequeño Jacob, bueno aunque no esta pequeño, a crecido sus buenos centímetros y ya es todo un hombre, bueno, el será tu futuro esposo, esta todo arreglado para que te cases con el en unos meses luego de que llegues de tu estadía aquí ¿Qué te parece?

Nada, no podía decir nada, no salía palabra de mi boca, me dice algo así como si nada, como si mi opinión no importara, no me esta dando opciones, sino simplemente algo que tengo que acatar, los supuestos meses que tengo que esperar de seguro son para la espera de mi cumpleaños N° 18. Esme apareció en ese instante informándole que Carlisle ya estaba aquí, gracias a Dios, por que aún no conseguía palabras.

-Hija ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Esme, papá va a casarme cuando llegue a la ciudad, te das cuenta, no tengo opción el solo decidió y nada puedo hacer.

-Pequeña, sabias que algo así sucedería, solo debes pensar que tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti, y de seguro ese muchacho Será una buena persona- intento darme apoyo.

-Esme pero no lo amo, yo…-no, no podía decirle que sentía algo parecido al amor por su hijo, seria descabellado, ni yo estaba segura, quería alejarme de esto, salí corriendo sin dirección en mi mente, solo corrí donde me llevaran mis piernas, al levantar la vista note que los establos, cerca de la casa Cullen, ahí hermosa como siempre estaba Aura, solo con el ronzal me monte sobre ella sin importar que Aura estuviera sin montura, a mis espaldas escuchaba que alguien me llamaba, pero no quise mirar, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie evitara que saliera de ahí, esta vez no cabalgue, sino que galope, necesitaba que el viento refrescara mi rostro, necesitaba sentirme libre aunque sea por unos minutos.

Ya me sentía lo bastante lejos, aunque no podría decir exactamente donde por que no reconocí el lugar, pero me asombraba más el saber que yo recorrí todo este trecho cabalgando, sin montura y sobre todo sin caer, definitivamente Aura me protegía, salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche tras de mi otras pisadas de caballo acercándoseme, cuando gire realmente no daba crédito a lo que veía, si antes no había encontrado las palabras para expresa mejor aquella perfección claramente lo estaba profanando, su manera de cabalgar, su hermoso pelo cobrizo al viento, sus ojos profundos llenos de preocupación fijos en los míos, su cuerpo marcando cada uno de sus músculos al agarrarse de forma impecable a su caballo, de la manera más sexy que se podría estar. Estaba tan ensimismada mirando a aquel Dios que perdí unos segundos antes de reaccionar para salir de ahí, tarde, el ya estaba bloqueándome el paso.

-Bella estas loca, como sales así a toda velocidad y sobre todo sin montura ¿Qué quieres matarte?- y ahí ante mi lo que más amaba de él, la forma en que se veía su preocupación hacia mi- No seria muy buena idea en este momento ya que tu padre esta aquí por lo que me dijo mi madre.

Perfecto, había vuelto a recordar por que me encontraba aquí, intente avanzar pero el seguía bloqueándome el paso.

-¿Dónde vas?- ahora se veía algo molesto.

-Edward, por favor déjame tranquila, hoy no estoy para tus cambios de humor a costa mía, prometo andar lento, solo déjame- mientras decía esto, el bajó de su caballo acercándose al mío, me tendido su mano esperando a que bajara.

-Bella, ¿quisieras dar un paseo conmigo?- estaba nervioso y por primera vez lo vi ruborizarse, algo completamente hermoso y tierno.

-Edward no es necesario que hagas esto, prometo irme a casa y andar lento, si quieres hasta puedo caminar si no me crees- tan tonta como siempre, tenia la oportunidad de estar con el y yo haciendo como si no me importara o como si no quisiera aceptar su ofrecimiento.

-Por favor, quisiera simplemente que hablemos- y con esos hermosos ojos llenos de ansiedad y preocupación que llegaron a mi corazón, no pude negarme, le tendí mi mano y baje, quedando a escasos centímetros de su hermoso rostro, me ruborice y el lo noto ya que sonrío de una manera hermosa, una risa de lado que me dejo sin respiración, definitivamente tendría que aprender a controlarme si quería estar cerca de él.

Edward amarro los caballos a un árbol cerca del río, y comenzamos a caminar en silencio, el sabia que sucedía algo malo, sino no hubiese reaccionado de aquella manera, pero no quería tocar el tema, pues podría arruinar el momento, y lo agradecí pues aun no estaba para hablar de aquello.

-¿Te molestaría si intentara conocerte un poco más?- dijo de manera repentina, pero me agrado que quería conocerme –por ejemplo podrías decirme tus gustos favoritos.

-Seria más interesante que preguntemos uno y uno, así podría conocerte también.

-Bien yo empiezo, ¿qué música escuchas y cual es tu favorita?

-Me gusta todo tipo de música, pero mi favorita sin duda es la clásica, Debussy, Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, Bach y mi favorito Chopin, amo cada una de sus obras ¿tú?

-Claramente coincido contigo, me gustan todos los que nombraste, solo que mi favorito es Debussy.

-¿Lees?- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Si y mucho, mi favorito aunque no lo creas es Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, es algo meloso pero me gustan las historias románticas con finales felices, el arriesgarte por el ser amado, darlo todo por conseguirlo- no se si es alucinación mía o cuando dijo eso me miro directamente a los ojos -¿tú?.

-Ese también me lo e leído, y varias románticas, Romeo y Julieta, Cumbres Borrascosas, pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión, boberías, el romanticismo al parecer no se hizo para mi, a de ser que nunca lo e visto como algo natural y lindo como debería ser, sino mas bien como una imposición, el de amar a alguien sin conocer o si quiera sentir un poco de cariño- volví a recordar mi frustrante vida, no quería llorar pero sentía que las lagrimas estaban ad portas de salir.

-Pequeña, recuerda que hablábamos de libros, sigamos en eso- y me sonrío de aquella manera que solo él podía hacer que me faltara el aire, creo que el sabia de que trataba mi estado de animo, pero estaba haciendo realmente todo lo posible por sacarme de aquel estado y se lo agradecía.

-A si, como iba diciendo, mi libro favorito sin duda es Utopia de Thomas Moro.

-¿Utopia?, definitivamente tu no vives en este mundo, una señorita de tu clase social no pretenderá creer que ¿algún día exista igualdad para todos, un mundo perfecto en donde seamos todos vistos de la misma manera?- dijo bastante extrañado pero divertido.

-Bueno así es, así como tu encuentras que el romanticismo es posible yo creo que algún día conseguiremos un mundo más justo y menos clasista, racista y muchas maneras de discriminación.

-Debo reconocer que me asombras gratamente, creo que me equivoque un poco al juzgarte, ¿sabes por que reaccione de la forma en que lo hice cuando te vi en mi casa?- moví mi cabeza en negación, quería que me lo dijera pero no que viera cuando me interesaba su respuesta, realmente era lo que buscaba desde que llegue.

-Tenia la idea de que eras una persona sencilla, no me preguntes por que, pero cuando mi madre me contó que venias a que ella te enseñara ciertas cosas, lo encontré un poco absurdo, pensé que había sido idea tuya y bueno, te vi como tantas niñitas de tu clase social, niñitas superficiales que solo les importa los lujos, las reuniones sociales y ser la niñita consentida de papá, no te negaré que se por que huiste de esa forma esta tarde, no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos, pero cada vez que haces algo me asombras el doble de la vez anterior, no creo haber conocido mujer como tú- confirmado, Bella Swan no estaba en este planeta, mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, no sabia como tomar sus palabras, no sabia como responder ante ello, de seguro arruinaría el momento con alguna idiotez de mi parte –Discúlpame si fui un idiota, pero no se como comportarme junto a ti, no se como conseguir llamar tu atención- estas ultimas palabras las dijo tímidamente, estaba avergonzado y casi ruborizado, miraba a todos lados evitando mirarme.

-No necesitas intentar llamar mi atención, tu sola presencia lo consigue- mientras me confesaba de esta manera que jamás pensé que lo haría, acune su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos y viera la verdad de mis palabras.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi rostro tomándolo de la misma forma como yo lo tenia a él, sentí mis mejillas arder y pude sentir su indecisión en mis manos, se estaba debatiendo si debía hacerlo o no, mi corazón gritaba por que finalizara su cometido, pero no quería espantarlo si era yo quien tomaba la decisión, pero su acercamiento se estaba haciendo cada vez mayor, solo cerré mis ojos y espere el contacto que tanto deseaba.

_***********_

_**Sorry por dejar la historia así, me gusta un poco el suspenso como me dijeron por ahí, gracias por sus reviews =) saludo chicas!!!**_


	8. Edward al Rescate

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

*****

"**Edward al Rescate":**

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi rostro tomándolo de la misma forma como yo lo tenia a él, sentí mis mejillas arder y pude sentir su indecisión en mis manos, se estaba debatiendo si debía hacerlo o no, mi corazón gritaba por que finalizara su cometido, pero no quería espantarlo si era yo quien tomaba la decisión, pero su acercamiento se estaba haciendo cada vez mayor, solo cerré mis ojos y espere el contacto que tanto deseaba.

Su acercamiento, su roce, su olor se me hizo tan conocido, tan familiar, casi como un deja vú, de mis labios salio sin pensarlo «_Anthony_»… ¿qué?, ¿Qué hice? Suicidio, eso fue lo que hice, mate el momento más esperado desde que llegue a este lugar, no quería abrir mis ojos y ver lo molesto que estaba, sabia que tenia que hacerlo tarde o temprano ya que no podía estar así toda la tarde, comencé a abrirlos lentamente para ver en ellos enojo, decepción… ¿diversión?.

-Bella, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- no comprendía por que estaba mirándome así, definitivamente este hombre tiene que ser bipolar, o quizás yo mal interprete el momento y no iba a besarme.

-Lo siento, no se por que dije eso, me sentí como si hubiese vivido algo parecido y se me salio, perdóname por favor.

- No tengo de que perdonarte, al menos podrías decirme ¿quien es el muchacho que me robo mi momento?-realmente si era su momento no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia.

-No te burles, pero _creo_ que fue el primero chico con el que me bese –estaba comenzando a sentir nuevamente mis mejillas a arder, es algo bochornoso revelar algo así a la persona que te gusta, _¿gusta?, _cínica seria a estas alturas si no fuera capaz de reconocerlo conmigo misma.

-¿creo?, ósea ¿que no estas segura si así se llama el chico?- su semblante cambio de la diversión a la tristeza, definitivamente este hombre tienes los humores que se le pidan.

-Digo creo, no por que no sepa su nombre, sino por que no lo recuerdo muy bien, es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo, tenemos una larga caminata de vuelta a tu casa.

Y me convención de que así fuera, intente ser un poco más rogada pero con él y sus hermosos ojos el trabajo se complicaba un poco. Caminamos mientras él llevaba los caballos atados entre si para facilitar la manera en que los llevaba, el viaje de regreso fue agradable, haciéndome olvidar lo que había sucedido con mi padre.

-Y bien ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas tu primer beso? ¿Eras muy pequeña acaso?-pregunto finalmente, se notaba la impaciencia en su voz, lo cual me parecía divertido.

-Verás, si era pequeña pero no es por eso que no lo recuerde, Esme tiene una teoría acerca de mis recuerdos.

-¿Esme?- dijo extrañado.

-Si, bueno es con ella con la única que converso de cosas realmente importantes, cuando mi madre murió, algo debió suceder por que no recuerdo nada hacia atrás, generalmente mis recuerdos en donde ella aparece son muy confusos y nublados en mi mente, a veces veo cosas solo en sueños, como mi primer beso, pero no estoy segura, sobre todo por que le pregunte a mi padre por la familia de aquel muchacho que me dijo que provenía de familia noble, pero mi papá no recuerda aquel apellido así que de seguro solo fue solo un sueño.

-Uhm…Pero…pero… si sientes que fue importante, no deberías rendirte- ¿nervioso? ¿ansioso?, valla que es difícil poder interpretar sus cambios –pero cual es la teoría de Esme sobre tu memoria?.

-Bueno ella cree que quizás vi algo que no me gusto, y por eso mi mente bloquea cualquier recuerdo en donde mi madre este, no creas que no e intentado yendo con doctores, pero mi padre cada vez pone más obstáculos, el simplemente se limita a decir que por algo pasan las cosas y que mis recuerdos de pequeña quizás no fueron tan importantes como los que debo de tener ahora.

Caminamos el resto en silencio, sentía que al igual que mi, iba procesando la información que le había dado, solo que no entendía que tanto tenia que pensar él, si la que le complica el no recordar es a mi, de igual manera me gusto ver en su rostro algo de preocupación.

Cuando divise mi casa, toda la pena y la agonía llegaron de manera violenta a mi pecho, ¿Qué haría? Primero con lo de la supuesta boda y segundo pero no menos importante ¿Cómo explicarle a mi padre del por que salí como loca de la casa?

Edward me dijo que seria mejor que nos despidiéramos a una distancia considerable de mi casa, ya que aún llevaba con él los caballos, si mi padre lo veía a él y luego dos caballos como explicarle aquello.

-Bueno Bella, que tengas suerte con tu padre, espero que todo se mejore, la verdad es que no me gusta verte así de preocupada, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- de verdad que sus palabras fueron muy valiosas para mi, me hicieron estar un poco más calmada, me beso la frente y se fue. El momento había llegado, entre a mi casa y Esme me indico que mi padre se encontraba en el despacho.

-Isabella, hija que preocupado me tenias, saliste así sin más ¿Dónde andabas?- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rápidamente para abrazarme.

-Necesitaba pensar papá, tu noticia para serte sincera me tomo desprevenida

-Hija ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?, el joven que elegí para ti es de lo mejor, de buena familia, caballero y por que no decir guapo.

-Papá, ese es el problema, es que lo elegiste, yo no e tomado decisión por mi- sabia que no debía decir aquello, para mi padre el tener que tomar una decisión de mi vida es como estar revelándome ante él.

-Isabella- lo dijo enojado separándose de mi, sabia lo que venia –No te lo pregunte ni te lo consulte, te avise por cortesía, cuando estés preparada estarás de vuelta en la ciudad con tu mejor cara para unirte con el hijo de mi mejor amigo y no hay más que decir, ya me echaste a perder el día, ándate a tu pieza a reflexionar el buen padre que tienes que busca lo mejor para ti, no quiero volver a tener esta conversación insensata contigo otra vez.

Y así fue, estuve encerrada en mi pieza unos 5 días, sin salir ni para comer, Esme se preocupaba de llevarme la charola con cada comida del día, mi padre ni se asomaba por mi habitación lo cual agradecí, lo que si me ponía ansiosa era ver a Edward, pero ¿como poder hablar con él? No podía enviarle una carta con Esme pues, ésta preguntaría desde cuando tan amigos y no quería ponerlo en problemas con su madre. Mi padre solo asomo su cabeza por la puerta aquella tarde para avisarme que se iría en 2 días más, 2 eternos días que tendría que soportar lejos de mi ángel.

Cerca de la medianoche me sobresalte al escuchar un golpe no fuerte pero si intenso por mi ventana, 2 nuevos golpes me hicieron acercarme lentamente para ver de done provenían.

Ahí, con todo su esplendor estaba Edward lanzándome pequeñas piedritas hacia la ventana, me asome e instantáneamente apareció una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, una sonrisa que literalmente te quita la respiración.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Quieres que mi padre te vea y te mande a matar por molestarme a estas horas de la noche?- de solo pensarlo mi piel se erizo de nervios, jamás permitiría algo así, antes de eso que me mate a mi.

-Tonta Bella, no dejare que nada me pase, por que si así fuera no podría estar contigo- ¿conmigo? ¿Que acaso tenia pensado en estar conmigo? Por que yo al menos muero por estar con él.

-¿Qué sugieres? Por si no te haz dado cuenta soy prisionera en mi propia casa.

-Toma- dijo lanzándome una cajita pequeña como de fósforos –Dentro de ella hay 2 píldoras de diazepan, las conseguí con un amigo, échaselas en el jugo a tu padre mañana en la cena, te paso a buscar a esta misma hora para salir.

-¿quieres que lo mate?- estaba algo asustada, no creía capas de hacer algo así a Edward.

-No Bella- dijo entre risitas –Eso solo lo pondrá a dormir, mi madre mañana pasara la noche en casa, así que será más fácil poder sacarte de aquí, él despertara después de 12 hrs. más o menos, suficientes para que estemos junto- la sola idea de estar con él para mi era suficiente para arriesgarme incluso a esto.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana pequeña- me dijo mientras me lanzaba un beso, definitivamente debí de quedarme dormida, ya mañana vendrá el bajón al despertarme y darme cuenta de aquello.

Por la mañana al despertar rápidamente vi debajo de mi almohada y ahí como lo deje en la noche, la cajita con las píldoras, ósea que no había sido un sueño, realmente Edward se arriesgo a venir para ayudarme a salir hoy en la noche, m corazón rápidamente comenzó a híper ventilar de emoción, tenia que hacer las cosas bien si no quería que mi padre sospechara de algo, así que cuando vi a Esme entrar con mi desayuno le dije que mejor me lo sirviera en la mesa con mi padre, me miro extrañada pero tenia que jugar bien mis cartas, ya sentada en el comedor, mi padre me miro de la misma manera, aproveche de explicarme al tiro ya que quería que Esme también lo oyera

-Padre, te vas mañana, no quisiera que te fueras molesto conmigo, aunque no lo creas me duele el saber que estas enojado, eres mi única familia y sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera –Vaya, me asombre yo misma de mis buenos dotes de actriz, no sentí culpa ya que mi padre solo estaba recibiendo lo que se estaba ganando de mi parte.

El día paso lento, ya que tenia que ser la hija perfecta para mi padre y eso costaba mucho ya que prácticamente tenia que hacer lo contrario a mi forma de ser, pero al fin había llegado la hora de la cena, espere el momento indicado y ese momento llego cuando mi padre e levanto para recibir un recado de uno de sus mensajeros de trabajo, en ese momento aproveche de abrir la píldora y poner el polvo de ella para apurar el efecto, Dios sabe que no quería ser mala pero mi padre lo hacia todo más difícil, si tendré que irme al infierno por hacer esto para estar con Edward gustosa lo haría nuevamente.

Mi padre comenzó a sentir cansancio, se me hacia difícil no reírme, ya que parecía algo atontado, solo espero que no le pase nada grave, confiare en lo que me dijo Edward, se escuso de sentirse realmente agotado y se retiro a su habitación, espere cerca de 30 minutos para informarle a Esme que igual me retiraría a descansar, ya en mi habitación fui directo al baño a cepillarme los dientes y por que no decir a asegurarme de estar aceptable visualmente. Me puse mi camisón de pijama y debajo de este unos pantalones y una blusa, Esme siempre se despedía antes de irse así que tenia que asegurarme de que me viera lista para dormir, ya cuando se fuera me pondría un abrigo. Como lo predije, Esme fue a despedirse, apenas escuche la puerta principal cerrarse fui a la habitación de mi padre para ver que tan dormido estaba, al salir al pasillo no pude evitar reír al escuchar los enormes ronquidos de mi padre, pero tenia que asegurarme aún más. Entre a su habitación, si no había funcionado de la mejor manera y despertaba tendría que decir alguna mentira de por que me encontraba ahí, entre tan apurada que tropecé con la conexión de la lámpara, cayendo esta y quebrándose la ampolleta y la lámpara en si, pero mi padre ni se inmuto, lo cual fue suficiente para corroborar lo dormido que estaba, recogí la lámpara quebrada y salí de su cuarto, me dirigí al mío, me saque el camisón reemplazándolo por mi abrigo.

Espere sentada en la escalera, cuando escuche unos toquecitos en la puerta mi corazón salto de emoción, ahí tras la puerta, la luz de mis ojos.

-Si estas esperándome aquí, quiere decir que hiciste lo de las píldoras, veo que tienes un lado oscuro pequeña- dijo divertido, lo que me hizo sonreír, lo que no sabe él es que no es por mi lado oscuro, es por que haría cualquier cosa para estar con él.

-¿Dónde iremos? Espero que sea algo realmente bueno, por que estoy arriesgando mucho- le dije, podríamos ir a un depósito de basura pero aún así me parecería hermoso solo por que estuviéramos juntos, aunque no fuera de la manera en que yo quisiera.

-Ya veras es una sorpresa, es un lugar secreto que solo yo conozco- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos a la intemperie.

Caminamos cerca de 40 minutos internándonos por el bosque, de estar sola o con otra persona me sentiría sumamente asustada, pero en estos momentos estaba en paz, relajada y sumamente feliz.

Edward me señalo hacia delante, donde habían dos árboles unidos de tal manera que formaban un arco, como un dintel, lo atravesamos y me encontré en un hermoso prado reflejado solo por la luna, se me revolvió el estomago de ver algo tan hermoso, tan calido ya que los árboles que estaban alrededor impedían la entrada del viento, pero a la vez se me hizo un poco conocido, imposible pero cierto, pero al girarme para ver a Edward rápidamente cambie de parecer, no podía haber en este mundo algo más hermoso que él, su semblante igual estaba en paz y felicidad pero había algo más, algo que no me dejaba descifrar.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, lo que me hacia perderme de mi alrededor.

-Es precioso Edward, pero ¿Cómo es que nadie más que tu conoce de este lugar?- estaba extrañada, si bien estaba algo apartado, no era difícil llegar ahí.

-La gente camina sin observar realmente su entorno, suelten pasar bordeando este lugar pero nunca viendo más allá, además este lugar no lo conozco solo yo, una vez estuve aquí con una chica- su confesión me entristeció, por un momento me sentí única al estar ahí con él.

-Ah- fue todo cuanto pude decir.

-Para mi esa chica es importante, fue donde me di mi primer beso y quería compartir eso contigo- ¿conmigo? No pude evitar ya demostrar mi pena en mi rostro, lo se por que él me miro de tal forma, él quería compartir conmigo algo así de importante, el me ve como una amiga y yo tontamente sintiéndome especial.

-Bella ¿Por qué tienes carita triste? No me gusta verte así.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-No lo estas haciendo ya- dijo divertido, eso me hizo recordar la vez que yo le dije eso.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí, si es tan especial? Deberías traer a esa chica en vez de a mi –que tonta me sentía, salí de mi casa llena de ilusiones y ahora, aquí ante él, con el corazón triste y sin poder ocultarlo.

-Bella- dijo con dulzura, colocando su mano en mi mejilla, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y simplemente sentir su tacto, su tacto que me quema y electriza la piel, su tacto que me llena de nuevas sensaciones –Traje aquí a la mujer correcta, a la mujer que hace que se me detenga y se me acelere el corazón a la vez- dijo mientras posaba mi mano en su pecho, cerca de su corazón -Es hora de que recuerdes.

_**********_

_**Que amor!! Me encanta escribir de capítulos de amor, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas de historias favoritas **_

_**P.D.: quería comentarles que subí una nueva historia más de la actualidad, no quería mezclar las ideas así que simplemente comencé a escribir otra :P se llama **__**"Carpe Diem: Viaje sin retorno"**__** espero que la lean, esa será si clasificación M ya que quiero hablar de otras cositas saludos y espero sus reviews en ambas historias besos ^^**_


	9. Contigo quiero estar

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

*****

"**Contigo quiero estar****"**

_«Traje aquí a la mujer correcta, a la mujer que hace que se detenga y se me acelere el corazón a la vez» _es que no existía manera de sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza, giraban y giraban y no le encontraba sentido, con todo el corazón deseaba ser yo aquella mujer, pero ¿en que momento nos besamos?, de hecho, es eso lo que he esperado desde que lo vi, nos intérnanos un poco más al prado, la luna daba de lleno en el amplio lugar dando paso a una increíble visión.

-Pequeña ¿recuerdas la historia del niño con el que te diste tu primer beso?- dijo sacándome de mi hilo de pensamientos sin sentido.

-Si, pero…- iba a comenzar a discutir que tenia que ver eso con todo esto.

-Pequeña, yo fui ese niño que te beso, ese niño que te pidió antes de que te fueras que no lo olvidaras, por que sabia que tarde o temprano así seria, ya que tu eras y eres inalcanzable para él- había tristeza en su rostro, a pesar de que estaba confundida y algo enojada por aprovecharse de mi falta de memoria, no quería verlo triste pero ahora que lo pienso más solo le había comentado lo del beso con aquel niño del prado, pero no le había dicho las palabras del pequeño antes de partir, pero como es posible, ¿Será hijo adoptado?, pero nuevamente irrumpió mis pensamientos-Debo confesarte que mentí un poquito al decir que soy el hijo del duque Archibald Masen, si te decía que mi padre es Carlisle, tu padre podía haberte prohibido estar cerca de mi, a pesar de que era un niño tenia y tengo la necesidad de protegerte, de estar cerca de ti, claro sin contar mis sentimientos que son más fuertes cada vez.

¿De que Sentimientos me habla? desde que llegue lo único que hizo fue tratarme de lo peor he ignorándome como si no existiese -Pero entiendo ¿Quién es Anthony? Como inventaste tantas cosas y si se supone que me necesitabas cerca ¿Cómo es que me odiaste tanto cuando llegue hace un par de semanas?- creo que estaba comenzando a enojarme, de cierta forma él me estaba diciendo que necesitaba estar cerca de mi, pero me molestaba que no me lo halla dicho antes, semanas valiosas y sobre todo ahora que mi padre pretende casarme.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decir, se que me porte como un imbecil, pero dolió cuando te vi en mi casa he hiciste como si nada cuando me viste, pensé en ese entonces que podrías sentirte avergonzada al descubrir que yo no era millonario como te hice creer o que me habías olvidado, aunque la primera opción siempre a sido la que más valida para mi, pero ahora lo entiendo, ahora que me explicaste lo de que no recordabas, pero en ese entonces no lo sabia por favor perdóname y de inventar, solo mentí acerca de que no soy millonario y que mi padre es Carlisle ya que mi segundo nombre es Anthony y mi segundo apellido es Masen, aunque eso solo lo sabe mi familia- debió ver la confusión que produjo sus ultimas palabras –Eso es tema para otro día pequeña, solo trata de no comentarlo con nadie, es algo de lo que en mi casa no se habla mucho.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- la curiosa ya era más evidente, pero sabia que me lo diría en otro momento

-Ahora lo que me interesa es que me entiendas y me perdones por no haberte dicho nada y sobre todo por lo cruel que fui, cuando me dijiste de tus nublados recuerdos me sentí terrible, no sabia como abordar el tema, pero siempre he estado igual de pendiente de ti desde que estas aquí.

Entre risitas le confesé mis conjeturas de la vez pasada-Lo se, se te dio horrible el querer fingir que Carlisle te envío a buscarme cuando estuve sola la primera vez que salí con Aura-

-Lo malo es que ahora no se que hacer, tu eres inalcanzable, estas a kilómetros de mi- su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza, pena realmente me estaba carcomiendo el corazón, es que acaso no sabe las ganas que tengo de estar con él, puse su mano en el lugar donde esta mi corazón.

-Aquí estoy, no estoy a kilómetros de ti, estoy frente a ti

-No me refiero de ésta manera, aunque quisiera que tus sentimientos fueran igual que los míos, esto nunca podrá suceder- lo dijo mientras alejaba su mano de mi pecho.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, yo muero por estar contigo- y eso es sinceramente la pura verdad, solo que sonó algo desesperada.

-Pequeña, no lo dices enserio ¿Cómo podría ser?, estoy lejos de ti en muchos sentidos, no creo que sea alguien digno de ti, alguien a quien puedas presentarle a tu padre y ante la sociedad- subió sus manos a mi rostro deslizando sus suaves dedos por mis mejillas, es que ¿a caso no se da cuenta las mil y una sensaciones que ese pequeño detalle provoca en mi?

-Pero claro que lo digo enserio- sabia que lo que diría a continuación me causaría un rojo intenso en el rostro, pero debía hacerlo él dejo expuesto todos sus sentimientos, era mi turno de retribuirle de la misma manera confesándole la absoluta verdad –Cuando te vi en tu casa la primera vez a pesar de no recordarte, fue increíble el impulso que sentí de correr y abrazarte, de estar contigo y así cada vez que estaba en tu casa y tu estabas cerca tenia y tengo la necesidad de tenerte junto a mi, de intentar llamar tu atención pero tu rechazo me dolía, por eso me cuesta creer que puedes sentir algo por mi…- y de nuevo perdí el hilo de la conversación, mi mente empezó a recordar tantas cosas que implícitamente él me estaba demostrando que realmente quería estar cerca de mi, a pesar de que supuestamente no le agradaba, me fue a dejar a mi casa la primera noche, me siguió cuando Carlisle me dejo sola ya que de otro modo no hubiese dado conmigo tan fácilmente, las veces que almorzaba de igual manera junto a nosotros a pesar de que Esme le decía si quería hacerlo en su cuarto o antes que yo llegara. Creo que se dio cuenta de que mi mente estaba volando otra vez ya que pasaba su mano rápidamente delante de mis ojos, buscando mi atención.

- Entendería si no me quieres perdonar- como alguien tan hermoso podía verse así de triste por mi culpa.

-No, no es eso, es solo que me cuesta creer que fuiste tú aquel pequeño- y me ruborice al recordar el pequeño beso.

-Se como hacer para que me creas- cuando termino de decir eso me dio su mejor sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, pero me sentí histérica cuando dejo un mecho de pelo suelto detrás de mi oído y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, deslizando sus dedos desde mi oído pasando por mi mandíbula, mi mentón para luego acariciar mis labios, estaba llegando al colapso de las emociones, cuando creí que este solo acto iba a producir que mi corazón dejara de latir, llego algo mejor pero que muchísimo mejor, sentí su aliento exquisito a centímetros de mi boca, acercándose cada vez más, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y ternura pero dándome la opción de si quería que continuara o no, cosa que con ansias esperaba, mi mejor manera de demostrarle lo que quería fue cerrando los ojos, deseando que la poca distancia que nos separara al fin se acortara.

Como explicar la sensación cuando poso sus calidos y suaves labios sobre los míos, instantáneamente mi estomago se lleno de mariposas y la piel se me erizo, la manera en que movía sus labios, en que su lengua fue con cautela hasta mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para el acceso de ella, cosa que gustosa lo hice y de inmediato sentí la caricia de su lengua hacia la mía de forma majestuosa, de manera casi ilegal, su lengua danzando al compás con la mía es la sensación mas maravillosa que pueda existir mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mi rostro, sentía su necesidad de estar en contacto con mi piel de igual manera en que yo lo deseaba, decidí mover mis manos que en ese entonces estaban paralizadas por la emoción subiéndolas lentamente hasta su cintura para pasarlas a su espalda y de esa manera apegarlo más a mi cuerpo, pero es que necesitaba su cercanía cosa que al parecer él noto por que sonrío en mis labios alejándose suave y tiernamente de mi, mis labios sintieron su ausencia quemándome la falta de sus labios.

-Creo que ya recordaste- dijo radiante y divertido a la vez, a mi me hizo ruborizar ya que mis ansias fueron muy notorias –Aunque tengo la sensación que nuestro primer beso fue la milésima parte de bueno que éste- dijo mientras besaba mi frente en señal de respeto.

¿Como seguir respirando después de todo esto? Él cree ser poca cosa por un tema de clases sociales, pero es que ¿a caso no se da cuenta de lo inteligente y hermosa persona que es? No puede creer ser menos por no tener un mansión en la ciudad y otras propiedades para vacacionar, esas son cosas que van y vienes y de ninguna manera nos identifica como seres humanos, pero lo que realmente me esta preocupando es en los términos que quedaremos, por mi estaría toda la vida con él, arriesgaría y dejaría todo lo que me pertenece por herencia con tal de estar con él pero no se que tan lejos llegaría él por mi y él noto mi angustia.

-Quiero que sepas que te quiero, profunda y sinceramente, desde que te conocí sabia que era solo contigo con quien quiero estar pero soy conciente que no es posible, por ti arriesgaría todo, pero te quiero tanto que nunca te pediría que dejes tu forma de vida por mi, no podría soportar verte de la manera en que yo vivo causándote incomodidades y carencias- este Dios realmente me quiere, pero como es posible, no puede estar hablando enserio, como si a mi me importara algo de lo que tengo.

-También te quiero y mucho, la verdad es que no se como decirte cuanto y me asusta, no necesito que me pidas nada, yo por mi cuenta dejaría todo por estar contigo, solo me preocupa ser una molestia y una carga para ti a mi las comodidades no son una preocupación, aunque no lo creas los días que he pasado en tu casa han sido los mejores, no me hicieron falta ni las cenas lujosas, las reuniones sociales que me aburren de sobremanera y los vestidos innecesarios que mi padre me obliga a utilizar, de verdad, nada tienes que pedirme que deje, mi elección es dejar todo por ti sin pensarlo dos veces, si me aceptas solo como me ves ahora, despojándome de todo lo materia seria lo mejor que podría pasarme, entiende que lo único que necesito en la vida es estar contigo- mis palabras lo llenaron de emoción ya que me abrazo de manera efusiva, uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los míos, en un beso lleno de necesidad, deseo y amor.

-No se como lo haremos, pero encontrare la manera de ser digno de ti ante tu padre y la sociedad, de que estés orgullosa y no te avergüences de estar conmigo, de tener lo que te mereces para poder darte un hogar.

¿Un hogar? ¿Él esta pensando en formar un hogar conmigo? las posibilidades son o que Dios se confundió y no se dio cuenta del maravilloso hombre que me dio o es que no le tiene mucho aprecio a Edward que le envía cualquier cosa, de las dos maneras he sido bendecida.

Edward traía una manta dentro de un bolso lo dejo sobre el césped y nos recostamos, al principio el solo hecho de estar uno al lado del otro fue suficiente, de vez en cuando nos besábamos y la sensación seguía siendo la misma, como si nos besáramos por primera vez.

No se en que momento pero el cielo empezó a mostrarse más claro, en definitiva estaba por amanecer y si no quería partir esta misma tarde con mi padre de vuelta a la ciudad tenia que hallar la manera de levantarme de ahí, abandonando el calido abrazo de Edward para volver a la asquerosa realidad, parte de la realidad que aún no hablaba con Edward sobre el inminente compromiso que me esperaba en la ciudad pero es que como todo a comenzado de manera asombrosa, no quería arruinarlo con mi matrimonio forzado, para que discutirlo si tengo decidido hacer algo para evitarlo, el que, es lo que no se.

Le comente que era hora de partir y de seguro que mi rostro fue tan obvio al expresar el miedo de dejarlo y quizás de no volver a verlo, de que alguien nos separe.

-No se si sea la mejor manera y el momento adecuado ya que lo tenia pensado una vez que juntase más dinero pero…uhm… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- se veía sumamente decidido pero de igual manera parecía un niño tímido pidiendo repetición de postre, que adorable.

-Si quieres que te sea sincera… es lo que más deseo- y acto seguido lo bese, no pude aguantarme, se que soy una dama y hay ciertas cosas que tiene que hacerlo los hombres, pero con Edward es todo tan difícil, es difícil contenerse y evitar las demostraciones de amor que le tengo, pero para que decirle que son de _Amor, _no hay necesidad de asustarlo.

Me abrazo con adoración, dejando muchos besos en todo mi rostro, realmente no podía ser más feliz y esta felicidad la atesoraría a como de lugar.

-Quiero decir que en este momento no tengo mucho dinero pero pronto tendré el suficiente para comprarte un anillo como te mereces, no había pensado en que realmente lo necesitaría ya que nunca creí en la posibilidad de que me aceptaras, pero si me lo permites quiero que tengas algo que represente que eres mía y a la vez demuestre mi amor desinteresado y humilde que te entrego- no entendí mucho lo que comenzó a hacer, de una de las mangas de su suéter saco unas hebras de hilo que hizo que éste le dejara un agujero, cuando intente detenerlo para que no rompiera su suéter él me detuvo y tomo mi mano con la que se lo estaba impidiendo, lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sin palabras, tomo las hebras de hilo y las amarro a mi dedo anular formando un anillo, sentí las lagrimas quemando por salir.

-Este es el símbolo de mi amor eterno y te prometo que pronto lo reemplazare por algo igual de hermoso y valioso como tú- ya no pude aguantarme y las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar por mis ojos, cubriendo mis mejillas -Se que no es ni un ápice de lo que mereces, por favor no llores si no lo quieres lo entenderé- intento quitar mi nuevo anillo de compromiso, pero se lo impedí, es que él estaba mal interpretando mis lagrimas ya que eran de emoción por tener al mejor hombre en mi vida, lo abracé dejando en el todo el amor que se pueda sentir y expresar, no me importaron mis miedos y simplemente me confesé.

-Te Amo

Me aparto inmediatamente -¿Qué dijiste?- en su rostro se reflejaba el asombro.

-Disculpa, se que fui imprudente y arruine el momento es solo que no pude evitarlo y se me salio, pero prometo no volver a decirlo pero no me dejes- me aferre a él, evitando que se fuera, tenia miedo a que mi error de no haber sido más prudente lo alejara de mi vida, y así fue, a penas me aferre a él comenzó a empujarme hacia atrás.

-Por favor Bella déjame verte, repítelo por favor.

-Prometo no volver a decirlo-dije avergonzada, llena de miedo, mis lágrimas salían a borbotones, pero ahora que sabia que el me quería y cuando lo amaba no quería tenerlo lejos de mi, que idiota fui.

-No tontita, lo otro, que me amas- sus ojos se veían emocionados, creo que fueron sus ojos lo que me llevo a repetir mi estupidez.

-Te Amo- me abrazo nuevamente como si de ello dependiera su vid, elevándome por los aires, girando y besándome efusivamente.

-No pensé que podía existir tanta felicidad y menos toda de una vez conseguida en unos minutos, pequeña yo también te amo más que a mi vida y lo único que he querido es decírtelo, pero temía huyeras.

¿Me ama? Es que no puedo creerlo, él quiere que me sienta menos ridícula ante mi confesión, por eso dice esas cosas para intentar darme apoyo, pero no debe hacer eso ya que las esperanzas comenzaran a crecer en mi.

-Eso es imposible- le dije –tu amor debe ser de seguro de una súper mujer, alguien que sea digna de ti.

-¿Como es que te valoras tan poco? No te das cuenta que me tienes loco de amor por ti, que sin ti no tendrías ganas ni de vivir, créeme y créele a mi corazón- y dejo mi mano en su tibio pecho. Como siempre tan arrebatada nuevamente me robe sus labios en un gran beso.

Caminamos de vuelta a mi casa tomados de las manos, creo que nunca podría llegar a acostumbrarme de estar con alguien como él, perfecto en todos los sentidos, cuando vi que poco a poco nos acercábamos a la gran casa de mi padre, la pena llego de inmediato, tener que dejarlo, pero mi gran consuelo es que seria solo por la mañana, ya que después de que mi padre se marche, correré a buscarlo para que estemos juntos como siempre debe ser.

Me ayudo a abrir silenciosamente la puerta de la cocina, me beso y abrazo dulcemente y me susurro al oído produciendo descargas, chispas y escalofríos por mi cuerpo, pero es que ciertamente con es voz tan sensual ni siquiera una estatua evitaría reaccionar de esa manera.

-Estaré al pendiente cuando tu padre se valla y vendré por ti para que demos un paseo- se alejo deposito un beso en mi nariz, me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Estaba en las nubes, pero debía bajar bruscamente ya que tenia que subir cuidadosamente las escaleras para no ser descubierta, subí las escaleras casi como espía, no emití ningún ruido, había conseguido pasar la primera etapa, sigilosamente camine fuera de su habitación feliz de haber pasado la peor parte pero cuando tenia la mano en el pomo de mi puerta para entrar escuche la voz que menos quería sentir.

-¿Isabella que haces levantada a estas horas de la mañana? Y ¿vestida?- definitivamente era mi padre.

* * *

_**Eeeehhh!! Al fin llegue a la parte del beso . realmente era lo único que quería, y les cuento, tengo el final perfecto, estaba en clases de Termodinámica mil aburrida y de la nada llego a mi, escribí un par de cosas para no olvidarlo, así que por eso estoy más emocionada de seguir escribiendo esta historia, bueno ya llegará el momento en que lo comparta con ustedes, por el momento déjenme sus comentarios que disfruto cada vez más, besos y saludos ^^**_


	10. Bungaló

**_Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_**

**_¡Saludos!_**

*****

"**Bungaló"**

_¿Isabella que haces levantada a estas horas de la mañana? Y ¿vestida?_ Pregunto mi padre, sabia que no existía respuesta alguna para ello, seria imposible mentirle, como decirle que desde que estaba aquí comenzaba a madrugar sin problemas cuando él tanto sabia que amaba dormir hasta tarde, pero no solo eso, sino que ¿Qué le diría? Ni en broma le diría que estuve con un hombre, sobre todo si ese hombre es Edward Cullen, un campesino y un don nadie para mi padre, a diferencia de mi que es todo, estaba pensando rápidamente en que decirle, pero no fue necesario.

-Isabella, te dije que no era necesario que lo hicieras, que yo te ayudaría cuando te levantaras- dijo de repente Esme a espaldas de mi padre, ambos nos giramos con la misma cara de confusión, pero la mía rápidamente la compuse cuando mi padre me miraba como preguntándome a que se refería Esme y ésta me hacia señas para que siguiera el juego.

-Isabella ¿me puedes explicar que esta diciendo Esme, por favor?- iba a comenzar a tartamudear por que la respuesta a eso ni yo la sabia, Esme rápidamente me ayudo.

-Disculpe Sr. Resulta que Isabella me pidió ayuda ayer para prepararle un paste que le enseñe a hacer para dárselo a usted y se lo llevara cuando se fuera a la ciudad, es solo que la pequeña testaruda no me espero a que llegase y lo preparo ella misma, esta abajo en la cocina- no se de donde saco la creatividad para decir aquello y tan fluido, me sentía mal por hacerla mentir, pero ¿y el supuesto pastel?

-¿De verdad hija mía?-me preguntaba mi padre atónito, lleno de emoción y felicidad, yo solo podía asentir con la cabeza, pues de por mi me sentía mal por Esme, tan fiel como siempre aunque me preguntaba por que hacia eso, de seguro me haría decirle la verdad y eso seria aún más incomodo, pero tampoco quería que mi padre viera que mentía y menos ella que lo hacia por mi ante él, así que rápido reaccione.

-Bueno así es, solo espero que halla quedado bueno, discúlpame si te asuste caminando a estas horas de la mañana, pero como se que te vas después del desayuno quería que lo probaras antes- me parecía fluido, así que me aproveche un poquito para hacerme la victima y ganar un poco más de tiempo aquí en el campo.

-Esme es magnifica, me enseña todo lo que sabe, pero siento que aún me falta para ser igual de buena, el lugar ya no apesta tanto, pero si quieres que me valla contigo no tendré problema- y claro que los tenia pero no quería alejarme de ahí.

A eso de las 12 del día mi padre se fue junto con un pastel que Esme había traído para mi ese día, de ahí su ocurrencia, Mi padre me besó y abrazo para marcharse no sin antes recordarme que al llegar a la ciudad tenia varios compromisos por atender y que por el bien del joven que me esperaba en la ciudad para mi compromiso que me esforzara a diario para perfeccionarme en lo que él consideraba "debía aprender". Se infartaría si se enterara de que he ordeñado vacas, acorralado gallinas, guiando ovejas, dándole comida a los caballos y un sin fin de trabajos de campo, trabajos que a pesar de ser duros los disfrute por sentirme útil, agradecía que Carlisle y Esme me dejaran la parte fácil, pero a mi padre sobre todo se le caería el mundo si supiera que su única hija, una condesa y dama de la alta sociedad se había declarado hace pocas horas al hijo de su capataz, sin duda un secreto que debíamos mantener por un tiempo más si no quería ser viuda antes de casarme o pensarlo siquiera.

Cuando estuve sola en mi cuarto, con los recuerdos que se agolpaban rápidamente en mi cabeza provocando que mi corazón saltara de felicidad, sentí un golpe en mi puerta y sabía lo que venia a continuación.

-Pasa Esme, sabes que no es necesario que toques, te quiero y te tengo demasiada confianza- le dije mientras la veía atravesar la puerta de mi habitación.

-Es bueno saberlo y no quiero ser entrometida, pero si se trata de mi hijo necesito saberlo, ¿Qué paso anoche?- a pesar de ser una mujer que irradiaba amor para todos y ser muy dulce, hay que reconocerle que no anda con rodeos, es una mujer directa y con la confianza de una alta señora de la nobleza que las caracteriza.

-¿A que te refieres específicamente?- no quera confirmar nada, tampoco negarlo pues sentía que negaba mi amor, pero para confirmarlo tenia que hablar con Edward para saber que haríamos con respecto a su familia, mi padre era una cosa, pero su familia podría reaccionar de otra.

-Hoy en la mañana te defendí por que los vi de lejos llegando con Edward, no me hubiese gustado que tu padre al presionarte hubiese conseguido que le dijeras, sabes que no me gusta mentir pero por mis hijos y por tú bien lo haría sin pensarlo, pero ahora necesito saber el motivo por el cual mentí- la expresión de su rostro era inescrutable, nada me confirmaba que es lo que debería decirle, lo que ella esperaba o lo que quería escuchar, simplemente pensé en que una mujer como ella de la manera en la que me a tratado, la confianza que me a entregado como parte de su familia todo este tiempo, merecía mi confianza y mi verdad.

-Esme, no se como lo tomes, la verdad es que quisiera que tu más que nadie me entendiera y me apoyara, si no es así lo entenderé pero no me pidas que lo deje-me apresure a decir antes que todo -Amo a tu hijo con todo mi corazón, con toda el alma y anoche él me hizo saber que me correspondía a ello, no lo culpes por favor, creo que inconcientemente lo empuje a ello por como me he comportado, pero si me lo preguntas no me arrepiento, por él dejaría todo en un segundo con tal de estar siempre a su lado- a decir verdad tenia miedo de su reacción, pero me sentía mas liviana al poder confesarme con alguien, al decirle a alguien lo que sentía, compartirlo y ser escuchada.

-Bella cariño- su rostro se lleno de felicidad- me da gusto escuchar eso de tu boca, saber que mi hijo es tan amado por una persona como tu, no te negare que me da miedo por él, por tu padre si se entera, pero me hace feliz que le correspondas a mi hijo. Señorita no me mires con cara de confusión, he visto a Edward todos los días desde que estas aquí y nunca lo había visto con ese brillo especial en los ojos, bueno una sola vez cuando era pequeño pero nunca lo comprendí, la cuestión es que si son felices tienen mi apoyo y mi bendición, solo te pediré que lo mantengan oculto por un tiempo, por tu padre y por Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?-dije extrañada-¿Qué tiene que ver Carlisle?

-Hija no juzgues a mi marido, él ama a Edward y te ama a ti también, habíamos conversado de esto por como se comportaba Edward últimamente y concluimos acerca de sus sentimientos, cosa que a él no le parece muy correcto, primero por ti por ser tan distinta de nosotros, esa distancia que tiene tu forma de vida a la de Edward, quizás no lo ve de la manera en que yo lo hago, se preocupa por ambos no lo dudes, pero siente que no saldrían bien de esto si están juntos, sobre todo si tu padre se entera, por eso, si Carlisle se entera no dudaría en pensar que se lo llevaría lejos, donde algún primo para alejarlo de aquí, también seria capaz de decirle a tu padre que te lleve de vuelta a la ciudad pero eso seria poner en evidencia que algo sucede- termino de decir preocupada, jamás me imagine algo así, no viniendo de Carlisle, pero es entendible, es su hijo y al igual que yo lo ama tanto que no quiere que nada le suceda, pero no podría soportar que lo separen de mi, sobre todo ahora que se que me ama, además somos novios, quizás para los demás eso no cuente pero para mi a sido lo más importante que me a pasado, y viendo así a Esme preocupada me aterra el pensar ser la causante del dolor que sentiría si la alejan de su hijo, aunque sea por el bien de él.

-¡No! Esme, no pueden alejarlo, lo amo y haré lo que sea por estar con él, lo prometo, seremos cuidadosos.

Esa tarde Edward fue a mi casa al ver que no llegábamos a su casa con Esme, se notaba la preocupación, me hizo saber que temía que mi padre me llevara con él, le conté todo lo sucedido por la mañana desde la mentira a mi padre a la platica con Esme, en parte estaba Feliz de poder ser sincero con Esme, pero al igual que ella, temía por la reacción de Carlisle. Esme nos vio afligidos, sabia cuanto significaba para Edward la aprobación de su padre pero no intentaríamos nadar contra la corriente, no todavía, ya que era todo aún reciente, pero gratamente nos sorprendió al darnos la mejor idea y ayuda posible, le hablo a Edward de un bungaló abandonado pasando el río cerca de las colinas y nos dio su bendición para que en aquel lugar encontráramos la paz y la mejor forma de estar juntos, ella confiaba en nosotros de una manera increíble, sabia que su hijo me respetaría sobre todo por que me ama y por que ella lo educo de la mejor manera, además también me conocía y confiaba en mi criterio y en mi buena educación. Por otra parte tuvimos que mentirle a los demás, detestaba tener que mentirle a Carlisle, pero Esme nos facilito esto al decirle que yo no podría salir tanto ahora de la casa por orden de mi padre y sobre Edward de que él estaba en un nuevo trabajo a las afueras del pueblo, pero lo que más difícil se me hacia era mentirle a Alice, la única amiga y hermana que he tenido, en quien confío plenamente y quien veía en mi un brillo especial difícil de ocultar, si le mentía es por que la conozco y es tan mala mentirosa como yo, bueno aunque últimamente por el bien de la relación con Edward se me estaba dando bastante bien, trataba de desviar el tema cada vez que salía o lo veía venir, ocultándolo con una falsa emoción por la boda.

Boda, acontecimiento que se acercaba a paso agigantado, no podía creer que ya llevaba mes y medio en este paraíso, del cual un mes he compartido secretamente con Edward, escabulléndonos a aquel bungaló que acondicionamos modestamente para estar juntos, los días los pasábamos hablando, compartiendo vivencias, conociéndonos aún más, es que sin duda alguna no me aburriría nunca de él, quería saber todo y cada parte de su vida, de la misma forma que me hacia saber lo importante que es mi vida para él.

Estábamos en lo que debió ser tiempo atrás un living de aquella casa, nosotros la limpiamos de la humedad, el polvo, arreglamos la chimenea para mantener el lugar tibio ya que como estaba detrás de las colinas no era mucho el sol que daba y le incluimos un par de muebles, teníamos un cómodo sillón largo que estaba abandonado en el sótano de mi casa, nos tapábamos con unas mantas hablando de nuestra infancia, él me contó que pasaba los años en una especie de internado, con la diferencia que podía salir los fines de semana para ver a sus padres y hermanos, pero debía estar ahí si quería terminar sus estudios ya que eran gratuitos, además me contó que la esposa del dueño del lugar se había encariñado mucho con él y con Emmett, debido a que se aislaban mucho de sus compañeros por que se sentían diferente a los demás chicos, lo que llamo la atención de aquella mujer que los llego a tratar como a sus propios hijo, hijos que no podía tener con su marido, ella le enseño mucho, además de leerle buenos libros le enseño a tocar el piano y a dibujar, habilidades que no conocía de Edward lo que me lleva a admirarlo cada vez más, este hombre es más culto y educado que muchos duques, condes, marqueses que he conocido. Le hice prometer que algún día me tocaría alguna pieza en el piano que tenia en mi casa de la ciudad, la manera en que el entraría ahí ya lo veríamos, además él por si solo me prometió algo que quería desde siempre querido… dibujarme, yo por mi parte compartí escasas escenas que recordaba de mis momentos más felices, momentos que únicamente estaba mi madre, mi madre y yo por que los recuerdos de mi madre con mi padre solo eran peleas. Le conté que desde que ella murió fue cuando mi padre cambio y se sumergió 100% al trabajo dejándome de lado, que desde entonces había tomado una actitud diferente hacia a mi, al principio algo alicaído, desconfiado, entristecido, después con el tiempo cambio a enojado, irritado pero sobre todo avasallador, no me dejaba ser, no me dejaba salir y cuidaba con esmero la gente que se acercaba a mi, reduciendo ya mi pequeño circulo social, me saco del colegio para contratar profesores particulares que me iban a dar las clases a mi casa, se estaba pasando de protector y eso me asustaba un poco, además le hable de los libros que quemó que pertenecían a mi madre diciendo que eran muy liberales, pero que gracias a Esme había conseguido guardarme uno por un par de años, mi favorito como le había dicho tiempo atrás "Utopia" pero que de igual manera lo encontró y lo quemó junto con algunas pertenencias de mi madre que decía que era mejor deshacerse de ellas para evitar los malos recuerdos, yo de ella nunca he tenido un mal recuerdo pero discutir cuando se exaltaba de esa manera, no era bueno.

Era increíble que así hubiera pasado aquel primer mes con mi novio (suspiro), nos complementábamos de una manera majestuosa, nuestros besos cada vez se hacían mejor, cada vez más perfectos, dulces, llenos de amor, pero a la vez se iban llenando de más pasión.

Habían veces que sentíamos que la confianza que nos daba Esme se irían a la basura y para ser sincera era lo único que deseaba, no de perder la confianza de Esme, pero si llegar un poco más lejos, aunque no lo habláramos por temor a lo que pensara el otro, sabíamos que lo pensábamos. Perder la virginidad después del matrimonio es algo que mi madre siempre me decía, sobre todo si es con el amor verdadero, por esa misma razón es que me cuestionaba que llegara ese momento…_el del matrimonio_ antes de, sabia que era con Edward con quien quería experimentar todo lo que existiera en el mundo por primera vez, se me dificultaba la espera y se lo hacia saber de manera sutil, pero hace unos días atrás fue evidente, nos estábamos besando tierna y dulcemente como siempre, no era una niña, sentía y veía la pasión contenida en sus ojos, él no quería lastimarme y faltarme el respeto, pero yo seguí mis instintos y moví mis labios hacia su cuello, dejando húmedos besos alrededor de él, por el lóbulo de su oído, por su mandíbula, hombros, clavícula y lentamente lleve mis manos hacia su pecho para desabotonar su camisa, tenia vergüenza es verdad pero mis hormonas eran mucho más fuerte que cualquier raciocinio, sentí como su respiración se agitaba y su corazón se exaltaba ante mi tacto, lo único que deseaba era que al igual que yo se dejara llevar y no me sacara de ahí como lo había hecho un par de beses cuando notaba que mis besos eran demandantes, pero nunca me había permitido llegar tan lejos, tan lejos que sabíamos que si no me detenía acabaría en sus brazos, desnuda perdiendo toda inocencia que quedaba en mi.

-Bella, por favor no me hagas las cosas más difíciles, te amo con todo mi corazón incluso más que a mi vida misma y te respeto tanto que quiero que las cosas sean correctas, esto tiene que suceder cuando estemos casados- dijo algo agitado, intentando recomponerse apartándose de mi, me sentía herida y rechazada.

-Disculpa- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Tontita Bella- me beso la frente -Amor no quiero que pienses que soy morboso o un depravado y cosas que no son, te deseo como nadie en el mundo, poseerte, hacerte mía, créeme que no me basta solo con tener tus pensamientos, tu amor y tu corazón, quiero y deseo cada parte de ti, recorrer tu cuerpo con mis impuras manos y cada día se me hace más difícil, no solo por tus insinuaciones, sino por que eres hermosa, adorable por si sola, sin esforzarte- la manera en que me decía todo aquello no debería de hacerlo, si lo que quería era mantenerme alejada y relajada debía cambiar su tono ronco y sensual, veía realmente que le costaba contenerse lo que me hacia feliz, pues con ello confirmaba que si me deseaba, que era de su agrado en todos los aspectos.

-¡Maldita esa Edward, odio tu autocontrol!- dije enojada haciendo una especie de pataleta con un puchero, pero en el momento que me regalo su sonrisa torcida me relaje –Lamento no poder tener esa capacidad que tienes de separarte tan fácilmente de mi-dije apenada y ruborizada, lo que menos quería es que pensara que era una cualquiera y menos una niña caprichosa.

-Si crees que se me hace fácil, es por que aún crees en el hada de los dientes-dijo alegre ya más relajado, me abrazo y me beso pero más lento para que no incitar a mis hormonas rebeldes.

Así compartíamos cada día, entre besos, conversaciones, declaraciones de amor, besos, intentando tentarlo, besos, excediendo el limite, besos, frenando los limites, riéndonos, besos, siendo casi una pareja que vivía junta ya que estábamos desde la mañana hasta la noche, pero esta semana se me haría sumamente difícil y larga

Alice me prohibió y me exigió que dejara de dar excusas, que tendría que contarle todo tarde o temprano pero que por el momento se conformaba con que me pasara por la casa de los Cullen para ver mi vestido para la boda de Emmett y Rosalie que se realizaría la siguiente semana, le había dicho que no quería que gastara en un vestido para mi, era absurdo, en ambas casas (ciudad y campo) tenia miles que mi padre me había comprado, pero te todas formas ella quería que tuviera algo diferente, ella sabia que mi fascinación hacia la moda y en general a la vestimenta no era de mi agrado por ser cosas superficiales, estaba conciente que no podía aparecerme con alguno de mis vestidos por aquella boda, sino seria rápidamente reconocida, si quería pasar por la amiga lejana de la familia debía acomodarme a su situación y hacer gastar dinero a la familia para ello en absoluto lo permitiría. Se me había ocurrido la idea de pedirle a Alice que acomodara uno de mis vestidos, que hiciera lo que quisiera con el para trasformarlo pero que no gastara nada para ello.

Estaba realmente emocionada por dejar que manipulara algún vestido de ellos, caros de marca, traídos directamente desde Europa, en agradecimiento le dije que le regalaría varios que estaba intactos sin utilizar y que con ellos igual podía hacerle cambios, de cierta manera era mi forma de compensar el tener que mentirle a mi amiga, mi hermana y en la persona que se que puedo confiar, pero que es muy mala disimulando.

Emmett nos encontró preparando el vestido, me sentía incomoda aunque le tuviera mucha confianza no era agradable que estuviera ahí cuando prácticamente tenia el inicio de mis pechos al aire con un hermoso aunque provocador escote que Alice estaba dejando.

-Bella, si vistes así no dejaras a ningún hombre poner atención a la boda y Rose te querrá asesinar por ello-dijo riéndose fuertemente.

-¡Emmett!- le grite ruborizada tapando el escote- le dije a Alice que no lo hiciera pero ves que muy llevada de sus ideas, ni me a escuchado en lo que quería para el vestido.

-Bella había pensado y papá esta de acuerdo en que para tapar un poco las apariencias con tu visita para mi boda, viniendo desde lejos en que…- en ese momento Edward entro y al observarme sus ojos se ensancharon saliéndosele casi de las cuencas oculares, me ruborice pero me sentía bien conmigo misma al hacerlo ponerse así, Emmett no había notado su presencia así que suyo hablando.

-… en que le diré a mi amigo Eric que te lleve como su prometi…- no alcanzó a terminar ni la palabra cuando Edward estaba al lado mío, abrazándome por la cintura empujándome hacia su costado, escondiéndome de Emmett, con su rostro lleno de furia.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer tal cosa Emmett- le grito sin poder ocultar su furia y los celos que le brotaba por los poros, a mi parecer era innecesario ya que jamás podría estar con otra persona que no fuese él, pero a la vez esa muestra de amor tan profunda me llenaba de felicidad…sonreí y lo miraba con cara de boba mientras él por su parte de la cara de enojo hacia Emmett cambio en un segundo a llena de amor, protección y devoción hacia mi, tarde nos dimos cuenta de ellos, ya que no estábamos solos, al voltearnos para ver que tanto habíamos demostrado.

-¿Se puede saber de que nos estamos perdiendo?-dijo una Alice entre esperando la respuesta más ansiada de su vida y algo molesta al observarme.

Emmett no dijo nada, a pesar de ser algo infantil creo que para él quedo todo más que claro- Disculpa Edward, yo no…no sabia, hablamos después- y salio de la habitación. Por un lado estaba el tener que explicarle a Emmett, pero diferente seria explicarle a Alice, pondría las manos al fuego que a penas ella sepa la verdad Carlisle lo descubriría.

* * *

**_Wiii al fin comienza la parte que tanto deseo escribir, el proximoa capitulo es la boda y con ello trae uno que otro problemilla, ya veran!!_**

**_Gracias por todos los reviews, los favoritos y alertas de historia, me gustaria que no solo la agregaran sino que tambien dejaran su mensajitom su comentario para saber como va la historia, para cmbiarle algo, apurar la cosa o no se, haganmelo saber, agradesco que la agreguen pero no esta demás dejar sus comentarios para ayudar en mi inspiración._**

**_P.d: disculpen la demora, no me habia demorato nunca tanto en actualizar ésta historia, pero entre en periodo de certamenes!!_**

**_Bsooos!! ^^_**


	11. La Boda

**_Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_**

**_¡Saludos!_**

*****

**"La Boda".**

-Alice...bueno…nosotros…lo que tú viste…yo -me sentía horrible, no podía hilar una frase coherente, la sensación de mentirle a mi amiga era terrible pero ser descubierta era aún peor.

-Alice es simple- Edward se escuchaba confiado pero a la vez algo molesto –Amo a Bella y me pone sumamente feliz decir que ella corresponde de igual manera a ese amor, y si, estamos juntos- Amaba la seguridad de Edward, el saber que él me amaba con la misma intensidad me hacia estar segura del amor que cada día crecía más y más.

Alice se quedo en silencio unos minutos entre pasmada y analizando la situación, su rostro lo pasaba rápidamente de mí a Edward y así sucesivamente, me veía venir el regaño hacia mi persona ya que a Edward no le recriminaría pues por lo que Alice me contó una vez, él siempre ha sido reservado.

-Bella, ¡Esto es fantástico, seremos hermanas! si antes te consideraba como una, ahora lo eres con mayor razón, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, tendrás que contarme todo- que es peor ¿Qué se enoje? O ¿el inminente interrogatorio –Pero eso no te exime de que no me lo hallas dicho, pensé que confiabas más en mi, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-Alice una ultima cosa, no se si lo entiendes pero quisiera que esto quede aquí, ya hablare con Emmett y quisiera que no lo comentaras menos en frente de nuestro padre, ya hablare yo con él- Definitivamente era eso lo que más le preocupaba a Edward y yo confiaría mi vida ha Alice así que me relajaba saber que no diría nada.

-Hermano no tienes ni que decirlo, el vestido de Bella esta listo así que no me necesitan más por aquí- tras decir eso Alice se fue, dejándonos solos en su habitación.

Intente cubrirme con un chal que estaba a los pies de la cama de Alice, ya que estaba un poco descubierta y Edward no dejaba de mirarme, estaba con una sonrisa tonta pegada al rostro, en parte me hacia sentir bien, en parte avergonzada.

-Amor, te dejo que te vistas- ¿Qué es mas hermoso que Edward? Un Edward avergonzado. Me acerque para besarlo de manera rápida por si alguien entraba.

-Nos vemos más tarde en nuestro lugar-le dije y me miro con carita llena de felicidad, me abrazo y me beso parte del hombro descubierto, me regalo mi sonrisa predilecta y se fue del cuarto.

Que fácil se le da dejarme híperventilando y luego marcharse como si nada, no es algo que espere, ya está conversado pero ¿Cómo lo hace? Quizás no sea tan tentadora para alguien como él.

-Amor ¿estas aquí?-pregunte mientras entraba por el living de nuestra casita particular, tengo que decir que en lo verlo me pone ansiosa, se supone que aquí nos encontraríamos ahora en la tarde y no verlo me hace estar mal.

Sentí unas manos cubrir mis ojos desde detrás de mi espalda, si ya me había dejado un poco exaltada en la habitación de Alice, no es justo que ahora me deje igual sobre todo si estamos solos.

-Te eche de menos, creí que nunca llegarías- me susurro al oído, ese pequeño acto provocaba estragos en todo mi cuerpo.

Me gire para quedar frente a él, sus manos las dejo en mi cintura, sus ojos reflejaban una paz interior que me decía que todo estaría bien, para mi estar con él es estar bien pero el saber que no estaba sola en esto me da la valentía de luchar por este amor a cada día.

-Amor te tengo un regalo- le dije, me miro extrañado, hace unos días atrás le había dicho lo mismo y le regale una pañoleta mía ya que él había mencionado lo mucho que le gustaba mi olor, pero antes de saber que era me había dicho que no quería regalos de mi parte, ya que el solo hecho de tenerme era más que suficiente, que no gastara en él. Él debería de saber que no gastaría, no por que fuera en él, sino por que me prometí desde que estábamos juntos que el dinero de mi padre ahí se quedaba, con mi padre. No quiero que el tema monetario sea un impedimento entre los dos, y de los dos es más fácil para mí dejar las comodidades.

-Bella, sabes que no quiero que gastes en mi- pero al ver el pucherito que le estaba dando cambio su semblante a uno más alegre –A ver, dame acá- me dijo divertido.

-Se que no quieres que gaste, y no te preocupes que no lo he hecho, pero lo que te daré tiene más valor incluso que lo halla comprado, cierra los ojos amor- y cuando los cerro aproveche de besarlo, instantáneamente me sonrió.

Le abroche un gargantilla con un corazón pequeño de oro que mi madre me había regalado un año antes de morir, mi madre me había dicho que a pesar de que el corazón era pequeño, el amor que somos capaz de entregar le supera en infinidades y para mi este caso es el mismo.

-Amor, no puedo aceptar esto, esto es tuyo te lo he visto puesto- lo silencie con un beso y le conté la historia de aquella gargantilla además de decirle que para mi es especial que él la tenga por que representa lo mucho que lo amo y cuan especial es.

-Lo cuidare de la misma forma en la que cuidare el tuyo- posiciono su mano en mi pecho y me beso, su beso estaba lleno de ternura, amor y los sentimientos más profundos que se puedan pedir –Te Amo- y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, son pequeños detalles que él me da pero son suficientes para que mi pecho quiera explotar de emoción.

Transcurrieron rápidamente los días, ya estábamos a lunes y dentro de 2 días seria la boda de Rose y Emmett, con Edward ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos, en parte por que debíamos ayudar con los detalles finales y por otra parte no queríamos dejar a Alice y a Emmett mucho tiempo a solas con Carlisle.

Cuando volví por la tarde a mi casa, sobre la mesa de arrimo se encontraba una nota que debieron dejar ahí durante el día, iba dirigida a mí con letra familiar.

"_Isabella:_

_Los planes que tenía para ti se han tenido que adelantar un poco, necesito que estés aquí a más tardar el viernes, yo ya estaré fuera del país cuando leas la nota, Carlisle sabe los planes así que él te traerá a la ciudad, te extraño hija, espero que tu estadía allá haya sido fructífera pero ¡felicidades! Estarás de vuelta en tu realidad y veras a tus amigas que han preguntado mucho por ti, cariños __Charles S."_

¿El compromiso? Como lo pude olvidar, este ultimo mes desde que he estado con Edward mi vida en la ciudad quedo completamente olvidada y aplazada pero sobre todo había perdido la noción del tiempo, sabia que tenia que volver tarde o temprano y que tenia que explicarle a Edward los planes de mi padre, planes de los cuales yo no compartía, solo espero que no se moleste por haberlo olvidado y en parte haberlo ocultado, pero ¿Qué es lo que sabia Carlisle?. Mi estado de animo cambio drásticamente al saber que solo me quedaban 4 días y prácticamente dos de ellos no los podría compartir a gusto con Edward.

Al día siguiente estaba sumamente conciente de mi falta de atención y demostración de amor hacia Edward, pero mi mente seguía procesando la mejor manera de decirle las cosas, lo evitaba estando con Carlisle hablando de Aura y de otras cosas banales, cuando Carlisle anuncio que debía ir a arreglar unas cosas para viajar el viernes a la ciudad se me revolvio el estomago y mi rostro rápidamente cambio a un rojo intenso, esperando a que Edward no lo notara fui a la habitación donde estaban Alice y Rose excusándome que debía estar ahí para una ultima platica entre chicas solteras, pero conociendo a Edward y como él me conoce a mi, tuvo que haber intuido que algo andaba mal.

Las chicas me invitaron a pasar la noche con ellas y de inmediato acepte ya que aún no me sentía preparada para una caminata hasta mi casa co Edward a mi lado.

La noche la pasamos platicando, Rose no cabía de la emoción y esta la emanaba como si fuera luz, de cierta forma la envidiaba, ella podía demostrar su amor públicamente y la mejor constatación a ese hecho es que mañana a esta hora ella estaría casada con el hombre de su vida, hecho que veía cada vez más lejano.

Alice no encontró mejor tema para hablar que de mi relación con Edward, estando con estas dos mujeres realmente insistentes me vi obligada en profundizar un poco más en los detalles, desde que aceptamos en estar juntos a prácticamente nuestra nula existencia de actividad física, me avergonzaba decirlo pues Rose no tenia problemas en afirmar que ella un par de meses después de Conocer a Emmett se le estaba haciendo muy difícil esperar hasta casarse y ambos no resistieron más, por otra parte Alice me aseguraba que ella también pensaba como yo pero cuando conoció a Jasper sabia que él seria su hombre, incluso antes de que lo conociera y no tuvo miedos en entregársele y mucho menos en pensar que él podía cuestionar su decisión pensando que quizás ella era una mujer fácil, por el contrario con una carita llena de risa recordó que Jasper estuvo muy feliz por su decisión.

Estaba comenzando a cuestionarme las razones de Edward, el ser tan patosa y tener poca gracia físicamente en comparación con Rose y Alice debe ser un factor para que un hombre se desanime sexualmente.

-Bella, no pienses ni por un solo Segundo en esa cabecita loca que mi hermano no quiera estar contigo- dijo Alice ¿acaso era demasiado obvia en lo que estaba pensando?

-Pero Alice, entonces ¿explícame que es?, no quiero parecer insistente cuando estoy con él, menos desesperada, se lo que quiero al igual que ustedes, se que Edward es el hombre de mi vida y con la única persona con la que quiero estar y por ende perder mi virginidad- No comprendía de donde estaba sacando tanto valor para hablar estos temas, aunque los este hablando con mujeres, mujeres que les tengo mucha confianza nunca se me a dado hablar tan libremente de esto, sobre todo por que crecí a cargo de un hombre que hasta aproximadamente los trece años me seguía explicando tontamente que provenía de la cigüeña, como si aún tuviese cinco, pero realmente necesitaba sacar mis frustraciones a luz y que alguien al menos me sacara o me confirmara lo que pensaba.

-Bella, deberías saber a estas alturas como es Edward, siempre hemos agradecido la educación que nos han dado nuestros padres, pero incluso ni ellos pueden contra algo tan fuerte como es el amor y la pasión, pero Edward es otra cosa, el es maldito romántico que cree que con demostrarte su amor de manera física él estará faltándote el respeto, lamento decir que si no juegas bien tus cartas tendrás que esperar hasta casarte- Alice estaba que se echaba a reír, de no ser por mi cara de frustración, y si, debo admitir que así me sentía, cada día, cada tarde y cada noche que pasaba con Edward se me hacia más difícil él contenerme para estar más cerca de él, pero siempre encontraba la manera de evitarme o que hiciéramos otras cosas. Moria de ganas de ver su lado pasional su lado más intimo.

Fui interrumpida por mis pensamientos -Ya chicas es hora de dormir- dijo de pronto Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta y tras eso nos acomodamos para dormir, aunque no se a que hora lo conseguí ya que seguía pensando en Edward.

La mañana estaba realmente magnifica, un cielo claro y despejado en toda su extensión, salimos a bañarnos y a desayunar para encontrarnos con la casa solo con Esme quien nos explico que los hombres se fueron a la casa de un amigo de Emmett para pasar el día ahí antes de llegar a la iglesia, me sentía un poco incompleta el no haber visto a Edward y extrañamente había despertado con una rara sensación en el pecho, como si algo fuese a suceder, pero deben ser los nervios, una boda es una boda y debe salir todo perfecto.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana preparándonos, mi vestido aunque algo escotado lucia hermoso junto con un peinado que Alice había hecho con mucho esmero, dejando pequeños rizos sueltos al viento, ella junto con Esme lucían hermosas pero sin duda la que se robaba toda la atención era Rose, su vestido de un color blanco ingles hermoso, su cabello iba suelto rizado, formando una cascada por su espalda, tenia el detalle que entre los rizos iban incrustados pequeñas flores blancas, la palabra hermosa y radiante quedaban pequeñas ante tanta belleza, Emmett sin duda se había ganado una mujer realmente magnifica.

Al llegar a la iglesia claramente estaba todo el toque de Alice, lleno de flores blancas adornando hasta los puestos de los invitados, todo era muy sencillo pero de muy buen gusto. Si existía el día en que mi padre me casara de seguro no seria de esta manera, mi padre se encargaría de que fuera todo de la manera más pomposa por el contrario para mi seria un sueño casarme así, sencillo igual que Edward y como yo misma.

Me ubique en segunda fila por dos razones, la primera es que en la primera fila de ambos lados estaban los padres y los padrinos, los padrinos de Rose eran Alice y Jasper, sentados al lado de los padres de ella, por éste lado estaban los padrinos de Emmett, una amiga de él de nombre Ángela y Edward junto con sus padres, Emmett se disculpo de no haberme considerado a mi pero como solo hace unos días atrás se había enterado de mi relación con Edward y ya le había pedido a Ángela que fuera su madrina.

La ceremonia fue adorable, los votos estaban cargados de puro amor, confianza, decisión, promesas, necesidad que me hizo verme en esa situación. Edward constantemente se giraba a mirarme, en parte por que sentía las mismas ganas que tenia de vivir algo así, en parte por que mi pareja de puesto era Eric un amigo de Emmett.

Al salir de la iglesia sentí que susurraban en el odio con una voz aterciopelada –Amor, te ves hermosa- y se fue a abrazar a su hermano y a su ya cuñada, mientras me dejaba anclada al suelo llena de escalofríos por el cuerpo.

Habíamos llegado a una pequeña recepción para los amigos y familiares más cercanos, todo seguía de muy buen gusto al igual que en la iglesia, el baile fue iniciado como de costumbre por un hermoso vals de los novios, seguido por los padrinos y los padres, ver bailar a Edward de esa manera tan delicada y acompasada me hacia reír como boba pero a la vez estaba celosa de que fuera con otra mujer y no conmigo. Eric observo como miraba radiante a las parejas (cosa que en realidad era una sola pareja) en la pista creyendo que lo que quería era bailar y me saco a la pista, no quería pero cuando Carlisle me animo a que fuera no tuve opción, que le podía decir "no gracias estoy esperando a Edward". El baile no había sido tan malo como pensaba, Eric intentaba ser delicado pero nunca se le comparaba con _mi_ Edward, cuando éste noto que bailaba no despego la mirada de nosotros, en su rostro se veía la cólera que le estaba causando pero unos pasos más allá estaban sus padres así que no le convenía hacer un espectáculo. Edward se acerco a nosotros para pedir cambio de parejas

-¿Podría bailar con la señorita, que es _amiga de la familia_?-pregunto con brillo en los ojos, acentuando la ultima frase para que Eric no tuviera argumentos para protestar, cambiamos de pareja y pronto estuve en los brazos que más anhelaba.

-No te imaginas como te he extrañado amor y verte en los brazos de ese baboso me estaba quitando todo el autocontrol que poseo de no apartarlo de ti- iba a protestar pero nos quedaba tan poco tiempo que no quería desperdiciarlo en ello, iba a preguntarle acerca de Ángela cuando él me gano –Amor, prométeme que nunca me dejaras- dijo de pronto e incluso me hizo estremecer ya que en su carita se reflejaba algo de tristeza. No sabía como contestar a ello, no sabia si él tenia conocimiento de mí partida dentro de dos días, o solo lo decía para que nuestro amor perdurara por siempre.

-Te lo prometo amor, nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes estarán siempre juntas, este amor es tan grande que nada nos separara- era la verdad, solo que intente acomodarla un poco a mi favor.

Bailar junto a él fue como estar bailando entre nubes, en una burbuja privada que nadie más que nosotros existían, esa burbuja fue drásticamente disuelta cuando Ben apareció junto con Carlisle.

-¿Amor, por que hasta hoy haz estado tan esquiva? ¿es que he hecho algo malo?- ver su carita con preocupación me acongojaba como no creí poder, quizás podría utilizar este momento de diversión para decirle lo que me tenia mal, pero fuimos interrumpidos.

-Vamos hijo, deja que otros disfruten de la compañía de nuestra visita, Eric habla nada más que de Marie (mi otro nombre que utilizaron para que nadie pudiera reconocerme)- el tono que utilizo Carlisle más que protector hacia mi persona parecía más preocupado de los actos de Edward, ¿que más parodiamos hacer? Empecé a bailar nuevamente con Eric, pero sus brazos no pudieron darme el consuelo que necesite tras separarme de los brazos que tanto deseaba.

Un rato después Eric me invito a tomar un refresco, accedí encantada ya que no quería seguir incitando a Edward para que viniera y tomara represalias contra Eric, cuando estuvimos algo apartados del resto de la familia, lo que me parecía sospechoso ya que habían refrescos por todos lados, Eric me giro frente a él bruscamente.

-No se que tienes pero me haz vuelto loco, en este lugar no existe hombre que no haya notado tu presencia pero soy yo el afortunado de tenerte junto a mi- iba a explicarle que no lo había elegido ante nadie cuando poso sus labios sobre los míos, forcejee con él intentando quitármelo de encima pero al parecer él lo interpreto como pasión por mi parte ya que llevo sus manos hacia mis piernas subiéndolas lentamente por mis muslos, por unos segundos conseguí separarme y grite fuertemente pero nuevamente capturo mis labios violentamente, no dejaba de tocarme cuando se despego violentamente de mi y vi como Edward lo separaba y comenzaba a pegarle, lo amenazo de que si volvía a acercase a mi lo pagaría, Eric prácticamente huyo cuando comprendió que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, él amorosamente acuno mi rostro y me pregunto

-¿Amor estas bien? Discúlpame si deje que ese entupido te separara de mi, te amo y te prometí que nunca te dejaría- y me besó, pero el beso no alcanzo a profundizarse ya que escuchamos un carraspeo, gire enojada para regañar a Emmett o a Alice por interrumpir magnifico momento, pero al voltearme el corazón se me fue al piso al descubrir que no solo estaban ellos ahí, sino que mucho de los invitados, pero sobre todo estaba él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, demostrando su asombro, descontento pero sobre todo desilusión…Carlisle.

* * *

**_Ups!! siiii llego el momento, los problemas y dramas al fin han llegado! wow vienen muchas cosas, muchas cosas que ni las imaginan, al fin escribi el final y en total son 24 capitulos, y lo que me pone realmente feliz es que no e leido final parecido ^^ bueno siganme dejando sus reviews ara saber que tal va, me encanta que los agreguen a favoritos y a las alertas pero dejar un comentario para ver que les parece no es tan malo!!_**

**_besos a todas y tmb a las chicas que no tienen cuenta ya que no le spuedo responder sus reviews!!_**

**_p.d: espero que todas ya hallan visto el trailer que esta perooo aahhhh de moriiir!!!_**


	12. Destrozada

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

Espero sus RR al final del cap ^^

* * *

**"Destrozada"**

Carlisle… ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? De seguro escucho y vio todo lo que acabábamos de hacer con Edward.

-Esme, cariño lleva a los demás a la recepción, al parecer nunca han visto una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, además este es el día de Emmett y Rose, nada tiene que empañar este día- y tras decir eso todas las personas que nos estaban mirando se sintieron avergonzadas y volvieron a la recepción, me sentía confundida pero aliviada, Carlisle hablo de nosotros como jóvenes enamorados, quizás después de todo nos entendia y nos apoyaría de igual manera que lo ha hecho Esme. Nos quedamos los tres solos, en un silencio un tanto incomodo ya que ninguno de los tres sabía que decir o quien debía romper aquel silencio.

-Espérenme aquí un minuto- y tras decir eso salió rápidamente, el alivio se transformo en incertidumbre, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y sentía a Edward de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo. Tras un par de minutos Carlisle regreso con Jasper, que miraba en todas direcciones, evitando nuestra mirada.

-Bella, Jasper te llevara a tu casa- el tono de voz de Carlisle dejo de ser el de un hombre comprensivo que hablo de jóvenes enamorados al de un hombre desilusionado y molesto –Aunque estaba previsto que tu regreso fuese el viernes, tu padre mencionó que era una aproximación a más tardar, por ende puedo entender que puedes volver antes, así que mañana pasare por ti para llevarte a la ciudad- ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Me quiere llevar? primero recorde que estaba hablando de algo que aún no había comentado con Edward, y fue fácil pues la cara de desconcierto de Edward era única. Segundo me estaba separando del único hombre que he amado, esto no puede ser.

-Padre ¿de qué estás hablando? A Bella aún le quedan unas semanas aquí, si es por lo que acabas de presenciar, puedo decirte que el culpable soy yo, Bella nada tiene que ver en este asunto.

-Edward, hay cosas que tu no conoces así que te pediría que por el momento te mantengas al margen ya hablaremos más tarde, por el momento no quiero que Emmett y Rose se den cuenta que algo anda mal, quiero que salgas a la fiesta y estés apoyando a tu hermano, Bella sabe que tiene que estar en su casa donde le corresponde preparando sus cosas.

-Papá por favor, no me hagas esto, yo…yo…yo la amo- Edward estaba realmente afligido, en su voz se escuchaba quebrada ademas se distinguia la confusión y la desesperación y de paso me estaba matando, lo único que no quería en este mundo era causarle algún mal, algún dolor.

-Bella, podrías por favor seguir a Jasper, no es justo para él abandonar la celebración, se que comprendes la situación- Carlisle podría ser muy amable, pero realmente cuanto estaba serio intimidaba con su mirada. Entendía su postura, es su hijo y quiere lo mejor para él al igual que yo, esta es una situación que yo presione y no dejaría que él quedara como el malo de la historia.

-Comprendo Carlisle, no te preocupes, te esperare en mi casa, solo espero que me entiendas y logres perdonarme, nunca quise ser una molestia en tu familia, solo espero que no pierda lo que gane estos días acá, tu cariño y el de tu familia para mí son realmente importantes- no quería llorar, pero si no me iba pronto de aquel lugar no conseguiría frenar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Bella ¿de qué estás hablando, estas aceptando así sin más irte?- el tono de voz de Edward fue como una daga en mi pecho, había dolor, desconcierto y más confusión pero en mayor grado de cómo le hablo a Carlisle

-Edward, no lo hagas más difícil, luego hablaremos, no quiero que se le haga más tarde a Jasper- Edward iba a protestar, veía en su rostro que tenía pensado al menos pedir que él fuera a dejarme y al parecer Carlisle también lo noto así ya que rápidamente me tomo del brazo y me saco de ahí, dejando a Edward solo lleno de preguntas y con el corazón dolido.

El viaje con Jasper no fue incomodo, pero si muy silencioso para mi gusto, hubiese deseado que me retara o que me dijera que hice mal, pero nada, de cierta forma sabía que estaba todo mal pero su sola presencia me tranquilizaba. Ya estábamos a un par de metros de mi casa cuando Jasper cortó el silencio.

-Bueno Bella, espero de todo corazón que las cosas se soluciones de la mejor manera, conozco lo suficiente a Edward y a ti para saber que el amor que se tienen es puro y verdadero, es solo que es aun amor poco hecho para esta época, quizás en un futuro-

No deje que Jasper continuara, él tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, desde el amor que nos teníamos con Edward hasta que no era para nosotros, pero no quería escucharlo, no ahora, no cuando estaba a horas de regresar a la ciudad sin haberme despedido de mi Amor y haberle dado alguna explicación más que sea.

No pude dormir, me revolvía en mi cama cada cinco minutos intentando encontrar el lado para al menos estar cómoda y descansar, pero ni eso. Cuando el cielo se estaba volviendo un poco más claro, comprendí que ya no podría dormir. Al menos me quedaría unos minutos más en la cama hasta que llegara Carlisle, pero eso fue desechado cuando escuche unas fuertes voces de hombre gritando mi nombre fuera de mi casa, rápidamente me puse la bata y me levante a ver que era ese escándalo… Edward.

Edward se encontraba con dos hombres más que no supe reconocer debido a que no los conocía pero a pesar de ello apoyaban a Edward en gritar mi nombre, corrí fuera de la casa para que dejaran de hacer escándalos, lo que menos me apotecia en este momento era tener algún conflicto con los pocos vecinos que se encontraban en los alrededores, es que sin duda su escándalo estaba siendo tan fuerte que hasta en la ciudad los escucharían.

-Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco?- intento abrazarme y lo separa instantáneamente en el momento en que sentí el fuerte olor a alcohol que tenia, sin duda estaba borracho.

-¡SI AMOR, ESTOY LOCO, PERO LOCO DE AMOR POR TI!-seguía gritando a todo pulmón, por lo que rápidamente tape su boca con mis manos, sus amigos por otro lado estaban tan borrachos que no se percataban de nosotros, lo dejaron conmigo y siguieron caminando en otra dirección cantando quizás que cosas.

-Edward ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?- su mirada estaba llena de dolor, de mi propio dolor.

-Bella amor, no me dejes ¿Es verdad que te vas a casar?-comenzó a sollozar- quizás no sea tan rico como ese tipo con el que te vas a casar, pero nunca nadie te amara como yo te amo, como te mereces que te amen- y ahí estaba mi respuesta, Carlisle le había contado aquello que debí decirle hace un tiempo, que estaba comprometida de palabra y que al llegar a la ciudad esto se consumaría en un asqueroso y falso matrimonio.

-Amor, hay cosas que debo explicarte, perdóname pero no puedo hacerlo si estas así, de esta manera no es adecuado, necesito que estés bien para que me entiendas- por la forma en que estaba su rostro podría decirse que estaba pensando, reflexionando acerca de algo que venía dando vueltas por su cabeza y eso me asusto…mucho.

-¡¿Amor?! Bella por favor no seas más cruel de lo que ya has sido, si me tratas de amor pienso que realmente me amas y me das falsas esperanzas, pero si me amaras no me hubieses mentido, no hubieses ilusionado a este pobre corazón con un falso amor- su rostro me dolía, quería acariciarlo y besarlo, pero él tenía razón, estaba siendo cruel y egoísta si seguía con algo que no podría concretar, lo amaba como nada en el mundo, daría mi vida por él, pero si existía algo en el mundo que no podría evitar sería conseguir dar a torcer una decisión de mi padre.

-Edward por favor-intente sujetarlo por el brazo para que entrara conmigo a la casa, las razones principales era que no me agradable tener una conversación de este tipo en medio de la calle donde cualquiera podría escucharnos, además el frio de la madrugada aún seguía siendo penetrante.

-¡Suéltame!-grito, ahora su mirada estaba cargada con cierto resentimiento- Cuando Carlisle me dijo que estabas comprometida y que volvías a la ciudad para concretarlo en matrimonio no podía creerle, pense que lo hacia para que te dejara partir más fácilmente, él me aseguro que era una orden impuesta por tu padre, pero sabes, no le creo, lo que creo es que eres una embustera que solo me utilizo como toda niñita consentida, mimada que se estaba echando una canita al aire antes del matrimonio con un simple campesino al que no le debería nada y que nada te reclamaria- su mirada cargada de resentimiento me estaba aniquilando el corazón.

-No Edward, todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros es real, te amo, es solo que hay cosas que no puedo evitar y la principal son las imposiciones de mi padre- ya no pude resistirlo y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

-¡MENTIROSA! Deja de seguir jugando conmigo y al menos se honesta una vez en tu vida, reconoce que para ti esto fue un relajo, como una despedida de soltera- no dejaba de llorar, lo que había sido el tiempo más maravilloso se estaba convirtiendo en el momento más horrible de mi vida, delante de mi estaba el ser que más he amado matándome con su mirada, diciendo cosas que quizás se arrepienta o no, cosas que quizás siempre ha pensado pero que ahora en este estado es capaz de decirlas en voz alta.

-Edward, me estas lastimando- dije mientras me tapaba el rostro con las manos, no quería verlo, no quería que esa mirada fuese la ultima que viera, quería que los recuerdos que llevaba de ese lugar fueran los mejores, los vividos en el río, en el bungaló o junto a la familia Cullen, no aquí y ahora.

-¡Mírame!- intento sacar mis manos -Maldita sea Bella mírame, si te queda algo de dignidad al menos mírame, no es necesario que finjas un llanto delante de mí, lo que pienso de ti no cambiara con un par de lagrimas.

-A si, se puede saber ¿qué es lo que piensas de mí?- intente respirar y volver a mirarlo para decirle aquello, no quería escuchar lo que me diría, pero seria de ayuda para terminar las cosas más rápidamente.

-Pienso que eres una cualquie…-y antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir, antes de que mis odios y mi cabeza registraran lo que tan dolorosamente iba a decir, le di una cachetada, la mano me ardía por la fuerza que utilice y a la vez me ardía por haberla utilizado en algo que a mí me causaba daño, el dañarlo a él mismo.

Me gire dándole la espalda, quería correr hacia mi casa, necesitaba refugiarme de aquel dolor, pero él con fuerza tomo mi brazo y me giro nuevamente hacia él y me beso, fuertemente posiciono sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos como siempre pero rudos, su beso transmitía todo el dolor que sentía, la rabia, la pena, el arrepentimiento pero sobre todo amor, no resistí mucho y se lo devolví, lo bese como sabia que seria, el último beso que le daría. Así como rápidamente me beso, así rápidamente se separo, mis labios sintieron la pérdida y lloraban y rogaban que fueran atendidos por aquellos labios que sabía que serian los únicos que provocarían las mil y una sensaciones que causaban.

-Esto es solo la confirmación de lo que eres, no tienes sentimientos ni escrúpulos, estaba tan equivocado de ti Bella que te creí por un momento, de verdad de compre el papel de niñita en contra de su injusta y millonaria vida, solo lamento haber perdido mi tiempo.

-Sabes, si, merezco todo lo que me dices, todo lo que piensas, pero escúchame bien, cada cosa que dije y que hice fue real, el amor que siento por ti es real pero imposible, no por mí, sino por mi padre, una vez te dije que por ti dejaría todo, pero no podría soportar que algo te sucediera por mi culpa- intente recobrar algo de tranquilidad para decir todo aquello.

-Si fuese así, me decepcionas y me lastima saber que fue un amor tan mínimo, incapaz de luchar por lo que te interesa ¿Qué sucedió con la chica que lucharía por sus ideales, por su mundo utópico?, de saberlo no te hubiese pedido que fueras mi novia- y al decir eso tomo mi mano he intento sacar mi anillo de compromisos que él hizo y regalo para mí

-¡No!- le dije- aunque no lo creas es importante para mí.

-Bueno, igual tendrás que sacártelo cuando tu flamante novio ponga en ese dedo el anillo que tanto ansias, una verdadera joya que podría alimentar a toda una nación, una joya que pesa tanto pero que tiene tan poco valor sentimental como el que siento en este momento por ti- y tras decir todo aquello se giro dándome la espalda y se fue, se fue dejándome ahí plantada con el corazón, si es que algo quedaba, destrozado.

* * *

**Umh! no me gusta las partes tristes de las historias, por mi escribiria solo alegrias, pero este es el sason para disfrutar despues los momentos buenos, bueno espero que lo disfruten, y para quienes no saben, subi otra hsitoria, no pude contenerme al tener una nueva idea y no queria desperdiciarla se llama "Venganza v/s Amor" leanla esta realmente buena, bueno hasta l siguiente actualización y gracias posr sus reviews besos!!**

**P.d: Barbara gracias por tus comentarios, te dejo el msj aqui ya que no estas loegada, dejame algo apra comunicarme contigo por que no entiendo muy bien que es lo que me planteas, saludos!**


	13. Cartas

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

Espero sus RR al final del cap ^^

**

* * *

**

**"Cartas"**

Llore…llore como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Iba en la parte trasera del auto manejado por Carlisle de camino al mismísimo infierno, mi casa en la ciudad, no me había dado cuenta de la manera en que lloraba o quizás que reflejaba mi rostro por la pena, al parecer mi llanto era tan desgarrador que en mitad del viaje el auto se detuvo estacionándose a la orilla del camino, Carlisle se giro para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Bella, cariño por favor intenta tranquilizarte, aunque no lo creas me parte el alma verte así, esto es para mejor, tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso nunca hubiese funcionado, aunque tu y Edward lucharan contra el mundo no se puede, si lo amas realmente dejaras su corazón tranquilo, y tu por tu parte llevaras la vida que se te fue elegida.

-Carlisle ¿Qué harías tú si te separaran de Esme? Si sientes que todo ese amor que tienes en tu corazón, en tu pecho, en tu mete, no puede ser, pero no por que no sea mutuo, sino por que terceras personas lo impiden y peor aún no te arrancan sin dejarte alternativa ¿crees que podrías seguir viviendo como si nada? Poder vivir con todo ese amor que te carcome la vida día a día por no poder ser libre- su rostro se desfiguro en una profunda tristeza, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su mandíbula desencajada, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar y su mente estaba lejos de aquí –Disculpa lo que dije, nunca ha sido mi intención contradecirte, por favor solo olvídalo.

-No Bella, no me tienes que pedir disculpas, digamos que te entiendo y que quizás por ese amor que veo en tus ojos y el que veo en los ojos de Edward es que cometeré una locura, quizás me equivoque, pero soy humano y siempre existe la posibilidad de hacerlo ¿no?- me regalo su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras palmeaba mi espalda, intente sonreírle pero era imposible, siempre se me a dado horrible el mentir y en esta ocasión no creo que pueda mejorar, comenzó a buscar algo de entre su abrigo, pronto tenia un sobre en su mano –Pensé que seria mejor para ambos si no te entregaba esto Bella, pero no creo ser quien para interferir con el destino, solo espero de todo corazón que encuentren el camino correcto para que nadie salga herido en esta historia- tomo mi mano y deposito el sobre en ella, me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla, miro hacia el frente y puso el auto en marcha.

Me temblaban las manos, pues cuando mire el sobre éste estaba dirigido a mi con una inconfundible letra, no sabia si abrirla o no, las palabras de Carlisle calaron hondo en mi corazón, se que él se refería a salir herido por alguna acción que pueda tomar padre, amo a mi padre por sobre todas las cosas, pero lo conozco y se de lo que es capaz con tal de conseguir el dichoso matrimonio que tanto desea para mi. Finalmente en toda la batalla interna que estaba teniendo decidí abrir el sobre y dentro de ella estaba la carta escrita desde su mismo puño, deslice mis dedos por aquel papel que envidie por unos momentos por haber tenido la dicha de ser rozado ante tal magnifica piel, toque las letras tan hermosas, prolijas pero cargadas de tristeza, también note que en ciertas frases la tinta estaba corrida produciendo ciertos manchones, se me apretó el corazón de pensar en que mientras escribía la carta mi Edward estaba llorando, finalmente me decidí en leerla.

_"Bella, mi amor_

_Primero que todo, perdóname, perdóname por ser un imbecil, un estupido romántico que no supo hasta donde estaba el limite de lo que vivimos, de no darme cuenta antes que todo esto era un imposible pero sobre todo el haberme enamorado de ti, perdóname por mi comportamiento de ayer, solo puedo decir a mi defensa que hable desde un corazón herido, que en esos momentos lo único que quería era gritar todo el dolor que esta sintiendo, estoy avergonzado por mi forma de actuar y el poco razonamiento que tuve, quiero decirte que jamás pensaría de ti de esa manera, fue la peor de las blasfemias ¿Cómo es que un ángel terrenal puede ser todo aquello? Eso es imposible, como te dije, solo hable por la herida, herida que continua y me dificulta el poder decirte todo esto como un caballero debería hacerlo, en persona, pero no tengo fuerzas de verte y no abalanzarme sobre ti, de no abalanzarme sobre tus labios que me piden a grito que los bese y que les demuestre todo el amor que siento por ti, por miedo a ello es que solo te dejo estas líneas, por miedo a sentir que si te beso, ese beso será robado, robado de alguien mas que espera por ti, por tomar tu mano y todo aquello que anhelo desde que te conocí. Pero puedo asegurarte que no volveré a molestarte, este idiota con un corazón que solo late por ti y que es feliz solo si tu lo eres no estropeara jamás tu bienestar. Acepte un trabajo que se me había ofrecido hace mucho y mi única razón por haberlo rechazado en estos momentos va de camino a su verdadera realidad, una realidad que esta a kilómetros de la mía, igual que su corazón, cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré lejos, intentando vanamente olvidarte, intentando sobrevivir por mi familia y de alguna forma esconder este amor, aunque este presente conmigo siempre y que nunca se detendrá y estará siempre aquí para ti con una estupida ilusión de que algún día sea correspondido Por siempre tuyo E."_

Se fue, se fue definitivamente de mi vida, se fue la única razón de mi existencia, la única persona que me hizo conocer el verdadero amor, la paz, la felicidad, ahora como tendría las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme a todo aquello que temo, todo aquello que aborrezco, pero sobre todo como lo haré para no derrumbarme en el intento. Tome la carta y la apreté a mi pecho pidiéndole a Dios que me diera las fuerzas que había encontrado al estar cerca de Edward, que me diera una mínima posibilidad de encontrar algo de felicidad después de haber saboreado aquel elixir cargado de felicidad en una magnitud tan inmensa, ahora sol pido aunque sea un ápice de ello solo para poder vivir.

Leí la carta una y otra vez, intentando convencerme de que todo lo vivido había terminado abruptamente, pero sobre todo convencerme que había sido real y no un sueño, necesitaba confirmar aquello para atesorarlo como los mejores recuerdos.

Finalmente habíamos llegado, ahí delante de mis ojos la puerta al otro mundo, a un mundo que nunca me ha pertenecido pero que se aferra como un parasito a mí, la puerta que una vez que se cierre así quedara haga lo que haga y me alejara del ser más perfecto, maravilloso y creado para mi pero que es mi imposible, al menos en esta vida.

Para mi mala suerte estaría sola o acompañada con el eco de mi desgracia que irradiaba ampliamente. Esme llegaría dentro de dos días ya que aun tenia los detalles post bodas que solucionar, boda que disfrute una milésima de tiempo mientras estuve envuelta en esos brazos llenos de amor…_Bella deja de pensar en ello por favor, _me repetía más que nada para convencerme de que hacia el intento.

Si quería salir con vida de todo esto sin arrastrar a nadie, tenia que ser fuerte y aprender a disimular y a unirme a este mundo lleno de mentiras para que mi padre no descubra que algo anda mal.

Pase cerca de cuatro días inerte en mi cama, sin vida, solo me levantaba para ir al baño cuando era urgentemente necesario, los días que Esme no estuvo aquí, la cocinera puntualmente a cada hora de la comida llegaba con la charola llena de alimento y a la siguiente comida cuando traía otra charola con comida se encontraba con la charola anterior intacta, intento razonar conmigo pero cuando vio que seria imposible, espero a que Esme llegara para que consiguiera lo que ella no pudo en dos enteros días, Esme apenas me vio comprendió todo aquello que me sucedía, todo aquello que me aflige desde lo mas profundo de mi ser.

-Corazón si no quieres morir debes comer, por favor- me suplicaban sus palabras y sus ojos a la vez.

-Esme ¿El está muy mal, verdad? Se que lo eche todo a perder por ser una cobarde, una maldita cobarde- me recriminaba, lo único que quería para poder conseguir algo de paz y tranquilidad era saber que él estuviese bien.

-Bella si realmente lo amas, por favor come algo, él sufre es verdad, pero sufriría aun más si supiera que pareces alma en pena, no le causes mas sufrimiento de lo que le podrías causar si algo te sucediera por no alimentarte bien, o es que acaso ¿tu no estarías preocupada si él no comiera o simplemente se limitara a respirar?- y aquellas palabras fueron como un gatillo en algún lugar de mi cerebro para intentar salir del hoyo en el que me estaba hundiendo. Mire a Esme para infundirme fuerzas pero fue peor ya que en sus ojos, estaban los ojos de Edward, ese mismo verde hechizante. Desvié la mirada a la charola y comencé a comer nuevamente y debo de reconocer que ya estaba famélica pues cuando sentí en mi paladar aquellos magníficos alimentos el agujero vació de mi estomago acrecentó demostrando cuanta hambre existía.

Mi peor pesadilla se hizo tangible cuando mi padre apareció por mi habitación para confirmarme que había llegado de su viaje de negocias en el exterior, me abrazo fuertemente y de cierta forma sentí aquel abrazo como una disculpa, como si debiera resignarme por algo y la verdad es que así era, pues me estaba obligando a ser desdichada. Si creía que esto era lo peor, la verdad es que esto solo fue una antesala a lo catastrófico.

-Hija, que felicidad que estés al fin aquí y para demostrártelo te tengo una magnifica sorpresa- ¿sorpresa? Viniendo de él la magnifica sorpresa debe ser una magnifica _desgracia_, al parecer mi intriga fue reflejada en mi rostro –Quiero que te bañes y te vistas, tienes una cara como si no hubieses podido dormir hace días, te espero al pie de la escalera, por favor intenta apurarte- y salio de mi habitación, a regañadientes me levante y salí de mi refugio, mi cama lugar que por cuatro días a sentido mi sufrimiento, mis lamentos y a oído mis llantos.

Cuando finalmente conseguí tener una apariencia que mi padre consideraría como aceptable, salí de mi habitación bajando al primer piso, al pie de la escalara como lo había dicho estaba mi padre con una enorme sonrisa, bueno al menos en este infierno llamada casa alguien podía ser feliz, caminamos hasta la sala de estar, indicándome que teníamos visitas, perfecto lo que necesitaba para mi actuación del día, tener que fingir delante de otras personas.

Cuando entre me quede estática de igual manera que mi corazón ante lo que mis ojos veían, Padre e hijo Black, en otras palabras mi suegro y mi futuro marido respectivamente, cualquier otra persona que no fuese yo o la familia Cullen podría tomar mi reacción como si estuviese nerviosa ante el hecho de estar frente a frente a mi "prometido" pero la verdad es otra, me congele ante el hecho de que mis peores temores y pesadillas al fin se estaban haciendo palpables.

-Bella, cariño quizás no recuerdas a Billy, él es el padre de este caballero que esta aquí- dijo ubicándose detrás del muchacho tocando sus hombros indicándome que él es mí prometido, el corazón y las entrañas se me apretaron de una manera que me daba nauseas.

-Hola Bella, al fin nos conocemos- dijo mi prometido, debo de reconocer que es muy guapo y que quizás si mis ojos no hubiesen sido cegados por la belleza de Edward, hubiese quedado maravillada ante aquellos ojos negros profundos, sonrisa perfectamente blanca y su piel de un tono bronceado –Soy Jacob- me tendió su mano para que la tomara, y al hacerlo la beso -Tenia muchas ansias de conocerte, papá dijo que eres muy linda pero veo que sus palabras no te hacen justicia.

Pasamos prácticamente todo el día hablando de nosotros, mi padre y Billy decidieron darnos espacio para conocernos mejor y debo de reconocer que Jacob es bastante agradable, sus palabras y su mirada siempre reflejan sinceridad ante todo y transmitían mucha paz, el "pequeño" inconveniente es que me obligan a casarme con él, quizás en otras circunstancias en otro momento en donde mi corazón no reclamara fervientemente el amor de otro, podría aceptar las obligaciones impuestas por mi padre.

Me hablo de los estudios que acababa de terminar en Europa y la felicidad que siente al volver después de tantos años a su país de nacimiento. Inevitablemente llegamos al tema de la boda y por un pequeño momento lo sentí igual de incomodo como yo ante aquel hecho.

Nuestros padres llegaron justo para la hora del almuerzo, en donde estuvimos los cuatro sentados esperando por nuestra comida, cuando Esme lo vio, ahí sentado frente a mi, instantáneamente me miro con ojos tristes y supe de inmediato que su tristeza se debía a que ella al igual que yo desearía que ese puesto estuviese ocupado por su hijo, por mi amor, por Edward.

Estuve distraída gran parte de la comida y de vez en cuando contestaba con ciertos monosílabos a preguntas amables que me hacia Jacob o Billy, pero en cierto momento escuche la frase _«¿Para cuando programamos la boda?» _y en el ipso facto todos mis sentidos estuvieron pendiente de aquella conversación, pero para mi desgracia comprendí que la fatídica fecha estaba prevista para unos meses más, esperando a que pase mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

-Ahora que tenemos a los novios presentes se facilitara la organización- dijo mi padre –Bella, es cosa de que me digas cuando iras donde alguna diseñadora para que veas tu vestido, podrías pedirle a alguna de tus amigas que te acompañe- Pensé en lo ultimo que dijo y en lo irónico del asunto, por que mi mejor amiga es Alice, pero veo poco probable que quiera acompañarme en la búsqueda de un vestido que será utilizado con otra persona que no es su hermano. Pero toda esta conversación, el darme cuenta que la fecha es en un plazo corto he inevitable comenzó a asustarme, me puse tan nerviosa y aterrada que comencé a sentirme mal, mal de adentro, mal del corazón, quería llorar y llorar hasta que aquellos calidos y fuertes brazos me acunaran y que sus labios pronunciaran las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar «_Todo esta bien amor, siempre estaremos juntos_»

-Permiso Padre, Jacob, Billy- dije mientras me inclinaba para despedirme, me levantaba de la silla –No me siento muy bien, creo que algo me cayo pesado al estomago, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas- no espere respuesta, solo me limite a correr a mi refugio.

Una vez en mi cuarto tuve la necesidad de desahogarme, tome pluma y papel y trace aquellas palabras que mi corazón gritaba de menara ferviente.

"_Edward Amor mi:_

_Si, así es, amor mío, por que eso eres para mi, mi único y verdadero amor, decirte que nada tengo que perdonarte, todo lo contrario soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón por haberte ocultado mi nefasto compromiso, asegurarte que aquel lazo que debo cumplir va en contra de todos mis deseos y claro está en contra de mis sentimientos, la libertad que siempre he querido para mí en este momento está siendo profanada por mi padre, él a dispuesto que me convierta en esposa de un hombre al cual no amo y que nunca podre amar pues ese lugar está ocupado solo por ti. Por otra cosa por la que debo pedirte que me perdones es por ser una cobarde, por no tener el valor de enfrentar a mi padre e imponer mis propias decisiones, el luchar por mis ideas, deseos y sentimientos, pero no puedo, tengo miedo, no podría vivir jamás si algo te sucediera por mi culpa, si mi padre descubriera que es a ti a quien le pertenece mi corazón no dudaría que intentaría todo por separarnos. Por favor amor mío, no dudes jamás del inmenso amor que te profeso, este amor que me enloquece, que me fortalece y me debilita a la vez donde no te puedo tener junto a mí, no dudes de los magníficos momentos que vivimos por que fueron reales, cada palabra, cada caricia que nos dimos fue simplemente el acto de demostración de nuestro amor. Siempre recuerda que te amo más que a mi propia vida y eso jamás podrá cambiar, el único cambio existente es que crece cada día. Eres mi sueño y mi realidad, gracias a ti descubrí que es amar y ser amada. Eternamente tuya B."_

Cuando termine de expresar todos aquello que quisiera gritar a viva voz, note que lo escrito parecía más una carta a mi ser amado que una expresión solo de sentimientos. Cuando me había levante de la mesa en el comedor me sentía tan enojada y triste por tener que separarme de las única persona que he amado de verdad y que no podamos estar juntos que no pude evitar terminar escribiendo más que la verdad, no sé si fue el destino o mi conciencia que me impulso a hacer eso. Decisión, eso es lo que tenía que hacer ahora, si era lo correcto o no ya después se vería, estaba aburrida de tener que hacer lo que se supone es lo correcto y no lo que quiero, tras decidir ello, tome la carta, la metí en un sobre y la oculte entre mi ropa interior, baje las escaleras rápidamente teniendo cuidado el no tropezar. La busque rápidamente para no toparme con mi padre o con algún invitado indeseado.

-Esme, te he estado buscando, necesito que me hagas el ultimo favor, por favor te lo pido- le roge con el corazón, con los ojos y la voz, mientras sacaba la carta y se la tendía, ella vio de que se trataba y me miro directo a los ojos.

-Bella, cariño por favor, deja las cosas tal cual están.

-No Esme, no entiendes, Edward cree que no lo amo y que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos para mí fue solo como un pasatiempo, tú sabes que eso no es verdad, que lo amo como ha nadie.

-Pequeña lo sé, y por qué se aquello es que te pido que dejes las cosas como están, para que decir verdades dolorosas, si Edward sabe que lo amas nada conseguirás, tu padre nunca permitirá que estén juntos, hazlo por él y su seguridad, Edward es un chico fuerte y se repondrá-

-Por favor Esme, es lo último que te pido, hazlo por mí, más que sea para que conserve el mejor recuerdo de mi y que no piense que lo utilice, te lo ruego Esme- y como no había cambios en su rostro, no iba a ceder, comencé a llorar, llore por todo aquello que me afligía, por aquel amor que me estaba consumiendo el alma, por aquel amor que me destrozaba el corazón por no poder ser gritado a los cuatro vientos, llore por él y su propio sufrimiento, pero sobre todo llore por la vida que quisiera tener junto a él, caí al suelo por que ya no me podía las piernas, Esme rápidamente me abrazo y juntas estuvimos abrazadas, ella intento calmarme y de cierta manera lo consiguió, finalmente tomo la carta resignada, creo que más que nada porque realmente vio que estaba sufriendo al igual que Edward, ahora solo debía esperar su respuesta junto con su perdón.

* * *

Chicas lo siento, perdón por la demora, pero tuve una semana muy ocupada con mis calificaciones en la universidad, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con este cap que espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

P.D.: Quiero enviar todas mis fuerzas y besos a **_KOKOIKA_** que por el blog me entere que su hija esta recuperándose bien gracias a Dios, besitos para ti mi niña y toda tu familia.

P.D.: a **Barbie** que no se ve su correo, te dejo el mío **lokii_** para que me agregues a msn y ahí hablemos!

Hasta el siguiente cap!!


	14. Amistad

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

Espero sus RR al final del cap ^^

"**Amistad"**

-¡Esme, Esme!, por favor dime que haz traído una respuesta para mi, al menos no escrita, pero por favor ya no soporto más el pensar que ni eso quiere enviar para mí- le pregunte ansiosa, como lo hacia todos los días que llegaba a casa desde hace dos meses, si desde hace dos meses, dos meses que le entregue mi carta a Esme para Edward y los mismos dos meses desde que espero impaciente cualquier respuesta o señal de su parte.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero no ha dicho nada y sinceramente no creo que lo haga- fue la misma conclusión a la que yo había llegado, pero seguía preguntando aunque con menos esperanza.

Por otra parte algo extraño había sucedido, mi corazón estaba tan destrozado por su lejanía, por su silencio que de manera extraña Jacob, mi "prometido", noto mi tristeza y de a poco comenzó a acercase a mí de forma preocupada y desinteresada. Intento sacarme muchas veces a caminar para dar un paseo, al principio mis respuestas siempre eran las mismas. ¡No, gracias!, pero cuando me invito al teatro, cosa que mi padre no me dejaba por que él encontraba que era un sitio para personas sin moral por que daban ideas a niñitas perdidas como yo, acepte, dándole una oportunidad para demostrarme que no era para nada como yo creí que era, su forma de ser es totalmente diferente a todos los niñitos ricos consentido de sus padres, él era más como yo, más tranquilo, soñador y desinteresado en el dinero, desde aquella invitación accedí a salir más con él, más que nada para poder despejar mi mente y no hundirme en el pozo negro de melancolía en la que me estaba sumiendo. Pasábamos las tardes entre los parques, la biblioteca, la librería, el teatro o simplemente conversando como dos grandes amigos, aprovechando siempre estar al aire libre, pues a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en invierno, el calor que hacia en el día era abrumador, por las noches se encontraba su contraparte, el hielo. Los expertos en el clima temían por la sequía que azotaría al país, pues las cosechas comenzarían a secarse, pero eso es otra cosa.

Jacob amablemente me acompañaba a las tediosas reuniones sociales que mi padre me obligaba a asistir para que no me sintiera tan sola y aburrida, escuche varias veces sin querer que las madres de mis "amistades" hablaban entre ellas diciendo que me veían muy feliz y al fin emocionalmente estable, referente a que es conocido por todos que desde que mi madre murió, mi actitud siempre a sido algo mas retraída y desinteresada en entablar alguna relación de pareja que conlleve al matrimonio, como debería de haberlo hecho ya una dama de mi edad, es decir, a punto de cumplir los dieciocho. Lo que ellas no sabían, es que todo el dolor lo llevo por dentro, el dolor que siento de estar lejos de Edward y sentirme rechazada por él es lo que me tiene mal, pero así como muy bien dicen, soy retraída con mis sentamientos, con mis emociones y jamás demostrare ante desconocidos la pena que me carcome a diario.

Si no fuera por Jacob que de vez en cuando me logra sonsacar una risa, olvidaría lo que es reír, pero no conseguía hacerme olvidarlo y dudo que alguien lo consiga.

Jacob llego como de costumbre por la tarde a visitarme y luego paseábamos por alguna plaza o por los alrededores por largas horas platicando como simples amigos hasta que llegaba mi padre y teníamos que hablar acerca de preparativos, invitaciones, decoración y otras cosas de la boda. Pero en particular esa tarde Jacob llego algo cabizbajo y por lo poco o casi nada común que era verlo así, me preocupe, me acerque a él tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Jake ¿Qué sucede?- estaba preocupada, realmente él se había ganado mi corazón y mi amistad a pulso, ya que en un principio siempre mi actitud era reacia, pero con su paciencia y entusiasmo consiguió poco a poco mi afecto y cariño, no el que merecería un prometido, pero era lo que podía ofrecerle.

-Nada pequeña- me dijo besando mi frente y entrando a mi casa –Estoy bien, solo que algo cansado, espero que no te moleste pero quisiera que hoy nos quedáramos aquí- y por supuesto que lo complacería, él siempre hacia de todo para subirme el animo y esta vez retribuiría a ello ayudándole.

-Jake no te preocupes, no tengo problemas en quedarme aquí si estás cansado podría hacerte un masaje si gustas- le ofrecí mientras me regalaba una linda sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, pero su sonrisa no le llego sus ojos como de costumbre, lo que agrandaba mi preocupación. Jacob Estaba sentado en el sillón de la salita de estar, cuando lleve mis manos a sus hombros note que realmente estaba tenso, llevaba un buen rato en ello y aún no conseguía que se relajara cien por ciento, que era lo que yo quería así que acelere un poco, apretando mis manos un poco más, de pronto se levando asustándome un poco por lo repentino del acto.

-Jake, perdóname si te apreté o te lastime- le dije rápidamente por la torpeza que halla hecho para que se levantara, estaba cómodo y más relajado a como había llegado he hice que se pusiera tenso otra vez.

-Bella no te preocupes, no haz hecho nada, aunque quisieras lastimarme dudo que con tus manitos lo consigas- me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y me beso las manos –Solo me estaba preguntando si me harías un pequeño favor, claro esta si no te incomoda o molesta.

-Por supuesto Jacob, por ti lo que quieras- le dije sonriente para conseguir algo de felicidad en sus ojos apagados. Fue extraño, por que nada dijo, solo se limito a observarme, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y poco a poco se acerco a mi, comencé a temblar ante ello pues sabia que vendría a continuación y aunque no estábamos juntos con Edward, me sentía mal engañándolo, besando otros labios que no fueran los suyos.

Jacob me miro directo a los ojos, escrutándolos, sin duda algo buscaba en ellos pero no sabia que, cerro sus ojos y me besó, fue extraño besar otros labios, no fue ni mejor ni peor, solo fue diferente, su aliento era una mezcla diferente entre madera y cítrico, diferente al sabor dulce y refrescante de Edward. El recordarlo causo una nuevamente una angustia en mi pecho, realmente lo necesitaba y seria una completa mentirosa si seguía negándolo –Edward- suspire, cuando Jacob tenso su agarre en mi rostro me di cuenta que había pensado en el nombre de mi amado pero en voz alta, me quede esperando la rabia de Jacob hacia mi, era insólito que su prometida dijera el nombre de otro hombre mientras te besan.

-Bella ¿Quién es Edward?- su voz estaba más angustiada que antes, me quería morir ¿en que momento me convertí en un monstruo? Hice sufrir a Edward y ahora lo estoy haciendo con Jacob.

-Jacob, discúlpame, no se en que estaba pensando- pero claro que lo sabia, solo de recordar esos suaves y dulces labios que me besaban como nadie lo haría me hacía temblar y pensar en él, en sus manos acariciándome, besándome dulce y apasionadamente, Jacob seguía mirándome y me ruborice ante mis pensamientos egoístas.

-Bella discúlpame a mi por mi imprudencia, no debí besarte, será mejor que me vaya- me beso la frente y salio de mi casa sin más, corrí a mi habitación a refugiarme nuevamente por la sarta de tonteras que estaba cometiendo últimamente, Jacob realmente ha sido muy bueno conmigo y lo que menos quiero es hacerlo sufrir.

-Bella- dijo Esme entrando a mi habitación –Tu padre aviso que no llegara a cenar para que no lo esperes- me dijo mientras entraba con la charola con la cena.

-Esme ¿no se que hacer?- le dije al borde de las lagrimas, dejo la bandeja en la mesita cerca de la ventana y me abrazo.

-Hija, todo pasa por algo, después de la tormenta sale el sol, no te aflijas más- mientras acariciaba mi cabello infundándome esperanzas.

-Pero Esme, hice sufrir a Edward y ahora hago lo mismo con Jacob, soy un monstruo de persona- le dije ya sin poder aguantarme las lagrimas.

-Cariño no se que a sucedido entre tu y Jacob para que te sientas así, pero no puedes corresponder a los sentimientos de todos, si Jacob esta enamorado de ti y tu no claramente el saldrá dañado pero no debes de recriminarte más las cosas, el amor no se impone o se obliga, solo se siente por quien el corazón reclama, si ese lugar le pertenece a mi hijo…- pero no continuo, levante mi vista para mirar esos ojos verdes tan similares a los que me paralizan el corazón.

-¿Si le pertenece que Esme?- necesitaba escuchar lo que pensaba, si tenia una solución a mi problema, gustosa lo acogería.

-Nada pequeña, será mejor que comas y descanses- fue por la bandeja de la cena, me beso los cabellos y salio.

No había visto a Jacob en toda esa semana, me sentía mal por ello, ya que de seguro estaba escapando de mi, mi padre me vio triste ya que sin Jacob había vuelto a mi tristeza y ahora era el doble, pues no tenia a Edward y tampoco tenia a mi amigo pero sobre todo me sentía mal por causarle dolor, le dije que era por que no había visto a Jacob ya que estaba acostumbrada a su compañía, lo que no era mentira, pero evitando otros detalles, él me explico que Jacob estaba teniendo mucho trabajo por consiguiente no podía venir tan seguido, sabia que era excusas pero le daría su espacio.

Desde aquel beso mi insistencia por saber si Edward se había comunicado volvió a crecer tras la ultima conversación con Esme, le preguntaba todas las mañanas como si no hubiese transcurrido tiempo desde que comencé a esperar su respuesta, todas las mañanas seguía la misma respuesta, ¡nada!, pero seguía insistido, el corazón me decía que no me rindiera, aquel beso con Jacob me corroboro que jamás podría llegar a amar a otra persona, por muy perfecta que fuera, yo necesitaba de Edward, de su perfección, esa perfección que nadie más que él podría darme.

Mi padre llego más temprano de lo acostumbrado, debido a que tenia que viajar al extranjero con suma urgencia, solo dijo que eran asuntos de trabajo, pero que no estaría sola ya que había hablado con Jacob quien en un par de días me visitaría y se fue, se veía algo nervioso así que no quise inmiscuirme, aprovecharía los días que el no estaba para leer al aire libre. Así pasaba mis tardes, preferentemente sumergida en la lectura que en la agonía y la tristeza. Pero al día siguiente cuando corrí por las escaleras para recibir a Esme me lleve una sorpresa, me miraba con cierta tristeza, se veía incomoda y deseosa de salir de ahí, pero como era de costumbre le pregunte por Edward, esta vez a diferencia de las otras veces se quedo en silencio y bajo su rostro, no sabia como interpretar aquello pero me asuste y mi corazón se acelero.

-Esme ¿Me ha enviado algo?- silencio- ¿que sucede?, Edward esta bien ¿verdad? no quería sonar histeria pero su reacción estaba provocando que comenzara a parecerlo.

-Si Bella…está bien… mmm... tengo cosas que hacer en la cocina- me dijo intentando zafarse de mí, pero no se lo permití y le impedí el paso.

-Esme, no me has contestado ¿Edward te envío algo esta vez?- y fue cuando me di cuenta de la razón por la cual mi corazón se acelero, por la esperanza, la minima esperanza de que esta vez si me había contestado.

-Bella, cariño no se si sea lo mejor, ¿por que no dejas las cosas así?- su brazo estaba tenso metido en su abrigo, y sus ojos rehuían los míos.

-Esme por favor- le suplique, ella me vio con tristeza y me tendió la carta, la sonrisa que se me dibujo en el rostro me sorprendió ya que hace mucho que no lo hacia, pero ésta se debilito cuando vi los ojos vidriosos de Esme que se retiro a la cocina. Subí corriendo a mi habitación temerosa ante la reacción de Esme, quizás yo estaba fantaseando el contenido de la carta en donde decía que mi Edward vendría por mi y me llevaría lejos de este país, solo nosotros dos luchando por este amor, o quizás así era y volví a sonreír, solo que a Esme no le parecía ya que tendría que alejarse de su hijo y temía por la reacción de mi padre cuando se enterara que nos habíamos escapado. Decidí dejar de especular, tome el sobre abrí la carta y volví a sonreír cuando descubrí aquella hermosa caligrafía.

"_Bella_

_Por favor deja de insistirle a mi madre noticias de mi, si no lo he hecho es precisamente para alejarme de ti, no tengo nada de que perdonarte pero es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Necesito aunque sea intentar olvidarte Bella, es difícil, pero si no lo intento y me lo digo a diario a mi mismo no se como conseguir vivir, estos meses se han hecho sumamente difíciles vivirlos sin ti, intentar no saber de ti, hacer odios sordos a los comentarios que me llegan de ti y tu prometido paseando por la ciudad felices o yendo a reuniones que ambos están acostumbrados a asistir, me llena de celos, pero a la vez saber que él te hace feliz me hace querer seguir también adelante. Me hace daño amarte como te amo si nunca te tendré para mí y solo para mí. Las ilusiones que algún día tuve ya se perdieron, así que déjalas ahí por favor, no hagas que se vuelvan a unir para seguir sufriendo, tu te vas a casar y harás a alguien feliz, aunque quisiera con todo mi ser que esa felicidad fuera para mi, no lo es y debo aprender a vivir con ello, déjame intentar olvidarte o mejor dicho, aplacar este amor por favor. E"_

_«Déjame intentar olvidarte» _era lo que se repetía en mi mente, solo esas tres simples frases pero que juntas, terminaron de quebrar mi corazón. Definitivamente por mi cobardía había perdido al hombre más maravilloso que podría llegar a conocer. Después de todo, debí de seguido el consejo de Esme y haber dejado las cosas como estaban, la esperanza de que Edward lucharía por nosotros era mejor consuelo que saber que quería olvidarme.

Estaba enojada conmigo misma y por consiguiente con el resto del mundo, necesitaba culpar a los demás por los errores que he cometido para calmar el dolor y por primera vez desde que mamá murió, me encerré en mi habitación con llave, para que nadie me molestara, cuando sintiera realmente la necesidad de comer lo haría, pero por el momento no había llegado, ya que la única necesidad era de aislarme de las personas para dejar de hacerles daño. Necesitaba hablar con Jacob para disculparme y ser sincera de una vez por todas y aunque fuese egoísta de mi parte dejaría que la decisión de si aún quería seguir con los planes de la boda la tomara él.

Como si fuese un lector de mentes Jacob llego a mi casa por la tarde, Esme llamo a mi puerta para avisar que Jacob me esperaba en el salón, como no quería dejar mi cuarto le pedí por favor que lo hiciera subir mi habitación. Cuando sonó nuevamente me levante para abrirla, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un tímido Jake mirándome triste y feliz a la vez, lo hice pasar rápidamente, ya que no quería que Esme se colara por la puerta, pues lo que menos quería en ese momento es que me recordara más de lo normal a Edward. Una vez dentro, me abalance sobre él para abrasarlo, realmente lo había extrañado.

-Jake ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarme?- le pregunte aunque más bien parecía una recriminación así que me contuve para que no pensara que era una novia celosa y lo solté, tenia que mantener sus expectativas a raya así que me limite a sentarme en el silloncito que quedaba de espaldas a mi cama.

-Bella, necesitaba pensar y ordenar mi cabeza, ahora bien, necesito hablar de algo importante contigo- me dijo dando vueltas por la habitación sin mirarme mientras haciendo sonar los huesos de sus manos y cuello, realmente estaba nervioso.

-Jake, también necesito hablar contigo, tengo que contarte la verdad- movió sus labios en señal de interrumpirme, así que rápidamente lo acalle –No Jake, por favor déjame continuar es importante, necesito contarte la verdad de mis sentimientos, si después de que te cuente ya no quieres casarte conmigo prometo que lo entenderé.

-Bella ¿de que hablas?- estaba extrañado pero a la vez se veía un poco más relajado.

-Jake… yo…yo…-uf que difícil es poder decirle a alguien que te ama que tu no le correspondes a sus sentimientos -Yo no te amo Jake, si me estoy casando contigo es por mi padre, Edward, el nombre que salio de mis labios el día que me besaste es a quien realmente amo- dije rápidamente mientras me ruborizaba, mi padre definitivamente si estuviera aquí intentaría matarme por estar revelándole estas cosas a mi futuro marido, estaba tan nerviosa que no supe en que momento Jake me levando del sillón.

-Bella- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza ¿podía sentirme peor de lo que me estoy sintiendo? Jake seguramente estaba dolido por mis palabras, que tonta fui, intentando hacer las cosas bien le dije la verdad, verdad que de seguro debí callar, cuando me separo de su abrazo dirigí mi vista tímidamente a su rostro en el que observe…

* * *

Hola chicas =) primero que todo agradecer sus RR en especial a **vivicullen - veronica paola - valivali - carla vampiro - qvuelvallover - Fran - Natalie aka Isabella - ALiCuLLeNSwAn - Barbara - altavira - yulibar** que se toman su tiempo en dejar sus comentarios, para ello mi manera de agradecerles es subir este cap hoy ya que no tenia pensado hacerlo por que me enferme y estoy pa la sopa!!

a las chicas que agregan a los favoritos que dejen sus comantarios que ayudan a la inspiracion y a actualizar más pronto!

bsos bye ^^

* * *


	15. Visita

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

Espero sus RR al final del cap ^^

* * *

"**Visita"**

_Cuando me separó de su abrazo dirigí mi vista tímidamente a su rostro en el que observe… ¿_una enorme sonrisa?… esperen, esperen, esperen, ¿Por qué esta riendo? Si prácticamente le dije que me estaban obligando a estar con él, su reacción no debería ser de ¿tristeza u odio?

-Bella no me mal interpretes, eres una mujer fantástica y cualquier hombre mataría por convertirse en tu esposo y te quiero mucho, pero yo tampoco te amo- estaba avergonzado por su confesión y yo algo confundida, si no me amaba como yo pensaba ¿Por qué huyo cuando me beso? ¿Por qué acepto casarse conmigo? Tenia muchas dudas en mi cabeza y necesitaba hacérselas saber, se que Jake no es una mala persona pero por unos segundos paso la idea de que quizás esto me lo dice para no ser vulnerable ante mi confesión y ahora quiera vengarse y cuando nos casemos me tratara de lo peor…no, no, Jake no es así.

-Jake, entonces… como… no entiendo- intente decirle, pero eran tantas las preguntas que tenia en mente que intentaba decirlas todas de una vez sin siquiera poder formular una.

-Quiero explicarte varias cosas, de hecho a eso venia, a contarte la verdad- tomo aire y continuo- No quiero que pienses mal de mi, te quiero y mucho pero como una gran amiga, Bella cuando te bese más que nada lo hice para saber si algún día podría llegar a sentir algo más que cariño de amigos, algo como amor, el amor que se necesita para dar un paso tan importante como el matrimonio, pues una vez este acto se halla concretado no hay vuelta atrás.

-Entonces ¿te paso algo cuando me besaste?- le pregunte algo ruborizada, no es fácil hablar de estas cosas.

-Bella, no quiero que pienses que te utilice, pero hay algo más halla de un beso, yo… yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, yo la había visto a ella antes que a ti y nos besamos, pero ella me aseguro que no podría ser y me dijo que ese beso nada había sido, que yo estaba confundiendo las cosas y por eso te bese- me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, yo no sabia que pensar, en parte estaba feliz por él, feliz de saber que no lo lastime, pero a la vez me sentía celosa, celosa de saber que amaba a otra de la cual podría luchar, su situación es diferente a la mía al ser el hombre, su padre respetaría sus decisiones.

-¿Por qué no estas con ella?- le pregunte confundida, si yo estuviera en su lugar no estaría dándole explicaciones, estaría en estos momentos devorándome los labios de Edward, intentando por todos los medios poder al fin consumar nuestro amor.

-Ella, según mi padre no es como yo, uno de esos días que estuve esperando por ti fui al mercado a conocer como estaba de cambiada la ciudad pero cuando la vi a ella todo cambio, Bella, desde ese momento ilumino mi corazón, pero ella…- no pudo terminar de hablar, pero algo en mi interior me hacia entenderlo y lo abrace, pues se notaba triste, aunque no entendía a que se refería con eso de que su padre no lo ve como a él ¿Qué acaso tiene tres ojos? O ¿es de otro planeta?, pero tontamente comprendí cuando un click sonó en mi cabeza y me di cuenta de lo que realmente me decía y por que realmente lo entendía, estaba en el mercado cuando conoció a la chica.

-La chica es ¿De otro nivel social?- le pregunte tímidamente, no quería herirlo si me equivocaba pero si estaba en lo correcto no quería sonar como si lo estuviese juzgando, quien mejor que yo para entenderlo. Cuando le pregunte él solo asintió, necesitaba darle apoyo y que mejor que contándole mi verdad para que no se sintiera tan mal consigo mismo.

-Sabes- le dije para llamar su atención –Edward es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, realmente él me robo el corazón pero para mi padre eso no seria suficiente, él es el hijo de Esme sabes- sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

-¿Cuándo estuviste en el campo fue para estar con él?- este chico si que piensa rápido, pero que sacaba con negarlo, sobre todo a él y en este momento que estábamos teniendo de tanta sinceridad.

-Así es, aunque en un principio solo fue para alejarme de esta asquerosa ciudad, luego se dio todo con él, fueron los meses más mágicos de mi vida y no los cambiaria por nada, pero esos lindos recuerdos quedaron allá, así como recuerdos- le dije triste.

-Se a lo que te refieres, intente decirle a mi padre de ella, de cierta manera le insinué que quizás seria un problema en nuestro matrimonio si yo no te amaba, pero el me aseguro que eso llegaría con el tiempo así como lo fue para él con mi madre- su mirada cambio de triste a feliz en segundos -Pero desde que conocí a Nessi, sabia que nada podría ser como mi padre quería.

-¿Nessi?- le pregunte, el asintió con una gran sonrisa y comprobé lo enamorado que estaba de la chica que de solo escuchar su nombre sus ojos brillaban -¿Qué vamos a hacer Jake?, de verdad te quiero pero esto va de mal en peor, ambos amamos a otras personas, nuestro matrimonio estaría construido a la fuerza, sin amor, solo con una linda amistad pero no serviría de nada.

-Lo se Bella, créeme cuando te digo que he intentado de todo con mi padre, cuando vio que insistía más de lo normal me pregunto si había conocido a alguien en Europa, no supe que decirle pues lo conozco y no quisiera que le hiciera algo a Nessi si sabia que era por ella que yo estoy dudando, cuando noto mi silencio pensó que así era y me aseguro que no era nada de malo tener amantes, que las esposas son para el hogar y criar a los hijos pero si quería tener otras aventurillas como le llama él, que no seria un problema siempre y cuando sea cuidadoso de no dañar tu reputación.

-¿Nessi sabe que estas comprometido?- le pregunte al pensar que quizás nuestra situación es mucho, mucho más parecida de lo que se esperara.

-Si, lo sabe he incluso a escuchado de ti, ella trabaja con Jasper y escucho de él hablar maravillas de ti y bueno ya entenderás lo celosa que se puso, no me cree cuando le digo que es a ella a quien amo, pues ve lo hermosa y lo diferente que eres y en lo mucho que nos parecemos, pero es entendible, cualquiera estaría celosa de ti, pero no ella, si yo la amo Bella- Jacob tomo su rostro con sus manos, se sentía angustiado al igual que yo, incomprendido he impotente por la situación.

-Jake lo se, se como te sientes, imagínate que yo me he sentido así mucho más tiempo que tu, pero al menos yo tuve mis meses de gloria pero cuando llegue aquí de nuevo con mi padre fue como estar muerta en vida, Edward no quiere luchar y lo comprendo, no vale la pena si yo no pongo de mi parte, solo quisiera que el realmente me crea cuando le digo que daría mi vida por estar con él, pero para mi padre eso no seria impedimento para intentar dañarlo- y esa era la cruda realidad, a lo largo de los años había descubierto varios actos de los que me avergonzaba he intentaba negármelos pero hacerlo ahora seria ilógico.

-Bella... ¿quisieras salir de paseo conmigo?- me pregunto de pronto como si hubiese tenido una epifanía.

-No lo se Jake, no tengo ánimos de salir al parque a poner caritas, con decirte que ni ganas de leer tengo- le dije desganada.

-No Bella, no me refería a una salida al parque o al teatro, me refiero a algo así como un paseo para despejarnos y relajarnos, prepara tu maleta, vuelvo por ti en una hora y media- vio que iba a protestar y negó con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera, me regalo una sonrisa como aquellas que hace semanas no veía.

Le seguí la corriente, quizás después de todo unos días fuera de todo esto seria bueno para mi, Esme apareció cuando terminaba de guardar algunos vestidos y parte de mis ahorros en la maleta.

-¿Dónde vas Bella?- me pregunto extrañada, ¿le debía de decir la verdad? Decirle que me iría con Jacob a algún lugar, no estaba segura, pero no podía mentirle a ella.

-Jake me invito a una especie de vacaciones por unos días- su rostro se desfiguro en una clara muestra de tristeza y desilusión ¿Cómo arreglar aquello? –De seguro será por el fin de semana- fue todo lo que pude decir, no dijo nada más y salio.

Puntualmente Jake llego después de una hora y media, Esme me entrego unos emparedados que había preparado para el viaje, aunque no sabia donde iríamos o que tan lejos los acepte gustosa, le di una sonrisa honesta a Esme, quien intento devolvérmela pero no fue suficiente para calmar la culpa, no podía explicarle que Jake no sentía nada por mi, nada al menos que pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos para con Edward, pues eso era un tema privado de él y no seria yo quien lo divulgaria.

Jake tomo mi maleta que la llevo al auto mientras yo me despedí de Esme sin decir palabra alguna. Me subí en el lado del copiloto y viajamos amenamente, Jake se veía bastante entusiasmado lo que era muy contagioso, conversamos de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando nos preguntábamos alguno que otro detalle de nuestras relaciones secretas. Prácticamente habíamos pasando todo el día viajando, lo que me estaba inquietando pues aún no me decía donde iríamos exactamente, solo me aseguro que pasaría los mejores días.

-Bella- me dijo girándose, mirándome serio y fijo a los ojos –Necesito pedirte algo y que lo cumplas al pie de la letra ¿serás capaz de hacerme caso? Pase lo que pase necesito que me hagas caso- me asuste, estaba como a la defensiva esperando mi respuesta.

-Si Jake, pero no me asustes, además a estas alturas ya no hacerte caso seria ridículo pues viajamos prácticamente todo el día para llegar aquí- le dije mientras señalaba el entorno donde estábamos.

-Bella, entraremos a un lugar- me dijo mientras del asiento trasero sacaba una capa negra y me la tendía –Necesito que pase lo que pase no te la quites y no hables, Bella esto es importante, tienes que seguirlo al pie de la letra, aunque tengas los deseos más grandes de hacer cualquier cosa, no puedes ¿entiendes?- me dijo, yo estaba nerviosa, nerviosa de lo que me estaba metiendo y de lo que estaba aceptando.

-Si Jake, confía en mi- tras decir eso Jake acelero un poco más el viaje, entramos finalmente a un pueblo bastante humilde. Me puse la capa escondiendo mi pelo y mis ropas como me aconsejo, bajamos el auto que estaciono frente a una casa algo descolorida y antes de golpear me recordó que no debía hablar, pasara lo que pasara. Esperamos unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera y tuve unas enormes ganas de mirar pues mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada, cuando la puerta se abrió sentí una brisa que trajo consigo un aroma poco común pero que reconocería incluso desde el infierno, pero no podía ser.

-Buenas tardes Edward- le dijo Jacob, ¡¿QUE?!

-¿Si?- le contesto una hermosa voz aterciopelada que provoco que me tensara y mi cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, mis brazos se movieron pero los detuve cuando escuche el carraspeo proveniente de Jake.

-Buenas tardes señor- le dijo mientras veía que alzaba su mano para tomar la de mi amado –Si no es mucho pedir, quisiera hablar con usted pero con algo más de privacidad, mi amigo aquí tiene una enfermedad y no puede tolerar mucho el sol- dijo mientras dejaba su mano en mi espalda, indicándome que pasara por la puerta. Me tense ante el hecho de encontrarme allí ¿Qué es lo que pretendía Jacob?

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto Edward – ¿Su amigo no se pondrá cómodo?- dijo mientras yo seguía de pie y ellos tomaban asiento, instantaneamente me senté al lado de Jacob sin emitir ruido alguno.

-No se preocupe de él, es algo diferente, bajo su capa se siente seguro, pero no viene a hablar aquí de él- le dijo –Esto es algo un poco más personal.

-Disculpe, pero aún no me dice lo principal, usted sabe quien soy, pero no tengo idea de quien es usted- le dijo amablemente y sabia que esto seria una complicación para poder entablar una conversación que era lo que venia buscando Jake.

-Primero que todo quiero decirle que necesito que me escuches y bueno, me presento- le dijo mientras nuevamente tendía su mano, vi como Edward le tendía la suya –Soy Jacob Black- y acto seguido Edward se paralizo y no pudo terminar el viaje de su mano a la de Jake, sabia que no lo hacia por enojo o ser mal educado, simplemente se veía consternado.

-Para que debo su visita Sr. Black- volvio a su posición en el sillon, su tono amable que había tenido minutos antes desapareció completamente, me sentía triste de escucharlo así, entre molesto y triste, eso me hizo recordar cuando nos volvimos a ver cuando llegue a la casa de campo meses atrás, cuando estaba a la defensiva conmigo.

-Necesito hablarle de Bella y explicarte ciertas cosas- no quería escuchar su negativa o quizás la rabia contenida que sentiría, me moví inquieta en mi puesto y Jake se acerco a mi -¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto bajito.

-Baño- fue lo único que le dije, ahora menos que nunca quería que Edward supiera que era yo quien estaba ahí.

-Disculpa, podías prestarle el baño a mi amigo, al parecer el viaje fue muy largo para su pequeño estomago.

-Por aquí- me indico, pase tan cerca de él que sentí con mayor intensidad su aroma, pero el miedo a su rechazo me hizo volver a la realidad y entrar casi corriendo al baño, entre me saque la capa y me moje el rostro intentando calmarme y recobrar la tranquilidad, observe mi reflejo en el espejo y parecía enferma, me senté en el inodoro pensando que es lo que buscaba Jacob. Finalmente cuando habían pasado unos largos minutos pero que para mi fueron simples segundos, decidí que ya era hora de salir repitiéndome a mi misma que Jake no haría nada para dañarme. Iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando escuche alzarse la voz de Jake.

-Entiende Edward, no tuvo opciones, ella te ama, eres un imbécil si no luchas por ella, la he visto estos meses, intentando no hacerme sentir mal con su ausencia mental, intentando hacerme feliz sobre su propia felicidad, pero no más. Ella me ha dado el valor que necesitaba para tomar las riendas de mi propia vida y ella tiene ese mismo valor, solo que no puede hacerlo sola, necesita que tu tomes su mano.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Tú te casaras con ella en unos meses, te aseguro que la amo pero si me entero que la haz dejado plantada en el altar te cortare el cuello- escucharlo defenderme así hizo que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo, decidí salir. Estaban tan enfrascados con su conversación que ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a mi incorporación.

-Edward escúchate, mueres por ella, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, yo quiero mucho a esa pequeña terca y por su felicidad es que estoy aquí para hacerte entender que tienes que luchar por ella, es fácil hacerse el derrotado y ser cómodo echándole la culpa a ella de que todo lo malo es por su cobardía, tu no te quedas nada atrás con ello. Analiza en como te sientes en estos momentos y ahora duplícalo, es así como se siente ella, pues ella siente que es la absoluta culpable de lo que sucede.

-Es muy tarde- le dijo con su voz quebrada, me partía escucharlo así, pero lo que estaba diciendo Jake era la verdad, todos estos meses me he echado la culpa exclusiva por no poder estar juntos, pero quizás ¿si hubiese tenido su apoyo? Quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, no lo juzgaría pues comprendía su dolor pero no quería perder más tiempo estando separada de él.

-Nunca es tarde para amar y demostrarlo- le dijo Jake, podía visualizar su sonrisa, él también pensaba luchar por Nessi y me alegraba ello, pues Jake es una hermosa persona que se merece encontrar la felicidad.

-Ella me odia por ser un cobarde, por no decirle cuanto la amo y luchar por ella como se merece- sentía que estaba por llorar, pero no lo permitiría pues un ángel no debía llorar, menos por mi culpa y en mi presencia.

-Jamás podría odiarte- le dije mientras me quitaba la capa dejando mi presencia a la vista y veía como se desfiguraban sus ojos ante mi presencia, de reojo vi como Jake sonreía –Edward, jamás podría dejar de amarte, no amo a Jake, ese sentimiento no tiene espacio en mi corazón cuando te amo como lo hago- le dije, el seguía inmóvil viéndome como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, pero de pronto su movimiento fue tan rápido e impensado que me sobresalte, pero cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor todo se olvido, los meses que llore por su lejanía los olvide, olvide a mi padre, a Jake, a su familia, al mundo, olvide todo.

-Te amo- me dijo mientras me miraba y tenia lagrimas en su rostro, pero me sonreía feliz y dichoso, no me había dado cuenta que también estaba llorando hasta que paso sus dedos por mis mejillas limpiando las revoltosas lagrimas que caían de mis ojos. Note que estábamos solos, no sabia en que momento Jake nos había dado privacidad pero eso me hizo pensar que tenia que añadir un nuevo agradecimiento a las ya muchas cosas que había hecho por mi.

-Yo también te amo Edward- le dije y nos volvimos a besar pero con mas urgencia aún, un beso contenido de meses y liberado en minutos, pero ambos sabiendo que nos faltaría tiempo para besarnos y ponernos al día.

La puerta sonó débilmente, Edward me miro extrañado pero se dio cuenta que Jacob no estaba en el lugar así que fue a la puerta.

-Ya es hora de irnos Bella- me sentí morir, había estado muy poco tiempo con Edward como para ya tener que irme. Edward me miro lleno de tristeza –Lo siento, no lo pude resistir- dijo entre risitas Jake, mientras entraba con la maleta –Cuídala con tu vida- le dijo mirando a Edward –Su padre estará de vuelta en 8 días, así que vendré por ti en 7- Se puso a mi lado y me abrazo –Gracias por ser como eres, eres una excelente mujer, gracias por darme la fuerza que no encontraba y que hiciste ver que tenia- me beso la frente y se fue a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro a Edward –Ahora seré yo quien te lo diga, si le haces daño juro que te arrancare la cabeza- lo miro serio pero me miro de reojo y me guiño.

-No será necesario- dijo mirándolo a él y luego a mi –Si llegase a sufrir por mi culpa, seria el primero en castigarme por ello- y me sonrió dándome confianza para que no tuviera más miedo.

-Recuerda siempre que tienes mucha suerte, Bella es única- le dijo tendiendo su mano a él.

-Lo se- le dijo aceptándosela –Gracias por esto- y le dio un tímido abrazo, que Jake le respondió.

-Recuerda Bella, una semana así que aprovéchalos sabiamente- y me guiño el ojo nuevamente dándome una mirada ¿picara?

-Gracias Jake- le dije acercándome a el dándole un fuerte abrazo para luego volver a los brazos de mi amor y despidiendo a Jake desde la puerta, cuando se perdió por el camino donde habíamos llegado, me voltee a Edward –Al fin juntos amor- le dije y lo volví a besar, pero esta vez le demostré hasta mi ultimo deseo, todo mi amor y pasión hacia él, si él tenia alguna duda de mis sentimientos, me prometí que esta semana le aclararía cualquier duda y la aprovecharía al máximo, como si no hubiese un mañana, como si dependiera mi vida en ello.

* * *

_Primero que todo, agradecimientos a: **vivicullen - scarlett rows - Marina - yulibar - Marijo - altavira - carla vampiro - qvuelvallover - Natalie aka Isabella - Barbara - RoXy-Cullen-Black - ALiCuLLeNSwAn **que incondicionalmente me dejan sus RR =), y bueno espero que les halla gustado el cap, tan mala no soy así que aqui hay felicidad al fin :P aun quedan cosas importantes siii pero ya se sabran!!_

_Bueno actualizo ahora que tengo tiempo antes de ir a la universidad, ya que de la otra semana quizas pueda hasta el jueves._

_Chicas gracias por los saludos en sus RR acerca de mi salud, Gracias a Dios y a un pinchazo en mi trasero ¬¬ estoy mejor, solo que aun me queda el periodo de no poder separarme de los pañuelos, un besote enorme para todas bye ^^_


	16. Complicación

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

Espero sus RR al final del cap... ahhhh y lean la info que les dejo!! ^.^

* * *

"**Complicación"**

Edward me pidió que lo esperara unas horas ahí en su casa ya que tenía que solucionar unos inconvenientes, pero nada de qué preocuparse, me llevo hasta su habitación diciéndome que si quería recostarme que lo hiciera con toda confianza en su cama, pues él dormiría en el sillón, además me aseguro que si no llegaba a la hora de la cena que no lo esperara, que me durmiera tranquila que en aquel lugar nadie me molestaría.

Una vez que Edward salió sin antes recordarme lo mucho que me ama y que desde hoy lucharía por mi aunque eso le costara la vida, me fui directo a mi maleta para encontrar ropa de cambio que utilizaría una vez después que me haya bañado, necesitaba relajarme y sacarme esa capa de sudor que había dejado la tensa conversación entre Jacob y Edward, antes de que éste le afirmara que me amaba y que temía que lo odiara. Pero me extraño cuando vi una maleta que no se parecía a la mía, me apresure junto a ella, la abrí y en efecto dentro de ella no reconocí nada como mío, sobre aquellas prendas había un sobre, lo tome, lo abrí y extraje la nota:

"_Bella, disculpa mi falta de tacto ante toda esta situación por no haberte explicado lo que pensaba hacer, pero tras tu confesión pensé todo tan rápidamente que no sabía si resultaría fui directo con Nessi para contarle lo que pretendía hacer, ella en un principio estaba en desacuerdo pero finalmente la convencí y me ayudo a conseguir la dirección de Edward con su hermana pequeña, quien cuando supo que te llevaría con él se alegro, ¿debo suponer que ella sabe? , espero que no estés incomoda o puede que no resulten las cosas como espere, pero si no es así, en este momento estarás muy feliz porque arreglaste todo con Edward, yo por mi parte como debes de intuir, estaré con Nessi. Disculpa además por que tome tus cosas prestadas, veras, si quieres pasearte con Edward por las calles sin levantar sospechas necesitaras ropas adecuadas a tu situación, no quisiéramos que la gente hablara demás sobre lo bien acompañado que se encuentra un campesino con una damita de alta sociedad, debo decir que no solo lo pensé por ti, ya que esa misma situación me sucedería a mi si quisiera salir con Nessi, así que tenía pensado en prestarles tus vestidos, espero que no te moleste. Había un sobre dentro de la maleta, te prometo que no vi que había dentro solo lo cambie y lo deje en ésta maleta también cambie el bolsito donde llevas tus cosas de aseo personal junto con tu ropa intima, Bella realmente espero que todo nos resulte como anhelamos, tú en especial eres una gran chica así que mereces la felicidad que Edward te entregara, yo por mi parte intentare buscar lo mismo y cuando regresemos, junto enfrentaremos la realidad hacia nuestros padres, tu amigo incondicional, Jacob."_

Comencé a sonreír tras terminar de leer la nota de Jake, él inteligentemente había pensado en todos los detalles, inclusive en tan banales como lo era la vestimenta para salir sin preocupación, pensé que de seguro mi madre desde el cielo me estaba tendiendo una mano al enviarme a Jacob, finalmente tome una camisola y fui por ese tan ansiado baño, prepare una cena pequeña pues tenía la intuición que Edward no llegaría, de seguro vine a complicarle la vida y siempre el tan amable y caballero no lo reconocería. Deje un plato sobre la mesa por si Edward llegaba con hambre, finalmente cansada por el largo viaje me dirigí a la habitación de mi amado, era un cuarto bastante pequeño que consistía en una cama donde cabrían dos pero muy juntos, un velador que en el solo tenia una lámpara y un pequeño closet al lado de la puerta, pero con tal de estar con él aguantaría ello y mucho más, no necesitaba una antesala a mi habitación o un gran closet y una gran cama para vivir, de hecho estaba pensando que sería una ventajas tener una cama tan pequeña, pero eso sería absurdo pues por lo poco que habíamos conversado de aquel tema con Edward, sabía que la única manera que él me podría poner una mano encima, seria estando casados… pero quizás algo se podría hacer.

Me tomo mucho conciliar el sueño, si es que realmente lo conseguí, pues cuando escuche que la puerta principal se abría lentamente, salte de la cama y corrió al encuentro de mi amado.

-Bella cariño, discúlpame si te desperté- se excusó Edward al verme llegar junto a él.

-No amor, no me has despertado, si no he conseguido dormir, te extrañaba demasiado- le dije avergonzada mientras miraba al suelo tras decir lo mismo que una niña pequeña diría, pero yo no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, sino que tenía miedo a que Edward desapareciera -¿Conseguiste solucionar aquello que fuiste a hacer?- le pregunte mientras él se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, la verdad es que me fue mejor de lo que pensaba- me dijo –Fui con mi jefe para contarle que tenia visitas, para que me diera el día libre mañana, pero algo vio en mi que sintió curiosidad, así que le explique que mi novia me vino a visitar- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y dejaba un beso en ella -Mi novia de la cual estábamos separados por que su padre nos prohibía nuestro noviazgo, así que cuando supo que estarías aquí una semana, no dudo en darme a mí la semana libre- me dijo lleno de felicidad, felicidad que compartí ya que hace mucho no teníamos suerte y esto clasificaba como una y muy grande.

-Amor que alegría- le dije mientras inconscientemente se me salía un gran bostezo, Edward me tomo por la cintura divertido.

-Amor ¿Por qué no has podido dormir?- me pregunto entre preocupado y divertido aún.

-Es solo que…mmm…es solo que no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en que ahora que te tengo cerca no quiero alejarme de ti, te extrañe- le confesé ruborizada, si bien era la verdad no es fácil soltar de buenas a primeras todos tus sentimientos y tus miedos a la vez.

-Pequeña- me dijo mientras besaba mi frente -¿quieres que te acompañe, solo hasta que duermas?- me dijo acentuando la última palabra, y como bien sabia aunque no lo dijera lo sabía de todas formas.

-Te lo agradecería- le confirme –pero preferiría que no me dejaras, confió ciegamente en ti y sé que nunca te sobrepasarías- lamentablemente pensé, pero no entendía a que venía todo eso, pues nunca había pensado tanto en ello desde que nos separamos, era como si algo dentro de mi me sugiriera algo, pero que no conseguía descifrar el que.

-Gracias amor por tu confianza, pero no solo lo hago por eso amor, preferiría que no tentáramos a la suerte y al autocontrol que intento ejercer cuando estamos solos- ¿Cómo, acaso el también lo ha pensado? Imposible.

Caminamos juntos de la mano hasta su habitación, me metí en la cama y él sobre la colcha se quedo con las mismas ropas que traía en el día, comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos con sus suaves manos y a tararear una melodía que tenía que preguntarle de quien era pues me parecía hermosa pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo mañana pues su voz cada vez se escuchaba más lejana –Duerme mi pequeña, que siempre estaré aquí para velar tus sueños, te amo- y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un tierno beso que dejo en mi frente.

Por la mañana desperté como nunca, llena de alegría, esperanza y entusiasmada por un nuevo día, era increíble lo que Edward podía provocar en mi, pues hace unos días atrás estaba sumergida en un pozo oscuro cayendo a toda velocidad pero que gracias a mi ángel y a mi buen amigo, es que en estos momentos estoy tan feliz, sintiendo como si viviera con mi esposo, en nuestra casita, como siempre lo soñé, pero me asuste cuando me gire para ver a mi ángel a mi lado, lo quería abrazas, besar y ver aquellos hermosos ojos que me quitan la respiración, pero en lugar de todo ello solo había un espacio vacío y helado, que me indicaba que había dejado el lugar hace ya un rato, salte de la cama preocupada al borde de las lagrimas pensando en que todo aquello había sido un sueño, desde que nos habíamos reencontrado y él afirmándome que lucharía por mí, hasta que estaba en su casa de la cual estaríamos juntos una semana, quizás aquel lugar seria una hostería a la que me había llevado Jacob como escala al lugar que él me llevaría, me volví a meter a la cama pero esta vez me lleve todas las mantas de la cama a la cabeza, me acurruque dentro a la altura de los pies para esconderme y dejar la vulnerabilidad fuera, todo había sido tan real y tan perfecto que me cachetee al permitirme dormir para luego despertar de aquel sueño que hubiese vivido eternamente aunque hubiese tenido que doparme de por vida –Por que tengo tan mala suerte Dios, porque me castigas con aquellos sueños tan reales, disfrute mientras me tenía en sus brazos y ahora me haces volverá la realidad donde el no quiere estar conmigo- decía en voz alta recriminándome por haberle permitido a mi cabeza soñar más de lo debido, escuche unas risitas divertidas al otro lado lo que me congelo, tenía que salir de ahí tarde o temprano. Así que lentamente empecé a mover las mantas y a subir había las almohadas para ver de seguro a Jacob riéndose de mí, pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con esos ojos.

-¡Edward!- grite, mientras intentaba desenvolverme de las mantas, pero se me estaba haciendo más difícil, provocando que me enredara aún más, iba a irme contra el suelo por mi torpeza cuando Edward rápidamente me agarra en el aire.

-Amor ten cuidado, no seas tan ansiosa- y me beso en los labios, yo no podía creer que fuera real, me había cuestionado tanto que todo había sido un sueño tras despertar sin él.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunte, mientras inconscientemente se me formaba un puchero en los labios, al parecer a él le agrado pues me sonrió con ternura, besándome y agarrando mi labio con sus dientes de una manera muy seductora, lo que me llevo a soltar un pequeño gemido, él se tenso un poco y me dejo rápidamente en la cama.

-Fui por nuestro desayuno- dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja que de seguro dejo cuando entro a la habitación y la posiciono sobre la cama, sentándose a mi lado –Buenos días- me dijo lleno de felicidad –sabes, te ves muy tierna cuando te quejas como una niña pequeña y no pienso dejarte tontita, si te amo- no cabía más de la felicidad, y así empezamos a desayunar juntos.

De esa manera pasamos parte de la mañana, cuando estábamos comiendo inevitablemente salio el tema de la separación desde la boda de Emmett, iba a empezar a disculparse nuevamente, vi en sus ojos el peso y el dolor que le causaba recordar todo aquello, y bueno no solo a él pues a mi me sucedía lo mismo –Amor, lo se de verdad se que nunca lo dijiste por que lo sintieras, no tienes que disculparte y si vamos a empezar con las disculpas tu igual tienes que hacerlo por no haberte dicho que me obligarían a comprometerme- le dije para terminara de zanjar el tema , él me aseguro que no volvería a dejarme sola nunca más aunque viniera mi padre a exigírselo, él solo haría lo que me corazón le pidiese. Quede mucho más tranquila al escuchar sus palabras, realmente las necesitaba pues una parte de mi seguía temiendo algo, era un mal presentimiento que no me dejaría 100% feliz vivir este sueño hecho realidad. Le comente también lo que Jacob había hecho con mi maleta, él se puso feliz de saber que tenía un buen amigo y que éste no me había dejado sumirme en la tristeza cuando peor lo estaba pasando, me aseguro que cuando lo viera le agradecería mucho más por lo que hizo por mí, él por su parte me confesó que lo único que él hacia era ir del trabajo a la casa y viceversa, que varios de sus compañeros intentaban invitarlo a algún bar pero que siempre terminaba declinando la invitación por no encontrase de humor, ya que nunca pudo encontrar paz o tranquilidad y que sus absurdos intentos por olvidarme simplemente lo hacían recordarme más, en parte me sentía feliz de saber que nunca me había sacado de su mente pues yo tampoco lo conseguí, pero por otro lado al ver en su rostro cuando recordaba aquello se veía la desolación que mantuvo por todos estos meses –Te amo, entiendes- le dije –No volveremos a separarnos nunca más, cuando regrese tengo decidido enfrentar a mi padre, él no me obligara a casarme con alguien que no amo simplemente por que considere que es su deber buscar alguien "digno" para mi- y esa confesión le lleno el rostro de felicidad, finalmente decidimos levantarnos para aprovechar el hermoso día que se nos entregaba.

Tome un vestido sencillo que había en la maleta, por suerte los gustos de Nessi se asemejaban a los míos en cuanto a diseño y a colores, era un vestido verde de mangas a tres cuartos de las muñecas con los hombros algo caídos, tres dedos sobre las rodillas, ajustado en el pecho y suelto de la cintura para abajo, cómodo como los míos propios –Hermosa hasta con ropas ajenas- me dijo mientras besaba mi mano y me conducía al exterior.

Edward me llevo de paseo a recorrer el pueblo, era increíble la sensación de pertenencia, pues íbamos tomados de las manos como cual pareja de casados sale en un fin de semana a tomar aire, lo mejor fue cuando nos topamos con dos colegas de trabajo de Edward, uno llamado Tyler y el otro llamado Mike, éste último algo más interesado en conocer de mi.

-Hola preciosa ¿de donde has salido? Nunca te había visto por estos lados- me dijo el que respondía al nombre de Mike, sentí como Edward se tensaba al lado mío.

-Mike, déjanos seguir con nuestro paseo, nunca la habías visto por que no es de aquí, ahora si me lo permites- le dijo intentando pasar pero Mike nos impidió el paso posicionándose delante de mi.

-Muñeca, creo que has salido de mis mejores fantasías, por que mejor no vienes con un hombre de verdad- me dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano –Veras, Edward es algo sentimental, a estado algo melancólico, si ya parece niñita y de seguro sufre por alguna otra chica, no pierdas tu tiempo con él- y me sonrío de lado intentando ser seductor, pero eso no lo conseguirá con años de practica, la única sonrisa que podía cautivarme era la de mi amado que al verlo me di cuenta que cada vez se iba poniendo más rojo de la cólera, vi que iba a decir algo y de seguro llevaría a una pelea, así que intervení.

-Gracias Mike, no te puedes imaginar como me duele rechazar tan encantadora invitación- le dije sarcásticamente mientras mi mano la llevaba en dirección a la suya y poco antes de tomarla la guiaba hacia el pecho de Edward, Mike palideció –pero dudo que pueda cambiar a este semental por un cachorrito en pleno crecimiento- Edward a mi lado sonreía abiertamente y aunque no tenia el conocimiento de que tan "semental" podría llegar a ser Edward pues no me dejaba conocerlo, tenia que decirlo para acallar a Mike.

Edward cortésmente pero con un tono de enojo en su voz simplemente se limito a decirle que era su novia y que no tenia por qué contestar a sus preguntas, me ponía feliz ver la demostración de amor y comprobar sus celos cuando alguien intentaba llamar mi atención, era ilógico e imposible pues mi atención siempre estaba con Edward aunque no hiciese nada. Los amigos entendieron que nada conseguirían, al menos de mí y se fueron pero Mike antes de irse me guiño un ojo ganándose un pequeño gruñido de mi novio.

-No sabía que el señor Cullen era tan celoso- le dije entre risitas, la alegría se me salía por los poros, disfrutaba cada instante con Edward y verlo así me hacia querer saltar a besarlo a cada segundo.

-No lo era la verdad, hasta conocerte a ti y saber que tenia la mejor suerte del mundo al tener tu atención y tu amor, desde ese entonces me molesta que alguien más intente tener lo que es mío- me dijo con un puchero como niño pequeño, le di un corto beso en los labios mientras me reía de su infantil pero tierna declaración.

-Y yo no sabia que tenia una fierecilla leona disfrazada de gatita- me dijo entre risitas, me ruborice al recordar lo que había dicho –pero me encanta que seas así, espero que no seas así cuando estés sola por que un hombre lo puede interpretar de diferente manera y te aseguro que esas reacciones pueden ser peligrosas para tu propio bien- me dijo picadamente –por otro lado tu eres solo mía- y me beso nuevamente pero ahora con mayor fuerza, como quien intenta marcar su territorio.

-No sabía que tenía dueño- le dije a tono de broma, pues en el momento en que él acepto y acogió mis sentimientos, retribuyéndolos de igual manera comencé a pertenecerle en un 100%.

Su semblante cambio a tristeza, tomo mi mano derecho y me beso los dedos –Quizás ya no lo recuerdes cuando te prometí que algún día conseguirá el dinero suficiente para reemplazar este símbolo de amor por un anillo como el que te mereces y que demostrara que eres mía, que eres mi mujer y de quien espero que sea la madre de mis hijos- su confesión causo un revoloteo de mil mariposas en mi estomago, claro que recordaba lo del compromiso y la absurda idea que tenia de querer regalarme un anillo, como si para mí eso significara que me quería más, absurdo pues para mi aquel símbolo que utilizo para sellar nuestro noviazgo a sido la cosa más hermosa que podía haber hecho, pero por otro lado nunca había mencionado la palabra "hijos" y de solo planteármelo y que él fuera el padre de ellos me hacia querer saltar de felicidad, se que falta tiempo para ello, primero debía enfrentar a mi padre y luego que su familia entendiera que no nos importaba que tan diferente podríamos llegar a ser a vista de la sociedad pero sobre todo que nos amábamos por sobre todas las cosas, además yo aún tenía pendiente el tema de mi titulo de condesa que adquiriría mayor poder cuando cumpliera los dieciocho, si bien ahora en este momento no era tema, tenía pensado en renunciar a el cuándo me casara con Edward.

-Amor no seas tontito, mi anillo es perfecto- le dije dándole una enorme sonrisa que me nacía desde el corazón –ni se te ocurra intentar cambiarlo, quiero que nuestros hijos lo vean cuando sean más grande y se sientan orgullosos del padre de tan buen corazón que tienen y que es un símbolo lleno de amor- su carita se ilumino cuando mencione "nuestros hijos", quizás el pensaba que yo no aceptaría un lazo tan importante así con él, pero de ser el caso estaría muy equivocado, pues yo lo quería todo con él, todo el pack que incluye desde el matrimonio, la casa hasta los hijos.

-Eres magnifica- me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dándome un beso lleno de ternura que me quito el aire y me llevo al cielo solo con sus caricias en mis mejillas mientras acariciaba mi labio con su dulce lengua –Te amo, te amo, te amo y no me cansare de decírtelo nunca.

-No lo soy, es solo que tú me haces ser así, intento ser lo mejor para ti y también te amo- le confesé, urgiendo nuestro beso, pues de un tiempo a esta parte cada vez que él me besaba con esa ternura que me llenaba de escalofríos el cuerpo, que me erizaba la piel terminaba por reaccionar de la manera inversa, siempre algo más hormonal que él.

-Bella, por favor primero estamos en la vía pública lo cual no se vería que un hombre le devorara los labios a besos a una damita como tú y por otra parte deja de provocarme, si quieres llegar intacta al matrimonio estas dificultándome la parte racional- me dijo algo ruborizado.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quisiera eso?- le dije levantando una ceja e intentando sonar seductora.

-Amor no sabes lo que dices, tu mereces algo mejor que algo pasional, mereces que te traten con respeto, delicadeza, ternura y amor- me dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi coronilla.

-Amor, tu eres el que tiene una visión errada de la situación, no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera pero…- pero no me dejo terminar.

-Bella, este no es el mejor momento y lugar para hablar de ello, ya lo hablaremos más adelante y en privado, pero ahora sigamos con el tour por el pueblo- claro, cambia de tema no más pensé, pero ya lo haría hablar de ello, aunque él no quisiera.

Finalmente me llevo de paseo a una pequeña granja que se encontraba a la entrada del pueblo que de seguro debí ver cuando llegue aquí con Jacob, pero quizás iba tan nerviosa por la situación que Jake me hizo prometerle que no me di cuenta. Edward alquilo unos caballos y dimos un paseo, me acorde de Aura y pensé que cuando toda esta situación mejorara tendría que traer mi caballo conmigo, Edward me felicito porque estaba montando correctamente, pero lo mejor es que al pasar como una chica de clase baja podía cabalgar como hombre, es decir, con una pierna a cada lado y aunque se me dificultara por andar con vestido, Edward amablemente se consumió un pedazo de tela para poder amarrármelo a la cintura para tapar mis piernas que se veían al subirse el vestido, lo que claramente era mucho más cómodo. Llegamos cerca de las nueve de la noche a la casa, iba sumamente cansada, llevaba un brazo sobre sus hombres mientras Edward me tenia rodeada fuertemente con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, ya que me quede dormida arriba de la carrosa que pago para que nos acercara más a la casa, cuando llegamos me llevo directo a su habitación, yo estaba feliz simplemente de estar con él, pero cuando note que se disponía a ir, proteste.

-Mi amor, quédate esta noche nuevamente, no creo poder dormir si no estás junto a mi- le dije intentando sonar como una niña pequeña para enternecerlo.

-Bella amor, creo que no es lo correcto, por favor déjame hacerlo a mi manera, no te darás cuanta cuando el cansancio te venza, duerme bien hermosa, te amo- me dio un beso rápido y salió dejándome sola en su habitación, ¿Cómo es que conseguía ser tan fuerte? Pero de seguro el no deseaba lo mismo que yo, definitivamente tenía que buscar su talón de Aquiles.

Intente con todas las posiciones posibles de conciliar el sueño, ya sea de espalda, boca abajo, posición fetal, de costado, me cambie hacia los pies, pero nada, incluso tome una camiseta de Edward del cajón para conseguir su aroma, pero con el solo hecho de saber que él estaba a unos pasos de mi y podría tener ese olor más concentrado no me dejaba dormir, decidí salir a ver si Edward no cambiaria de opinión, habían pasado algunas horas y le demostraría que no pude dormir sin él, pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi en aquel pequeño sillón dormido, tapado solo con una manta, verlo dormir tan sereno y en paz, esa paz que había adquirido cuando nos reconciliamos, pues cuando llegue con Jacob y lo vi, se veía perdido al igual que yo, poco a poco baje mi vista de su hermoso rostro para encontrarme sin duda con lo mejor, con su torso desnudo, perfectamente diseñado para invitarte a mirarlo, incitándote a tocarlo sobre su piel suave y sus fuertes músculos, tenia que ser un pecado mortal verlo, aquello debía ser prohibido al ser tan perfecto, podía ser una dama, incluso no estar casada aún pero definitivamente su cuerpo no le era ajeno al mío, a mi inconsciente irracional que me pedía que lo incitara a tomarme de una buena vez, seguí recorriendo su pecho y aunque sabía que estaba mal, baje mi vista hasta el inicio de la única prenda de vestir que traía puesta, su pantalón que ocultaba de seguro el placer más exquisito y puro que podría entregarle una mujer, y espero con todas mis fuerzas que sea la única que tenga ese placer. El clima era tan seco y caluroso por la sequia que lo hacía dormir de esa manera, yo feliz dejaría de dormir para contemplarlo por las noches pero tenía que respetar su espacio y la confianza que él me había entregado, él evitaba cualquier acercamiento para no faltarme el respeto y yo estaba haciendo todo lo contrario al violar su intimidad, pero no sé en qué momento mientras pensaba que mi mano se fue a su pecho, necesitaba sentirlo y confirmar lo que mi cabeza me decía, que su pecho era suave como los pétalos de una rosa o como el terciopelo y tibio como el amanecer en el verano, pues ahí estaba yo, llevándome por los impulsos primitivos y las revoltosas hormonas que tenia y finalmente lo toque, sentía bajo mi mano su respiración acompasada y su piel invitándome a que nos uniéramos en una sola, dermis con dermis para así acabar en el acto de más puro de la demostración del amor físico, estaba nerviosa sin duda, nunca había tenido un encuentro cercano con el sexo opuesto y esto era lejos lo más osado que había hecho en mi vida.

-Bella si continuas, por tu bien y por mi bien físico y mental tendré que dormir en la casa de algún amigo- me dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente mi mano que seguía recorriendo su pecho y la besaba, mientras el abría los ojos dándome de lleno con sus verdes que se veían más oscuros y más intensos, me asuste con su amenaza pero es que realmente lo necesitaba y pensar en su rechazo de cierta forma me hería el orgullo de mujer.

-No amor, perdóname- le dije mientras me levantaba- es solo que vine aquí para decirte que no he podido dormir todo este rato y verte así, tan tranquilo y en paz que necesite sentirte más cerca, no fue mi intención, no quiero que te vayas por ser tan terca y entender que no quieres tenerme tan cerca- le dije y salí casi corriendo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta al momento de entrar y al escuchar los pasos de Edward siguiéndome.

-Bella amor, ábreme la puerta por favor- me pidió –no es lo que piensas, pero si quieres que te explique necesito que me veas a la cara pare que veas en ella la verdad de mis palabras-y aunque quería con todas mis ganas abrir esa puerta y creer lo que me fuera a decir, la parte que saldría lastimada de mi me impedía levantarme y abrirla.

-Edward, es mejor así, vete a dormir creo que al fin encontré el lado para yo hacerlo, mañana nos vemos- le dije y él al percatarse de mi determinación no le quedo de otra que volver –Buenas noches amor, recuerda que te amo- me dijo antes de escuchar como se acomodaba en el sillon. Finalmente me dormir, pero más que nada por la frustración, sabía que mañana se vendría una gran discusión por mi impertinencia y sobre todo tendría que ser fuerte ante la afirmación del hecho de que no era sexualmente atractiva para Edward, de seguro la falta de experiencia y la poca atracción física no eran de mucha ayuda para alcanzar lo que anhelaba de él, pero inversamente él incluso vestido causaba estragos en mi interior y ahora que lo había visto como tantas veces había imaginado y aunque sin duda mi imaginación no le hacía justicia, esto sin duda seria la mayor complicación para mi estadía aquí, y eso que aún quedaban seis días más.

* * *

_Como siempre, primero que todo los garadecimientos a **"carla vampiro, Natalie aka Isabella , qvuelvallover , yulibar, amyel1806, scarlett rows , atalvira, lizie20 , noseque, sraah, ALiCuLLeNSwAn , vivicullen, BarBieOrt"** por sus incondicionales RR y a las chicas que se vienen incluyendo, gracias por los FF y alertas, como he dicho varias veces que me gustaria que dejasen sus comentarios para saber que tal va la historia!!! pero en fin!!_

_CHICAS..mis niñas queridas, queria contarles que mañana estreno nueva historia, sisisi al igual que ésta, me tiene re inspirada bueno el nombre de la historia es _**_"Madre sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre" _**les dejo el **_summary: Edward lo unico que deseaba en su vida era un hijo, hijo que su esposa no podia darle. Bella era una chica de la calle que su mayor sueño era tener una familia, un encuentro con Esme pondra a esta pareja a merced del otro ¿como se ayudaran?_**

_espero que les tinque, llevo escrito 3 capis ya y va muy bien, el que subire mañana sera el epilogo, aunque me quedo algo largo pero queria explicar algunas cosillas para que desde el cap 1 vallan con la emoción, la verdad es que espero de todo corazón que lo lean, uuhmm eso sii sera ranking M por que tenda sus par de lemmons, pero siempre avisados para las chicas menores de edad!! un beso mi gente linda!!!_

_espero sus notitas ^^_


	17. No Tengas Miedo

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

Espero sus RR al final del cap... para aumentar mi isnpiración y así actualizar más pronto, lo cual en este cap se los recomiendo :P

* * *

"_**No tengas miedo"**_

Desperté temprano por la mañana con una extraña sensación, ya que al descansar mi mente se despejo he hicieron que me diera cuenta de mi absurda y exagerada reacción, arruinando nuestro hermoso día, nuestro mágico reencuentro y yo siempre tan infantil, no podía obligar a Edward a algo que él no quería pero me conformaría sin duda con su amor que me entregaba incondicionalmente, así que pensé que tarde o temprano tenia que levantarme he ir a pedirle disculpas por haberlo dejado afuera solo mientras el intentaba disculparse por algo que no tenia culpas, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos golpes suaves a la puerta, me levante de un brinco y vi que por debajo de esta se deslizaba un papel, lo tome rápidamente y abría la puerta, tras ella ya no había nadie pero en el suelo se encontraba una rosa roja, la tome y cerré la puerta para recostarme en la cama, amaba los detalles de Edward y esta no era la excepción, abrí la nota y en ella se encontraban un par de palabras

"_Discúlpame mi hermosa princesita, pero como ves soy un poco pasado de moda quizás pero eres tan frágil como una rosa que mereces ser tratada como tal, con toda delicadeza, ternura, amor y suavidad"_

Definitivamente me había ganado el premio mayor, sin pensarlo más salí de la habitación al encuentro de mi Dios personal y ahí con toda su despampanante belleza estaba sentado en el sillón con una leve sonrisa, ya cambiado listo para un nuevo día, seguramente sabiendo que no podría resistirme más e iría a su encuentro, me lance sobre su regazo para abrazarlo y besarlo y no volver a separarme nunca más.

-Creo que tendré que hacerte enojar más seguido- me dijo mientras me separada de él por más aire, el me regalo una hermosa y amplia sonrisa al verme así tan entregada a él, volví a besarlo con mucho amor y pasión pero que fue cortada al primer indicio de ésta –Amor, es muy temprano para empezar a tentar la situación, creo que después de todo vamos a tener que hablar del tema, eso si después de que desayunemos, anoche llegaste tan cansada que no comiste nada antes, así que debes estar con el estomago vacío- yo no dije nada pues me parecía lo mejor, no entendía por que siempre huía de algo tan natural y hermoso que debe ser el entregarse completamente al ser amado.

-Amor no tengo hambre, me parece mejor si hablamos ahora- le dije impaciente por que al fin pudiésemos hablar, pero mi inoportuno estomago se le ocurrió justo en ese momento manifestarse y dejarme como mentirosa, pues la verdad si tenia hambre, simplemente me limite a ruborizarme y a esconderme mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, que olía condenadamente exquisito.

-Vamos a preparar algo mentirosilla y prometo que luego hablaremos- me dijo mientras me alzaba y tomaba en brazos llevándome a la pequeña cocina -¿Qué es lo que se le antoja a la princesa el día de hoy?- me dijo con dulzura, se veía divertido pero en parte preocupado, pude notarlo ya que se pasaba la mano por su cabello de vez en cuando.

-Amor, lo que tu prepares me parece delicioso, por el momento te dejare unos minutos para ir a asearme y cambiarme- le dije mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en los labios y salía a toda prisa de la cocina, ya que tenia pensado en no desperdiciar el día de hoy con mis niñerías o con malos entendidos, hablaríamos de aquel asunto pendiente y saliese lo que saliese lo aceptaría de todas formas. Me vestí con un lindo vestido largo dos dedos debajo de la rodilla verde que se amarraba con un lazo en la cintura, un chaleco de botones blanco con unas sandalias bajas, al bajar Edward ya tenia todo preparado, desayunamos de manera extraña, no dijimos nada mientras comíamos pero nuestras miradas nunca perdían conexión, a no ser que quisiera ponerle azúcar a mi café o Edward mermelada a sus tostadas, pero siempre mirándonos fijamente a los ojos como buscando en ellos que era lo que el otro pensaba, yo al menos por mi parte solo quería tener la condenada conversación de una vez por todas, pero sabia que tenia que ser paciente ya que si me ponía muy cargosa Edward se molestaría o se aburriría, así que tenia que jugar bien mi carta libre que Edward me estaba dando al aceptar hablar del tema.

Finalmente salimos al exterior, Edward me dijo que iríamos a un lugar especial que quera mostrarme y que para ello se había conseguido un auto con su jefe

-Es lo único que pude conseguir- me dijo mirándome como pidiendo disculpas mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto, si bien el auto era muy poco moderno y algo destartalado, me sentía una princesa pero por el simple echo de ir con mi príncipe a mi lado, nada importaba incluso si tenia que empujar el auto para mi eso no seria problema por que tendría que empujarlo con él, mientras íbamos por un lugar algo apartado del pueblo me platicaba de lo que él hacia en aquel trabajo, que se había ganado la confianza de su jefe y lo tenia como capataz y guía de la cosecha que se estaba llevando en el rancho de su jefe, se veía tan feliz contándome todo aquello, orgulloso de si misma y en lo personal estaba de igual manera, él a pesar de cómo había quedado destruido por nuestra situación supo salir adelante y ser promovido rápidamente a un mejor puesto, en cambio yo me deje morir junto con la idea en aquel entonces de haber perdido a mi Edward. Finalmente llegamos a una bifurcación, una en dirección de vuelta a la ciudad y a mi asquerosa pesadilla y la otra llevaba por lo que me dijo Edward a otro pueblo más pequeño, al avanzar las casas comenzaban a quedar atrás y solo se veía el extenso terreno cercado de árboles y de vez en cuando aparecía una casa, el auto se detuvo y Edward me ayudo a bajar, con los pies en tierra y observar el prado a mi alrededor pude oír le lejano sonido de una corriente de agua, como una gruta o un río, además en el alrededor había abundante maleza que indicaba que hace mucho alguien no habitaba el lugar y en centro de todo había una pequeña casita, algo descolorida pero que entregaba esa sensación de calidez, sobre todo por el hermoso paisaje que se apreciaba en el exterior.

-¿Quién vive aquí?- le pregunte cuando me tomo de la mano y me guío hacia la casa, él la contemplaba con un brillo especial y luego me miro a mi, con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de amor.

-Pretendo que nosotros, algún día- dijo nervioso y algo avergonzado.

-¿nosotros?- le pregunte al ver que tenia contemplado en sus planes vivir conmigo, mi corazón no podía dejar de bailar de la emoción al saber aquello, me quede mirándolo estupefacta, pero al parecer el no supo interpretar mi mirada, ya que me tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarme nuevamente al auto.

-Discúlpame soy un inconciente- me dijo triste –Tu mereces una mansión en vez de esta pocilga- dijo lo ultimo casi escupiéndolo, yo rápidamente solté mi agarre al percatarme a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

-¡Ey! Detente- le dije mientras ahora yo lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacia girarse para mirarlo a los ojos, pero el intentaba rehuir de mi mirada -¿crees que reaccione así por que no me gusta?- le dije mientras ahora fijaba su mirada en mi, mirándome atentamente – ¿Estas loco? Me encanta, sabes que no me gustan las cosas llamativas o lujosas, es perfecta para nosotros- le dije dándole una sonrisa amable y acariciando su mejilla –Edward, no me hagas esto por favor, no desconfíes de mi ahora que estamos bien, si me conocieras sabrías que me encanta- y ahora cambio su semblante a una llena de felicidad.

-¿Me lo dices enserio, no es por no hacerme sentir mal?- nuevamente en sus ojos había cierta vergüenza y temor.

-Jamás amor el lugar en si me encanta, apartado de todo, rodeado de naturaleza, la casita se ve muy acogedora pero sobre todo es fantástica por que la compartiré contigo- le dije, mientras el me abrazaba y me besaba por todo el rostro, frente, ojos, nariz, pómulos, mejillas, mentón y finalmente en los labios, este ultimo fue sumamente tierno, yo estaba en las nubes solo de pensar en establecerme en un lugar con él, en tener una familia y pensar en hijos, en una parte de él y de mi corriendo por los alrededores –Te amo- le dije y lo volví a besar, sentí su risa en mis labios, estaba feliz y eso me hacia doblemente de feliz. Ya entrada la noche nos devolvimos a la casa de Edward, después de haber caminado por los alrededores y contarme que la casa estaba a la venta y que hablo con el dueño para que se la guardara, ya que le faltaba muy poco para conseguir el total del enganche, a la casa llegamos cerca de la medianoche, lo que me restaba tiempo para conversar así que decidí arriesgarme simplemente.

-Amor- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón –creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- la voz me salio algo temblorosa, pues la verdad estaba un poco asustada ya que todas estas cosas son nuevas para mi, pero como tal quiero que sean con él, con nadie más pero solo de pensar que él no lo desea igual me carcome por dentro.

-Bien- me dijo sentándose a mi lado – ¿Por qué tenemos que conversar de esto Bella? Si sabes lo que pienso, sabes que para mi es importante que nos casemos primero, te amo y te respeto amor y no quiero que llegue un momento en que pienses lo contrario- se veía tranquilo, pero su voz me indicaba que estaba igual de nervioso que yo.

-Amor ¿es que no lo entiendes? Se que me amas y me respetas, así como yo lo hago por ti, pero no quiere decir que tu y yo no podamos hacer… bueno hacer… no se quizás… Edward tú me entiendes- le dije poniéndome de un rojo intenso, que cobarde…aquí yo dándomelas de mujer grande queriendo negociar mi virginidad y no puedo decir _simplemente hacer el amor_…infantil.

-Cariño- me dijo acariciándome las mejillas –no intentes ir más rápido de lo debido, no es necesario, si es por que crees que me puedo alejar, aburrir o pensar algo de ti no lo hagas, por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, esta espera es necesaria por ti y tolerable por mi- esta es la parte donde me entristezco pues de pensar que no soy suficientemente atractiva para él, baja considerablemente unos buenos puntos en mi autoestima, no se que habrá visto en mis ojos o es que ¿se hizo lector de mentes? – ¡Ey! Señorita- me dijo abrazándome –ni se te ocurra pensar que no lo quiera, no se como explicarte para que no te asustes o pienses que puedo ser un psicópata, pero la verdad es que eres muy deseable para tu propio bien, decirte que tenerte aquí sola en mi casa es un reto a mi autocontrol que no lo puedes imaginar, nunca pienses que no lo quiero amor- ahora me aparto un poco lo justo para verme a los ojos –Amor, te deseo y mucho- trago saliva –pero quiero que todo sea perfecto como te lo mereces –y me beso nuevamente, pero esta vez sentí algo extraño, el saber que me deseaba como yo a él tenia otro sabor sus besos y en mi interior le llamaría victoria y derrota para él, él se estaba conteniendo no negando y yo podría intentar…quizás, ayudarlo un poco a perderlo.

-No se de donde piensas que no seria perfecto- le dije apartándome de él –no necesito un matrimonio para saber que es contigo con quien quiero estar, si nos entregáramos mutuamente solo seria demostrarnos físicamente que nos amamos y que nos pertenecemos mutuamente, no se cuando podamos tener una oportunidad como esta de estar solos, pero tú y tus arrebatos de moralidad no están ayudando mucho- le dije mientras involuntariamente se formaba un puchero en mis labios, él al principio le pareció divertido pero algo en su cabecita se formulo.

-entonces ¿es eso? ¿Si deseas esto es por que tienes miedo a no vernos nunca más?, así las cosas no se hacen Bella- me dijo con algo de enojo en su voz, como si lo hubiese lastimado –el compartir algo tan intimo como es tu cuerpo con la persona que amas es por eso mismo, por amor, no por miedo a que nos separen y no nos volvamos a ver- me dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y me dejaba con muchos ¿uhm? ¿Cree que es por miedo y no por deseo?

-Edward- le dije desde el sillón, necesitaba relajarme por que sino esta conversación en donde pensé poder sacar algún adelanto o quizás…lo pensare, estaba a pasos de convertirse en una pelea –amor esto no es por miedo, mírame- le dije golpeado, pero no se giraba –por favor, no se como explicarte sin que pienses que soy como esas mujeres que trabajan en esas casas donde los hombres van y pagan por ellas- le dije avergonzada por mi forma de ver como el tomaría mi atrevimiento –yo…yo no se que pienses de mi, pero la verdad es que te deseo amor- definitivamente todos los litros de sangre de mi cuerpo en estos momentos estaban solo concentrados en mi cabeza, tenia el corazón a mil y las manos me sudaban, Edward se giro para verde directo a los ojos, lo que me hizo esquivar su mirada y mirarme las manos que tan interesantes se me hicieron de repente.

-Bella jamás pensaría algo así de ti, no te niego que me encanta escucharte decir eso, el que alguien como yo te cause esas sensaciones, pero aun así no es correcto amor- ahora me dio alcance en el sillón, sonrío al ver mi sonrojo y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas –definitivamente eres demasiado apetecible para tu propio bien, como es que pensante en algún momento que no te deseaba, pequeña el tenerte así a mi lado es uno de los mayores retos que e tenido- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y levantándose nuevamente, ya no sabia que hacer la verdad, vi que estaba batalla estaba perdida.

-Edward tu…tu ya has…bueno tu- por que tenia que parecer tan infantil en estos momentos donde deseaba verme como toda una mujer casi experimentada, pero no tenia que salir a flote lo peor de la timidez.

-Solo una vez pequeña, fue de curiosidad pero si me hubiesen dicho que después de todos esos años te volvería a ver y tu corresponderías a mis sentimientos, te aseguro, definitivamente te hubiese esperado para que juntos averiguáramos y experimentáramos cosas nuevas- me dijo ahora él ruborizándose y mirando sus manos, aún seguía de pie y eso me hacia estar nerviosa, no se por que, es como si en cualquier momento decidiera correr cuando ya no quisiera hablar más del tema –Pero si quieres saber, tenia miedo así que no fue mucho lo que pude disfrutar por eso es que ni lo pienso, era un niño curioso- me dijo intentando sonreír, pero estaba nervioso.

-¿Tienes miedo ahora?- le dije acercándome a él abrazándolo por la espalda, sentía una nueva fuerza en mi interior, con una vez tampoco es que uno se vuelva experto, el me pasa en la sensación pero en cuanto a la experiencia podría decirse que estamos parejos y ese pensamiento me hacia tener un inexplicable valor, el no tener miedo de mi.

-Bella por favor- me dijo intentando zafarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití.

-Amor entiende que te amo y sácate de tu cabecita que esto estaría mal, esta seria nuestra demostración de amor, del sentimiento más puro y hermoso que nos profesamos mutuamente, no es algo prohibido, sucio o indebido, el casarnos es demostrar al resto del mundo que nadie nos puede separar, ante Dios seria mostrar de manera tangible que deseamos que nadie nos separe, pero esto- le dije ahora posicionándome delante de él para poder verlo a los ojos –esto seria la demostración de amor mutuo, no tienes que tener miedo- le dije y lo bese, lo bese efusivamente para darle valor y a la vez darme valor, al parecer aquí la guía seria yo.

-Bella- me dijo con voz ronca –será mejor que vallas a dormir- pero me seguía teniendo abrazada así que sus palabras no tuvieron ninguna convicción.

-¿Estas seguro?- le dije intentando que mi voz sonara sensual, enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello y comencé a besarlo nuevamente, sus manos fueron a mi espalda acariciando de arriba abajo y olí a una dulce derrota por su parte, nuestro beso cada vez se hacia más urgente, apasionado y lleno de deseo y necesidad, lo que me estaba llevando a la locura desenfrenada, comenzamos a caminar rápidamente hasta el sillón y estábamos tan resueltos a llevar esto más allá que prácticamente nos lanzamos al sillón provocando que se desfondara y quedara un gran hoyo donde antes estaban bien acomodados los cojines, Edward comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente, yo por mi parte estaba enojada, irritada con la situación ¿Cómo tanta mi mala suerte? Si estas cosas solo me suceden a mi, la única oportunidad que había logrado para que algo pudiese suceder y todo se va al carajo por un estúpido sillón.

-Amor, no te enojes- me dijo acariciándome el rostro y levantándose de su ya inservible sillón, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir –piensa en que por algo ocurren las cosas, así como íbamos no es precisamente lo más romántico, no hubiese sido correcto y debido que tu primera vez haya sido así como cavernícolas- me dijo divertido –pensé que este sillón era más resistente- me dijo entre risitas, me enojaba más verlo así tan divertido por la situación, mientras yo casi me cabeceaba de la mala suerte –Ahora el problema será donde dormiré- dijo pensativo –puede que algún colega me pueda alojar estos días por las noches.

-¡NO!- le dije en un grito, y volvió el sonrojo –no me dejes sola aquí- le dije lo que me parecía razonable ¿Qué le iba a decir?...¿no, no te vallas por que si te vas las posibilidades de que algo pase serán nulas? -podrías dormir conmigo- le dije y el alzo su ceja –prometo portarme bien, si quieres podemos dormir en diferentes mantas para que no te sientas incomodo- le dije tímidamente, aunque la idea de tenerlo ahí conmigo hacia que pensara en cierto plan. Finalmente Edward accedió tras analizar la situación, si se iba con algún compañero de trabajo luego tendría muchas preguntas por responder, así que optamos por lo sano y dormimos juntos pero no revueltos, como se dice, aunque dormir, dormir como la palabra lo dice no era la adecuada, al principio estaba un poco tenso el ambiente, comencé a acariciar el rostro de Edward y el finalmente se durmió con una paz increíble en el rostro, yo fui otro cuento diferente pues aún me sentía frustrada y el enojo no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, ya mañana me desquitare, fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de encontrar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba más calmada y de hecho ahora la veía el lado bueno a la situación, aún me quedaban 4 días y ya había adelantado parte con la conversación de ayer, además ahora teniéndolo aquí a mi lado ya era un buen camino, cuando abrí mis ojos el ángel de mis sueños y el dueño de mi corazón seguía durmiendo placidamente a mi lado, su respiración era acompasada y su rostro en perfecta calma, me quede varios minutos mirándolo, maravillándome y absorbiendo de su belleza natural. Mi estomago sonó, lo que me indico que era hora de ingerir alimento, con mucho pesar salí de los brazos de Edward, me puse una bata y salí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, en la alacena no era mucho lo que había así que intente hacer algo con huevo y manteca que quedaba, corte unos trocitos de jamón que quedaba y prepare omelet, exprimí unas naranjas para obtener jugo natural y puse en la tostadora algunos panes, lo puse todo en una bandeja y fui al cuarto, cuando llegue Edward aún seguía durmiendo, me quede nuevamente embobada mirándolo, él comenzó a removerse y vi que estaba tanteando con su mano donde yo debería de estar, cuando noto que estaba vacío el lugar salto de un brinco fuera de la cama, me reí ante su expresión.

-Buenos días- le dije riéndome aún de él, le hice señas para que volviera a recostarse y le puse la bandeja encima de las piernas una vez ya en la cama.

-Estos si son buenos días- me dijo al mirar lo que había preparado y luego me dio un tierno beso de buenos días y luego otro de agradecimiento.

-Espero que te guste- le dije cuando me posicionaba al lado de él y tomaba mis tostadas y mi té -¿Cuál es el itinerario de hoy?- le pregunte.

-Es sorpresa- me dijo besando mi nariz, aunque las sorpresas nunca me han gustado, podía tolerarlo por él, por mi amor.

Luego de haber desayunado juntos por la mañana, Edward me dijo que tenia que ir por algo pero que no demoraba, yo por mi parte aproveche de ordenar un poco la casa, la cocina, la pieza, el baño y de pensar en este ultimo y de lo que diría mi padre si me viera con las manos en el inodoro seria algo definitivamente impagable de ver, me duche y me vestí con un cómodo vestido azul de tiritas que se abrochaba por delante con una tira de botones desde el pecho hasta las rodillas que era donde llegaba el vestido, ya lista fui al living para intentar leer algo de los pocos libros que tenia Edward, tome uno e inconcientemente me senté en el sillón, cuando me caí por el hoyo me puse a reír recordando lo de ayer, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente la escena debió de ser muy divertida para alguien que la veía desde fuera.

Edward llego cerca de la hora de la comida, me dijo que no me preocupara de ello pues me invitaría a un lugar a las afueras, nos fuimos nuevamente en el auto que Edward se había conseguido, este viaje fue más largo que el anterior, cuando tomo la bifurcación que llevaba de vuelta a la ciudad lo mire aterrada, la idea de que alguien nos reconociera no era muy tentador.

-No te preocupes amor, iremos más allá- tomo mi mano y la besó, nos fuimos todo el camino en un cómodo silencio tomados de las manos, paramos en una hostería para poder comer, luego volvimos a tomar el camino que nos llevo a la ciudad continua, yo ya había estado antes en ese lugar pero cuando era pequeña, así que dudo que alguien me reconozca. Bajamos del auto y Edward cubrió mis ojos con sus manos, caminamos uso pasos mas allá, subimos unas escaleras y escuchaba puertas abrirse a nuestro paso, finalmente entramos a un amplio lugar que parecía un teatro

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunte, se me hacia un poco familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto pero no sabia de donde.

-Amor es el conservatorio nacional de música- me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome al escenario, el lugar estaba completamente vacío en su interior lo que a cada paso se escuchaba nuestro eco -¿recuerdas cuando te conté de la dueña del internado?, bueno ella me ayudo a poder entrar unas horas aquí, quería enseñarte algo- me dijo mientras llegábamos al escenario junto con un gran piano de cola hermosamente brillante. Se sentó en el taburete y con una seña de su mano me hizo acomodarme a su lado, comenzó a tocar las teclas con suavidad, delicadeza, con sutileza y con tanta maestría que estúpidamente sentía celos hasta de las teclas de un piano, este hombre hace magias con sus manos pensé, me obligue a concentrarme en la hermosa melodía que impregnaba todo el desierto lugar, la hermosa melodía que nos envolvía en nuestro mundo paralelo.

-Es hermosa amor- le dije mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre su espalda y cerraba los ojos para volar con aquellas notas llenas de amor.

-Tú madre te trajo a este lugar cuando eras pequeña- me dijo sacándome de mi maravilloso mundo y llevándome a otro donde había pena, nostalgia pero a la vez felicidad de estar en un lugar que estuve con mi madre, a pesar que no lo recordaba claramente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte.

-Cuando era pequeño, le pregunte a mi madre si sabia si volverías pronto al campo, ella me dijo que no sabia pues tu madre en uno de tus cumpleaños de regalo te trajo a este lugar al ver que tenias la misma pasión y gusto musical que ella, pensé que podría ser una buena idea- me dijo mientras veía que por mi rostro caían pequeñas lagrimas pero de felicidad, beso mis mejillas para secar mis lagrimas.

-Gracias amor, eres maravilloso- le dije cerrando los ojos y absorbiendo aquel momento que sin duda jamás podría olvidar, Edward era sumamente detallista y amaba eso de él. Continuo tocando innumerables piezas de diferentes compositores hasta que llego a una que me erizo la piel _"Tristesse de Frederic Chopin"._

-Amor- le dije con un hilo de voz –por favor no toques esa canción- mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba como si estuviese protegiéndose de millones de dagas, me abrace a mi misma mientras Edward dejaba de tocar y me miraba extrañado, confundido y asustado por mi reacción.

-Amor ¿Qué pasa?- me abrazo instantáneamente al verme así.

-No me gusta esa canción amor, cuando mi madre murió esa fue la melodía en el funeral, desde entonces esa canción se ha vuelto la melodía de mi vida, llena de tristeza y melancolía, me recuerda la perdida de mi madre y la desdicha de mi vida solitaria- le dije mientras intentaba esconder mi vista de él, intentar recordar los que de seguro han sido mejores recuerdos junto a mi madre y encontrar lagunas vacías, recordar el cambio de mi padre desde que mamá murió y mi solitaria vida, las imposiciones en las que me e visto obligada, se que ahora todo esto es diferente por que tengo a Edward, pero siento que aún no puedo cantar victoria, no hasta que hable con mi padre y escuchar esta Canción me hace pensar que aún falta por sufrir, aun falta por luchar y peor aún, me hace perder toda esperanza.

-Lo siento amor, no lo sabia- me dijo besando mi frente y apretándome a él –tendremos que buscarte una nueva melodía para tu nueva vida junto a mi, una melodía llena de amor, comprensión y sobre todo que marque que ya no estas sola.

Cuando salimos del conservatorio nos asombramos al ver que estaba lloviendo, era una lluvia copiosa, a pesar que durante el día había sido muy caluroso y sobre todo sin ninguna nube sobre el horizonte.

-Clima tropical- me dijo Edward quien me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo al auto para que no nos mojáramos. Ya habíamos pasado la bifurcación que nos llevaba al pueblito donde vivía Edward cuando el auto comenzó a dar tirones y de la nada se detuvo –Vamos, vamos- comenzó a decir Edward que hacia girar la llave para hacer contacto una y otra vez, le pego otro par de veces al volante como si eso ayudara, luego decidió bajarse a ver el capo y al abrirlo mucho humo salio, entro rápidamente al auto y en pocos minutos quedo completamente empapado –Amor se sobrecalentó el radiador, creo que tenemos que caminar por ahora, es muy tarde como para conseguir un mecánico- me dijo avergonzado. A situación en otro momento hubiese sido divertida ya que el día había sido magnifico, una gran cita que se arruinaba por la descomposición del auto, peor este no era el caso ya que afuera llovía torrencialmente.

-Bien, entonces debemos irnos ahora para correr- le con una sonrisa dije para no hacerlo sentir mal, él me entrego su suéter y tuve que aceptarlo a regañadientes ya que me aviso que si no lo tomaba de igual manera se lo sacaría para que nos fuéramos a la par, corrimos rápidamente o al menos eso intente yo, ya que cada cierto tiempo encontraba con que tropezarme, al fin tras largos 20 minutos llegamos a la casa empapados, no había parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviese mojado.

-Amor voy por algunas toallas para que te seques, lo que menos queremos es que pesques un resfriado- me dijo tras salir del cuarto para ir por algunas toallas, yo me descalce y me saque por debajo del vestido mi ropa interior que me incomodaba al estar mojada, estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana la fuerza de la lluvia, los meteorólogos decían que estábamos en sequía y de la nada aparece esta lluvia…extraño pensé, pero con la fuerza de la naturaleza nada se puede hacer, estaba tan concentrada en mi monologo interior que no sentí cuando Edward llego.

-Amor déjame secarte ese pelo por favor, no para de gotear- me dijo acercándose a mi, me gire para verlo y me avergoncé al darme cuenta que mi mandíbula se desencajo al verlo, estaba con un pantalón holgado pero de igual manera marcaba sus musculosas piernas, pero lejos lo mejor y por segunda maravillosa vez vi su torso desnudo, sensualmente mojado que me gritaba que lo acariciara, Edward me vio divertido al notar la manera tan descarada que estaba teniendo de mirarlo.

-¿Algo que te guste?- me dijo divertido pero sensual a la vez.

-Todo- le dije sin pensarlo y acercarme a él para besarlo, Edward se tenso de seguro por adivinar como estaba pensando mi cabeza pero no quería darle tiempo precisamente a eso, a pensar, tome las toallas que tenia en sus manos y las deje caer al suelo, lo abrace por el cuello apegándome mas a él, el tembló al sentir mi cuerpo mojado pero luego me acorde que no solo por eso, sino que prácticamente estaba desnuda ya que no estaba con mi ropa interior y el vestido estaba empapado, lo que dejaba prácticamente una tela delgada separándonos, me aparte un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos –No tengas miedo amor, somos uno ahora y siempre- le dije mientras llevaba mis manos al vestido y comenzaba desabotonarlo uno a uno.

* * *

_hay chicas (suspiro) si es que me encanta escribir amor, amor y amor...el otro cap es el que algunas esperan más que impacientes, y la verdad es que yo igual :P queria dejarlo para el comienzo para avisarlo para las chcias que son menores de edad, aunque no sirve de mucho por que de seguro igual los leen, es por eso que aviso que tampoco sera el medio lemmons, algo sutil, romantico no muy subido de nivel pero si sugente, ya a estas alguras no creo que hayan lectoras que crean en el cuento de la abejita y la semillita asi que todo bien... como siempre la hora de los agradecimientos **"veronica paola, yulibar, sraah, Natalie aka Isabella, carla vampiro, vivicullen, noseque, BarBieOrt, atalvira, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, qvuelvallover". **Agradecer a las chicas que leen esta historia que comenzaron a leer mi nuevo fic que le a ido bastante bien y eso que lleva solo dos caps =)_

_bsos chicas, en la semana actualizare este cap y que les haya gustado este, dejenmelo saber para inspirarme y actualizar mas pronto, ustedes son el unico combustible para una escritora :P que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Y vean harto el video de new moon del rompimiento antes de que lo bajen de la red :P así como vamos veremos toda la pelicula en pequeños clips y fotos xD!_

_p.d: **Valivali,**pequeña hace mucho que no se de ti por estos lados, espero que estes bien =)_


	18. Primera Vez

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

Espero sus RR al final del cap... para aumentar mi inspiración.

Este cap contiene material para mayores de 18, yo solo cumplo con informar!

* * *

"**Primera Vez"**

–No tengas miedo amor, somos uno ahora y siempre- le dije mientras llevaba mis manos al vestido y comenzaba desabotonarlo uno a uno. En sus ojos pude apreciar el pánico que se estaba apoderando de él, al igual que yo tenía miedo, pero el miedo que sentíamos era el miedo a que una vez que conociéramos en toda su extensión la palabra amor, nuestro amor, seria más adictivo y dañino si no funcionase, si lo prohibido nuevamente se interpusiera entre nosotros. Estaba aterrada, nunca había intentado ser seductora y sabe Dios qué no creo serlo, pero al ver ese verde intenso y profundo que estaban tomando sus ojos fue un incentivo para mí, de saber que no estaba tan mal y que después de todo no le estaba siendo indiferente. Comencé con el ultimo botón de abajo, subiendo lentamente, invitándolo libremente a mirar lo que en unos segundos quedaría expuesto ante él, sin pudores, la lentitud era una invitación doble, una invitación a mirar, a disfrutar y a probar cada fibra de mi cuerpo que lo reclaman a él cómo único amo y señor y por otra parte la lentitud me daría las fuerzas necesarias para continuar y a él para que libremente tome la decisión de continuar o detener el acto de la unión más maravillosa que podría existir entre dos personas que se aman como nosotros lo hacemos. Lo seguí mirando mientras llegaba al último botón de mi vestido esperando su rechazo e impedimento a que continuara.

-Espera- me dijo tomando mis manos que estaban en el ya ultimo botón, lo sabía, sabía que él haría esto, que lo impediría, baje mi rostro entre apenada y avergonzada por la manera en que me estaba comportando –No lo hagas- no sabría descifrar que había en voz entre seria y divertida, pero su tono ronco era el que hacia la diferencia de la duda –Déjame a mi amor- y cuando dijo eso no lo creía, solo eleve mi mirada a sus ojos y al tenerlo aquí frente a mi, a centímetros de distancia percibí la intensidad de su mirada, la pasión contenida en sus ojos, tomo el botón entre sus dedos y tras darme una última mirada directa a los ojos que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza lo desabrocho, dejándome expuesta a ante él libre sin barreras, sus manos se fueron a mis hombros y desde ahí lenta y suavemente comenzó a deslizar el vestido camino abajo provocándome con el roce de sus manos, cuando se perdió en el suelo comenzó acariciar con una mano mi espalda, de arriba hacia abajo con una suavidad y una lentitud que verdaderamente me pareció enfermiza, solo ese pequeño toque y estaba produciendo estragos en mis ya revueltas hormonas, con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi cadera y parte de mi muslo, con sus labios comenzó a dejar suaves y húmedos besos por mis hombros, clavícula, cuello, a bajar hasta el inicio de mis pechos deteniéndose ahí, tenia que reconocer que lo único que quería era que continuara y sobre todo que quería más, mucho más.

-Edward- le dije con voz ronca, sonaba como a una suplica, lo que a él le parecía divertido.

-Amor esto es todo nuevo para ti y lo que menos quisiera es lastimarte, déjame ayudarte lo mejor que pueda a que estés lista para mi - y tras decir esto capturo mis labios en un apasionado beso, sentí sus manos temblar en mi espalda, sentí su indecisión era lo correcto o no, necesitaba que confiara en esto, en que no estaba mal, incluso darle yo esa confianza pero sobre todo necesitaba más de él, así que valientemente me separe de su beso, tome su mano y la lleve directamente a mi seno. –Tócame- fue todo lo que pude decir, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba pero mayor aún como se encendía ante aquel toque, mi corazón estaba desbocado con tantas emociones, el agarre de su mano ahora fue mayor lo que me llevo a soltar un leve gemido que a él lo convirtieron en otra persona, me miro intensamente a los ojos y se llevo mi pezón en sus labios, acariciándolo suavemente, lamiéndolo incesantemente, no sabría como explicar la ola de pasión que cubrió todo mi cuerpo, el estremecimiento interior que sentí cuando con su lengua comenzó a jugar con el, trazando pequeños círculos a su alrededor, lleve mis manos a sus cabellos con la agonía de querer tener más de él, vi que levantaba su mirada sin separarse y se dibujaba una sonrisa exquisita en sus ojos donde disfrutaba del placer que me entregaba y la agonía en mis ojos por la demora, mordisqueo levemente una y otra vez produciendo que se me contrajesen todos los músculos lo que llevo a que de mis labios saliera su nombre en un jadeo –¡Ed…ward!- fue un detonante mayor para él llevando su mano al solitario pezón que se encontraba al lado, comenzó a masajearlo en un comienzo tierno y suave, entregándole toda la atención que no tenia hasta ese entonces, la urgencia comenzó para ambos, ya que ahora entre su mano en mi pezón y su boca en el otro las caricias aumentaban su agarre y su intensidad, instintivamente lleve mis manos al inicio de su camiseta y al percibir mi intención se separo levemente para poder deslizarla, mi cuerpo sentía la perdida que dejo al separarse pero al apreciar la bienvenida de su pecho firme y bien marcado, desnudo completamente para mi sin restricciones sentí menos la perdida, estaba maravillada con su pecho, su abdomen y sus brazos que se tensaron cuando deslice mis manos acariciándolo, sintiéndolo real y mío, lentamente baje mis manos hasta llegar a su ombligo lo que le produjo un estremecimiento ante mis caricias suaves y lentas y sin pensarlo, sin mirarlo para no aterrarme más, lleve mis manos al botón de su pantalón, lo desabroche con suma maestría y con el me lleve sin más su ropa interior y por primera vez en mi vida me permití mirar mucho más allá y comprobé que no le era indiferente, que sus caricias en mi cuerpo y las mías en las de él le estaban pasando la cuenta, no sabia como actuar o que hacer, que estaba permitido y que no, finalmente él me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la cama, recostándome en ella y el quedando arriba de mi por el costado, sujetándose solamente con su codo.

-Te amo –me dijo acariciando mi mejilla -te amo pequeña- dijo con voz ronca y capturo mis labios en un ardiente beso, solo con eso me sentí mareada así que me separe un poco para respirar, necesitaba de todas mis fuerzas para no verme débil y hacerlo titubear, sentí sus manos en mi pie y comenzó el tortuoso camino arriba, pasando por mi pantorrilla, muslo, trazando suaves caricias por el interior de este y desviándolo de mi pelvis pasando por mi cadera, luego por mi estomago hasta nuevamente mis pechos que los recibió excitados y endurecidos, sus suaves caricias eran la gloria y de mi pierna que estaba entrelazada con las de él sentí su miembro ya endurecido pidiendo atención, sin pensarlo más lleve mis manos a él, masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo, la sensación era extraña, estaba temerosa de saber si estaba haciendo bien o esto era un error, pero sentirlo así me hervía más la sangre pero todos mis temores, cuestionamientos fueron aplacados cuando Edward gimió en mi oído.

-Bell…-intento decir- Bella, no es necesario- termino de decir, pero estaba disfrutando, pude verlo en su rostro mientras él se mordía el labio inferior, esta agitado lo que me alentaba aún más.

-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver que yo también podía provocar en él -me gusta- le dije, mientras continuaba con mi labor.

-Tengo pensado en hacer esto lento, para no causarte algún dolor, pero si continuas haciendo eso mi autocontrol se ira al carajo- me dijo con los ojos cerrados, la maldad que se apodero de mi al ver que podía flaquear su autocontrol fue mayor, me acerque a su odio y con la voz más sensual que podía tener le dije.

-¿Quién dijo que quería que esto fuese lento? ardo en deseos al igual que tu de tenerte al fin en mi- sonreí al ver que abría sus ojos llenos de asombro y pasión casi irracional, su miembro en mis manos se tenso aún más y sonreí victoriosa –Edward estoy cansada de tu absurdo autocontrol, por favor hazme el amor- le pedí con un hilo de voz, ya no era mucho lo que aguantaría, no conocía la sensación final pero intuía por como mi cuerpo se estaba comportando. Edward me posiciono completamente debajo de él y el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda cuando sentí el roce de nuestros sexos fue totalmente placentero, temí ante la sensación bestial que comenzó a crecer en mi interior, me sentía fuera de mi, extrañada y Edward quizás lo interpreto como miedo por que estaba ahí, ubicado entre mis pernas temblorosas pero de deseo y él intento zafarse, pero no se lo permití pues lo capture abrazándolo por la cintura con mis piernas, el roce de nuestros sexos fue mayor aún y vi que lo disfruto, así que antes de que intentara salirse o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la correcta para el momento, volví a frotarme contra él, sintiéndome en las nubes.

-Bella- jadeo nuevamente -¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Bella?- me dijo con sus ojos cargados de amor y pasión.

-Esta es la Bella que te desea y que no puede esperar más, Edward quiero ser tuya, mi corazón, alma y pensamientos los tienes desde hace mucho, ahora reclama mi cuerpo por favor- le dije en un jadeo, el estremecimiento que sentía en mi parte baja estaba alcanzando niveles increíbles, Edward posiciono su miembro en mi entrada, me miro directamente a los ojos, había un atisbo de miedo pero en su mayoría era pura lujuria.

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amo, cuando sentí que se acercaba cada vez más a mi interior cerré los ojos para no demostrar mi miedo en ellos esperando el intenso dolor que por comentarios de algunas amigas poco pudorosas que hablaban de estos temas, llegaría, Edward estaba siendo sumamente suave y sutil, sentí algo en mi interior rasgarse, es verdad había dolor, pero el placer que Edward me estaba entregando fue mayor, la electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo al sentirlo en mi hizo que quisiera más, lo mire para demostrarle que todo estaba bien y al percatarse de ello entro un poco más, lento y suave como lo estaba haciendo todo esta noche pero inexplicablemente ante mi comportamiento tan irracional, quería más, pero ya no así, mi intimidad palpitaba de deseo y reclamando más, resolví finalmente dejar de ser una niña y entregarme 100%.

-Más- le pedí en un jadeo, vi en parte asombro en sus ojos por mi comportamiento tan osado, pero se que le gusto pues volvió a sonreír, no tuve que volver a pedirlo pues volvió a introducirse algo más impaciente, sus jadeos me llenaban cada vez más el cuerpo de nuevas fuerzas, nuevas sensaciones, de una fuerza insaciable –Edward- gemí llena de placer –más…fuerte- y el embistió más fuerte aforrándose desde mis hombros empujándome hacia abajo, penetrándome una y otra vez mientras que capturaba nuevamente mi pezón con sus labios, incrementando la lujuria a lugares estratosféricos y dándome el más maravillo y primer orgasmo de mi vida, pero las arremetidas de Edward aún no cesaban e intuí que él no había llegado al paraíso como yo, de alguna manera necesitaba que él estuviese conmigo en aquel lugar, así que como pude enrede mi pierna a la de él y lo voltee para quedar arriba sin perder la unión de nuestros sexos, alzo su ceja mirándome interrogativo –Déjame a mi retribuirte lo que me has dado- y capture su labio inferior, dándole una pequeña mordida lo que hizo que me ganara un pequeño gemido, estaba sobre él con mis rodillas a cada lado y con mis manos sujetándome del respaldo de la cama, lo que le daba una vista de mis pechos y sin pensarlo se llevo uno a la boca, incitándome aún más, me levante lenta y tortuosamente de él y me deje caer con fuerza.

-¡OH Bella!- grito y escuchar mi nombre así de sus labios fue mi perdición, tome sus manos y las subí hasta su cabeza, sujetándolas fuertemente con las mías, sabia que él tenia la fuerza para deshacer el agarre pero al ver que seguía mi juego me hacia sentir la mujer más poderosa, lo mire sensual -Esto aún no acababa- le dije, seguí con ese juego un par de veces más, subiendo lentamente y bajando fuerte, moviéndome en círculos sintiendo como su miembro calzaba perfecto en mi interior, la tortura que le estaba provocando lo sacaron de su control, deshizo el agarre y llevo sus manos a mi trasero y comenzó a empujarme hacia él con mayor fuerza, sus manos estaban firmes y fuertemente aferradas a mi lo que me excitaba aún más para continuar y no querer dejarlo, el placer que prácticamente me estaba dando era aún mayor que tuve mi segundo orgasmo sobre él, él seguía empujando con fuerza gimiendo de placer, diciendo mi nombre con esa voz que te excitaba solo de oírla, así que cuando aligero su agarre supe que esta en la nirvana junto a mi, disfrutando del éxtasis, beso la punta de mi nariz –Te amo, eres increíble para ser nueva en esto- y me recostó a su lado, sin perder la unión –si me lo preguntas ahora, me siento un estúpido por haber perdido tanto tiempo- y me abrazo.

-Te lo dije, estamos diseñados para estar así juntos, unidos, como dos engranajes que se complementan, y así estaremos eternamente- le dije, luego lo besé y en algún momento de nuestra unión silenciosa, disfrutando de lo ocurrido, nos quedamos dormidos, tras años al fin descanse como nunca, con el alma, el corazón y el cuerpo completamente rebosantes en felicidad.

Desperté con el cuerpo algo adolorido pero solo de recordar lo acontecido anoche fue suficiente para dejar todo de lado, los fuertes rayos que intentaban entrar por las cortinas indicaban que seria un hermoso día, vi el reloj sobre el velador que indicaban las 2 de la tarde, no lo podía creer habíamos dormido más del medio día, me senté en la cama y tome una camiseta de Edward abotonando solo el botón del medio, me levante para preparar el desayuno pero fue evitado por el agarre de Edward a mi brazo, quien me empujo hacia él haciéndome caer nuevamente a la cama.

-Buenos días- le dije algo avergonzada, ¿Cómo se supone que debía comportarme hoy? Recordando lo pasional que fui era algo vergonzoso.

-Lo son- me dijo al oído con voz sensual -¿Dónde vas? ¿No pensaras irte así nada más, verdad? –lo mire sin entender –Anoche despertaste la bestia domada que llevaba por dentro y comprendo que como tu primera vez debías estar exhausta así que no había problemas en dormir- me dijo ahora mirándome directamente a los ojos, esa pasión que vi anoche seguían ahí lo que me hizo temblar y llenarme nuevamente de esa de desenfreno por él ¿pero será posible? –Hoy no tendré la misma consideración- me dijo mientras me acercaba para darme uno de esos besos que te hacia perder la razón y doblegar cualquier decisión.

-Edward debemos comer algo- le dije para tortúralo un poco pero como se dice, el tiro me salio por la culata, ya comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, mis muslos y el interior de estos subiéndolos un poco más rozando mi intimidad, acaricio mi vientre debajo de la camisa

–Esta camisa se a estado perdiendo todos estos años usándola yo, en ti se ve fantástica- me dijo al oído provocando nuevos escalofríos, levanto un poco la mano y el botón cedió fácilmente dejándome desnuda ante él, al verme un gruñido salio desde su garganta y comenzó a besarme el cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo en zonas estratégicas que me hacían temblar, intente decir algo o negarme pero se me estaba dificultando, bajo lentamente por mi pecho hasta quedar entre mis senos, me miro nuevamente con esos ojos cargados de deseo y simplemente me beso cada pecho

-Bien, vamos a comer- me dijo levantándose y dejándome ahí, excitada al máximo.

-A no señor, no me va a dejar así e irse como si nada- y lo tome del brazo volviéndolo a recostar en la cama, él me miro con una sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos que demostraban su victoria –No te contengas- le dije finalmente con la voz cargada en pasión, deseo y excitación. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue una pincelada de lo ocurrido todo ese día, creo que en mi vida había estado tanto tiempo acostada o para ser más explícitos simplemente en la cama, por que no precisamente estuve siempre acostada, él estar con Edward, experimentar todo esto nuevo para mi y prácticamente para él fue increíble, nuestro acoplamiento fue perfecto , ya sin pudores ni razonamientos ilógicos, solo con nuestro amor y deseo puestos ahí sin miedos ni restricciones, decir lo perfecto que Edward fue en todo momento es quedarse corto, descubrí que tenia zonas erógenas que nunca pensé tener y todas descubiertas por Edward, intente no quedarme atrás y guiada por el instinto y los impulsos logre que Edward estuviera igual de excitado y concluyera satisfactoriamente cada vez que volvíamos a hacer el amor, que a estas alturas ya no sabría cuantas fueron. Tengo que reconocerlo, la saciedad parecía no llegar, cuando íbamos por una nueva ronda nuestros estómagos se comunicaron mutuamente produciendo un gran sonido en conjunto, nos miramos y nos reímos a la vez, hasta en esos pequeños detalles nos parecíamos, vimos la hora y eran las 11 de la noche, me avergonzaba de mi comportamiento tan anomalístico pero Edward y su manera de hacerme el amor tan perfecto sacaba todo eso de mi, fuimos a la cocina por alimento, era todo perfecto ya que mientras yo preparaba la cena Edward preparaba la bandeja donde llevaríamos nuestros alimentos, si hay que decirlo, nuevamente a la cama, nuestra mejor compañía, nuestro testigo de la incansable demostración de nuestro amor. Estaba frente a la cocina esperando que terminara de cocerse el arroz con maíz que había preparado cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes aferrarse a mi cintura, me estremecí solo con sentir su piel contra la mía, me volteo para quedar frente a él y me sonrío maliciosamente –Ni se te ocurra- le dije pero no tuvo convicción ya que al sentir sus caricias bajar por mis piernas cerré los ojos disfrutando del placer y dejándome llevar, Edward me beso suavemente el cuello y el hombro, me aferre a sus cabellos ahora besándolo en los labios haciéndolo más urgente, me levanto dejándome sobre la encimera de la cocina provocando que cayeran algunos cubiertos y platos.

-Ves lo que me provocas hacer por ser tan tentadora- me dijo en mis labios, esa sonrisa malvada que tenia derretía al mas fuerte y como yo no lo era en absoluto no opuse mucha resistencia, lo acerque más a mi cuerpo aforrándome a él con mis piernas en su cadera, el rió en mis labios y nuestras caricias cada vez se hacían más urgentes, estaba perdida por él pero lo poco que me iba quedando de conciencia se percato del maloliente olor a humo que nos lleno las fosas nasales, nos separamos al instante, la llama de fuego que abrazaba la cacerola nos hizo razonar que ya no había cena, Edward apago la cocina y con un paño mojado bajo la llama, cuando estuvo todo bien me miro e instantáneamente comenzamos a carcajearnos por la situación –Si seguimos comportándonos así, lo más probable es que me quede sin casa y ambos desnutridos- me dijo abrazándome, finalmente preparamos unos sándwich y algo de fruta y nos fuimos a acostar, toda aquella excelente actividad física nos paso la cuenta y caímos rendidos en un dulce y placentero sueño.

A la mañana siguiente no podía creer como habíamos pasado el día completo, dejándonos llevar completamente de un modo físico, pero siempre explorando por lo que el corazón mandaba, exploramos tantas cosas nuevas pero cada vez que resolvíamos retomarlo encontrábamos nuevas, era incesante. Cuando abrí los ojos en para encarar un nuevo día, esos ojos que me robaban el aire estaban ahí, mirándome maravillado –Buenos días mi ángel- me dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Buenos días- le dije tomando sus labios con los míos.

-Bella amor, si queremos hoy tener una vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes creo que deberíamos levantarnos ya- me dijo divertido mientras yo le fruncía el ceño, definitivamente él era adictivo

-Pero ¿y si no quisiera salir de aquí?- le dije entre avergonzada y desentendida –ya solo me quedan 3 días y Dios sabe cuando volvamos a estar así de juntos- le dije abrazándolo por la cintura ya que él estaba sentado apoyado a la cabecera de la cama y yo aún seguía recostada a su lado.

-Entonces esta será otra razón por la que lucharemos para permanecer juntos- me dijo besando mi coronilla y acariciando mis cabellos –Me encanta saber que quieres más de mi, yo no me canso de ti pero también quiero que disfrutemos otros aspectos de estar juntos, lo de estos dos últimos días a sido maravilloso y el acto tangible de nuestro amor, es imposible pensar en amarte más de lo que te amo.

Desayunamos al fin como se debe, intente alejar de mis pensamientos los pocos días que ya nos iban quedando, pero junto con ese pensamiento venia otro mucho peor, desde hoy quedaban exactamente 2 semanas para mi cumpleaños en donde mi padre anunciaría públicamente la fecha de la boda con Jake, es decir, que teníamos menos de dos semanas para aclarar el asunto con mi padre y el de Jake que ya no habría boda, Edward me miraba extrañado por mi falta de concentración en lo que estuviese diciéndome, cunado me pregunto que era lo que me sucedía decidí decirle la verdad, ya que la ultima vez que omití las cosas por su bien fue cuando nos separamos. No sabría decir como lo tomo pues su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de expresión –Lo resolveremos amor, y después de eso estaremos juntos y nadie nos separara- le dije con firmeza, mi padre no me obligaría a casarme con alguien por que él crea que me conviene, esta vez y por primera vez tomaría yo la decisión de mi vida.

Salimos a pasear por los alrededores disfrutando de esta nueva vida en pareja, más sólida y plena, Edward me invito a comer a un modesto restaurante, luego nos fuimos a la casa y continuamos con lo que tanto deseaba en la mañana y desde que probé su cuerpo por primera vez. Fue increíble como me sentía junto a él, la felicidad que emanábamos era al parecer contagiosa ya que estábamos paseando cuando una pareja de ancianitos nos quedaron mirando y nos dijeron que llegaríamos igual que ellos muy felices, juntos y comprendiéndonos sin perder el amor que nos unía, pero no todo podía ser felicidad, después de ese día que fuimos de paseo los siguientes 3 días pasaron con un chasquido, no me quejo pues todas las noches nos amábamos con igual o mayor intensidad que la noche anterior, pero no era suficiente, el saber que estaríamos separados por una semana y un par de días era sobrecogedor, Edward me hizo saber que tenia que quedarse al menos esta semana para volver al trabajo y hacerle saber a su jefe que renunciaría, tenia pensado en pedirle una recomendación para conseguir trabajo en la ciudad y así estar más tiempo juntos, yo por mi parte no me podía sacar el miedo de dejarlo, era como si no volviera a ser igual a como era aquí, pero sabia que esto sucedería una vez que lo tuviera tan cerca como lo tuve, el acostumbrarme estos días a él, a vivir como una pareja era lo que costaba dejar, esa ultima noche fue la mejor, Edward y yo nos amamos como nunca demostrándonos todos los sentimientos en una caricia, un roce, un beso y en la más maravillosa y placentera demostración que fue hacer el amor repetidas veces. Ya era temprano por la mañana cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Bella ¿estas lista?- me saludo Jake con una radiante sonrisa.

-Jake gracias- fue todo lo que le dije antes de abrazarlo, de no ser por él no seria la mujer más feliz del mundo es estos momentos.

-Veo que la pasaste muy bien- me dijo con una mirada picara

-¿Me vas a decir que tu no la pasaste bien junto con Nessi?- lo único que espero es que no vea en mis ojos que tan bien la pasamos con Edward, seria bastante embarazosos y vergonzoso.

-Al parecer la pasamos igual de bien que ustedes- me dijo entre risitas.

-¿Que tal Jacob?- le pregunto esa voz maravillosa como el terciopelo a mis espaldas, instantáneamente me gire para mirarlo, contemplarlo, es que no me podía cansar de hacerlo, aprecie que su mirada estaba apagada, Edward estaba sufriendo al igual que yo por tener que alejarnos, momentáneamente. Jake nos dio espacio para despedirnos, esperándome afuera en el auto.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?- le dije a Edward.

-No tanto como yo- me dijo con su carita llena de tristeza, acune su rostro entre mi manos y lo bese como nunca, con amor, con pasión e inexplicablemente con incertidumbre y miedo –Estaremos pronto juntos amor, tan pronto que no alcanzaras a extrañarme, espero que tu fiesta de cumpleaños no sea tan fantástica como tu papá espera- me dijo aún más triste, aludiendo al hecho de que esta fiesta seria también la fiesta para el anuncio de la fecha del matrimonio. Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez con ternura, más amor y esperanza de que nuestros labio, nuestro cuerpo y nuestro corazón se volverán a reencontrar.

Con el dolor de mi alma me subí al auto con Jake, quien tenia una sonrisa boba pegada en la cara, el viaje en si estuvo tranquilo ya que platicamos de lo que hicimos cada uno con sus respectivas parejas estos días.

-Bella tienes que conocerla es magnifica, la amo y nada ni nadie evitara que estemos juntos, estos más decidido a enfrentar a mi padre y al tuyo, me haré responsable de todo tu no te preocupes.

-No eres el único Jake, llegando a casa hablare con mi padre para cancelar la boda, es hora de que mi padre comience a aceptar mis decisiones, por primera vez tomare el control de mi vida.

-Veo por tu sonrisa que ya son hartas cosas por primera vez no- me dijo batiendo sus cejas rápidamente, no pude evitar el sonrojo que subió a mis mejillas y me limite a mirar por a ventana. Lamentablemente el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad fue más rápido de lo que quisiera, pero ya estaba decidido y no había marcha atrás, antes de bajar Jake volvió a cambiar las maletas, no sin antes haberle agradecido por su inteligencia, salimos del auto y al entrar en la casa nos encontramos con Esme que nos aviso que mi padre había llegado hace 5 minutos y que al preguntar por mi Esme le había dicho que salí de paseo con Jacob, mejor así pensé, no tendría que explicar nuestra salida sobre todo por que no habíamos preparado alguna historia en común sobre lo que habíamos hecho. No le dimos más vueltas y nos dirigimos al estudio donde estaba mi padre, al vernos entrar nos vio extrañados ya que se supone que habíamos salido a pasear y ya estábamos de vuelta.

-Padre antes de que digas cualquier cosa necesitamos decirte algo importante- le dije decidida, solo de recordar estos maravillosos días con Edward y saber que él estará ahí cuando todo esto termine, es el mejor impulsor para seguir adelante.

-Charles déjame explicarte yo, con Bella decidimos no casarnos ya que ninguno ama al otro, yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer y luchare por ella- cuando Jake le dijo esto a mi madre así sin más, sin rodeos y con la completa verdad, los ojos de mi padre se abrieron de asombro y sabia que este era el momento que tanto temí.

-Padre no pienses que Jake es el culpable, ambos nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, yo no lo amo, mi corazón pertenece a otro y luchare por él contra todo él mundo- le dije decidida y firme.

-No puedo hacer nada si Jacob no te ama Bella, respeto que seas lo suficientemente hombre Jacob para venir a darme la cara, pero quisiera que me dejaras ahora a solas con mi hija, anda con tu padre y explícale la situación para que cancele los preparativos para la boda- no podía creer que mi padre lo haya tomado así de fácil, así como terminar los preparativos y nada más, sabia que había algo y a eso era lo que temía.

* * *

_chicas disculpen la demora, al igual que ustedes tambien estaba impaciente por subir el cap pero los profesores son unos "#$" que me llenan de trabajos, tareas, evaluaciones, en fin...si quiero tener una carrera hay que hacer sacrificios :P, mis niñas dejenme saber que les parecio, espero que no les haya aburrido o lo hayan encontrado fofo, soy algo romantica y no taaan explicita como e leido en otros fics, lo tradicional :P_

_como siempre la hora de los saludos **"altavira, yulibar, sraah, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, qvuelvallover, Natalie aka Isabella , veronica paola, Gocha, REBECCA, sara, BarBieOrt , valivali (bienvenida de vuelta :P) vivicullen".**_

_Bueno ya cada vez queda menos, les aviso que el siguiente cap es un POV de Edward, esta historia contara con 2 éste y el subsiguiente, gracias por sus demostraciones de cariño para con mis historias, si a este le va bien publicare a eso del martes bsos!! y que tengan un hermoso y relajante fin de semana!!_


	19. Llegada

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

_chicas disculpen la demora, no llegaba conmigo la inpiracion, incluso pensé que ya no les gustaba la historia por que el cap anterior estuvo algo abandonado de sus RR y eso que muchas lo habian esperado!!_

**

* * *

**

"**Llegada"**

_EPOV_

Es extraño como las emociones pueden llegar a superar la razón, como el corazón puede guiar tu vida en un pestañeo, así es como me sentía en estos momentos por mi ángel de salvación, aquella mujer que solo con su mirada podía calmar mis peores miedos, principalmente era que nos separaran, estaba consiente que mi corazón ya no se encontraba donde normalmente está, sino que en este momento está con ella resguardado con suma delicadeza y amor, ella jamás me volvería a defraudar, lo sucedido con Jacob había sido de fuerza mayor, actúo por miedo al no contarme de su compromiso, ese compromiso en que fue sometida por su padre en contra de su propia voluntad, pero hoy a esta hora ella debe ser una mujer libre, libre en sentido figurado por que ella es mía y ahora puedo decir que no solo emocionalmente, su corazón esta aquí conmigo, sus pensamientos y todo su amor, pero ahora había más, finalmente después de todas las barreras que había impuesto para resguardar su castidad, su virtud para después del matrimonio, aquel control que me auto exigí imponerme por todo el amor y respeto que le tengo, ella con sus sensuales intentos, aunque creyese lo contrario, consiguió derrumbar todo aquello, pero no estaba arrepentido, sino que todo lo contrario, la unión física fue como el broche de oro para sellar nuestro inmenso y puro amor, ahora aquí prácticamente babeando al recordar aquellos días que vivimos como una pareja de amantes, como una pareja fortalecida y decidida a luchar por mantenerse unida, aquí me encontraba esperando en la oficina de mi jefe la carta de recomendación que me daría para poder conseguir un trabajo en la otra ciudad, cerca de ella para que estemos juntos siempre, como fuimos destinados a estar.

-Sr. Edward pase, lo están esperando- me dijo la asistente de mi ex jefe, entre sintiéndome un poco cohibido, mi jefe el Sr. Malory había sido sumamente generoso y buena persona con mi situación, me había dado días libres cuando le conté lo de Bella.

-Edward pasa adelante, no te sientas mal- me dijo animadamente.

-Disculpe señor Malory los problemas que le he causado con mi partida, pero…- le iba a decir pero me corto.

-Edward no te preocupes te entiendo, yo también fui adolescente aunque no lo creas- me dijo riéndose –Tu lugar es allá junto con aquella chiquilla que te robo el corazón, hay que cuidar la mercancía- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias por toda su ayuda y comprensión Sr. Malory- le dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Nada de gracias muchacho te lo ganaste a pulso, además haz sido uno de los mejores que he tenido, tengo que reconocer que es una perdida lamentable en mi circulo de trabajadores pero como te dije, te entiendo- me dijo mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba unos documentos que espero por mi bien sea la carta de recomendación que necesito para encontrar trabajo –Bien como me lo solicitaste y no solo por eso sino por que te lo mereces, aquí esta la carta de recomendación- me dijo tendiéndomela.

-Espero que con esto pueda encontrar un trabajo aunque sea una pizca de bueno que este- le dije lamentándome de tener que dejarlo.

-Había pensando en ello, verás el marcad laboral esta algo escaso con tanta crisis y cosas por el estilo, así que me tome atribuciones que espero no te molesten pero aquí- me dijo tendiéndome una pequeña hoja –Hay dos direcciones de unos amigos que tengo en la ciudad de al lado, les di mis recomendaciones de ti directamente y ambos quedaron encantados, solo falta que te presentes personalmente y verás como te va de bien, te sugiero que vayas con los Denali, su forma de trabajar es mas similar a la mía así que se te será más fácil el acostumbrarte- me dijo, yo estaba sumamente agradecido, sentía una especie de aguja en la garganta por su amabilidad, tiempo atrás cuando me había visto triste por mi situación con Bella, me había invitado a un bar y ahí platicamos de nuestras vidas, el me comento que creció de abajo como un simple campesino y que todo lo que tiene ahora es fruto de esfuerzo para sacar adelante a su familia, así que siempre me incitaba a no rendirme y a luchar por Bella a pesar de lo que dijera la sociedad.

-No se como agradecerlo todo lo que esta haciendo Sr. Malory- le dije feliz y agradecido a más no poder.

-La única manera es siendo feliz Edward, eres un gran muchacho, eres el hijo que nunca tuve o quizás un marido para mis hijas, un digno yerno de la familia Malory, pero ya estas ocupado y asegúrate de hacer feliz a esa afortunada mujer, para ello tengo otra noticia – me dijo feliz y misterioso –Esto que tengo aquí es lo que andabas buscando- me dijo palmando unos documentos- supe por el banco lo poco que te faltaba para el enganche de la casita que esta afueras del pueblo, aunque no lo creas no era mucho pero ya lo salde, ahora solo tienes que pagar los arriendos constantemente cada mes- me dijo guardando los documentos en una carpeta y tendiéndomelos, yo a estas alturas ya no sabia que términos utilizar para demostrarle mis agradecimientos, mi felicidad y asombro eran tantos que no podía ni formular palabra –Tomare eso como muestra de felicidad- me dijo riéndole.

-Gra…gra…cias…gracias- le dije finalmente, me acerque a él y lo abracé fuertemente, a pesar de haber sido un gran jefe, fue sobre todo una gran persona, salí de su oficina aún un poco abrumado por tantas emociones, sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de celebrar de pura felicidad, quería correr y contarle las cosas buenas que me estaba sucediendo a mi amada, sabia que una vez que comenzáramos a luchar por nuestros sueños, nuestra vida juntos lo lograríamos.

Así de feliz fui a mi casa a empacar las pocas pertenencias que me llevaría que en realidad son las pocas con las que llegue, ya que la casa venia amueblada gracias nuevamente a mi ex jefe que así me la dispuso, estaba ansioso, lo único que quería era llegar y estar con mi amada, ver sus hechizantes ojos, sentir su embriagador aroma, vibrar con sus caricias, su delicada piel y por que no, escucharla gemir mi nombre de sus labios, de esos labios tan maravillosa y condenadamente sensuales que me llevan a la perdición en segundos.

Al bajé del tren lo primero que hice fue ir donde mi familia, extrañaba a mi dulce madre, a la loca de mi hermana, a mi padre que aunque de seguro a estas alturas se imaginaba por que estaba de vuelta y me regañaría, igual lo extrañaba, Emmett ya estaría viviendo con Rose así que pasaría a visitarlo más tarde.

-Hijo mío, que feliz me haces tenerte de vuelta- me dijo mi madre al borde de las lagrimas.

-Te extrañe- le dije besando ambas mejillas y su frente y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Qué haz estado haciendo Edward?- me dijo con una sonrisa e intentando sonar de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le dije lleno de felicidad, sabia perfectamente que a estas alturas que la ruptura del compromiso entre Bella y Jacob era un hecho y que ella lo tenía que saber aún más.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes hijo- me dijo abrazándome nuevamente –Bella me contó de su viaje y que estuvo contigo, cuando hablamos se veía tan feliz hijo, se nota que te ama así como lo veo en tus ojos.

-¿Te dijo que luchará por mi?- pregunte orgulloso, aunque sabia la respuesta a aquel cuestionamiento quería simplemente escucharlo.

-Si hijo, ella luchara por ustedes- me dijo con una sonrisa no del todo feliz ya que no le llego a los ojos –Solo tienen que ser cuidadosos, sabes como es su padre y aunque él aún no sabe por quien Bella rompió con Jacob no creo que demore en descubrirlo- me dijo con algo de miedo en su voz.

-No te preocupes madre, haremos las cosas con calma y pensando fríamente- le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizándola –por cierto ¿iras ahora para allá? Muero por verla- le dije.

-Así es, pero no creo que saques anda con ir, anda en Paris con unas amigas de su padre comprando vestidos para su cumpleaños, vieras la cara que llevaba la pobre, si no la conociera diría que algo más le pasaba pero era obvio que estando con esas señoras para nada agradables intentando decidir por ella y sobre todo de compras, a Bella le carga todo lo que tenga que ver con comprar- me contó, recordé acerca de su cumpleaños y que ya tenia listo su regalo.

-¿Estará muchos días fuera?- le pregunte impaciente.

-Vuelve el día de su cumpleaños- me dijo, lo que me ponía algo triste, aunque faltaban solo tres días para aquello, la ansiedad por verla era mucho mayor.

-¡TU CONDENADO HERMANO DEL MISMISIMO DEMONIO!- escuche decir a mis espaldas, esa voz tan aguda era inconfundible, me gire con algo de miedo al sentir la furia de mi "dulce" hermanita.

-Hola Alice, si yo también te extrañe tanto- le dije con falso entusiasmo.

-Como es que estas de novio con Bella, pasan una semana juntos haciendo quizás que cosas…- y en ese momento sentí un leve rubor subir por mis mejillas, intente disimularlo con falso enojo.

-¡Ey! Alice lo que haga con Bella no es de tu incumbencia- le dije subiendo un poco la voz, extrañaba a la enana y no quería realmente enojarme pero no estaba preparado psicológicamente para que mi madre escuchara aquellos temas de conversación –Además no veo que tiene de grave- le dije bajando la voz y haciéndome el desentendido.

-¡¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo, Edward estas de novio con mi mejor amiga y me entero por otros?!- me dijo ahora con una enorme sonrisa mientras se lazaba a mi para darme un fuerte abrazo que se lo respondí gustoso, esta pequeña sabia como preocuparme con sus enojos espontáneos pero a la vez estaba feliz de ver que estaba de mi lado.

-¿Cómo que te enteraste por otros? ¿Con quien haz hablado de esto?- le pregunte preocupado, que yo sepa la única persona que tiene conocimiento además de mi madre es Jacob y no creo que él precisamente hable de esto con Alice.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría platicarte- me dijo algo misteriosa y en el instante me preocupe, fue algo que nació e mi pecho como una mala señal. Tomamos dos caballos y fuimos al río a dar un paseo, estar con Alice y saber que podría hablar con ella libremente era relajante pero comenzaba a sentirme perturbado ya que se veía que el tema seria importante sino ¿Por qué tener que ir a conversar lejos de los odios de alguno de mis padres?

-¿Bien Alice que sucede?- le pregunte cuando ya había dejado amarrado el caballo a uno de los árboles y le ayudaba a ella con el suyo.

-Jasper fue quien me contó lo tuyo con Alice, el lo supo por que Jacob fue con el a pedirle tu dirección, Jasper no quería dárselo ya que pensaba que iría a buscar problemas a tu casa, era conciente que ya tenias suficiente con saber que se iba a casar con Bella como para ayudarlo a destrozarte más si te hacia una visita y en ese momento él le explico sus intenciones, el plan de llevarte a Bella para que se reconciliaran ya que él ama a otra mujer- me dijo de corrido mi hermana

-¿Bien y eso que tiene se serio para que me traigas acá?- le pregunte impaciente.

-Edward si tampoco es tan grave, solo quiero comentarte ciertas cosas extrañas que he visto, cuando Bella llego hablo con mamá y le contó acerca de su enfrentamiento con su padre, estaba feliz por como lo había tomado, obviamente estaba extrañada y asustada por como había sucedido todo, ella pensaba que su padre poco menos la enviaría a azotar, pero no fue así y ella se sentía algo nerviosa por ello, cuando mi madre me contó que ya estaba aquí no dude en ir dos días después a verla y bueno ella estaba…uhm…- ¿estaba que Alice? Me puse tenso ante el hecho que no terminara de hablar y me dejara con la duda.

-¡¿Estaba que Alice, por Dios?!- le grite ya de lo nervioso que comenzaba a ponerme.

-Bueno ella en realidad no se veía tan feliz como me había dicho mamá, tenia los ojos hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando, me dijo que no era nada, que te extrañaba y por eso estaba así, pensé por un momento que quizás su padre había cambiado de opinión y nuevamente la estaba obligando a casarse con Jacob- sentí la cara arder de enojo, si ese fuese el caso, si a ella la estuviesen obligando nuevamente juro que seria capaz de raptármela.

-¿Alice estas segura? Si es así te prometo que…- iba a expresarme mi idea pero me cortó.

-Edward si ese fuese el caso te aseguro que ya te lo hubiese dicho, déjame terminar- me espeto –Fui a hablar con Jacob para preguntarle mis sospechas y él me aseguro que no lo estaban obligando nuevamente, él esta en otra en estos momentos, me aseguro que él al igual que Bella esta luchando por otro amor, pero me dijo que la iría a ver para saber que era lo que le sucedía, sabia que se lo diría a él pues yo soy tu hermana y quizás algo le molestaba o algo así, al día siguiente vino a verme para decirme que solo la vio de pasada ya que iba saliendo de viaje a Paris con todas esas señoras que no son de su agrado, eso es lo extraño, que salga con aquellas señoras amigas de su padre y segundo que se haya ido por una semana, Jacob le pregunto que si realmente era para comprar un vestido o había algo más.

-¿Algo más como que Alice? por favor deja de hacerte la misteriosa- le dije ya en un bramido, estaba en el colapso nervioso y Alice seguía dándoselas de chica misteriosa.

-Jacob cree que su padre la envío a otra ciudad, algo así como un convento- me dijo triste mirando al suelo –Yo en lo personal no lo creo pues su padre ha mencionado el cumpleaños de Bella por toda al ciudad, irán personas muy influyentes, políticos, duques, marqueses, en fin, lo mejor de lo mejor, solo para su cumpleaños así que yo creo que esa teoría esta descartada, quizás ¿algo que hayas hecho tu?- me dijo mirándome ahora fijamente, comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiese escuchado algo de mi que no le gustase pero eso estaba descartado, no había hecho nada malo ¿Qué podría tenerla así? Quizás simplemente al llegar aquí se había arrepentido de lo que paso aquella hermosa semana, aquella semana en la que me entregue en cuerpo y alma, donde firme la sentencia de que el amor que siento por ella es incorregible e irrevocable, insuperable incluso.

-No Alice no le he hecho nada, creo que solo nos queda esperar estos malditos días- le dije triste.

Trascurrió el primer día con una lentitud endemoniada, sin duda el tiempo estaba en mi contra poniendo a prueba mi ya escasa paciencia era como su se burlara de mí, pero tenia que mantener la calma y el temple, mantener siempre la cabeza fría para cuando ella llegase estar tranquilo y apoyarla en lo que sucediese, ella tenia que saber que contaba conmigo para lo que pasara, jamás la dejaría sola, claro al menos que ella misma me lo pidiera, pero eso jamás sucedería, sus ojos y ahora ultimo su cuerpo me lo dijeron, ese calor que emanaba con una sola caricia me decían que ella era mía y que estaba tan deseosa como yo de que jamás nos separáramos, recordé sus ojos llenos de dolor cuando me dejo hace una semana atrás, había miedo pero ella ya había hecho lo principal que era enfrentarse con su padre. Para poder pensar en otra cosa decidí ir donde los Denali por el trabajo que el Sr. Malory me había recomendado tomar en primera opción, cuando llegue fui muy bien recibido por el señor Eleazar y su esposa Carmen, quien tenia ese toque maternal que relajaba cualquier situación, era como recordar a Esme.

Eleazar muy animadamente tras haber tenido una platica profesional decidió darme el trabajo ya que estaba asombrado por el solo hecho de haber sido recomendado directamente de mi ex jefe.

-¿Eres el nuevo capataz de mi padre?- me pregunto una voz femenina cuando estaba por salir de aquella enorme casa de los Denali.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunte y me gire para ver a quien había preguntado, me encontré con una chica rubia, quizás alguien la hubiese descrito como hermosa, ya no lo se pues mis ojos a estas alturas estaban cegados por una sola belleza…Bella.

-OH Disculpa lo descortés- me dijo acercándose a mi y tendiéndome su mano –Tanya, Tanya Denali- se presento, por su apellido supe que era hija de mi nuevo jefe.

-Mucho gusto señorita- le dije correspondiendo a su saludo –Si así es su padre acaba de contratarme.

-Esas si son buenas noticias- me dijo dándome una mirada algo extraña

-Para mi al menos lo son- le dije intentando sonar desinteresado –Bien señorita- le dije para salir de ahí, tengo que decir que su intensa mirada me estaba poniendo algo nervioso, no por que me produjese alguna reacción como las de bella (eso ni pensarlo) pero no hay que enredar las cosas, mucho menos ahora que comenzaría un nuevo trabajo.

-No es necesario tanto formalismo, tú serás empleado de mi padre no de mí, está bien solo con Tanya- me dijo mientras batía sus pestañas como si le picaran los ojos.

–No quisiera sonar descortés Señorita Tanya- le dije demostrándole que no podría tomarme esas atribuciones- y mucho menos maleducado pero voy con algo de retraso- le dije alejándome de ella.

-No me haz dicho tu nombre- me dijo acercándose a centímetros de mi, impidiéndome la salida.

-¿Edward todo bien?- dijo la voz del Sr. Denali al pie de la escalera, su hija se giro al verlo y en ese momento aproveche de escapar.

-Si señor todo bien, me estaba retirando, buenas tardes- le dije y me fui de ahí, cuando viniese a rendir mis informes me aseguraría definitivamente de no toparme con su hija.

Al llegar a mi casa esa tarde estaba feliz de haber conseguido el trabajo, pero seguía con esa incertidumbre y ansiedad de no tener a Bella cerca, incluso de no verla, de no sentirla, me reía de mi mismo al verme en esa situación, había cuidado tanto de mi autocontrol para con ella y ahora después de haber flaqueado ante sus indiscutibles encantos me sentía como un adolescente e incluso algo avergonzado al descubrirme pensando en ella de aquella forma, de recordar el tenerla debajo de mi, de saber que había sido su primer hombre, de saber que cada gemido había sido solo por mi.

-¿se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia que te ríes solo?- me pregunto de pronto mi madre, reaccione ante su voz y me di cuenta que mi padre, Alice y Jasper que nos visitaba, estaban mirándome con una risa en sus rostros, sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-Nada- dije cortante.

-Creo que alguien a llegado bastante cambiado después de cierta visita ¿no creen?- dijo Alice divertida.

-Alice no te rías de tu hermano- le regaño mi madre –A todo esto Edward, Charles quiere hablar contigo- me dijo y no se que cara habré puesto pero mi madre me hizo tranquilizar al momento –No t preocupes no se veía enojado, creo que quiere ofrecerte una especie de trabajo por lo que me hizo entender, te espera mañana al medio día- me informo.

Más tarde fui a mi cuarto, que ahora era solo mío ya que Emmett como hombre casado tenia su propia casa, e intente dormir, pero se me hacia imposible, tenia los ojos de Bella incrustados en mis pensamientos, cerraba los ojos y veía cierto miedo en ellos y me asustaban, cuando conseguí dormir y se que fue así ya que desperté violentamente por una pesadilla sudando frío, donde veía a Bella que estaba siendo recluida en un convento, habrán sido las cuatro de la mañana, intente pensar en otra cosa y en el intento ya había amanecido. Me mantuve ocupado por la mañana en ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo con los caballos y cuando estaba cerca del mediodía me excuse para ir donde los Swan, al llegar mi madre me hizo pasar por la salita, me sentía extraño el estar ahí casi como un invitado, sabia que ese era un de mis mayores sueños, quizás pensar que algún día el jefe Swan me viera como a un igual.

-Buenos días Edward- me dijo el padre de Bella quien acababa de entrar al saloncito y me tendió su mano en forma de saludo, me dio una sonrisa sincera y supe que no sabia quien era yo para su hija, se veía tranquilo pero algo habían en sus ojos que incluso me preocupo hasta a mi.

-Buenos días Jefe Swan- le dije de vuelta -¿En que le puedo ser útil?

-Un hombre directo, eso me gusta en los jóvenes muchacho- me dijo mientras me ofrecía asiento –Verás no se si te haz enterado pero mi hija mañana estará de cumpleaños, bien quisiera darle una sorpresa y me gustaría que me ayudaras en ello- me dijo, no tenia idea de que me pediría pero sonaba interesante el saber que ayudaría en ello –Por tu madre me entere que tocas el piano y al parecer muy bien, bien quisiera contratarme por toda la noche para que toques piezas exclusivamente para Bella, ella saco la parte artística de su madre y tener música en vivo se que le agradara, además vienen invitados realmente importantes y quisiera causar una buena impresión, la paga Será buena así que espero que no te preocupes por ello- me dijo feliz.

-Pero claro que acepto- le dije sin vacilación, de saber que seria algo para mi Diosa no había ni siquiera que pensar en hablar de dinero, por mi lo haría gratis pero sonaría algo sospechoso.

-Perfecto, entonces, los invitados llegaran a las seis para la recepción y en la cena tendrías que seguir con tu repertorio, Bella llegara esta tarde a la ciudad espero tu confidencialidad ante aquello- me dijo, ¿hoy? Pensé que llegaba mañana, pero mejor para mi –No queríamos que se agobiara recibiendo visitas así que por eso dijimos que llegaría mañana- me dijo como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos -Y bien podrías irte para allá y hablar con ella para que le preguntes acerca de sus gustos musicales así organizarías un repertorio adecuado- me estaba pidiendo ir para verla, esto rayaba de lo genial.

-Claro- le dije –No tengo nada para el día de hoy.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación que usa Esme, ella se ira mañana temprano así que no hay problema, yo estaré allá por si hay problemas- me dijo, bueno ya pensare en como solucionar aquel "detalle" podría intentar hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior cuando lo cedamos para poder pasear con Bella, así tendría la noche para que estuviésemos juntos.

La sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro definitivamente no la podía sacar con nada, cuando llegue a la casa por el regalo que le tenia y pos mis cosas, todos me preguntaron que me sucedía, les comunique y todos se pusieron feliz por que la vería. La ansiedad me hizo incluso correr al bus para irme a la ciudad, era soñar despierto si el jeje Swan me invitaba a irme con él, pero saber que estaría bajo el mismo techo nuevamente era lo mejor.

Cuando llegue a la casa de los Swan fui recibido por una de las cocineras, había bastante movimiento, ya que estaban limpiando la casa hasta por donde no se veía, se notaba que seria un gran acontecimiento, me fui directamente a la habitación que usaba mi madre y espere impaciente a tener a Bella en mis brazos, cerca de las seis de la tarde fui a la cocina por un bajo con agua y note que toda esa gente que estaba por la mañana limpiando ya no estaba, cuando iba de regreso a la habitación escuche como se habría la puerta principal y con ello la voz más hermosa y angelical que deseaba oír, los miedos infundados que me había dado Alice acerca de haberla encerrado en un convento se esfumaron en el ipso facto, camine rápido hasta llegar al recibidor, espere a que el chofer que llevaba su valija no estuviese cerca.

-Amor- le dije cuando corrí a su encuentro.

-¿Edward?- me dijo asombrada, sus ojitos se abrieron por la sorpresa, vi como se ponía feliz por mi presencia lo que me hizo sonreírle, no se si fue el nervio pero sentí como si un pensamiento le hubiese nublado la vista y una sombra pasara por ellos, lo deje pasar ya que recibió mi abrazo con su inconfundible calidez -¿Qué haces aquí? mi padre estar por llegar- me dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí por que él me lo pidió- le dije.

-¿Cómo que él te lo pidió? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- me dijo alarmada.

-Amor podríamos hablar de eso después, te he extrañado como no te lo imaginas y lo único que deseo es besarte- le dije, aunque mis acciones se lo demostraron ya que capture sus labios con los míos, la necesidad de ella se hizo presente, saboree sus labios, su textura, su exquisita saliva como a miel, en un comienzo estaba tensa por el miedo a ser descubiertos, pero se relajo finalmente en mis brazos.

-También te extrañe- me dijo con tristeza.

-Amor no te preocupes aquí estoy, por ti, por mi, por los dos, y nadie nos va a separar- le dije mientras nuevamente me devoraba sus labios, este beso me desconcertó un poco, estaba cargado de pasión, Bella no se estaba reprimiendo ninguna emoción y lo dejo claramente demostrado.

-Te amo- le dije en sus labios y ella me miro fijamente y se me apretó el pecho, por un momento pensé que no me diría nada.

-También te amo amor, pero puede llegar mi padre- me dijo separándose de mi, su ausencia entre mis brazos se hizo notar de inmediato, a que ese calor ya lo extrañe.

-Amor pensé que como estaría aquí esta noche podríamos hacer lo de la vez anterior, le das una de las píldora que te quedaron a tu padre para que se duerma- le dije mientras me acercaba a su oído, sentí como se estremecía con mi cercanía y sabia que lo lograría –y podríamos vernos esta noche, como un regalo anticipado por tu cumpleaños- Se separo de inmediato y me miro con desconcierto.

-¿Aún no me haz dicho que haces aquí?- me pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Tu padre me contrato para ser el músico oficial de tu cumpleaños- le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Edward tu no puedes estar aquí, pueden descubrirte, mi padre aún esta algo susceptible por mi rompimiento con Jacob, le dije que no lo amo y que amo a otro, no le dije de quien, no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema pero se que no lo a olvidado- me dijo mirando para cualquier lado menos a mi, tome su rostro para que me mirara fijamente, extrañaba sus orbes achocolatado y me sentí extraño al no ver ese brillo especial que tenia incluso cuando nos despedimos e la otra ciudad.

-Bella amor, no te preocupes tu padre si sospechara de mi no me hubiese ofrecido el trabajo- le dije mientras iba nuevamente por sus labios pero ella esquivo mi rostro lo que me dejo perplejo, iba a preguntarle que sucedía pero en eso la puerta principal se abrió dejándonos ver a su padre, quien al ver a su hija la abrazo efusivamente, Bella no se veía de lo más animada pero intento sonreírle.

El resto de la tarde bajo la supervisión de su padre pasamos repasando las posibles melodías para el repertorio de la celebración, básicamente se baso todo entre Debussy, Mozart y Chopin pero pidiéndome en voz baja para que no escuchara su padre que olvidara aquel tema que me había dicho -su mal tema- pensé, aquel que le recordaba sus desgracias personales, aquel que le recordaba a su madre y aquellos recuerdos que no conseguía evocar,_ Tristesse_. Cuando su padre le hizo saber que ya era muy tarde para que estuviese en pie, considerando que era una señorita y además mañana seria un largo día, se marcho a su habitación, cuando su padre se adelanto a las escaleras decidí acercarme a ella.

-Te espero en mi cuarto cuando tu padre ya este dormido, recuerda que con solo una píldora estará completamente dormido- le recordé, antes de llevarme sus labios a los míos y besarla, me encanto su beso, fue como si con ello se le fuera la vida y sabia que esta noche seria igual de agitada como aquellas que tuvimos en mi antigua casa.

Estaba sumamente ansioso, la extrañaba, extrañaba estar con ella, la suavidad y calidez de su cuerpo era algo nuevo para mi, era una nueva necesidad igual de fuerte como sentir su respiración, el latir de su corazón, su aroma, estaba nervioso que algo hubiese sucedido ya que era ya medianoche y aún no escuchaba nada del exterior, Sali a dar una vuelta a ver si escuchaba quizás que su padre la regañase pero nada, llegue a mi cuarto caminando impaciente por si algo había sucedido, cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada supe que no llegaría.

* * *

Ups! sorry no queria dejarlo plantado pero es importante para la historia, se que muchas esperaban que en el EPOV comentara acerca de la primera noche con Bella, si no lo hice fue por las chicas menos de edad que quizas no leyeron el cap anterior por lo mismo, esta historia siempre a sido ranking T así que los lemmons injustificados no son necesarios, espero que lo entiendan.

Como siempre a mis niñas fieles que me dejan su granito de arena para mi humilde inspiracion **_"atalvira, yulibar, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, sara, Natalie aka Isabella , sraah, valivali, vivipatcullen"_**

_Besos para ustedes chicas gracias por no abandonarme =) y decirles que esta historia esta llegando a sus capitulos climax, el siguiente sera el ultimo EPOV ya veran por que jijijiji!!!_


	20. Celebración

_**Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Saludos!**_

_La canción que se menciona más adelante es de Yiruma, es la original de la nana de Bella es realmente hermosa._

**

* * *

**

"**Celebración"**

EPOV

Desperté por la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ya que dormí con la preocupación a flor de piel pensando en que le habría pasado a Bella, bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar dormir ya que despertaba cada 5 minutos para ver si había algún cambio, imagine lo peor desde que su padre la había descubierto hasta que ya no me amaba, pero lo ultimo era absurdo por que en el momento en que me vio, sus ojos demostraron todo el amor que siente por mi, ese mismo amor que siento yo por ella, pero algo más tenia que haber así que salte de la cama con los primeros rayos del sol, además este seria un día bastante ajetreado para la casa así que no conseguiría muchas oportunidades de poder hablar con Bella.

Su las escaleras de dos en dos con sumo cuidado y silencio, al pasar por fuera de la habitación de su padre, pegue el oído para intentar escuchar si es que se encontraba en pie…nada, así que seguí a la siguiente habitación, la de Bella. No toque ni nada simplemente entre sigilosamente, desde la puerta vi a mi ángel dormir y entre con la emoción de saber que estaríamos juntos al fin después de que su cumpleaños pasara, nos iríamos a vivir a aquella casita que compre lleno de ilusiones y sabedor de que ambos la construiríamos en base a nuestro amor.

-Amor buenos días- le dije acercándome a ella. Bella comenzó a tallarse sus ojitos y los de ella se llenaron de ese brillo especial que tanto amo.

-Creo que después de tantas pesadillas al fin comienzo a soñar- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se veía aun algo adormilada y no pude evitar sonreírle, ella piensa que esta en un sueño, así que tome su rostro y comencé a acariciarlo con mis pulgares, Bella cerro sus ojos disfrutando placenteramente de mis caricias, me acerque a sus labios y los tome sin esperar su permiso, los bese como ansiaba hacerlo, demostrándole este amor irracional que creció desde que la vi en aquel prado cuando aún era una niña pequeña. Bella suspiro en mis labios y llevo sus manos a mi cabello, empujándome aún más a su rostro, como si con ello evitara que nos separáramos, sonreí ante su reacción y comenzó a devolverme el beso, estaba cargado de necesidad, pero pronto paso a algo más fiero, incesante y desesperado lo que me asusto un poco verla así, al separarme de ella para preguntarle que fue eso, ella tenia una sonrisa de paz en su rostro, los ojos cerrados y vi como de la comisura de estos se deslizaban unas lagrimas traviesas que rodearon sus mejillas.

-Bella amor ¿estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado y ella al escucharme nuevamente abrió sus ojos asustada.

-¿Edward?- pregunto ahora asustada mirando a todos lados como si comprobara donde se encontraba -¿Qué haces aquí?- no sabia si tomarlo como preocupación pero en parte mi corazón se acongojo al ver esta reacción y no una más feliz.

-Vine a verte ayer o apareciste, te espere hasta muy tarde y pensé que había pasado algo ¿sucede algo?- le pregunte preocupado, su mirada iba para todos lados y cuando me contesto seguía igual, sabia que esquivaba mi mirada y no sabia si quería saber el porqué.

-Edward no pasa nada, solo estoy preocupada de que mi padre aparezca en cualquier momento- me dijo mirando a la puerta –él me dijo que vendría temprano por la mañana por mi para los preparativos de…de…de la fiesta, como me dijo que estaría aquí no quise arriesgarme con lo de las pastillas por que se que sospecharía por no haberse despertado- su rostro se ensombreció de la nada y eso me produjo un escalofrío.

-Amor mírame- le pedí pero ella no reaccionaba –Amor mírame por favor, solo quiero que me contestes algo y me iré para que descanses si así lo deseas- ella movió su rostro en mi dirección, se notaba que estaba batallando con su interior para decidir si mirarme o no, la ayude un poco al tomar su mentón en mis manos y girarla completamente a mi -¿Me amas?- le pregunte más que nada por ver en sus ojos que era lo que sucedía, mi corazón confiaba en su respuesta, pero mi cabeza estaba deseando no conocer su respuesta, ella me miro con tristeza sin hablar, pero tras unos minuto de silencio decidió hablar.

-Como no te imaginas- me dijo mirando sus manos que descansaban en su regazo tapado aún por el cobertor –Te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien, es aun amor tan intenso que no sabría como describirlo, es algo que no tiene palabras, que solo se siente, por ti daría mi vida- dijo ahora mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No quisiera que dieras la vida por mi amor- le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios tras escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras, mi corazón bailaba de alegría pero una vocecilla molesta en mi cabeza me decía que no bajara la guardia –No podría estar en un lugar en el que tu no estés, ¿de que me sirve que vayas al cielo si no estaré junto a ti?- le pregunte triste solo por el hecho de pensar en que algo le sucediera a mi ángel –Así que no pienses en algo tan terrible amor- le pedí, tome sus manos y ambas las bese.

-La vida es así Edward- me dijo algo seria –Las personas nace, crecen y mueren, es el ciclo de la vida- comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y cerré los ojos por el placer de sus manos en mi piel –No debemos aferrarnos a las personas por que sino el sufrimiento al perderlas puede ser muy dañino, doloroso y enloquecedor- su vista se perdió en el horizonte, sin duda algo pasaba en su cabeza que la tenia tan pensativa.

-Amor ¿a que va todo esto, por que me dices estas cosas?- le pregunte preocupado.

-No pasa nada amor, es solo que he estado pensando en ello, acerca de la muerte y en como mi vida seria sin ti, simplemente se que siempre estaremos juntos, si no es aquí será en la otra vida, es cosa de que esperar a por el otro- iba a protestar, a decirle que no habláramos de esto, menos en un día como hoy que es su cumpleaños, es verdad cada una de sus palabras, acerca del ciclo de la vida y sobre todo en que siempre estaríamos juntos, pero ponerlo como tema era doloroso, pero no alcance a decir nada ya que me beso con una fuerza lastimosa, desgarradora que me hizo sentir un miedo único, esto era la confirmación de que algo andaba mal –Ahora amor, por favor vete, no quiero que estés aquí cuando lleguen todos esos odiosos invitados, son todos unos engreídos pretenciosos, lo que menos quisiera es que alguien te hiciera sentir en menos- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en ellos había un miedo que se le hizo difícil ocultarme.

-Amor no te preocupes por mi, este es tu día y quiero estar aquí para acompañarte- le dije, cuando vi que iba a insistir le di las otras razones –Además no me puedo ir, tu padre me contrato para que tocara en tu fiesta- le dije dándole una sonrisa de triunfo, ella abrió los ojos con un pánico aterrador, su pecho comenzó a agitarse mostrando lo errático que se estaba volviendo su respiración –Amor calma ¿Qué sucede es que no me quieres aquí cerca de ti?- le pregunte con una sonrisa demostrándole el sarcasmo, pero ella no reaccionaba, seguía con esa mirada asustada.

-No lo entiendes Edward tienes que salir de aquí por favor, hazlo por mi- me suplico tomándome las manos y viéndome a los ojos, de los cuales comenzaron a salir gruesas lagrimas que al verlas me preocuparon aún más, mi corazón se agito de miedo, desde mi llegada intuí que algo malo sucedía pero al verla así supe que esto era mucho peor.

-Amor no entiendo, explícame…- necesitaba respuestas he iba a comenzar a interrogarla para que me explicara pero no pudimos ya que se escucharon pasos desde el exterior de su habitación, pasos que se dirigían a su puerta, a los pocos minutos se escucharon 2 suaves golpes y la inconfundible voz de su padre.

-Isabella hija ¿estas despierta, puedo pasar?- Bella me miro al instante y me hizo señas para que me metiera debajo de su cama, me sentía como un vil ladrón pero no haría nada para perjudicarla, con rapidez y sigilo me escabullí bajo su cama.

-Pasa papá- le dijo mi ángel a su padre quien entro apenas escucho su respuesta.

-Buenos días hija ¿preparada para el gran acontecimiento?- le pregunto el jefe Swan.

-Tan preparada como desde que hablamos padre- le dijo Bella sin ganas en su voz, me imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando mi pequeña, ella detestaba todas aquellas fiestas tan extravagantes y lujosas, sobre todo si ella debía ser el centro de atención.

-¿Qué no estas feliz?- le pregunto su padre con un tono de molestia –Sabes que esto no es cualquier cosa el hecho de que…- Bella lo interrumpió mientras se paraba de la cama.

-Padre estoy muy feliz, solo que acabo de despertar, no me pidas que me ponga a brincar a estas horas de la mañana, quisiera vestirme y luego conversaremos- le dijo rápidamente Bella –Podrías llamar a Esme para que me ayude con mi peinado y vestimenta para la _súper ocasión_- le dijo lo ultimo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Hija sabes que Dídima se ofreció feliz de ayudarte, no puedes hacerle un desaire de esta naturaleza menos a ella que…- ¿que le sucedía a Bella que no dejaba hablar a su padre?

-Esta bien padre no te preocupes ya entendí el mensaje- le dijo desganada –Ahora por favor deja al menos ir a darme una ducha- le pidió, no se si su padre le hizo alguna seña o que, pero a los segundos escuche como la puerta de su habitación era cerrada, espere unos minutos más y salí a la luz.

-Debes irte Edward, si realmente me amas por favor ándate, yo te buscare y nos iremos a donde quieras- me dijo enojada tomando sus cosas para dirigirse al baño.

-Aún no me das razones de peso para que me vaya y no lo haré tampoco, le di mi palabra a tu padre de que estaré aquí esta noche para darle mis servicios de músico y lo cumpliré, además aún no te e entregado mi obsequio- le sonreí levemente para intentar cambiar la extraña expresión de su rostro, pero no lo conseguí, por el contrario parecía como si más triste se sintiera.

-No es necesario Edward yo solo quiero…- me acerque a ella en dos zancadas y no la deje terminar, me robe sus labios nuevamente como había tenido que hacerlo desde ayer, pero ella esta vez no respondió como las veces anteriores, esta vez se separo de mi tras unos segundos de haber intentado besarla.

-Alguien puede entrar, como escuchaste vendrá una amiga de mi padre a ayudarme así que no nos arriesguemos más- me pidió, me parecía razonable lo que me decía pero maldita sea, la angustia de que algo sucedía no me abandonaba, me llevo de la mano hasta la puerta tras abrirla reviso a ambos lados del pasillo y me aviso que no había moros en la costa, me gire una ultima vez antes de salir, la vi directamente a los ojos.

-Recuerda que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo, entiende que nunca nadie me podrá apartar de tu vida, eso solo lo puedes hacer tu- le dije tomando sus manos y dejando un beso en cada una de ellas –Solo te pido que confíes en mi amor, todo estará bien- no sabría decir por que le dije aquello, pero tenia la corazonada de que era el momento para hacerlo, ella me vio con cara compungida y asintió, cerrando la puerta y dejándome ahí clavado en su puerta con mil preguntas sin respuesta.

Pase la mañana ayudando a mi madre con los preparativos en la cocina, ella intentaba hacer conversación y preguntar acerca de cómo iba la relación con Bella pero dándole otro nombre a ella para que nadie más del servicio que se encontraba ahí entendiera de quien hablábamos, pero me fue imposible seguirle el hilo de la conversación ya que mi mente vagaba sin rumbo fijo, tenia tantas preguntas, tantas dudas y temores que no era capaz de ordenarlos e hilarlos para poder encontrarle sentido. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde fui al salón donde se encontraba el gran piano de cola y practique algunas melodías para comprobar que estuviese afinado, el sentir el vibrar de la música, la percusión de las teclas, la hermosa melodía no pude evitar recordar aquella tarde en el conservatorio, cuando le mostré a mi amada aquella faceta que desconocía de mi vida, aquello que me relajaba y me llenaba haciéndome olvidar del mundo pero jamás de ella, estaba tan abstraído con la melodía que no fui consiente hasta que la vi escondida en la esquina entre la pared del salón y del pasillo principal. Que supe que ella estaba ahí mirándome con sus ojos indiscutiblemente llenos de amor y devoción, le di una gran sonrisa que salio del alma al verla ahí, escondida para poder mirarme, deje de tocar y me acerque a ella, pero cuando ella noto mis intensiones se irguió y se escabullo de mi, a los segundos escuche que su padre la llamaba y considere que esa fue la razón de su huida.

-¿Hija donde haz estado, te he llamado hace bastante rato ya?- escuche como su padre la regañaba.

-Solo estaba viendo los preparativos padre ¿para que me necesitas?- le dijo con voz cansada.

-Los invitados llegaran en unos cuantos minutos, pero antes de eso quisiera entregarte algo ¿podrías acompañarme al estudio?- le pidió su padre, escuche como se alejaban a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo y de la nada pensé que este era el momento para dejarle mi regalo. Corrí a la habitación donde pase la noche y fui por mis regalos, cuando salí y llegue hasta el pie de la escalera, verifique que nadie me viera y corrí escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de Bella, sobre su cama deje una caja en la que dentro contenía mis obsequios, los que consistían en las escrituras de la casita que adquirí para que ambos viviéramos, un libro _"utopia" _que se que es su favorito por las veces que lo hablamos y que ella tenia el que era de su madre pero que cuando su padre lo encontró lo envío a quemar, debo decir que me costo mucho conseguirlo, parte de ese dinero era el que tenia ahorrado para el pie de la casa pero por ella seria capaz de cualquier cosa y por último las partituras de una canción que le escribí con la intención de que cambiara esa melodía que tan triste la ponía, en el momento en que me contó supe que compondría algo solo para ella, para que tuviera una canción feliz que la represente, una canción que exprese mi profundo amor por ella y que ella lo sienta solo con las notas musicales. Salí de su habitación comprobando que nadie estaba cerca, cuando llegue al pie de la escalera escuche su voz.

-¿Qué hacías arriba Edward?- me pregunto curiosa, debo decir que ya me molestaba que me dijera Edward, esta bien que así me llame pero escucharlo de sus labios suena algo seco, bueno debe ser por temor a que alguien aparezca de la nada.

-Cuando llegues a tu habitación lo sabrás- le dije con diversión, ella por un instante me sonrío y le devolví el gesto, entendía su preocupación, su padre podría poner a cualquiera en esta situación de nervios si se le ocurría traer prácticamente a toda la alta sociedad del estado, nervios sobre todo para alguien como mi pequeña.

-¿Sigues empecinado en quedarte?- me pregunto triste.

-La verdad es que verte así me hace pensar en que te alegraría más el que me fuera- le dije triste, pensar que me quería lejos me hacia ponerme así.

-No es eso solo…- y escuchamos unos pasos venir del pasillo.

-Muchacho que haces ahí, ve a prepararte que los invitados estarán por llegar- me dijo palmeando mi hombro, luego giro su cuerpo a Bella –Hija tú ve a tu habitación y espera a que vaya por ti para que bajes- y Bella sin protestar subió las escaleras, al llegar al ultimo peldaño se giro y dijo bajito, casi como si solo moviera sus labios _"te amo" _mi corazón se lleno de felicidad, sentía el impulso de correr junto a ella y besarla dulcementepero en su carita había tristeza y los miedos regresaron.

Estaba en la sala cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar y fue cuando comprendí en carne propia los temores de Bella, la casa estaba repleta de gente, de familias refinadas, de algunos condes y otros duques, de gente que compartía el mismo cargo que ella asumiría ahora con sus dieciocho años, nunca le había preguntado en que consistía lo que ella debería hacer, quizás esos son sus miedos, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello. Noté la ausencia de Jacob, de seguro su padre se encargo de que no asistiera a la celebración, de seguro que con el rompimiento no quedaron en los mejores términos, lamentaba aún más ese hecho ya que Bella necesitaba un amigo de verdad en estos momentos.

Me llamo la atención un grupo de jóvenes que comenzaron a hablar de ella.

-Amigo Isabella es realmente hermosa, que suerte- ¿Qué suerte? ¿A que se refería?

-Lo se Félix- le dijo el otro tipo.

-A todo esto ¿donde esta?- le pregunto –Ya debería de estar aquí ¿no?

-Le preguntare a Charles- vaya que se tenia confianza con el padre de Bella, quizás fuera algún pariente lejano.

Todos los murmullos fueron aplacados cuando apareció aquel ángel de mis sueños, aquella mujer que, podría asegurar, a más de la mitad de los hombres de esta sala les robo el aliento, se miraba preciosa en aquel vestido largo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, recordar la suavidad de su piel en mis manos era volar en recuerdos. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y vi que había estado llorando, la conocía perfectamente y pensé que quizás mi regalo no le había gustado, nos quedamos mirando unos buenos segundos hasta que su padre apareció junto a ella, algo le dijo y él se alejo dejándola sola saludando a sus invitados, yo seguía en las piezas musicales, todas inspiradas en ella y aunque su padre así lo pidió, no fue necesario pues ella siempre Será mi musa inspiradora. Entre conversaciones y conversaciones con distintas personas llego cerca de mí.

-No era necesario todos aquellos regalos, no entiendo como conseguiste el libro- me dijo tímida –La partitura ¿tu la hiciste?- la fascinación que reflejaban sus ojos era hermoso, era el mejor pago para las noches que pase inventando aquella pieza, la mire directo a los ojos y asentí.

-_River Flows in You_ es inspirada en ti, amor- le susurre, acercándome un poco más a ella ahora tocando aquella canción, ella se estremeció ante mi cercanía y una hermosa sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro tras mi confesión, me miro y en sus ojos había mucho amor pero empañados de miedo, luego cerro sus ojos disfrutando de su pieza musical, me acerque un poco más a ella –Te amo pequeña mía- sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente y me miro como pidiéndome disculpas.

Cuando giro nuevamente su vista a los invitados desde el fondo comenzó a acercarse uno de los muchachos que hablaban de ella hace un rato atrás, Bella empalideció y su rostro se endureció.

Se escucho el sonido de unas campañillas que anunciaban hora de brindis.

-Queridos amigos- dijo su padre con una copa en la mano –Quiero agradecerles su presencia en un día tan importante como hoy, en un día como hoy nació el ser más maravilloso que haya tenido la dicha de conocer…mi hija Isabella Swan o llamarla desde ahora, la condesa Isabella Swan- Bella estaba pálida al ser el centro de atención, todas las copas se alzaron en honor a ella, Bella me miro con pánico en los ojos y susurro bajito solo para mi _"perdóname", _no entendía a que se refería, no entendía por que se disculpaba, de lo que si estaba seguro es que no seria nada bueno ya que la tristeza, miedo, rabia en sus ojos era muy notorio, su padre continuo.

-Y me es un orgullo anunciar ante ustedes, amigos de mi familia- se aclaro la garganta y estirando su mano hacia Bella para que lo alcanzara y con un gesto de su cabeza el muchacho tomo la mano de Bella…un momento ¿la mano? –Es un honor para mí anunciar que próximamente mi pequeña hija, ahora convertida en una mujer se casara con el pequeño Vulturi, Alec Vulturi- dijo alzando su copa a los que todos le siguieron acompañándolo en el brindis, desde la palabra _boda _que mi vista se nublo, no tuve la fuerza suficiente para contener las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir, teclee una nota mal y sonó horrible, parte de los invitados me miraron con desprecio pero no me importo, yo retome la melodía que cada vez se iba apagando más, sabia que esto tenia que tener una explicación lógica, esta vez no me dejaría guiar por mi impulsiva forma de actuar, se que Bella me dirá que nuevamente la están obligando a casarse y me la llevare lejos antes de que eso suceda. No lo pude evitar y toque aquella maldita canción que a mi ángel le hacia sufrir, pero no lo pude evitar, comprendía lo que me decía acerca del dolor y era eso mismo lo que estaba sufriendo yo, al escuchar lo que tocaba para ella me miro a los ojos, que estaba cristalinos luchando por contener sus lagrimas, yo la mire como suplicándole por una explicación pero perdí contacto visual cuando su "novio" tomo su rostro y la beso, mi mundo comenzaba nuevamente a caerse a pedazos y yo estaba mirando desde afuera como eso sucedía ya que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, Bella le respondió el beso y eso fue la muerte para mi, me levante en voladas del taburete del piano y me disponía a salir de aquel infierno.

-¿Dónde crees que vas muchacho, aún no a terminado la celebración?- me dijo Charles, se veía algo enojado pero no le tenia miedo, mis peores miedos ya se habían cumplido.

-No me siento bien, con su permiso- le dije sin esperar respuesta, llegue a mi habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta vi como mi madre intento acercarse a mi, se que quería consolarme pero yo sabia muy bien que no podría ser consolado por nadie, me encerré en la habitación y habrán sido unos largos 10 minutos que mi madre intento razonar conmigo intentando que abriera la puerta. Comencé a llorar intentando buscar una explicación pero nada, devanaba mi cabeza intentando ver el error, buscar la falla pero nada, volvió a sonar la puerta, mi madre tras haber desistido vuelve a intentarlo.

-Edward abre soy Bella- escuche decir a mi ángel, ahí estaba, de seguro venia a explicarme esta horrorosa pesadilla, salte de la cama y abrí enseguida, cuando al vi mi corazón se encogió aún más, su carita estaba surcada en lagrimas con la vista sin su brillo especial. Me lance a sus brazos buscando su calor, intentando despertar y encontrarme en mi casa de la otra ciudad junto a ella. Entro a la habitación y la cerro con la llave, me miro largo rato sin decir nada, yo ni siquiera sabia como formular mis preguntas por miedo a sus respuestas, así que simplemente me lance a sus labios en un beso apasionado y sumamente necesitado, ella no se hizo esperar y me lo devolvió con toda la necesidad que ella también tenia, me sentía en las nubes sabedor de su amor, confiaba en ello pero no entendía.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de la boda amor?- me separe de ella y decidí preguntar.

-Hazme tuya Edward- fue todo lo que me dio en respuesta, sus ojos estaban bañados de lagrimas y la tristeza era mutua, no quise seguir insistiendo y volví a devorarme sus labios, nuestras manos nunca dejaron de reconocer nuestros cuerpos, se hacia tan familiar nuestras caricias pero a la vez era como un recuerdo, como algo que había sucedido ya hace mucho. No nos importo que unos metros más allá estuviese su padre o todos aquellos invitados, incluso aquel infeliz que decía que se casaría con ella, en ese momento solo importábamos los dos y aquel acto tan hermoso de nuestra unión, aquel acto impaciente que nos llevo a hacer el amor dos veces sin importarnos nada.

Estaba recostado en la cama acariciando su brazo desnudo he inspirando el dulce aroma del cabello de Bella, ella volteo a verme y volvió el miedo al ver sus ojos tristes, se incorporo y salio de la cama, sintiendo que seria la ultima vez en verla, tomo su vestido y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunte con miedo.

-Debo volver a la fiesta- me dijo algo seca sin mirarme –Mi padre comenzara a sospechar- iba a salir sin decir más pero fui más rápido y la tome de una de sus maqueñas.

-Podrías al menos tener la gentileza de explicarme que fue todo aquello de la boda y luego vienes a mi cama y te vas como si aquí no pasara nada- le dije algo molesto.

-Tómalo como una despedida, anoche no pude venir así que esto es como una compensación- su tono de voz me lastimaba.

¿-Esto quiere decir que no es algo que desearas? ¿algo del momento y nada más?- le pregunte con miedo a lo que me fuese a decir.

-Tengo que dejarte en claro- me dijo mirándome ahora a los ojos –Que nadie me obliga a nada, yo decidí casarme esta vez y no puedes hacer nada ante aquello, esto quizás fue un error, pero veo que me he equivocado seguido últimamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta forma?- le pregunte con un hilo de voz, ya no me importaba si me humillaba o no, ella es todo para mi y saber que la perdía no me dejaba más que arrastrarme y si era necesario suplicar para que me aceptara -¿es que te diste cuenta lo poca cosa que soy para ti y que ese tal Alec esta a tu nivel?- una lagrima salio de mis ojos, vaya que ingenuo fue quien dijo que los hombres no lloran, puso su manos en mis hombros y me miro directamente a los ojos, sus ojos no me mentían ella si me ama pero había algo más.

-Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho- me dio un beso rápido en los labios y salio de la habitación.

_¿Un corazón recién curado tras haber estado roto puede nuevamente volver a romperse? _

_Que abandonada tengo esta historia, lo siento pero aquí actulizando tempranito para que no se me vaya el día nuevamente, como siempre los agradecimientos a "**ALiCuLLeNSwAn , yulibar, sheryl alexandra, atalvira, BETTY CULLEN, Lizitha, smile79, sara, BarBieOrt, sraah, viviPatCullen , karina, valivali"** mis chicas lindas qe son fieles y me dejan su comentarios, tambien a las chicas nuevas que se animaron a comentar, para ustedes este cap ^^ que la historia cada vez va acortando su final :P solo espero no aburrirlas jijiji las quiero enormidades besos ^^_

_--- a 4 días de ver New Moon --- =D_


	21. Sacrificio

_Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_

_Saludos!_

_Como siempre los agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que me dan unos minutos de su tiempo y comentan esta historia para apoyarme y darme animos para actualizar!!! dedicado a **"atalvira, Karina, smile79, viviPatCullen, miraura, yulibar, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, valivali, Paoliiz B. Masen , BETTY CULLEN, oriana, sara, aranzya cullen, sraah"**_

_**Aviso:** la letra cursiva es un flashback por si acaso xD, por si no se llegase a entender._

**

* * *

**

"**Sacrificio"**

Finalmente pude conseguir las fuerzas necesarias para poder salir de la habitación de Edward, había rogado al cielo el poder haberlo persuadido para que se fuera y no estuviese presente para la maldita presentación oficial de mi "boda" con Alec Vulturi, lo se, se que prometí quedarme con Edward, luchar por nuestro amor, no ser más una cobarde pero a mi defensa debo decir que la situación de mi padre había sido el mejor gatillo para aceptar tal sacrificio, aunque sepa que por ello seré la persona más desdichada del mundo, antes de que me juzguen déjenme contarles que fue lo que sucedió hace una semana atrás.

_-No puedo hacer nada si Jacob no te ama Bella, respeto que seas lo suficientemente hombre Jacob para venir a darme la cara, pero quisiera que me dejaras ahora a solas con mi hija, anda con tu padre y explícale la situación para que cancele los preparativos para la boda- había dicho mi padre cuando le dije acerca de la cancelación de la boda. Jake al principio no quería irse, podía ver en sus ojos que tenia miedo de dejarme sola, es como si tuviese el mismo mal presentimiento que yo tenia._

_-¿Me explicaras las razones que tienes para haber tomado esa decisión? y por favor no me mientas Bella, esto es algo importante- me dijo en tono molesto, lo que me llevaba a pensar si tenia que decirle 100% la verdad o reservarme ciertos detalles._

_-No lo amo padre, para mi eso es lo principal, no estoy enamorada de Jacob y no quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que tampoco me ama- le conteste._

_-¿Hay alguien más?- me pregunto como si viera esa parte que no quería contestar en mis ojos ¿debía ser sincera o callarlo?_

_-¿Para ti seria una diferencia?- le conteste con otra pregunta._

_-Claro que si, si estás enamorada de otro chico debes decirme quien es y así organizar de inmediato la boda…-mi corazón salto de felicidad ante aquellas palabras, fue tanto el entusiasmo que no deje terminarlo._

_-¿De verdad dejarías que me casara con alguien que yo eligiera?- le pregunte entre dubitativa y feliz._

_-Claro que si hija, si es eso lo que tu quieres para tu felicidad claro que si, se que serás juiciosa para tu elección- me dijo, quería seguir hablando del tema pero al parecer mi padre lo dejarlo para después –Ahora ve a tu cuarto ya hablaremos de esto en otro mejor momento, debo solucionar unos problemas que se presentaron y recuerda lo que te dije, si hay otro muchacho necesito saber quien es- me dijo antes de besar mi frente y salir._

_Yo por mi parte fui a mi habitación a recostarme, la semana que había pasado con Edward fue mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, logramos reconciliarnos y que decir acerca de aquella unión física que logre al fin obtener, yo no era de las personas que tuvieran prejuicios con mantener relaciones si no se esta casado, para mi lo fundamental es entregar el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo a quien realmente amas, ese es el alzo fundamental que yo respeto. Esa noche la cena Esme me la llevo a la habitación pues intuía que estaba cansada por el largo viaje que había emprendido con Jake después de dejar la casa de Edward._

_-¿Cómo estas Bella? No sabes lo mucho que se te extraño en esta casa- me dijo Esme cuando entraba a mi habitación con la charola de comida._

_-También te extrañe Esme, es raro no tenerte cerca- le dije mientras la abrazaba._

_-¿Y como han ido las cosas?- me dijo con un tono pícaro._

_-Mejor de lo que pensé Esme, Edward y yo nos reconciliamos y decidí luchar por él- le dije muy segura de mi misma –Decidí que ya no seria una cobarde, amo a tu hijo y por él haré lo imposible para que esto funciones de la mejor manera, solo espero contar con tu bendición y la de Carlisle esta vez- le dije algo apenada por lo sucedido la última vez._

_-Hija Carlisle y yo no somos quien para poder prohibirte algo, digamos que no somos los indicados- me dijo tímidamente, la verdad es que me pareció algo extraña su respuesta y eso me hizo recordar vagamente cuando Carlisle me entrego la carta de Edward diciendo algo similar._

_-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte ya curiosa._

_-Aquí hablamos de ti- me dijo tocando mi nariz en un gesto maternal- ya habrá tiempo para contarte algo de mi vida, lo que si quiero decirte es que me parece bien que luchen por lo que tienen, solo te pido que no lastimes a mi hijo Bella, Edward es un muchacho fuerte pero cuando algo lo lastima, realmente lo hace, se puede llegar a deprimir con facilidad y veo cuanto te ama- por eso quería tanto a Esme, me recordaba tanto a mi madre sabia que si la tuviese conmigo en este momento ella seria igual de comprensiva como lo estaba siendo Esme en este instante._

_-Moriría antes de hacerle daño- le dije._

_-No es necesario un acto de heroísmo para que puedan estar juntos Bella, solo tienen que ser sinceros ustedes mismos y con el resto de la gente- me alcanzo la bandeja para que probara bocado –Ahora come por favor._

_-Esme fui sincera esta vez y hable con mi padre- le dije y ella abrió sus ojos como plato –No te preocupes, no le he dicho que estoy enamorada de Edward, solo le dije que no me casaría con Jacob por que no lo amo- Esme suspiro y se relajo._

_-¿Y que te a dicho él?- me pregunto._

_-Bueno eso es lo que me tiene algo extrañada, se lo tomo relativamente bien y me pregunto si había otro muchacho- por extraña razón omití la parte en que me pedía el nombre de él para arreglar una boda._

_Esme coincidió conmigo en sentirse extraña por la reacción de mi padre, me dijo que quizás mi padre había entendido las cosas con el tiempo, aunque no entendía mucho a que se refería simplemente me explico que él querría lo mejor para mi y si eso consistía en estar con otro hombre, alguien que yo eligiera basado en sentimientos, quizás el lo respetaría._

_Por la mañana los rayos del sol me dieron la bienvenida de un nuevo día, estaba extrañamente feliz por pensar en casarme con Edward, en poder pasear con él de la mano sin ser juzgada y mejor aún sin que a él lo hicieran sentir mal. Cuando baje a desayunar mi padre estaba extrañamente ahí, ya que de un tiempo a esta parte desayunaba sola ya que él estaba en sus negocios y trabajo._

_-Saldré en unos minutos Bella, estaré de vuelta a la hora de la comida pero antes de eso quiero que te pases por el estudio quisiera que termináramos la conversación de ayer- me dijo en tono serio, lo que no me daba una buena intuición de la situación, yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojos sentí los ojos clavados de Esme en mi, con la misma preocupación que yo sentía._

_Luego de salir del comedor me dirigí a mi habitación, pase parte de la mañana intentando leyendo un libro mientras llagaba mi padre, aunque debo decir que sin mentir habré leído más de cinco veces la misma frase, estaba desconcentrada pensando en que le diría a mi padre y sobre todo que pensaría él cuando fuera 100% sincera acerca de mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dándole paso a Esme quien no había cambiado su semblante de preocupación desde la hora del desayuno._

_-Hija tu padre esta esperándote en el estudio, dijo que bajaras de inmediato- me comunico, salte de la cama de puro nervio y al pasar por su lado ella me abrazo dándome apoyo, baje las escaleras lentamente como intentando dilatar el momento. Toque suavemente dos veces a la puerta y espere –Pasa- me dijo mi padre, al entrar él estaba sentado en su sillón habitual tras su escritorio y con un simple gesto de mano me invito a sentarme delante de él, como uno más de sus empleados._

_-Bien señorita usted y yo aún tenemos un tema pendiente y espero que esta vez seas lo suficientemente honesta, ya que esto es realmente importante Isabella- me dijo en tono solemne._

_-¿Qué más quieres saber? Por ti solo intuiste que hay otra persona y en efecto así es, estoy realmente enamorada de otro hombre y esas son mis razones suficientes para no querer casarme con Jacob y con nadie que tú me impongas- le dije decidida, no seria una cobarde esta vez y lucharía por mi felicidad._

_-Bien, me parece bien que hablemos con esta franqueza, como te había dicho no tengo problemas en aceptar que decidas tú con quien quieras casarte, también te dije que es de suma importancia conocer a ese chico ya que necesito saber en que consistirá su dote para conseguir tu mano- me dijo serio y algo preocupado._

_-¿Dote? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- le dije asustada, sabia muy bien a que se refería, conocía esa canción desde que tengo uso de razón y precisamente ese dilema lo venia escuchando precisamente por que mi padre quería asegurarse de que nunca pasara necesidades._

_-Sabes que nunca permitiría que te cases con alguien que no tenga lo suficiente que mereces hija, necesito saber que tan bien dotado esta, yo no viviré por siempre y tengo que tener la seguridad de que estarás bien- había una expresión diferente en sus ojos que no supe como interpretar._

_-Papá sabes muy bien que para mi eso no es de relevancia, que no guiare mi elección de un hombre por cuanto tenga en el banco, yo simplemente me guiare por lo que me dice el corazón- le dije zanjando el tema, no quería entrar en mas detalles y eso incluía en no decir que precisamente de quien estaba enamorada y tenia serias intenciones de casarme era el hijo de su capataz y la ama de llaves de la casa. _

_-Eso me lleva a suponer que el chico que elegiste no dispone de una buena situación económica ¿me equivoco?- las aletas de su nariz comenzaron a batirse incesantemente lo que me indicaba peligro._

_-¿Eso seria un problema? Si como dices velas por mi integridad y por que yo este bien, precisamente con él es con quien me siento así, no necesito miles de vestidos y viajes caros para ser feliz- le dije desviando un poco el tema principal._

_-Aún no me contestas lo que te pregunté Isabella ¿al menos podría decirse que es de la clase media, con un buen trabajo?- definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo como yo quería._

_-Papá por favor entiéndeme que no necesito nada de eso, él tiene un trabajo digno y se esfuerza a diario, me prometió que pronto compraría una casita para que viviéramos bien, no necesito más que eso- le dije recordando aquella casita que Edward me había llevado a conocer._

_-¿quiere decir que te haz estado viendo con ese muchacho?-dijo realmente enojad, respiraba fuertemente para intentar calmarse -Creo que este tema queda hasta aquí Isabella, no quiero saber que te vuelves a ver con ese muchacho, las decisiones las tomare yo y yo decidiré quien es precisamente con quien tu te casaras jovencita, no dejare que desperdicies tu vida con un muerto de hambre._

_-No es justo que decidas mi vida- le dije levantándome de la silla, estaba ya enojándome, jamás le había levantado la voz a mi padre, no se si realmente era por respeto, por miedo o por que peleara realmente por algo que quería –¡Esta vez las decisiones de mi vida serán mías, tu ya tuviste tu vida y decidiste por ella, seré yo quien pase penurias de ser el caso y déjame decirte que gustosa lo acepto con tal de estar con quien amo!- en cuestión de segundos sentí mi mejilla arder y vi la mano de mi padre alzada aún, yo me lleve la mía a mi mejilla y comprendí que el me había cacheteado, una pequeña lagrima se me escapo quedando anonadada por la reacción de mi padre, era la primera vez que me pegaba._

_-Mira a lo que me haz llevado a hacer muchachita, es que no entiendes que estas siendo una egoísta- me dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su sillón y se tomaba el rostro con sus dos manos, ocultando cierta tristeza, lo que me desconcertó por que mi padre siempre se reservaba las emociones para cuando estuviese solo._

_-Tu eres el egoísta que no me deja vivir como yo quiero mi vida- le dije bajando el tono de voz sin quitar mi mano de la mejilla que aún me ardía_

_-¿Qué yo soy el egoísta? Es que no entiendes nada, no entiendes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien, por tu reputación por que seas una señorita de bien- estaba realmente nervioso, necesitaba presionarlo para que siguiera hablando, tenia una extraña idea de que algo realmente importante me ocultaba._

_-Habla claro- le dije firme –se que me ocultas algo, si realmente quieres que yo lo sea y no piense que eres un egoísta dime que sucede, tengo edad suficiente para comprender las cosas- le dije como toda una mujer grande._

_-No se como explicarte esto sin que me odies hija, sabes que eres lo más importante para mi así como lo fue tu madre, por ella hice todo y ahora eso me esta pasando la cuenta- me dijo nervioso sin mirarme a los ojos._

_-Explícate- le dije también nerviosa, nunca hablábamos de mamá por que sentía cierta tensión por parte de él y no me gustaba provocarle aquello._

_-Cuando tu madre estaba viva ella necesito cierta ayuda, ayuda que no fue fácil conseguir y mucho menos barato- me dijo mirándome ahora si a los ojos._

_-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- le pregunte, pero vi en sus ojos que esa precisamente no era la pregunta que debía hacer._

_-Eso ya no es importante, esta en el pasado y se quedo enterrado junto con t madre, lo importante es que esa deuda aún no esta saldada Bella y a diario me la cobran y no puedo hacer nada, estoy atado de manos- me dijo ahora si nervioso, su labio inferior tiritaba como nunca lo había visto –Si no pago la deuda ellos serian incluso capaz de…de...de asesinarme- y sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, era miedo. Yo trague en seco al saber la gravedad del asunto, pero aún quedaban cabos sueltos en todo esto, pero no sabia como sonsacárselos a mi padre, se veía que estaba reticente a dar más detalles._

_-Papá eres el jefe de policía, no puedes dejar que alguien te extorsionen de esa manera- le replique -¿y esa deuda por que se te a sido tan difícil pagarla?- le pregunte cuando vi que negaba con la cabeza a la replica que le había hecho._

_-No servirá de nada mi cargo para este asunto, yo me comprometí con algo y es eso lo que debo pagar- bufo y me miro con preocupación –Lo que debo pagar es mucho dinero hija, dinero que nosotros ya no…no tenemos- ¿Qué parte de la historia me perdí? No entendía a que se refería específicamente con lo último._

_-¿A que te refieres con dinero que ya no tenemos?, sabes que puedes tomar la herencia que mi madre dejo para mi, eso no es problema, si es para ayudarte adelante tómalo, no lo quiero- los ojos de mi padre brillaban más intensamente pero era como si estuviese aguantándose las lagrimas._

_-Hija hace un buen tiempo que perdimos ese dinero, incluso el tuyo- agacho la cabeza, se veía que estaba avergonzado –Lamento decirte que hice unas malas inversiones, no logro entenderlo del todo pero así fue y perdí._

_-¿Me vas a decir que tomaste sin pedirme permiso el dinero que mi madre me dejo?- ya estaba molesta, mi madre había dejado una herencia a mi nombre que podía empezar a utilizar cuando cumpliera los dieciocho y hasta entonces mi padre seria el encargado, pero jamás pensé que fuera capaz de echarle mano._

_-Hija perdóname, pensé que si hacia un buen manejo lo incrementaría y saldaría aquella deuda, después de todo es una deuda que me eche encima por tu madre – le puse mala cara –claro que no me arrepiento, lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario pero eso no es relevante en estos momentos- me dijo algo enojado._

_-Bien entonces ¿Cuál es el punto?- le dije irritada._

_-¿Que no lo ves? No tenemos dinero y nos hemos mantenido este tiempo gracias a los Black donde se supone tu pasarías a formar parte de la familia, ellos nos proporcionarían el bienestar necesario hasta que yo pudiese saldar la deuda- me dijo como si fuera lo obvio._

_-¿Qué me estas vendiendo?- le dije enojada._

_-Claro que no hija, que más quisiera yo de verte feliz con quien tu escojas, de sabe que alguien te ama y te cuidara, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti, pero ¿acaso me quieres ver muerto?- golpe bajo, ese sin duda había sido un golpe bajo._

_-¿y que quieres que haga, que me ponga a buscar soltero millonario que quiera casarse conmigo?- le pregunte exasperada, la situación no me gustaba pero sabia que nada podía hacer, no permitiría que mi padre muriera sobre todo si esa ayuda se la había prestado a mi madre, lo haría por ella, ¿pero y Edward? Dios sabe que lo amo como a nadie y como nunca lo haré, pero no puedo desamparar a mi padre, solo espero que me entienda._

_-No te preocupes por eso, tengo el candidato perfecto que a esperado por ti, él a quedado encantado desde que te vio por primera vez y cuando se entero de tu rompimiento con el joven Black no a dejado de hablar acerca de que quiere conocerte- me dijo feliz al darse cuenta del giro de la decisión._

_De esa manera me deje convencer acerca de mi compromiso con Alec Vulturi, cuando le pregunte a mi padre acerca de aquella familia que nunca había oído hablar, simplemente se limito a decir que eran unos viejos amigos. Esa tarde llore encerrada en mi habitación, no quise probar bocado y mucho menos enfrentarme con Esme, era como sentir la antesala de lo que sentiría cuando tuviese que romper nuevamente con Edward, sus ojos verdes me lo recordaban y me hacia querer arrepentirme, pero no podía, debía hacerlo por mi padre y por mi madre que recibió su ayuda. Al día siguiente mi padre me aviso que la familia del joven Alec estaba en la casa para conocerme y pedir mi mano oficialmente. Me arregle lo mejor que pude o mejor dicho lo mejor que el animo me dio, en lo que más me esforcé por ordenes de mi padre fue en ocultar las pequeñas ojeras que se habían producido por tanto llorar y por ende por no haber dormido_

_-Ahí estas hija, déjame presentarte a tu futura familia- me dijo en el momento en que aparecí por la sala, en ella había una señora de no mas de treinta y cinco de la mano con un señor que perfectamente estaría en los cincuenta, el muchacho quien supuse seria Alec era bastante guapo, de pelo rubio bien peinado, ojos azules, bastante alto, podría tener cerca de los veinticuatro._

_-Buenas tardes- dije educadamente, el chico en el momento en que me vio se acerco de inmediato a verme y me tomo de la mano para besarla a manera de saludo._

_-Eres mucho más bella incluso de lo que te recordaba Isabella, mucho gusto soy Alec Vulturi- me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, me sentía como presa frente a su cazador._

_-Hija ellos son Dídima y Marcus Vulturi- me dijo mi padre, me acerque a ellos para saludarlos, la señora me miro con ojos despectivos mientras que su marido sonreía ampliamente como quien gana un premio de lotería._

_Creo que mencionar que Alec había llegado con un anillo con una enorme piedra incrustada para pedir mi mano estaba demás, sus padres dijeron que estaban felices de saber que había aceptado a su hijo, quien se había enamorado perdidamente de mi cuando me vio en una de las tantas reuniones sociales que mi padre me hacia asistir, luego los hombres pasaron al estudió de mi padre para hablar de negocios, claro que lo harían si esa era la parte importante para mi padre, me sentía sucia y estúpida, vendida y cobarde, pero ¿que más podría hacer? ¿Qué harían ustedes si la vida de tu única familia viva dependía de ti? Bueno para mí la mejor decisión había sido esta._

_Yo por mi parte me quede en la sala hablando con Dídima a quien se le notaba la adoración por su hijo con cada palabra con la que lo describía, con cada mención de su vida…como si me importara._

_-Tiene los mejores estudios en Europa, conoce perfectamente tres idiomas, bueno cuatro contando éste, siempre esta en eventos de caridad y es experto en la espada, tiro con flecha y armas de fuego- dijo orgullosa- ya que estuvo cuatro años en la escuela de oficiales de la armad._

_-Increíble- dije desganada, ¿Qué podría ser peor que volver a verme "voluntariamente" obligada a casarme?, si definitivamente mi suegra hablando de todas las fantásticas calidades de su retoño._

_-Había pensado que podríamos ir a Paris para comprar hermosos vestidos para tu cumpleaños, ese día tu padre presentara ante la sociedad tu compromiso con Alec- yo de recordar la próxima fecha de mi cumpleaños me tense –Es la semana de la moda así que seria perfecto en irnos mañana, no podemos perder tiempo además a tu padre le parece una perfecta idea- me dijo todo planeado, sin duda este seria mi peor castigo, odiaba las compras, odiaba que manejaran mi vida sin consultarme y sobre todo odiaba los hijitos de mamá, definitivamente tendría que pensar en algo._

_Esa tarde luego de que la familia de mi novio se fuera y mi padre tuviese que ir a su trabajo, Alice me visito y supo que algo andaba mal, lamentablemente mi rostro era completamente demacrado con todo lo que había sucedido, sin considerar que no aceptaba las visitas de Esme._

_-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Estás bien? Mamá me a contado lo que sucedió con tu padre y créeme que pensé que cuando te viera estarías radiante de felicidad ¿paso algo después?- me dijo preocupada, pensé en la posibilidad de contarle para que no se preocupara, pero hacerlo era correr el riesgo de que se lo dijera a Edward y él intentara persuadirme, era tarde para eso, tenia que ayudar a mi padre._

_-Si Alice estoy bien, solo algo cansada y bueno extraño a tu hermano- le dije ya sin poder contenerme, no había podido hablar con nadie acerca de cómo me sentía realmente y tener a Alice en este momento era de ayuda, aunque no pudiese decirle la verdad completa. Ella estuvo conmigo unos minutos más simplemente abrazándome, conteniéndome en silencio hasta que supimos por Esme que mi padre había llegado, así que tuvo que irse sin decir más._

_Ya teníamos todo preparado para el viaje, además de Dídima se nos habían unido sus dos hermanas y tres amigas de ellas…fantástico el sueño de mi vida, cuando iba de salida apareció Jacob con su rostro lleno de preocupación, a Dídima no le pareció muy bien que me visitara un hombre que no fuera mi prometido pero le asegure que Jake era un muy amigo pero para que se relajara la visita seria muy corta._

_-¿Bella que sucede?- me dijo apenas entramos a la sala para tener privacidad._

_-Nada voy de viaje a Paris, mi padre quería que consiguiera un vestido para mi cumpleaños- le dije en parte verdad._

_-Pero mírate Bella, te conozco y se que haz estado llorando ¿A sucedido algo con Edward? Si es así sabes que no tengo problemas en partirle la cara por estúpido- e hizo sonar los huesos de sus manos._

_-No Jake Edward es lo mejor que me a pasado, él no me a hecho nada soy yo la llorona, ya sabes que soy sensible cuando me siento sola nada más- se que él no me creyó pero no le quedaba de otra, Dídima me hizo saber que estábamos con el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto y cuando mi padre apareció por la casa para despedirse de mi y vio a Jake no le pareció correcto que estuviese ahí, según él ya había perdido su opción conmigo y era tiempo que le dejara espacio a los demás, yo no quise que ahondara mucho a lo que se refería así que lo hice salir por que ya tenia que partir._

_Decir que los días en Paris se me hicieron meses es quedarse corta, había sido el peor viaje de mi vida, todas esas señoras hablando del último comentario que había recibido de tal familia o el escándalo de la semana que una de las hijas del director del hospital se case de un día para otro, especulando quizás que la chica estaba embarazada –Claro, como si la gente no fuese a pensar lo mismo de mi cuando aparezca de novia de un día para otro con su hijo- pensé para mi._

_-En cambio mi hijo a tomado una excelente decisión, Isabella pertenece a una de las mejores familias de la ciudad, será Condesa en pocos días y bueno sin dejar de mencionar que es absolutamente Bella- escuche decir a Dídima y fue cuando deje de poner atención, solo pensaba en que podía hacer, en que le diría a Edward, una vez ya le había causado un dolor cuando fui una cobarde y no le conté la verdad, él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por mi, sabia que si mi padre me obligaba nuevamente a casarme él se interpondría, pero también sabia que el dolor que le causaría seria mayor cuando le dijera que este matrimonio era mi opción o bueno la opción que yo decidí tomar por mi única familia, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, seria arriesgar los planes y la vida de mi padre, pero tampoco podría tolerar volver a causarle un daño así, cuando lo vi por primera vez después de todos esos meses separados pude constatar el daño causado, las consecuencias para ambos por la lejanía, lo amo y eso jamás cambiara pero ¿Cómo ayudar a mi padre sin lastimar a Edward? –Madre ayúdame- dije bajito mirando al cielo, sabia que ella jamás me abandonaría y en estos momentos la necesitaba más que nunca y al seguir mirando al cielo una loca idea cruzo por mi cabeza… ¿tendría el coraje de hacer algo así?, no alcance a contestarme aquella pregunta pues Dídima me aviso que estábamos de regreso en la ciudad, tras una larga semana en Paris y en su famosa semana de la moda. Papá se había comunicado conmigo y me informo que estaría unas horas después que yo llegara y que la casa de seguro estaría vacía ya que por la mañana había ido gente del servicio para adecuarla para la fiesta de mañana –Deja la maleta ahí no mas- le dije al chofer, cundo estuve ya dentro de la casa sentí la paz llegar a mi al estar completamente en silencio._

_-Amor- escuche aquella voz de ángel que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

_-¿Edward? Pregunte extrañada por no entender que hacia aquí, atemorizada de tener que enfrentarme a él, triste por saber lo que vendría pero con el corazón al mil por verlo al fin. _

_Nos habíamos besado, le confesé que lo amaba, se que había sido una crueldad seguir adelante con aquel martirio pero lo necesitaba tanto, me parecía arriesgado estar así siendo que en cualquier momento mi padre podría aparecer pero sus brazos y sus besos era la mejor medicina para mis inquietudes, pero cuando me contó que mi padre lo había contratado para hacer de músico apostaría que quede son colores en el rostro, había decidido tomar otras medidas para que Edward nunca se enterara del compromiso, había ya tomado mi decisión para evitarle el dolor de verme con otro hombre pero no tenia contemplad aquello, él que supiera de primera fuente de ese absurdo matrimonio ¿Qué tipo de monstruo soy?, intente convencerlo de que se fuera pero no pude y cuando llego mi padre ya era tarde no podríamos seguir hablando, pero Edward tenia otra idea __-Te espero en mi cuarto cuando tu padre ya este dormido, recuerda que con solo una píldora estará completamente dormido- me dijo recordando aquella vez que me escape utilizando ese método, pero no podía, no podía seguir haciéndole esto y decidí no ir, si le iba a partir nuevamente el corazón no podía darle estas falsas esperanzas antes de aparecer con tal noticia._

Y ahora aquí estoy, cometiendo nuevamente otro error, dejar a Edward nuevamente sufriendo por mis erróneas decisiones, el haberle dado falsas ilusiones al haber venido por él, pero cuando lo vi ahí con su rostro lleno de dolor, sin poder ocultarlo ni siquiera delante de mi padre y los invitados para mi fue de morir, y en efecto eso es lo que merezco por ser un asco de persona. Cuando subí a mi habitación y vi los regalos que había dejado para mi aumento el dolor en mi corazón y me reafirmo que nunca fui una mujer digna de él, que jamás fui merecedora de su amor incondicional, aquellos detalles como el libro, la canción tan hermosa que había creado para mi para hacerme olvidar aquella que no pudo evitar no tocar cuando supo la verdad, aquella canción que sin duda jamás me dejaría, aquella canción que me recordaba la perdida de mi madre, mi solitaria vida y ahora el sufrimiento de Edward, es que la vida no quería que fuese feliz nunca, pero peor aún fue ver aquellos documentos que constataban la compra de aquella casita que con tanto esfuerzo se que pudo comprar, aquella casita que nos daría las esperanzas de un futuro juntos. Harta de todo aquello subí a mi habitación, me saque aquel anillo de compromiso que me pesaba en el dedo, que me quemaba como si fuese de acido y deje solo en mi dedo aquel anillo oculto debajo, aquel anillo que puso aquel único hombre que he amado, aquel anillo que si bien no representa las riquezas que los hombres pelean, representa nuestro amor y nuestra unión eterna, y así será, yo se que así será, _"si no es en ésta vida será en la otra"_ como le dije aquella vez y tome un puñado de aquellas píldoras que me había dado para hacer dormir a mi padre, solo que esta vez no tendría los mismos efectos.

-Bella amor ¿estas bien? ¿Qué haz hecho?- fue lo último que escuche antes de irme a negro y dejar grabada en mi mente aquellos ojos verdes, que aunque estaban tristes, preocupados y rojos por el llanto, me miraban llenos de amor.

* * *

_Lo se, lo se, me quieren matar por ser tan cruel con este par, pero a mi defensa soy de las que le gusta el drama para disfrutar del reencuentro y el amor, ya quedan 4 caps aproximadamente y no olvidare que a muchas les gusta amor y romanticismo qye viene de ello, pero debo avisarles que falta el drama superior xD! y se que me odiaran por ello pero no adelanto más por que tengo compensación para ustedes por ello :P besitos chicas y no olviden el botoncito verde de abajo, cn sus palabras me emociono y escribo full rápido para entregarles un nuevo caps _

_besitos ^^_


	22. Renée

_Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_

_A mis pequeñas siempre fieles, mis más grandes agradecimeintos **"atalvira, ELISA, viviPatCullen , yulibar, smile79, Karina, miraura, BETTY CULLEN, sraah, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, sara, Patricia, Lanchiitaahh Swam, KariniS, EliiCullenBlack, PrInCcEs CuLlEn" **que sin ustedes esta historia estaria como una de las muchas olvidadas, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y al final no me odien xD_

_Saludos!_

* * *

**"Renée" **

Edward se encontraba sumamente abatido mientras veía como la impulsora de su vida, la razón de su ser se desvanecía en sus brazos, abatido al ver como la luz de sus ojos se desvanecía junto con todos los sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas pero mayor aún era las razones que la llevaron ante tal decisión -¿Por qué?- Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, pero sabia que por el momento aquella respuesta no podía ser contestada y aún más, solo estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso para salvar a su ángel, Edward miro al cielo al comprender su raciocinio –Si ella es un ángel, pero ella es una ángel terrenal, así que aún no merece que te la lleves- dijo al cielo implorando por una oportunidad, rogando por si vida y cambiando incluso la de él por la de ella si fuera necesario –por favor- imploro con lagrimas en los ojos. Edward bajo corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la habitación donde se celebraba lo que para él representaba su funeral personal, corrió en busca de Charles quien lo miraba extrañado de verlo tan descompuesto, tan lúgubre pero sobre todo el pánico.

-Señor venga conmigo por favor ¡pero ya!- le dijo Edward en un fatal intento de sonar calmado, Charles corrió detrás de él y juntos llegaron hasta la habitación de Bella. Charles al llegar a la habitación de ella y verla ahí yacida sumamente pálida y claramente con la vida pendiendo en un hilo.

-¿Qué a sucedido aquí?- pregunto pálido y aterrado al recordar una escena similar ocurrida hace tantos años atrás.

-Señor con todo respeto pero creo que eso es tema para después, ahora hay que llevar Bella al hospital- le dijo Edward quien estaba al lado de ella tomándole el pulso para comprobar que aún seguía con él –¡Ahora!- grito enérgico y ante tal énfasis Charles reacciono corriendo a la planta baja para pedir a su cochero que tuviese el auto listo en un minuto, así todo dispuesto Edward tomo en brazos a Bella y bajo lo más rápido posible con ella para llevarla al auto que a los pocos minutos, debido a la gran velocidad que le permitía el vehiculo, llegaron al hospital.

Edward con sumo cuidado cargo de ella hasta la camilla que esperaba por ella en la entrada principal de emergencias, fue cuando llegaron los doctores y todos corrieron adentrándose al hospital, todos claro esta excepto Edward, quien solo presenciaba como se llevaban a su razón de existir.

Pero -¿Qué podía hacer?- se preguntaba, en su debate interno –Charles mira resulta que tu hija es el amor de mi vida y necesito saber como esta- dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular – ¿Suegro me dejaría verla?- volvió a preguntar, pero cada pregunta que se formulaba tanto interna como externamente cada una sonaba más aberrante que la anterior.

-_Te prometo que lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y descansar_- escucho que un medico que le decía al compañero de al lado –_Sacarme esta bata que me recuerda lo pesado del día_- le decía y fue cuando Edward pensó en la posibilidad

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto bajito mirando al cielo –Por una vez en la vida échame una mano por favor- imploro y se encamino detrás de aquellos doctores que llegaron pronto a los estacionamientos, cada uno a su respectivo auto, el que escucho hablar se saco su bata y su estetoscopio y los dejo en el asiento del copiloto y se encamino al auto de su amigo unos metros más allá para despedirse, Edward aprovecho esos segundos para abrir la puerta suavemente y sacar los objetos –solo lo tomare prestado, prometo devolvérselo a…- leyó el membrete de la placa que estaba enganchada en el bolsillo superior de la bata –Al Dr. Jenks del área de obstetricia- y salio pitando del lugar, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos se coloco la bata y el estetoscopio sobre sus hombros, se peino un poco y entro al hospital. Era todo tan extraño para él, partiendo primero por que el guardia del hospital lo saludo casi con una venia, luego están los pacientes que se veían de un estrato social elevado lo miraban como quien mira un Dios o a la realeza, pero no perdió más tiempo en ello y fue directo hasta la recepción, leyó el nombre de la recepcionista para no parecer perdido "Jessica Stanley" rezaba su membrete.

-Buenas tardes Jessica- le dijo con voz seductora y confiada, la pobre muchacha quedo hipnotizada con la belleza y encanto de Edward que ni se percato del hecho de que nunca lo había visto por esos lados.

-Buenas tardes Dr. ¿en que puedo servirle?- le pregunto seductoramente y Edward sonrío al percatarse que había funcionado lo que pensó que seria una mera estupidez.

-Me podría decir acerca la paciente Isabella Swan, acaba de ser internada de urgencia- le pregunto despreocupadamente, la recepcionista levanto el auricular del teléfono y tecleo un par de anexos para preguntar por aquella paciente, pero jamás dejo de ver los hermosos verdes de aquel Dr. Que no dejaba de sonreírle picadamente, tras unos breves minutos en que la chica hablaba con uno que otro doctor acerca de Bella, finalmente colgó para mirarlo fijamente.

-Sabe, en un rato más salgo ¿quizás podríamos…?- iba a invitarlo a salir, pero Edward ya estaba comenzándose a impacientar por no saber nada acerca de su amada.

-Jessica en otro momento, ¿podrías decirme acerca de la paciente?- le pregunto algo exasperado.

-La chica llego con una sobredosis de alguna especie de calmantes musculares, acaba de ser desintoxicada por lo que se encuentra en recuperación- le informo.

-¿Qué habitación es esa?- pregunto Edward un poco más ansioso.

-Dr. Solo pueden entrar los doctores a cargo del caso, no creo que pueda…- nuevamente Edward no dejo terminarla.

-Verás ella es la pareja de mi hermano menor, me pidió que la viera para saber como esta ¿por favor podrías ayudarme?- le pregunto él, mientras acompañaba a su seductora voz con su mirada y sonrisa hechizante.

-Podrían despedirme por ello- le dijo tímidamente, Edward no dejaba de mirarla y batir sus pestañas a manera de seducción y aunque el creía que eso era absurdo e irrisorio, funciono –Esta bien, mire esta en el tercer piso, al llegar estará cuidando el lugar un señor llamado Henry, desde aquí le avisare que lo puede dejar pasar, solo serán unos minutos por favor- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Edward se inclino por encima del mostrador y le beso la mejilla a manera de agradecimiento, la chica con este simple gesto quedo en las nubes por varios minutos, esos mismos minutos en los que Edward corría escaleras arriba, lo suficientemente ansioso como para no esperar el elevador. El guardia simplemente al verlo supo que era él el doctor que debía dejar pasar por petición de su amiga, le informo que era la puerta al final del pasillo. Edward asintió en agradecimiento y paso por su lado muy calmado hasta que se perdió tras las puertas y en ese instante corrió hasta la última habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente temiendo con lo que podría encontrarse. Ahí ante sus ojos más pálida de lo normal, con sombras bajo sus ojos y conectada a varias maquinas, algunas que llegaban a sus venas con agujas y una larga manguera sobre su rostro que le entregaba oxigeno, respiró pesadamente.

-Amor ¿Cómo es que estas en esta situación?- le pregunto dulcemente tomando su mano libre y se la llevo a los labios para besarla -¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que quieras acabar con tu vida? Yo prometo no interferir más en ella- se acerco para besar su frente y en esa misma posición le dijo –prometo dejarte en paz, yo seré feliz mientras tu lo seas y si tu felicidad esta junto a tu novio que así sea- se separo unos centímetros para acariciar su rostro cuando vio que de su mejilla una solitaria y pequeña lagrima brillaba mientras se deslizaba mejilla abajo. Edward se aparto asustado -¿Amor me escuchas?- le pregunto entre feliz de pensar que ella podía oírlo pero a la vez se sentía mal de saber que ella lloraba, desecho ambas ideas y pensó en la posibilidad de que simplemente fuera una reacción de su inerte cuerpo –Despierta amor, te extraño, extraño la luz de tus ojos, el brillo de tu sonrisa, tu risa melodiosa, por favor quédate conmigo o al menos aquí…- Edward sostenía la mano de Bella y reposaba su frente sobre su pecho cuando escucho voces proveniente desde el exterior, se tensó al percibir que los pasos se dirigían precisamente a esa habitación –Te amo- le dijo antes de besar sus labios y esconderse en el pequeño closet que estaba detrás de la puerta de entrada.

-Señor le dije que no podía…- escuchó decir al guardia del pasillo, comprobando que aquel doctor aún estuviese ahí, pero al percatarse que la habitación estaba vacía simplemente se callo –Los dejo señores, el doctor encargado debe estar por llegar- y acto seguido se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Charles ¿como es que ella esta en esta situación? No logro comprender- Edward escucho aquella inconfundible voz, de aquel hombre que sin conocer se había convertido en su peor rival, aquel que tenia la osadía de llamar a _su_ Bella _"mi prometida" _pero lamentablemente y en contra de todas sus fuerzas así era, así precisamente era por decisión de su mismo ángel.

-Alec se lo mismo que tú, Edward la encontró en su habitación y al parecer él sabe lo mismo que nosotros- le contesto.

-¿Y que diablos hacia ese tal Edward en la habitación de Isabella?- le pregunto con una nota marcada de reproche, pero aquella pregunta quedo en el aire cuando solo se escucho un leve susurro proveniente de los labios de Bella, su padre y Alec se acercaron rápidamente a ella, mientras a Edward el corazón le saltaba de alegría de saber que su amada estaba reaccionando.

-Amor aquí estoy- le dijo su padre.

-Aquí _estamos- _remarco Alec molesto.

-Si, si- dijo su padre suficientemente bajo para que quedara solo para él -Isabella, cariño ¿me oyes?- le pregunto su padre.

-N…no…me…dej…Edw…-dijo débilmente Bella, ninguno de los dos hombres que estaban junto a ella comprendieron que era lo que quería decir, por el contrario el joven escondido tras aquellas puertas que se convirtieron en su mejor aliado entendió perfectamente el _"No me dejes Edward" _e inevitablemente la alegría le baño el cuerpo entregándole nuevas fuerzas, nuevas esperanzas y ganas de luchar.

-Estaré siempre a tu lado amor, cada vez que lo necesites- susurro bajito.

Al rato llego el medico de cabecera de la familia Swan, quien se encontraba a cargo del caso de Bella.

-Charles amigo mío ¿Cómo es posible que tu hija haya llegado con tal grado de sobredosis en su cuerpo?- le pregunto el doctor –Realmente llegaron a tiempo, si hubiesen llegado minutos después otra historia seria- le contó.

-Ni yo me lo explico, pero en estos momentos me preocupa su salud ¿Cómo esta? Y dime la verdad por muy dura que sea- le pregunto Charles.

-No sabría decirte amigo, ella esta bien físicamente, por mi le daría el alta mañana mismo para que descanse en su casa, es solo que es como si ella no quisiese despertar, su cuerpo esta débil desganado y sin fuerzas.

-¿Ella estará bien para fin de mes?- pregunto exaltado Alec, Edward estaba tan concentrado en las palabras del doctor acerca de la salud de Bella que había olvidado por completo a aquel fastidioso chico.

-Esperemos, desde ahora será solo decisión de ella- le respondió el doctor -¿Algo importante?- le pregunto curioso y Edward podía imaginar la sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Claro, a fin de mes Isabella y yo contraeremos nupcias- le dijo orgulloso Alec, a Edward el corazón se le encogió y sintió el crujido de su ya maltratado músculo.

-OH pues felicitaciones muchacho, Isabella es una excelente jovencita, realmente te haz ganado el premio mayor- le dijo el doctor.

Finalmente Charles y Alec salieron de la habitación, Edward espero unos minutos y salio de su escondite, se acerco a ella beso su mano y suavemente sus labios –Juntos eternamente- le susurro en su boca y el holter conectado al corazón de Bella emitió un breve pitido. Edward sonrío y salio en contra su voluntad de la habitación, era peligroso seguir ahí, no debía seguir tentando a la suerte, se daba por pagado los breves momentos que estuvo con ella, saber que ella lo recordaba y saber que se recuperaría era suficiente por el momento.

Edward salio rápidamente por el pasillo, el guardia lo me miro con confusión pero él no espero a que la hiciera evidente en voz alta y se limitó a salir de ahí, tomó el elevador para llegar a la primera planta, cruzo el pasillo y cuando iba a doblar por el último para llegar a la puerta de salida escuchó una voz insistente llamar, no le prestó atención pues no conocía a quien llamaban, se sobresalte cuando sintió que alguien aprisionada su brazo.

-Dr. Jenks llevaba rato llamándolo- le dijo la recepcionista que lo había ayudado a colarse a la habitación de Bella.

-¿Ah?- Edward la miraba con cara de no entender.

-Dr. Se que es su hora de salida, de hecho sus colegas pensaron que se había ido pero cuando les comunique que aún andaba por el hospital me pidieron que los fuera a ver a la sala de maternidad, al parecer lo necesita urgente- le soltó Jessica, Edward la miro con horror al imaginarse él entrando a una sala de parto o algo por el estilo, simplemente se limito a asentir y dejarse guiar por Jessica hasta elevador.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo cuatro pisos más arriba pudo salir de su ensimismamiento y salio del elevador antes de tener que llegar a alguna habitación donde se supone debería de llegar el verdadero Dr. Jenks, fue hasta uno de los baños para pacientes más cercanos y se saco la bata y el estetoscopio, lo dejo sobre la taza del inodoro y salio de ahí, con mucha destreza pudo llegar al primer piso sin ser descubierto por algún guardia, doctor, enfermera o alguien que reconociera que no era parte del personal, sin contar que no parecía alguna especie de paciente o familiar de ellos ya que todos en el lugar tenían esa apariencia arrogante, por suerte y agradeciendo la ayuda divina, Jessica estaba ocupada con una señora que se veía bastante alterada, lo que la mantenía con la atención puesta cien por ciento en ella, Edward aprovecho esos recovecos para poder salir sin ser identificado como un usurpador.

**BPOV**

Empezamos a morir desde el mismo momento en que nacemos, y sin embargo, nos empeñamos en imaginarnos eternos, en creernos inmortales, en cubrir incesantemente nuestros ojos ante el intenso brillo de la guadaña.

Una imagen vino a mi mente, la última imagen registrada…Edward y sentí mis ojos humedecerse con el recuerdo.

-No me dejes Edward- pedí al aire, como si con manifestarlo en voz alta, esto pudiese ser real.

Que ironías de la vida, la gente lucha por vivir, encontrar un sentido valioso para hacerlo día a día… y aquí me encuentro yo, intentando acabar con el regalo que se me dio al nacer, escapando de algún modo al dolor que se me ve nuevamente forzado a sufrir, evitando ver en aquellos ojos que tanto adoro el sufrimiento que le ocasiono «_Él sufrirá más si te marchas, si te dejas vencer_» escuche una voz.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunte asustada.

«_Ve con él Bella, lucha por tu propia felicidad_» y fue cuando vi a mi madre, tan esplendida como la recordaba de antaño.

-¿Madre?- me acerque para abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió el doble de los míos.

«_Aún no es tu turno, nunca haz sido una cobarde pequeña_» me dijo con una sonrisa maternal, aquella sonrisa que tantas noches extrañe desde su partida.

-No se que hacer madre, te e extrañado tanto, ¿puedo irme contigo?- le pregunte esperanzada.

«Bella _cariño, no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien, estoy cuidándote cada día, velando por tu felicidad y esa felicidad esta esperándote en casa_» la imagen de mi madre cada vez se hacia menos nítida.

-No me dejes madre- le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos, ella me miraba con tristeza pero a la vez sus ojos brillaban con orgullo.

-Juntos Eternamente- escuche decir a una voz tan familiar y calida que me erizo la piel, mire a mi madre que me sonreía feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

«Ve _hija, tu momento llegara pero ese no es ahora, ve y lucha en contra la adversidad, no repitas la historia_» y así con sus palabras incrustadas en mi cabeza, en mi corazón y mi alma, mientras su imagen cada vez se desvanecía aún más –Te amo madre- le dije.

«_Te amo hija, perdóname por no haber sido fuerte como tú_» fue cuando comencé a sentir el peso de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo adolorido y pesado, ¿por qué mi madre se disculpaba? Escuche unas voces claramente, eran muy diferentes a la que había escuchado momentos antes y eso me entristeció, el cuerpo lo tenia agarrotado por lo que no intente moverme para no sentir más dolor.

-¿Esto es lo que estas esperando? Charles- ¿Esme? ¿Desde cuando Esme le hablaba con tanta confianza a mi padre?

-No se de que hablas Esme- le dijo cortante, estaba ¿nervioso?

-Sabes de que hablo, Isabella es tan importante para mí como mis hijos y me duele verla así y tú sabes por que precisamente, ¿que acaso quieres que la historia se repita nuevamente?- Esme estaba molesta, nunca la había escuchado hablar así, su tono era duro y de cierta manera atemorizante, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era ¿de que hablaban? ¿Qué historia se repetiría?

-¡Cállate Esme!- le gruño mi padre –Esta prohibido hablar de eso en esta casa, el día que te contrate juraste no decírselo a nadie- le espeto mi padre.

-Se lo que prometo Charles y pienso cumplirlo, pero no por ti ni por mi palabra, sino por Bella, ella no es culpable de los errores de los padres, además se que si intentara hablar con ella tu me apartarías de su vida y eso no podría soportarlo- y su voz estaba sumamente triste –Aunque podríamos decir que en este caso si no haces algo, la historia será la misma, estuvo a punto de ser la misma- le dijo asustada

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunto mi padre molesto –Fue decisión de Isabella casarse con Alec Vulturi- conocía a mi padre y ese tono de voz lo usaba cuando quería sonar inocente –Yo no la obligue a nada- le dijo.

-No se que haya sucedido pero conozco a Bella y tuvieron que ser razones de peso para que haya decidido tomar esa absurda decisión- le critico Esme.

-¿Por qué hablas con tanta convicción de los hechos, Esme? ¿Es que acaso sabes algo más que yo no?- le pregunto mi padre, la tensión aumentaba cada vez más y sentía esa necesidad de despertar para proteger a Esme de la furia que se avecinaba de mi padre, pero necesitaba saber más –Se que Isabella no quiso casarse con Jacob Black por que al parecer gusta de otro hombre, no alcance a saber quien era ¿quizás tu lo sabes?- ¡hay Dios! Que no le diga nada Esme, por favor.

-Si fuera así ¿que? ¿Piensas mandar a matarlo como a Phil?- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Mi padre mando a matar a un hombre? Imposible, Esme tiene que estar hablando de enojada que esta.

-Él se lo merecía- no puede ser, mi padre no lo esta negando –Eso le paso por meterse con una mujer casada, con _mi_ mujer- ¿mamá tenia un amante? No esto no puede ser, quería llorar, quería correr, quería irme de ahí, quería volver a ese lugar de paz donde no había dolor.

-¿Y cuales fueron las consecuencias de ello?- le pregunto Esme.

-Renée debió de pensar en Isabella, fue una egoísta en pensar solo en ella y en ese muerto de hambre- le escupió prácticamente las palabras.

-¡Ella lo amaba Charles!, eso es lo que te cegó a cometer tales errores, ella amaba a Phil y tu jamás pudiste superarlo, sabias que ella no era feliz aquí y que solo vivía por su hija pero cuando le arrebataste su verdadero amor, ella no pudo resistirlo- la voz de Esme se quebró, pero yo estaba confundida ¿Cómo que no resistió? ¿Por ese motivo se acrecentó la enfermedad?

-Renée era muy débil de mente, si se suicido fue por sus propios remordimientos yo no tuve nada que ver- suficiente ¿mi madre se suicido por amor? no imposible, ella jamás me hubiese hecho algo así, no me hubiese dejado por ese motivo «_no repitas la historia_» «_Te Amo hija, perdóname por no haber sido fuerte como tú_ » fue cuando recordé las palabras de mi madre.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así Charles, tu la orillaste a eso, ella no era feliz, tu sabes lo amiga que fuimos y sabia cada detalle de su vida, ella amaba a Bella pero no era feliz, era desdichada- Esme sonaba afectada realmente, sabia que tenia una buena relación con mi madre, pero ¿catalogarla como amigas?

-Tu eres igual que ella, meterte con un muerto de hambre- ¿Por qué insultas a Carlisle? Me sentía contrariada, sentía rabia, pena, alegría por saber que mi madre al fin era feliz, pena por que me dejo, eran muchas emociones y necesitaba sacarlas a flote, tenia que volver a la realidad.

-Y pague el precio por ello, pero jamás me e arrepentido aunque me haya costado alejarme de mi padre- OK ahora si que estaba perdida. Comencé a removerme para volver a la realidad, la realidad que enfrentare como mi madre debió de hacerlo, la realidad que yo enfrentare con su ayuda -¡NO REPETITE LA HISTORIA MADRE!- me grite internamente.

-¿Bella cariño?- escuche la voz de Esme, mientras sentía que me tomaba de la mano, abrí los ojos lentamente ya que la luz que se filtraba de entre las cortinas me impedía abrirlos con naturalidad.

-Hija ¿estas bien?- pregunto mi padre, quien se encontraba sosteniendo mi mano del otro lado opuesto a Esme, cuando lo vi a los ojos un sentimiento de odio broto desde el centro de mi pecho como jamás creí poder hacerlo, el aborrecimiento fue instantáneo y con brusquedad solté su mano, él me miro contrariado y segundos después miro a Esme con miedo en los ojos, por aquella mirada sabia que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que haya escuchado toda la conversación.

-Iré por el Dr. Para que te revise hija- me comunico incorporándose, me iba a besar la frente pero esquive mi rostro mirando fijamente a Esme, quien no dejaba de mirarme con ternura, cuando me padre salio de la habitación aclare mi garganta para poder hablar con Esme.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? Jamás te había visto esa mirada- me pregunto Esme, tenia que controlarme, no quería hacerla sentir mal, más que mal ella había hecho todo eso por mi, había soportado la vida aquí para permanecer a mi lado y eso se lo agradecería eternamente.

-Entiendo tus razones por que no me lo dijiste, pero esa promesa ahora es invalida pues al final lo supe por los labios de mi padre, ahora solo quiero saber la verdad completa- le dije calmadamente, pero sabia que las lagrimas finalmente cederían en un llanto desgarrador, la verdad al fin ante mis ojos y las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

-Lo imagine- dijo agachando su cabeza –Primero que todo debes entender que tu eras la luz de sus ojos, ella realmente te ama Bella eso jamás lo dudes- tomo nuevamente mi mano y tras darme un fuerte apretón en señal de apoyo.

-Yo conocía a tu madre desde la infancia, siempre fuimos muy amigas e íbamos juntas a todos lados, nuestros padres eran los mejore amigos- ¿mi abuelo dejaba que mi madre se relacionara con gente humilde? Tenia que preguntar.

-¿pero como? ¿Ella…tu?- Esme entendió mis dudas.

-Bella, yo así como tu también pude tener un titulo jerárquico, mi padre era Conde lo que me concedía a mi el rango de Condesa, pero lo deje cuando me enamore de Carlisle, deje todas aquellas comodidades por él- ¡asombro! Eso fue lo único que sentía, en sus ojos había pena al recordar aquello –Mi padre no soporto mi decisión pero al menos la acepto y me dejo vivir con ella, solo que él se olvido de mi, como si jamás e hubiese tenido- y una pequeña lagrima broto de sus ojos.

-¿Pero y Carlisle?- pregunte sin entender, iba a sentarme en la cama cuando un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me hizo tambalear.

-Quédate recostada cariño, sino no hay más historia- me dijo dulcemente, pero sus ojos seguían con esa pena –Carlisle no quería que dejara mi vida por él, pero no podía hacer nada, esa era mi decisión y tenia que respetarla- suspiro –Creo que hasta el día de hoy se siente culpable, como si por él yo me hubiese tenido que ver obligada a escoger, pero te aseguro que eso jamás sucedió, en el momento en que lo vi supe que él seria el padre de mis hijos- y esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba en ella iluminó su rostro. El recuerdo de sus hijos fue lo que me hizo volver a la historia.

-¿Qué es de tu padre?- pregunte sin pensar, pero me arrepentí cuando vi como se estremecía –Disculpa no quise…

-No cariño o te preocupes. No lo e visto desde que me fui de la casa, creí haberlo visto el día que me case con Carlisle pero dudo que el haya querido verme en esa situación con él, hubo un rumor que se fue a Europa y que las guerrillas que tanto le apasionaban acabaron con su vida- y una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos, decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué paso con mi madre?- pregunte finalmente, inspirando hondo para retener las lágrimas.

-Cuando naciste ella estaba sumamente feliz, eras la luz de sus ojos. Pero tu padre cambio, algo lo hizo estar diferente, tu madre creía que con la gente que comenzó a relacionarse estaban influyendo en él, nunca supo de quienes se trataba pero sabia que se debía a ello, luego tu padre consiguió el cargo de jefe de policía y como la espuma su reputación subió, lo que a tu madre le asustaba ya que veía en él algo diferente al tener tal poder.

-Pero Esme, mi madre también era Condesa ¿mi padre se beneficiaba de ello?- esa duda salto a mi cabeza de la nada.

-Claro que si, y mucho, ya que el poder recae más en el hombre que la mujer, tu madre intento renunciar a ese poder, pero tu padre se lo impidió ya que con ello renunciaba a la herencia de tus abuelos- con mi madre éramos tan parecidas en ciertos aspectos.

-¿Quién es Phil?- pregunte aquello que más temía

-Tu padre decidió enviar a tu madre a la casa del campo, y fue en ese lugar donde conoció a Phil, fue cuando nuevamente pudimos reunirnos después de tantos años que estuvimos separadas. Ella quedo hipnotizada de Phil, fue algo mutua y bueno ambos empezaron a tener una relación, tu madre se sentía muy a gusto con él porque él le entregaba todo aquello que tu padre una vez le dio, aquello que inexplicablemente dejo de entregarle. El resto ya lo sabes y no veo necesario tener que repetirlo, detalles desconozco- y se lo agradecí, era verdad ya sabia suficiente, suficiente tenia con que mi padre no lo haya negado.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pronunciar su nombre fue una descarga extraña en mi cuerpo.

-Esperándote- dijo con una enorme sonrisa –Él jamás a dejado de amarte pequeña, no te preocupes, no se cuales fueron tus razones para dejarlo, pero él estará bien, solo dale…- no la deje terminar.

-No Esme, no me alejare de él, ahora más que nunca luchare, aunque tenga que arrodillarme para que me perdona- le dije con un sonrisa –Lo haré por él, por mi madre y sobre todo por mi, por que lo amo más que a mi vida.

Y le conté lo sucedido que gatillo a que aceptara aquel compromiso, mientras en mi mente me repetia una y otra vez que estariamos juntos nuevamente, aunque me costara la vida, lucharia como lo hizo Esme.

* * *

_¿que tal? espero que no me odien por haber hecho a Charlie difente a como lo conocemos, pero este es Charles así que me da el chance d hacerlo un poquito diferente :P... bien vamos llegando a capitulos finales lo que me da tristeza, este es mi primer fic y le tengo un cariño especial, el final no lo alterare así que espero que de aquí a que llegue no me dejen de querer :P_

_como siempre chicas agradesco su fidelidad, siempre importante, auqneu no lo crean de veras, es sumamente reconfortante leer cada uno de sus comentarios, aunque sean saludos y agradecimiento por atualizar, cada na de ustedes tiene una partecita importante en mi mente y las recuerdo con cariño por tomarse su tiempo, incluso a las que leen!!!_

_sorry por la demora xD es que e estado algo ocupada en la universidad, entro la otra semana ya que estaba en paro...largo de explicar, pero tenia que aprovechar el tiempo libre y me puse a trabajar para juntar dinero para las vacaciones de verano, aunque por el mismo paro sufrido en la universidad, solo tendre un mes Y.Y...en fin las quiero, besos y recuerden el botoncito verde de abajo ^^ se aceptan hasta tomates!_

_p.d: chicas para las que me siguen en "madre sustituta" intentare actualizar el fin de semana besos ^^_


	23. Para siempre…por toda la eternidad

_Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_

_Dedicado a quienes me leen fielmente, comentan y me tienen paciencia!!_

_leer al final del cap :P_

* * *

"**Para siempre…por toda la eternidad"**

_-No Esme, no me alejare de él, ahora más que nunca luchare, aunque tenga que arrodillarme para que me perdona- le dije con un sonrisa –Lo haré por él, por mi madre y sobre todo por mi, por que lo amo más que a mi vida._

_Y le conté lo sucedido que gatillo a que aceptara aquel compromiso. _

Al día siguiente de aquella conversación, mi padre intentaba pasar más tiempo conmigo, sospecho que lo hacia con la intención de saber si había escuchado su reveladora platica con Esme, y claro que la había escuchado, procesado, he incluso asimilado, hasta perdonado aunque no fuese necesario, no seria yo quien juzgaría a mi madre por las dictaduras del corazón, lo único que tome de aquella fatal experiencia es que yo no haría lo mismo, no dejaría que el amor verdadero se fuera de mi vida por los tontos caprichos de mi padre, por su soberbia y menos aún por algo tan banal como el dinero y la posición social. A él tampoco tenia que juzgarlo, lo sabia por que es mi padre y más que mal es mi única familia sanguínea, y Dios sabe que intento olvidar, pero es difícil el hacerlo sabiendo que sus decisiones llevaron al límite a mi madre, y vaya que la entendía si yo semanas atrás intente hacer lo mismo. El sentirse ahogada y sin escapatoria es un mal consejero para decidir.

Pero ahora no seria igual, aunque tuviese que dejar a mi padre lo haría, lo haría por mí y por Edward. Desde que salí del hospital han pasado dos semanas, unas largas semanas de convalecencia en donde no he podido hablar con Edward, por los cuidados de Esme es que no me a dejado salir de casa y para que mi padre no sospeche de Edward es que él no a podido venir a visitarme, aunque sospecho que él no quiere encontrarse con Alec, quien religiosamente me visita a diario, pero después de una hora de escuchar su tediosa platica, me hago la cansada para que me deje a solas, y cuando me encuentro sola es cuando comienzo a pensar en Edward y en lo que tengo preparado para que estemos juntos.

Precisamente a eso me dirigía en este momento, había hablado con Esme y Carlisle dos días antes pidiéndoles, aunque debo decir que pareció una suplica, que me dieran su consentimiento a lo que iba a hacer, quizás algo demasiado moderno para su gusto, pero por él daría mi vida de ser necesario.

Salí de mi casa sin explicaciones, mi padre estaba furia por mi nueva manera de comportarme, una "etapa de rebeldía" como prefería justificarlo, pero de igual manera no me importo y me dirigí a la casa del campo, en la que llegue en tiempo record gracias a mi amigo Jake que estaba al tanto de todos mis planes, él por su parte estaba rebosante de felicidad, ya que después de muchas platicas con su padre, algunas peleas, y hay que decirlo, un par de amenazas quizás de mi amigo, finalmente consiguió la aprobación de su padre para poder estar con Nessi.

Llegue a la casa de Edward en donde sabía que estaría gracias a la información de Alice, esa pequeña me había ayudado muchas veces y esta no era la excepción, no me tome ni la molestia ni de golpear en la puerta, simplemente entre y el silencio era sepulcral ya que en el lugar estaba solo, pero no por mucho así que me apresure a arreglar las cosas que tenia en mente, principalmente la habitación de Edward.

Pasadas unas horas tenia todo listo, velas, rosas, esencias aromáticas y al lado de su cama, sobre el suelo, una manta extendida esperando para mi siguiente paso. Escuche la puerta principal abrirse y supe de inmediato que seria Edward, pues cortesía del resto de la familia, estaríamos solos por toda la noche. Escuche su andar por la casa, quizás por la cocina y luego al baño, para finalmente llegar a su habitación que lo recibió con una oscuridad mínima, ya que las velas le permitían mostrarle que tras todo esto estaba yo.

-¿Bella?- su voz sonó entre asombrado contento.

-Hola amor- le dije tímidamente, al escuchar mi voz no demoro ni dos segundos en llegar a mi lado y besarme de aquella manera que me hacia olvidar hasta de respirar, solo como él sabia besar.

-¿Amor? como no entiendo y… ¿bueno tu prometido? ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto tras separarse unos pocos centímetros de mis labios, yo por mi parte seguía en las nubes por lo que demore en contestar, pero aclare lo mejor que pude mi cabeza.

-Una sorpresa para ti, _amor_- le remarque, sus ojos eran miel para mi, llenos de dulzura y encanto –Sabes que tu eres mi único amor, no quiero hablar de Alec, esta noche es para ambos- y la hermosa sonrisa que me regalo fue suficiente para dejar ese tema para después.

-Amor no debiste, aún sigues convaleciente- y se separo aun más de mí para tomarme entre sus brazos y me posarme sobre la cama, yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

-Amor estoy bien, te lo prometo- le dije besando la punta de su nariz -No es como si fuera a morir- y sentí como se tensaba y me di cuenta que esas no eran las mejores palabras para expresarme.

-No digas eso- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos –Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, nada puede ser tan malo como para que intentes quitarte la vida, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo tu…- y vi la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Amor, eso esta en el pasado, se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero aprendí de ello- tome su rostro entre mis manos para que no dejara de mirarme a los ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de tristeza y miedo, pero al parecer los míos estaban reflejando todo el amor que siento por él por que su rostro rápidamente se ilumino.

-No puedo estar en un mundo donde tu no estés conmigo- me dijo serio –Si tu te vas, ten por seguro que te seguiré en cuestión de minutos- y aunque no me gustase la idea de saber que Edward no estaría en este mundo, era la verdad, si a él le ocurriese algo similar yo partiría en su búsqueda para encontrar la felicidad eterna.

-Es mutuo amor, no podría seguir viviendo si no estas a mi lado, saber que no podré verte seria como estar muerta en vida así que simplemente acordaría mi estadía en la tierra y te acompañaría- le dije –Jamás podría rehacer mi vida sin ti- le confesé sinceramente.

-Pero creo que todo esto no es para hablar de cosas tan tristes ¿o me equivoco?- me pregunto juguetón, yo sonreí ampliamente por mis planes.

-La verdad es que no- y me acerque para vendar sus ojos con una bufanda que tenía escondida debajo de su almohada.

-¿Qué es…?- pero lo corte.

-Déjame esta vez a mi sorprenderte, tu solo disfruta- y antes de salir le deje un corto beso en los labios y sentí su risa en los míos –No te muevas de aquí- le advertí. Fui directo a la cocina por unas fresas con crema, Champagne, un pie de manzana preparado por mí entre otras cosas. Me temblaban las manos de nervios, al llegar aquí temía que Edward me odiara por haber sido cobarde, por mi apresurada decisión y sobre todo por comprometerme nuevamente, pero no, la bondad del corazón de Edward nuevamente se veía reflejado y había hecho caso omiso a todo cuanto había sucedido un par de semanas atrás.

Llegue a la habitación y ahí sobre la cama, sentado tal cual lo deje se encontraba el hombre de mi vida, me quede mirándolo un poco más, es que no me cansaba de hacerlo.

-No es justo que tu puedas ver y yo no- dijo he hizo un tierno puchero.

-Déjame esta vez a ser yo la que disfrute teniendo el suspenso- y deje las cosas sobre la manta, me encamine hacia él para tomar su mano y así hacer que se levantara –Por aquí- y lo guíe para que se sentara en el suelo, sobre la manta. Lo acomode de tal manera que quedo con su espalda afirmada sobre el borde de la cama y lentamente acerque a sus labios una fresa con crema y en el momento en que la sintió, abrió sus labios y mordió la fresa sensualmente con sus blancos dientes.

-Exquisito, es como comer un concentrado de tu aroma, amor- y la sonrisa de sus labios permanecía intacta llevándome casi al parco cardiaco. Saque la venda de sus ojos, la dulzura, pasión, admiración y amor que vi en sus ojos me hizo estremecer.

-Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma ¿verdad?- la conexión de nuestras miradas era única y mágica.

-uhm, algo- dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca y hacia como que pensaba –Pero no estoy muy convencido- me dijo pícaro –Podrías esforzarte más- me provoco y yo sonreí por su juego.

Me moví lo más rápido que pude para pillarlo desprevenido y así lo conseguí, me senté a horcadas sobre su regazo y le bañe el rostro de besos, sin tocar sus labios.

-Quizás no he sido muy clara- y deje pequeños besos húmedos sobre su cuello, leves caricias sobre su pecho y exhalando parte de mi aliento sobre su oído.

-Chica mala- me dijo con voz ronca, me gustaba provocarlo pero antes de que perdiéramos la cabeza necesitaba tenerlo concentrado, así que me detuve y lo mire fijamente, quizás noto que lo que le diría seria serio por que su semblante cambio a preocupado -¿Dije algo malo? Por que…- lo acalle poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios y negué con la cabeza para que no dijera más.

-Se que esto es poco convencional Edward, pero…- sentía vergüenza, no sabia como hacerlo ya que desde pequeña me habían enseñado a ser quien esperara, a ser quien esperara a que el hombre pidiera tu mano, pero no podía demostrar duda en estos momentos.

-Amor ¿tu te casarías conmigo?- le solté sin mas preámbulos y sus ojos se agrandaron de asombro, una perfecta "O" adorno sus labios, ambos cambiaron al segundo, sus ojos estaba cristalinos y rebosantes de felicidad, mientras que la dulzura de su boca me regalaba la mejor sonrisa que me había dado en todos estos meses.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- el asombro continuaba en su voz, yo sonreí en afirmación –Sabes que esto lo debería de hacer yo, acabas de quitarle la emoción que yo debería de darte- me dijo algo avergonzado, me robe sus labios en un beso fiero –Dios- gruñí para mis adentros, solo él sabia cuanto lo necesitaba.

-Tu haz hecho ya mucho por mi, esto que te pido quizás es la guinda de la torta en cuanto a lo que podrías hacer, por que yo por ti mi vida entera, entiendes- le dije mirándolo a los ojos –Sin ti no puedo vivir, sin ti mi vida no tendría un rumbo y mucho menos un sentido para vivirla- sentía cierta nostalgia, aquella angustia de que algo inevitable sucedería continuaba, pero lo deje pasar, este no era el momento para llamar a las malas vibras -¿aceptas?- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Amor, quiero ser tu amigo, tu amante, tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos, el único hombre de tu vida- y me beso con tanta ternura que suspire ampliamente ganándome unas leves risitas de mi futuro marido –No me haz dado tiempo para conseguirte un anillo- y me sonrío feliz ante la hermosa idea de casarnos.

Pasamos el resto de la noche celebrando, hablando de nuestro futuros planes, de aquella casita que me había regalado y que esperaba por nosotros, Edward me seguro que la reconstruiría para mi. Comimos lo que había preparado, nos besábamos de vez en cuando, pero en el ultimo beso la pasión comenzó a subir un poco de nivel haciéndonos olvidar la cordura y unos cuantos recipientes y copas que estaban sobre la manta, Edward en un rápido movimiento tiro todo aquello a un lado posicionándome sobre esta y él sobre mi…creo que esta demás decir que fue la mejor noche que he tenido, ya que el amor y la entrega mutua que tuvimos fue a otro nivel, incluso mejor que mi primera vez, no sabría como explicarlo pero en mi interior sentí una paz única.

Los siguientes dos días me quede en casa de Edward, por la información de Carlisle, mi padre estaba enloquecido buscándome, le había preguntado a él si me había visto pero gracias a Dios Carlisle le mintió y me protegió con su mentira, bueno a mi y a Edward. Necesitaba tiempo, al menos hasta ya haberme casado con Edward no le diría que es él el poseedor de mi corazón y de mi vida.

Lamentablemente no tuve la misma suerte con la familia Vulturi, ya que cundo andaba en el pueblo buscando algunas cosas para mi boda, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo con fuerza y me giraba violentamente.

-¿A qué crees que estas jugando niñita caprichosa?- me rugió prácticamente la madre de Alec, Dídima Vulturi.

-No se de que me habla- le dije mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible, ya que la fuerza que estaba aplicando era mucho mayor que la mía.

-Mi hijo preocupado por tu salud, martirizándose ante la idea de que lo dejes plantado el día de su boda y tú…- me miro con arrogancia y sus palabras me hicieron temblar, en mi cabeza una próxima boda con Alec no estaba ni por asomo por cumplirse, pero ella estaba aquí y por su mirada podría decir que sabia un poco más de lo que decía –Aquí paseándote como si nada, como si no tuvieses algún compromiso, dejando a mi hijo deshonrado ya que te paseas como una mujerzuela.

-Dídima, entiende que mi vida no cambiara por que me una a un hombre- eso era completamente falso, el día que me una a Edward, mi vida cambiaria completamente a una más feliz, a ser una devota esposa solo para él, pero el pensar en su hijo me producía un fuerte rechazo a la palabra boda.

-Quiero que vuelvas a la ciudad, Alec a estado muy preocupado por ti sobre todo por que no había podido dar contigo, le dije que no se preocupara que yo te encontraría y así es, no preguntare que haz estado haciendo para no tener que mentirle después a mi hijo ocultándole cosas, pero óyeme bien Isabella, te quiero a más tardar mañana por la tarde en nuestra casa para que le aclares a mi hijo que todo estará bien, que habrá boda y juntas comenzaremos los preparativos para incluso adelantarla- no me dio tiempo a responderle ya que había dado media vuelta y se marcho entre la multitud de personas que ya me cerraban el paso.

Al llegar a la casa de mi verdadera familia, Alice se encontraba en el lugar y en el momento en que me vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta supo que algo malo me había sucedido.

-¿Bella estas bien?- me pregunto preocupada y sin pensarlo dos veces le conté el pequeño enfrentamiento que había tenido con mi "suegra". Alice en ningún momento me interrumpió, escuchaba atenta cada palabra que le decía mientras veía que en su cabecita loca algo estaba maquinando.

-¿Y bueno?- le pregunte después de un breve silencio que se formo al terminar mi relato, ella seguía aun pensativa lo que me asustaba un poco, pero definitivamente termino por asustarme cuando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción lleno su rostro.

-Es perfecto Bella- y salio corriendo de la casa dejándome con la duda marcada en el rostro.

Me había quedado sola en la casa reflexionando lo que había sucedido, de cierta forma la expresión de Dídima me había asustado pero borre cualquier funesto sentimiento cuando Edward llego al poco rato regalándome aquellas sonrisas tranquilizadoras que tanto amo.

-Hola amor- se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios, sentir su calidez me hacia relajar y olvidar cualquier mal presentimiento.

Edward estaba tan feliz que al fin estuviésemos juntos, que su entusiasmo no le hizo percatarse que estaba extraña con todo el asunto de Dídima, o al menos eso pensaba yo, pero internamente agradecía que no hiciera preguntas.

Un poco más tarde Alice apareció con una enorme sonrisa que me hizo temer un poco, a los minutos Esme y Carlisle también aparecieron, siento más precisa, toda la familia Cullen estaba ahí ya que Emmett y Rose llegaron poco después.

-Bien familia tenemos mucho por hacer, ya cada uno sabe sus deberes así que empezaos- dijo Alice teatralmente y a decir verdad no tenia idea de que hablaba. Edward me sonrío de una manera extraña, algo misterioso, me beso y se fue junto con los hombres de la familia.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto tienen que hacer Alice?- le pregunte confundida, ella me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-No puedo creer que tú, mi amiga, no sepa que es lo que estamos haciendo- y luego me sonrío malignamente –Ahora mueve ese cuerpecito frágil que tienes a mi habitación- y me apunto con el dedo intentando darme una expresión seria, me percate que los ojos de Esme rebosaban de felicidad, solamente me limite a seguir las instrucciones de Alice por mi propia salud física.

Al entrar a la habitación de Alice el aire que tenia en los pulmones quedaron atorados ante tal imagen. Frente a mí y con todo su esplendor, estaba el vestido más hermoso que mis ojos hubiesen visto, era como si centelleara por si solo, era el vestido de novia de ensueños de cualquier chica. En un momento en que no me di cuenta, Alice estaba a mi lado sonriendo llena de satisfacción.

-Es hermoso, ¿no?- y me empujo más adentro.

-¿De quien es?- pregunté algo temerosa en el momento en que el aire pudo escapar de mi.

-¿Cómo e quien es, Bella? ¿En que mundo vives?- me dijo como ofendida pero sonriendo ampliamente –Tuyo- me dijo aún sonriendo. Creo que en ese momento palidecí más de la cuenta ya que su semblante cambio a preocupado -¿Bella estas bien? Si quieres lo puedo cambiar, no hay problema- pero la detuve ya que la información seguía llegando de golpe a mi cerebro.

-Alice es lo más hermoso que he visto, no tienes que cambiar nada pero…- la pregunta que tenia era obvia, así lo supe ya que no la había ni formulado y Alice ya me estaba contestando.

-Se que las cosas querías hacerlas un poco diferentes con mi hermano, pero dada la situación con tu "suegra" esto requiere un poco de velocidad, toda la familia lo sabe y tienen que estar en estos momentos esperándote en la iglesia junto con tu futuro marido- y su sonrisa me tranquilizo, a pesar de que me llego todo d golpe realmente era lo que yo quería, con la ayuda de mi familia podría decir mañana por la mañana que era un miembro más de la familia Cullen…Isabella Cullen.

No se con que cabeza pude seguir todas las ocurrencias de Alice, pero en el verdadero momento que me percate que todo era real fue cuando me llevo frente a un gran espejo en su habitación y me vi a mi misma vestida de novia, con mi pelo suelto en delicados rizos y entre ellos pequeñas flores que le daban un toque de princesa de cuentos de hadas –Gracias- fue cuanto pude decir y me lancé a sus brazos para ser recibida calidamente.

Como explicar el nerviosismo, ansiedad y felicidad que sentía a la vez mientras iba en un carruaje cortesía de Jasper para llegar a una pequeña parroquia que me esperaba adornada con mucho gusto, cortesía de Esme.

Cuando la puerta del carruaje fue abierta, me encontré con un muy bien arreglado y sonriente Carlisle, quien al verme sus ojos y su rostro se ilumino y me tendió su brazo para ayudarme a bajar.

-Luces magnifica, hija- me dijo mientras besaba mi mano. Una parte de mi se entristeció al pensar en que en este momento tan importante de mi vida mi padre era quien debía estar aquí, entregándome con confianza al hombre que cuidaría con fervor mi corazón y mi vida de todo el mundo, pero esa no era la realidad, él estaba en contra de mis sentimientos y mis decisiones, ante eso me veía en estos momentos siendo entregada a Edward ante Dios por Carlisle, quien fácilmente podría ser el padre con que cualquier chica soñara. También me gustaría que mi madre estuviese aquí, que ella junto a Esme hubiesen preparado todo esto en tan poco tiempo, pero sabía que estuviese donde estuviese ella estaba feliz de verme crecer y siendo la mujer más completa en este mundo.

Internamente continuaba con mi monologo interior acerca de mi vida mientras me adentraba a la iglesia, pero cuando pensamiento coherente cruzaba mi cabeza fue abandonado violentamente al tener la visión más puramente fascinante y hermosa con la que pueda soñar. Edward.

Quien lucia un traje negro que lo hacia lucir hermoso, como un sueño, incluso como un sueño irreal. Su sonrisa era nerviosa así como la mía, al momento de encontrarme con sus ojos todo atisbo de duda, nerviosismo o miedo se desvaneció. Solo con mirarnos sabíamos que todo estaría bien, que esto era lo correcto y que nadie nos separaría, cada paso que daba era el eco de mi corazón que me suplicaba correr a los brazos de aquel ángel que me esperaba al final del pasillo, que me gritaba una y otra vez que y por él seria capaz de cualquier cosa y sabia certeramente que llegado el momento, así seria.

Cuando finalmente llegue a su lado, Carlisle tomo su mano que la posiciono sobre la mía.

-Cuídala hijo, que mujeres como ella ya no existen- y tras besar mi frente fue a sentarse junto a Esme, quien recién en ese momento la note, en sus ojos se desbordaba la bondad, la emoción y la felicidad por el momento.

También note que Alice y Jasper estaban a mi costado como mis padrinos, y por el otro lado, al costado de Edward, Emmett y Rose nos sonreían felices, como sus padrinos.

Edward en ningún momento soltó mi mano, de vez en cuando acariciaba el dorso de ella con suaves movimientos circulares de su pulgar o daba leves apretones cuando el sacerdote citaba alguna frase que nos identificaba, era como confirmar cada palabra que él decía, a decir verdad, palabras que no pude razonar 100% ya que mi mente seguía viajando una y otra vez exclusivamente al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado, sosteniéndome como sabia que lo haría eternamente.

Y tuve que volver a la realidad cuando Edward se giro a mi, mirándome intensamente con aquellos ojos que me embriagaban con su amor.

-El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan...demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen...demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren...demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran...pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno- me dijo con suavidad sin perder la conexión con mis ojos, suspiro –El tiempo será nuestro mejor aliado para amarnos, acompañarnos, comprendernos, apoyarnos. Ante Dios te juro que jamás podré dejar de amarte, que te cuidare con mi vida ante cualquier adversidad- y beso mi mano antes de deslizar una alianza de oro sobre mi dedo. Fue cuando sentí la mirada de todos ¿era el momento que dijera algo? Y fue cuando caí en la cuenta que era el momento de decir mi propio juramento ante Dios para Edward… ¡OH OH! Como todo había sido tan abrupto, no había pensado en ello. Simplemente dejaría a mi corazón hablar por si mismo, aunque sabia que jamás llegaría a ser tan perfecto como las palabras de Edward.

-Te amo no solo por como eres, sino por como me haces ser cuando estoy contigo.

Te amo por besarme de aquella manera que me roba el aliento y me haces perder el conocimiento, por cuidarme, apoyarme- sentía un leve rubor en mis mejillas, no era lo mío ser expresiva ante otras personas -Soportarme y tenerme paciencia- baje mi mirada al recordar todos aquellos horribles momentos por los que tuve que hacerlo pasar, él entendió de alguna manera el curso de mis pensamientos pues tomo mi barbilla entre sus suaves manos y me acerco más a su rostro.

-Somos uno, si tu cometes un error es por que yo lo cometí primero, te amo… simplemente por como eres- y me besó dulcemente, cada respiro que sentía de su boca era el propio aire que necesitaba para vivir, su mano subió tiernamente a mi mejilla y en cada caricia sentía su anhelo por mi. Mi maravillosa burbuja fue pinchada con un carraspeo y me gire sumamente avergonzada al sacerdote quien nos sonreía con sus ojos ante nuestra muestra de cariño.

-Aún no hemos llegado a esa parte- y pude ver el atisbo de diversión en sus labios.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la enorme sonrisa de Edward que asentía. Me aclare la mente y tras mirarlo intensamente, deslice el símbolo de mi amo por el sobre su dedo. Desde ese momento intente prestar más atención a cada palabra, y en efecto cada dulce palabra me llenaba de nuevas esperanzas. Cada vez que el curita nos hablaba acerca que el verdadero amor podía superar cualquier muro, por muy impenetrable que se viese a simple vista, el amor cuando es bendecido por Dios todo lo puede, y así sería desde ahora en adelante…junto a mi esposo.

Cuando llego el momento de las alianzas, mis ojos ya no aguantaba más la comenzó con las poderosas lagrimas de felicidad que sabia que tarde o temprano saldrían.

-Por el poder que me otorga Dios y la iglesia…los declaro marido y mujer- nos sonrío a ambos de una manera muy calida y acogedora –Esta vez si, Sr. Cullen, puede besar a la Sra. Cullen- Sonreí abiertamente ante como sonaban aquellas dos simples palabras… Sra. Cullen.

Edward me besó con tanta adoración y amor que el fuere suspiro que salio de mis labios hizo reír al resto de la familia.

Mire a Edward una última vez, antes de ser acaparados por las felicitaciones de los demás, para sellar aquel momento –Juntos para siempre- le dije con todo el amor que podía entregarle en cada palabra, que salía desde el fondo de mi corazón con la certeza de saber que con nadie más podría ser feliz por el resto de mi vida.

-Por toda la eternidad, esposa mía- me dijo besando mi frente y separándose solo lo necesario para recibir los abrazos de su familia. Mi familia.

* * *

**_Chicaaaas!! woooow que las extrañaba..._**

**_Primero que todo desearles una hermosa navidad a todas ustedes junto con sus familias (atrasadito), que la paz de Dios (para quienes crean y a las que no tmb) llene sus vidas, su hogar y me las cuide!!!_**

**_segundo, disculparme por demorar taaanto en actualizar, pero la unica verdad es que estaba con las calificaciones finales en la universidad, entre trabajos, certamenes y estudio no me han dado tregua, no he tenido tiempo ni para leer los fic que yo sigo :p ya me quedan un par de días y libre al fiiin, aunque ya calificaciones no tengo sino que solo ir a checar los resultados y saber si me eximi de todo, así que practicamente estoy de vacaciones así que podre actualizar y ponerme al corriente. Me ire por unas semanas a la playa en el mes de febrero así que subire los caps seguiditos de esta historia para terminarla antes de salir, ya que donde ire lamentablemente no hay internet (es lo que me gusta de ir al campo, la lejania y falta de comunicacion con la civilizacion :P, lo malo será no leerlas) en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya quedan solo dos Y.Y!!!_**

**_besos las quiero montones y bienvenida a las chicas que se incorporaron casi al final de la historia...sobre todo a Carmen, mi pequeña impaciente :P_**

**_p.d: "madre sustituta" intentare actualizarla lunes a mas tardar el martes y de ahi me lanzo seguidito :P  
_**


	24. Descubiertos

_Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_

_**smile79** gracias por tus saludos, para ti tambien feliz 2010, **BETTY CULLEN** mis mejores tambien para tu Betty y gracias por la preocupacion no habia podido actualizar por la uni, pero x la demora aqui vuelvo a actualizar seguido, **Zukii-Neziie** feliz navidad y año nuevo para ti tambien, **amys cullen** jajaja siii Alec perdio :P, **viviPatCullen** ahahah gracis vivi siii yo = las extrañaba a cada una de ustedes, espero que lo hayas pasado genial en estas fiestas, **ALiCuLLeNSwAn** que bueno que te gusto el cap felices fiestas para ti igual y bueno la boda fue poco convencional como dices pero queria hacer algo diferente, ahahah soy muy romantica y algo machista parece por que el juramento de Edward quedo mas romantico :P espero que este cap igual te guste, **atalvira** mi niñaa espero que hayas tenido unas hermosas fiestas, tiempo sin charlar espero que estes de lo mejor, **Lizitha** gracias por la buena onda, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espeor que este igual, **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** ahahah amiguitaa gracias por siempre tu buena onda, te dije q actualizaria tambien madre sustituta pero a ultima hora decidi cambiarle una parte pero aun asi no me convence, intentare arreglarlo en la tarde o mañana temprano pero es que tengo que salir en un rato más :P te kiero ^^, **sara** gracias por la preocupacion, gracias a Dios no me paso nada y solo fue la uni espero que este cap te guste y el sgte uuu final Y.Y, **Karina** gracias por tu comentario me alegra saber que la historia les gusta, **Genesis** bienvenida a la historia, aunque ya esta terminada practicamente agradezco cada comentario que dejaste y que estos dos caps que quedan te gusten realmente, **Vane** wow niña si que me sorprendiste ¿imprimida y anillarla? ese sin duda es un gran honor espero que te guste el final para que valga la pena, **Ginegine** no te habia visto antes por aqui pues bienvenida y gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia._

_**Valivali **espero que estes desaparecida por que estas haciendo deporte o de vacaciones y no que te haya pasdo algo malito, espero que estes bien y pronto verte por aca!!!_

_Bueno chicas no habia tenido tiempo de responderles sus fieles comentarios, espero que este cap les guste...sniiiif ya es el penultimo!!! besos ^^_

* * *

"**Descubiertos"**

-¿Cómo se siente la señora Cullen?- escuche decir a Edward en mi oído, exhalándome su hálito que enviaba fuertes descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, reverberando por cada terminación nerviosa. Íbamos saliendo de la pequeña recepción que nos preparo la familia de mi esposo…_Mi esposo, _que maravillosas sonaban aquellas dos palabras y que él me dijera Sra. Cullen lo eran aún más.

-Deseosa de celebrar esto como Dios manda- le dije pícaramente, él me miro directo a los ojos leyendo el doble sentido de mis palabras.

-Entonces puede que le saque más velocidad a ésta cosa- y acelero un poco más el auto que iba conduciendo, gracias a toda la familia es que todo había resultado espectacular, Alice se había encargado de toda las vestimentas, desde los padres de Edward hasta los padrinos, inclusive Edward y la mía propia ¿Cómo lo hizo en tan poco tiempo? Ese sin duda seria el enigma de por vida.

Esme y Rose se encargaron de todo lo referente a la decoración de la iglesia y la recepción, recepción muy intima entre la familia y algunos amigos de la familia y mi único amigo Jacob del brazo con Nessi, inclusive el ex jefe de Edward asistió, de hecho gracias a él es que nosotros íbamos por tres días a la playa como una luna de miel.

En algún punto del camino debí de quedarme dormida, pues lo que recuerdo es que Edward me sacaba del auto con toda delicadeza y me llevaba al interior de la cabaña, no tenia fuerzas para protestar y aunque sentía vergüenza por quedarme dormida en mi noche de bodas, no podía hacer más, el cuerpo lo sentía inexplicablemente agotado.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente gracias a la luz que se filtraba de entre las cortinas, el olor del mar me llegaba intensamente. Me removí solo un poco y fue cuando note el abrazo de mi marido en mi cintura, ahí junto a mi descansaba el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, aquel hombre que conciente e inconcientemente sabia que daría su vida por mi así como yo por él.

Sonreía como boba, de eso estaba segura pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si al fin estábamos casados, nada ni nadie nos separaría jamás, ni la muerte como nos había dicho el sacerdote. Después de tantas cosas malas que habíamos pasado no imaginaba estar entre sus brazos, cuando me toco explicarle los motivos que me habían orillado a cometer aquella estúpida idea de acabar con mi vida él me hizo saber que estaría conmigo siempre, cuando le conté la historia de mi madre no podía creer que mi padre, precisamente él siendo el jefe de policía haya mandado a matar a un hombre inocente, que su única culpa fue enamorarse equivocadamente de una mujer casada, en fin, ni yo podía explicar eso pero no quería pensar en ello, menos ahora que me sentía plena y feliz junto a mi marido.

Moví lenta y suavemente su brazo de mi para poder levantarme, cuando ya estaba de pie me percate que él me había puesto mi ropa de dormir –Te amo- le dije suavemente al oído para que no despertara, simplemente necesitaba decirlo.¿ y le deje un pequeño beso en su frente.

Inspeccione la cabaña, desde los baños pasando por las habitaciones hasta llegar a la cocina, para dos personas era bastante amplia. Sin dar más vueltas y estando en la cocina recolecte algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno, en el tiempo que mi padre me exigía saber como mantener una casa, para ser la mejor esposa del mundo, me mofaba, en ese entonces no tenia contemplado convertirme en esposa de nadie y mucho menor servirle como esclava, bueno así pensaba en ese entonces, hoy, agradecía la insistencia de mi padre y las enseñanzas de Esme para atender como es debido a mi marido, suspire, si solo con pensar en él me quitaba la respiración, jamás podría llegar a ser inmune a sus efectos, ni siquiera a su recuerdo.

Estaba casi todo terminado cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos en torno a mí.

-Buenos días amor- me dijo cuando beso mi cuello, ganándome un erizado de piel solo provocado por él.

-Buenos días cielo- y me gire en sus brazos para besar sus labios.

-Veo que te levantaste muy temprano- me dijo al ver sobre mi hombro la comida preparada y fue que recordé que desperté temprano por que me acosté más temprano aún, arruinando nuestra noche de bodas -¿Dije algo malo?- me miro preocupado –Tus mejillas se han ruborizado, tus ojitos reflejan algo de tristeza y aunque es encantador debo decir, estas haciendo un puchero muy tierno- me dijo acariciando mis mejillas, le sonreí levemente.

-Amor perdóname- le dije mirando al suelo –Anoche estaba muy cansada, no sabría decirte de que pero lo estaba y bueno…yo…bueno tu…yo y tu no pudimos… uhm…debo ser una esposa horrible- le dije avergonzada.

-Amor- me dijo rápidamente después de que le manifesté por que me sentía así ¿, tomo mi cara entre sus manos para que lo mirara –Yo también estaba cansado- intento consolarme pero no era suficiente –Aunque me asustaste un poco, debo decir- me dijo en tono divertido, lo mire extrañada –Nunca te había visto dormir así, podría haber caído un avión y tu hubieses seguido igual- me dijo entre risitas –si hasta me daba un poco de envidia ver como dormías- y sus risitas comenzaron a ser más como una carcajada, le pegue en el hombro y me gire para seguir preparando la comida –Amor no te enojes, es solo que cuando te estaba cambiando a tu pijama eras peso muerto en mis brazos, tome hasta tu pulso pensando en lo peor- y seguía riéndose.

-Señor Cullen le aconsejo que si quiere probar bocado esta mañana coloque la mesa- le dije indiferente.

-Señora Cullen me encanta como se ve enojada, le da un toque salvaje que me provoca- me dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de mi pelo y cuello, besaba mi odio y saboreaba con su lengua el lóbulo, luego bajaba por mi cuello dejando húmedos besos en el, me apretaba más a su cuerpo haciéndome notar en mi trasero su ya levantado problema -¿Sigue enojada?- me pregunto, pero yo ya estaba flotando y si le respondía se daría cuenta de lo torpe que sonaría mi voz, entrecortada y ronca. Sus manos ya estaban acariciando mis costados, desde mis hombros hasta los muslos, subiendo a mis muñecas que de un momento a otro las aprisiono con sus fuertes manos y en un rápido movimiento me giro hacia él. Podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, un fuego contagioso que pronto ya estaba en los míos.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdonas más rápido?- me pregunto –Te extraño demasiado como para que estés enojada- y sus manos viajaron a mis caderas, su simple roce ardía en mi piel ¿o es que mi piel era la que estaba ya en llamas y con su toque se intensificaba más? A estas alturas tenia mis ojos fuertemente cerrados por las intensas sensaciones que Edward me estaba provocando, era como sentirlo amplificado.

-Aún no me haz contestado esposa mía- y sus dedos jugaban con el elástico de mi pantalón, un audible gemido salio de mis labios cuando sentí sus dedos acariciar mis muslos, sin una tela de por medio.

-E…el desa…yu…yuno s…se…enfri- intente decir, "_no se burlen de mi, me gustaría saber como reaccionarían ustedes estando en mi posición"._

-Esta bien- me dijo separándose de mi –Vamos a desayunar- y percibí esa mirada de maldad con su toque de humor, yo sentía las hormonas por las nubes, así que con toda la fuerza que podía tener en ese momento, lo tome del cuello y lo aprisione entre mi cuerpo y la pared, sus ojos brillaban de amor, pasión y victoria.

-No puedes dejarme así y luego irte como si nada- lo bese fieramente, demostrándole lo mucho que había provocado en mí. Me cargo a la habitación como a un niño pequeño, yo le arquee una ceja y vi la diversión en su mirada.

-No protestes amor- y beso la punta de mi nariz –Anoche no me diste la oportunidad de cumplir con todos los ritos, así que hoy eres mía y no puedes quejarte- y le sonreí llena de amor.

Decir que el desayuno lo había olvidado es quedarse corta, olvide el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena, si fue hasta que me levante de la cama y me maree levemente por falta de comida que comprendí que habíamos pasado todo el día metidos en la cama explorando nuestros cuerpos, demostrándonos amor, no me quejo claro esta, pero no esta dentro de mis cosas favoritas ver a Edward preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto cuando me senté nuevamente a la cama para recuperar el equilibrio.

-Si amor, es solo que no he comido nada desde ayer- y mis palabras fueron confirmadas con un fuerte gruñido de mi estomago. Edward simplemente se rió de mí y me tomo para que me recostara nuevamente.

-Yo me preocupo de la comida amor, más que mal te levantaste temprano para preparar el desayuno y por mi culpa quedo desperdiciado en la cocina- note el humor en sus palabras y esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia decirle que si a todo.

Así pasamos nuestro primer día de casados, el segundo y el tercero no cambiaron mucho, pero eso si, esta vez salimos a caminar por los alrededores. Cuando desperté al día siguiente percibí todo de mejor manera, resultaba que la cabaña quedaba frente al mar, llenándonos con una fantastica imagen de postal, donde el mar se extendía para nosotros de costa a costa, el canto de las aves y el sonido de las olas traía consigo una paz única, haciéndonos olvidar todos los problemas, dificultades, percances tenidos y los que vendrían.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto, sabes- le dije cuando me abrazo aquella por la mañana. Cuando me desperté, simplemente me envolví con la sabana de la cama y salí a la pequeña terraza para disfrutar del amanecer, disfrutar del aroma y tranquilidad del mar.

-Yo ya me acostumbre- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente y besando mi cuello, sabia que se refería a acostumbrarse a estar conmigo de esta manera, juntos sin problemas, con un futuro a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

-Yo también amor- su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro así que solo levante mi brazo para poder acariciar sus cabellos –Aún queda decirle a mi padre y todo estará bien, te lo prometo- me gire para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y darle seguridad, bese su fuerte pecho, tenerlo entre mis brazos sin duda es el mejor calmante y la mejor droga que pudiese existir.

-No te preocupes amor, estaré junto a ti cuando se lo digas –me dijo -jamás te dejare sola, ya somos uno- y me beso apasionadamente en los labios, embriagándome con su esencia.

-Tengo miedo- me separe solo un poco de sus labios para hablarle –Tengo miedo de la reacción de mi padre contigo, tengo miedo de que se desquite con tu familia, a mi me puede hacer lo que quiera pero no quiero perjudicar la tranquilidad de la tuya- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente –No podría soportar que algo te sucediera- y lo abrace fuertemente como si intentaran arrebatármelo.

-Amor primero recuerda que mi familia también es la tuya, incluso de antes que nos reencontráramos, ahora lo es mucho más- sentí su agarre más fuerte para tranquilizarme –Y bueno, creo que debemos ser cautos en la forma en que se lo decimos a tu padre, esta claro que no será una noticia de su agrado pero no le quedara de otra que aceptarlo- y volvió a besarme –por que no pienso separarme de ti nunca.

Salimos a dar un paseos en caballo y en bote, disfrutando de cada pequeñez que la naturaleza nos entregaba, pero como todo principio tiene un fin, un ciclo que sin duda no me acostumbraba en lo absoluto teniendo a Edward en mi vida.

Cuando llegamos de vuelta al pueblo, mi nueva familia esperaba por nosotros muy sonrientes, era algo vergonzoso saber que ellos ya sabían que había dejado de ser virgen y aunque lo había dejado de ser hace un tiempo atrás ellos no lo sabían, pero ahora era un hecho confirmado y me daba vergüenza que ellos así lo supieran, de hecho era un hecho que así era por las picaras miradas que me daban Rose, Esme y Alice, pero que sin duda Emmett no podía disimular al agitarme sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo pícaramente.

Cada miembro de la familia me dio su mejor bienvenida, a la casa y a la familia pero sin duda uno fue quien más llamo la atención _"¿adivinan quien?"_

-Ya eres toda una mujercita- me dijo Emmett dándome un leve codazo en las costillas, yo creo que él pensaba que fue leve por que lo que a mi respecta, me dolió bastante, puedo decirles que rato después me mire la zona y un cardenal estaba ya marcando la zona de mi piel ¿desde cuando era tan sensible? En fin.

-Emmett no molestes a Bella- escuche el reto de Esme, Edward me tenia fuertemente abrazada y yo ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho para que Emmett no viera mi vergüenza luego de sus comentarios.

-Vamos- decía Emmett –Si ya todos sabemos que Edward le robo su flor- y su risa era estruendosa -¿o es que Edward es aún es un niñito y no cumplió como hombre?- percibí la maldad en sus palabras, finalmente lo encare comiéndome toda mi vergüenza.

-No sabría como explicarte lo bueno que es tu hermano, es tan bueno que creo que no lo comprenderías- y sus ojos se agrandaron como plato al ver que fui capaz de contestarle a su altura, toda la familia reía fuertemente con satisfacción y Rose le hizo un gesto con los hombros como diciéndole "perdiste esta vez", mire a Edward quien era el único que no sonreía, pues estaba rojo hasta las orejas, yo le guiñe un ojo para darle valor –Es verdad lo que dije en todo caso, eres excelente- le dije cuando pase por su lado, lo suficientemente bajito para que solo él pudiese oírme.

Ya dentro de la casa les contamos lo maravilloso que era el lugar, los lugares que recorrimos, obviamente nos reservamos ciertas partes, partes bastante extensas que nos pasábamos en la habitación, entre hacer el amor y recuperar energías para la siguiente ronda.

Cuando los hombres estaban compartiendo su momento a solas frente al televisor, Rose y Alice en la habitación de ésta hablando de algunos diseños que Alice tenia en mente, aproveche mi momento a solas con Esme.

-Esme ¿mi padre como esta?-le pregunte finalmente, minutos antes había tenido un debate interno cuestionándome si debía preguntar o no, parte de mi quería saber si estaba bien, si sabia lo que había hecho pero otra parte me decía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y que todo cayera por su propio peso, y creo que Esme vio en mis ojos la incertidumbre que me causaba saber como estaban las cosas por mi ahora ex casa.

-Tu padre esta bien cariño- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla –Es solo que ya es conciente de lo mucho que se a equivocado y el daño irrevocable que causo en la relación de él y tú. Tiene una leve noción de que debes estar con el muchacho que te gusta pero puedo asegurarte que ni por asomo se imagina que te haz casado y menos aún que estos tres días haz estado en tu luna de miel- me hizo saber –La que si esta como loca es la madre del chico Vulturi, pregunta a diario por ti en la casa- su voz cambio a un tono que no supe descifrar –Me a tocado atenderla un par de veces mientras conversa con tu padre y si no es por que él te extraña es que ella finalmente conseguiría que él te odie, esta indignada con tu desapareció y que hayas dejado a su hijo sin una explicación- se veía el enojo en los ojos de Esme, algo bastante raro en ella.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- le pregunte a modo de consejo, un consejo que tomaría sin duda, Esme siempre a sido bastante certera con respecto a como tomarlas situaciones de la vida, quien mejor que ella para decirme que hacer cuando ella por amor también se enfrento a su padre y a la sociedad, todo por vivir feliz como es ahora con Carlisle y sus hijos.

-Ve a hablar con él antes de que la Sra. Vulturi se entere de cualquier cosa relacionada contigo y Edward, creo que es mejor que tu padre se entere por ti y no por personas cizañeras que lo puedan poner en tu contra- me dijo sabiamente. Sin duda tomaría el consejo de Esme he iría al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana para hablar con mi padre. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde en la casa no había nadie, Emmett y Rose ya se habían ido a su casa, Alice y Jasper tuvieron que salir, Esme tenia que ayudar a una señora no me explico mucho, Carlisle trabajaba y Edward tuvo que salir debido a que lo habían llamado urgentemente desde la casa de los Denalí. Yo por mi parte le asegure que estaría bien, lo esperaría como siempre lo haría una esposa abnegada, una esposa que lo amaba con toda su alma, así aprovecharía de ordenar un poco la casa de los Cullen en agradecimiento a todo lo que habían hecho por mi, desde la ida de Edward ya eran un par de horas, cuando tocaron a la puerta supe que debía ser él que me quería dar una sorpresa. Corrí a la entrada principal con una enorme sonrisa por su llegada, enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció en cosa de segundos cuando Dídima Vulturi estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa arrogante y despectiva, mirando la casa de los Cullen como si fuera la peor de las enfermedades.

-No puedo creer que hayas cambiado este cuchitril por las comodidades que te ofrecía mi hijo- dijo despectiva, con solo escuchar a que términos se refería a la mejor casa en la que haya vivido, en una casa que claramente era mi hogar, mucho más que cualquier mansión, me comenzó a hervir la sangre.

-¿Qué quieres Dídima?- le pregunte sin rodeos, cortante y fría.

-Más respeto niña que no estamos a la misma altura- me miro con sorna y entro a la casa sin ser invitada, miraba todo a su alrededor, con cada paso que daba el asco que había en su rostro era mayor, juro que en cualquier momento olvidaría toda educación y respecto por una mujer mayor –Simplemente venia a preguntarte que paso con mi parte de matrimonio- y vi el brillo de maldad en sus ojos, un brillo que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, algo que se alojo en mi pecho dejándome con una angustia.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

-No nací ayer niñita- me dijo enojada tomando mi brazo entre sus manos, el agarre estaba siendo incluso mayor que la vez anterior que había hecho lo mismo –Nadie le hace esto a mi hijo, tolere muchos de tus berrinches pero nadie vera a mi hijo como un hombre que a sido engañado y mucho menos por un campesino, me oíste- la llama de furia que salían por sus ojos era de temer.

-Dídima…me haces da…ño- le dije con dificultad, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el brazo era intenso, pero había algo más.

-Oh no muchachita esto no es nada, esto no a acabado aún- me dijo sonriendo he inexplicablemente temí por mi vida –Amo a mi hijo y se que él se a encaprichado contigo, no le he dicho de tus estúpidos arrebatos así que te daré la última oportunidad si es que quieres ser feliz- me dijo un poco más calmada pero sin solar mi agarre –Mi hijo es demasiado bueno para alguien como tu, pero es lo que él quiere y es lo que él tendrá- miro el exterior por la puerta abierta y luego nuevamente a mi –No lo arruines, mira que los Vulturi solo damos una oportunidad- y lo que sucedió a continuación fue extraño, en un rápido movimiento Dídima me soltó del brazo pero antes me lanzo contra la mesa en la que me golpee la parte baja de mi espalda, provocándome un agudo dolor, al caer al suelo vi cuando salía de la casa y yo perdía la conciencia.

Lentamente el dolor en la espalda comenzó a volver y la cabeza a darme vueltas, los sonidos también comenzaron a aparecer haciéndome volver a la realidad, abrí los ojos y vi a Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose y Emmett, pero al no ver a Edward fue cuando me senté bruscamente provocándome otro mareo.

-Tranquila pequeña- me dijo Carlisle sujetándome de los hombros para que volviera a recostarme.

-¿Que paso?- me pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Yo, no se- dije simplemente, tenia que poner mi cabeza un poco en orden para poder hilar mejor mis pensamientos –Yo estaba sola esperando a Edward y luego llego Dídima, discutimos, me lanzo y caí de espaldas contra la mesa, es lo ultimo que recuerdo- dije mientras sentía nuevamente una punzada en la espalda, lo que me llevo a quejarme levemente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que llamemos a un medico?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Preferiría que llamaran a Edward- dije cerrando los ojos para resistir el dolor. Hubo un largo silencio y cuando abrí los ojos para saber que sucedía vi que entre ellos se miraban de manera extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte asustada, nadie me miraba directo a los ojos -¿Carlisle?- pregunte esperanzada de que él me dijera la verdad.

-Bella, Edward fue quien te encontró inconciente en el suelo, después de unos minutos lo único que hacías era llamar a tu padre, Edward estaba realmente asustado por como estabas, llevas horas inconciente, él estuvo en todo momento junto a ti, luego llegamos nosotros- algo no estaba bien, Edward estaba conmigo pero me dejo a pesar de la preocupación.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?- y por su semblante supe que esa era la pregunta correcta.

-Él fue a la casa de tu padre para enfrentarlo por lo que te haya pasado, algo de lo que dijiste lo llevo a pensar que tu padre tuvo algo que ver como él de encontró- mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas, pero intentaba calmarme y rogar a Dios que las cosas salieran mejor de lo que podrían salir, después de todo tendría que hablar igual con mi padre sobre todo por la urgencia de decirle la verdad a causa de las amenazas de Dídima, aunque tenia pensado hacerlo yo quizás de esta manera era mejor, entre hombres podrían entenderse.

-¿Se fue hace mucho?- pregunte un poco más calmada.

-Un par de minutos antes de que despertaras- me dijo Alice.

En eso la puerta principal de la casa se abre provocándome un sobresalto, lo único que quería era ver a Edward, pero no, era Esme.

-Cariño ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Esme preocupada –Me encontré con Edward en la casa y me explicó lo sucedido, vine en cuanto supe.

-¿Viste a Edward? ¿No escuchaste lo que hablaba mi padre hablaba?- le pregunte algo asustada, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Ya me sentía lo suficientemente desquiciada, histérica por decirlo mejor con la demora de Edward, y para la mala suerte el dolor de espalda aún no se iba, lo que hizo que Carlisle finalmente llamara al doctor, estaba en la habitación con él cuando alguien irrumpió abriendo la puerta fuertemente provocándome un sobresalto, era mi esposo.

-Amor- le dije abriendo mis brazos para recibirlo, el corrió a mi lado abrazándome calidamente, inhalo fuertemente el aroma de mi cabello, intentando de cierta manera calmarse, sentía la rabia recorrer su cuerpo -¿estas bien?- le pregunte, el solo asintio y miro al doctor.

-¿Esta todo bien doctor?- le pregunto mi esposo al medico. Él le explico que tenia una fuerte contusión en la espalda y que por precaución me quedara recostada por un par de días, me aconsejo también de que fuera a un hospital si me seguía sintiendo mal ya que se había asustado un poco al verme tan pálida, le asegure que era mi estado natural pero no se convenció del todo, cuando al fin nos dejo solos pude preguntarle lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

-¿Qué a sucedido amor? ¿Qué haz hablado con mi padre?- le pregunte asustado.

-Primero quiero que me digas como es que terminaste en el suelo con una contusión en la espalda- me dijo algo molesto. Le explique lo sucedido con Dídima y sobre el miedo que sentía en ese momento de que fuera ella quien hablara con mi padre, le explique que de seguro fue por ese motivo que repetía y llamaba a mi padre cuando el me encontró, el simplemente asentía con cada cosa que le explicaba.

-Y bien, ahora quiero, no- rectifique -Necesito saber que a sucedido con mi padre- le exigí, ya llegados a ese momento a hablar lo que mi padre le dijo, su semblante cambio totalmente a uno triste.

-Él ya sabe que estamos casados, simplemente para decir que no le pareció en lo más mínimo, es que me dijo que te llevaría lejos de mi amor- y me abrazo fuertemente, no tanto como para provocarme dolor en la espalda, pero si fuerte como para sentir lo afligido que estaba –Me amenazo que si no te dejaba por las buenas mi familia pagaría las consecuencias, pero que de una cosa estaba seguro y eso era que nos separaría- podía sentir el miedo en su voz y el miedo crecer en mi pecho al pensar que nos separaríamos.

-Eso no amor, yo ya soy tu mujer, él no puedo hacer eso- le dije con firmeza.

-Lo se amor, eso fue lo que le dije pero me aseguro que tenia los medios para poder anular nuestro matrimonio- me miro fijamente a los ojos -Amor, dejemos todo esto atrás y vivamos juntos lejos de aquí- una sonrisa lleno mi rostro al escucharlo hablar así, asentí feliz por irme con él y él acompaño mi emoción y felicidad. Estábamos abrazados cuando escuchamos a Esme pelear con alguien desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Le he dicho que ella no esta en condiciones de hablar con nadie- la voz de Esme cada vez se cercaba más, finalmente la puerta fue abierta de un tirón dejando a la vista al chofer de mi padre, lo que me hizo sobresaltar de inmediato, "el viene por mi" fue lo primero que pensé y me aferre fuertemente de Edward.

-Srita. Isabella- me dijo con un extraño tono, algo como tristeza y me molesto un poco.

-Sra.- le hice saber, él me miro sin comprender pero al ver mi anillo de casada y tan aferrada a Edward, los hechos cruzaron rápidamente por su mente -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije molesta, si no conociera a Edward que me tenia aferrada a su cuerpo para que dejara de temblar por el miedo a que me llevaran, él estaría sacando a patadas a ese hombre.

-Su padre- me dijo sin mirarme y algo apretó mi pecho.

-Dile que no me iré con él, que mi lugar esta con mi marido y que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que piense o haga- le dije decidida. El hombre me miro a los ojos, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que me comprimía el pecho y las entrañas.

-Sra. Isabella su padre esta muerto.

* * *

_¿Cuantas de aquí estan feliz x la muerte de Charlie? ahahah lo se lo se, soy mala por cortarla así, bueno que decirles, el ultimo capitulo a la vuelta de la esquina, tengo pensado subirlo el fin de semana o el lunes, quiero hacerlo extenso para que despues no me odien xD! en fin espero realmente que les guste este cap y me lo dejen saber, es el unico alimento que recibo por matarme escribiendo xD!! para las chicas que nunca lo han hecho saben que nunca es tarde en fiin un beso para todas y nos leemos en el final ^^_


	25. Condena

_Recordar que la historia es inventada por mi pero que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_

_Chicas quiero agradecerles a todas, a todas las chicas que leyeron esta historia, a quienes la leyeron simplemente pero en especial a aquellas que me dejaron un pedacito de ustedes en cada RR, con cada comentario que alegraba mi corazón y me impulsaba a seguir escribiendo por el solo hecho de saber que me seguian ls locuras, de verdad muchas gracias, me da nostalgia cerrar esta historia, colocar en el estado "complete" ya que éste fue mi primer fic, es algo así como mi bebé. en fin, espeor que les guste y la verdad es que no me odien, me demore ene scribirlo por que me debatia si continuar el final como lo tenia pensado desde un comienzo o cambiarlo pensando en que quizas no les guste, como cap final espero que me digan que les parecio pues puse todo de mi en cada palabra...las quiero y gracias por todo, aqui cierro un capitulo de mi vida como escritoria aficionada =)_

* * *

"**Condena"**

_-Sra. Isabella su padre esta muerto._

_Su padre a muerto, padre muerto, a muerto, muerto _se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero era algo incomprendido, no sabría como explicar lo lejana que me parecían aquellas palabras, no sabría decir si era mi subconsciente quien no quería procesarlas o es que ya lo había hecho pero me negaba a creerlas ¿Quién había muerto? No imposible ¿mi padre? Si él siempre ha sido como un viejo roble, fuerte he imponente como él solo, si hubiese estado enfermo o su salud peligrando yo lo sabría, ¿un accidente? Pero en que momento si Edward estuvo con él hace un par de minutos… no imposible, tienen que estar confundiéndolo de persona, como pude salí de donde me encontrase en mi cabeza.

-Le diré a mi padre la sarta de tonteras que estas diciendo, no puedes llegar a un lugar y decir ese tipo de mentiras, le pediré a mi padre que te despida por la gravedad del asunto- le dije firme, sentía la mano de Edward apretar la mía fuertemente, como dándome apoyo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le dije molesta –no necesito que me des apoyo, estoy bien por que todo esto es una mentira- e inexplicablemente un par de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos –Llévame a la casa de mi padre, por favor- le exigí a Edward- necesito hablar con él y exigirle que me explique que esta pasando, no creo que sea tan malo para enviar a alguien que me haga creer que se a muerto y así acepte dejarte- le dije molesta. Esa idea parecía incluso esperanzadora.

Al salir de la habitación el resto de la familia me miraba con suma tristeza, lo que me molestaba de sobremanera, es que a caso ellos no entendían que mi padre era capaz de jugar con esto para hacerme volver con él.

Edward y yo caminamos en un completo e incomodo silencio, sentía que él con sus gestos y caricias intentaba apoyarme, pero eso no era lo que yo necesitaba, no lo quería por que sentía él creía aquella mentira, simplemente no le preste atención y seguí mi camino concentrándome en la gran charla que tendría con mi padre, por respeto nunca le recrimine nada, incluso después de que me enterara de lo de mi madre, después de todo era mi única familia y no era quien para enrostrarle sus errores, pero esta vez si me escucharía, esta mentira superaba toda cordura, como podía ser capaz de inventarse una mentira tal a su propia hija.

Todo pensamiento coherente de mi cabeza fue borrado cuando divisé en la entrada de la casa de mi padre dos patrullas de la policía, una ambulancia y el servicio de criminología. Mis huesos instantáneamente se hicieron de gelatina provocando que casi cayera al suelo, casi por que Edward estuvo en una minima fracción de segundos a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura para sostenerme, sentía un leve susurro proveniente de Edward ya que estaba frente a mi y veía que movía sus labios, pero yo simplemente no podía oírlo, no podía o no quería ya que si lo hacia sabia que seria algo que no querría oír y en ese momento algo en mi cayo con mucha fuerza trayéndome a la realidad violentamente.

De la nada sentí mis piernas volver a recobrar su fuerza, el entorno, el sonido de las sirenas, a Edward llamándome para que volviera con él, entonces decidí correr para ver a mi padre, mi mundo cayo a pedazos cuando vi al personal medico sacar a alguien en un saco negro.

-¡NO!- grite como pude, corrí para intentar llegar a aquel cuerpo inerte encerrado en aquel lúgubre saco negro. Vi al fiel compañero de mi padre, Harry Clearwater llorar junto a su mujer, quien lo abrazaba para consolarlo, él desvió la vista a mi e intento llegar a mi pero lo detuve con un gesto de la mano, lo que menos quería es que alguien viniera a decirme algo. Sentí los brazos de Edward intentar abrazarme pero como pude me zafe de él, me miraba desconcertado pero no podía, mi cabeza giraba descontroladamente, las luces me parecían cada vez más brillantes, las voces cada vez más roncas y distorsionadas hasta que finalmente no vi ni escuche nada, incluso la negrura de mi mente me traía la paz que necesitaba.

Comencé a sentir un fuerte olor, haciéndome volver a la cruda realidad, no quería abrir mis ojos y aceptar lo que estuviese sucediendo, quería quedarme en aquel lugar de paz y serenidad, aquel lugar donde no tenia que pelear por amar y ser amada, donde no tenia que ser alguien que no quería ser, aquel lugar que sin duda el dolor era una simple palabra que podía irse con él viento.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré de lleno con los inconfundibles esmeraldas de mi marido, los que me miraban con suma preocupación y tristeza, tristeza que me dio de lleno haciéndome volver definitivamente a la realidad, me senté de golpe sintiendo una fuerte puntada en la espalda.

-Tranquila- me dijo la voz suave de Edward –Se supone que tienes que estar en reposo, así que por favor lleva las cosas con calma- me pidió con amor, no quería ser cruel, le agradecía enormemente su preocupación y cariño, pero no quería lastima de nadie, necesitaba comprenderlo todo por mi misma. Lentamente puse mis pies sobre el suelo, rechazando su mano que tendía para mí para ayudarme a incorporarme. Sentía su mirada extrañada pero no quería tener más preocupaciones en mi cabeza, para cuando ya estaba completamente incorporada me percate de que me encontraba en mi vieja habitación, en la casa de mi padre. Me gire para ver a Edward y que me explicara que hacia en ese lugar.

-Cuando te desmayaste parte del personal medico quería llevarte al hospital enseguida para revisar que estuvieses bien, les explicaron que eras hija del Jefe Swan por ende comprendieron tu reacción, así que les pedí que de dejaran aquí ya que me imaginaba que no querrías separarte del lugar- me dijo Edward tristemente, ya comenzaba a molestarme su cortesía, por que no era capaz de decirme las cosas tal cual eran, si ya no era una niñita pequeña que no entendiera las cosas, por que todos insistían en tratarme como de porcelana…esperen, fui yo la que no quiso creer lo que el empleado de mi padre dijo.

-¿D…dond…donde esta? –pero me auto corregí- ¿Dónde se lo llevan?- y preguntarlo de esa manera provoco que un gran agujero se abriera en mi interior, quemándome con una intensidad única.

-Al servicio medico para la autopsia- me dijo Edward, su mirada estaba concentrada en el ventanal de detrás de mi espalda.

-Él no…no puede…pero tú…como- no sabia como preguntar coherentemente, mi cabeza seguía confundida.

-No lo se amor, no quisieron decir nada por el momento- en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta haciéndonos girar a ambos, detrás de ella se encontraba Carlisle y Esme.

-Hija ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto con ternura Esme.

-No lo se- le dije sinceramente, y la verdad es que no sabia.

-Veníamos a ofrecerte nuestra ayuda para todo lo que venga a continuación- dijo Carlisle, ¿venga? Pensé, ¿Qué no era suficiente con todo lo que había pasado, que hay más?

-¿Qué más tiene que pasar?- y mi voz se quebró en la ultima palabra.

-Hija hay que darle sepultura a tu padre- me recordó Esme –Nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso- y me abrazo, pero no quería abrazos, mimos, consuelos, nada, me sentía vacía y podrida, aceptar que mi padre se había muerto era aceptar que él se había muerto enojado conmigo, que se había ido sin decirme si quiera si me quería realmente, era aceptar que me encontraba sola en este mundo. Mis piernas volvieron a ceder cuando todos estos miedos comenzaron a tomar mi cuerpo.

-Amor tómalo con calma- me dijo Edward quien ya estaba a mi lado sujetándome.

-¿Qué lo tome con calma? ¡¿Qué lo tome con Calma?!- mi voz cada vez subía más de tono, era involuntario pero estaba llenado al colapso.

-Se que es difícil pero tienes que hacerlo, debes ser fuerte por él y por ti- me dijo amablemente, ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en ser amables? si yo era un ser despreciable, hacia sufrir a las personas sin importarle sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saber si es difícil si tienes a tus padres?! ¡A AMBOS Y VIVOS!- le grite –Así que no digas que lo sabes, no sabes nada- y salí corriendo como pude de la habitación, no tenia idea donde iría pero corrí con todo lo que mis piernas daban, con todo el aire que pueda tener el los pulmones y corrí como si de esa manera pudiera echar a volar ésta pesadilla.

Sabia y sentía que Edward venia cerca, su presencia la podría sentir a kilómetros a la redonda, ¿Cómo lo se? Fácil, si somos uno y aunque me encontrara enojada con todo el mundo, eso no cambiaria.

Cuando necesite un respiro me detuve y me encontré con que había llegado a las caballerizas, camine lentamente hasta encontrarme con Aura tan majestuosa como siempre, me acerque a ella y ella en ese momento me reconoció acercando su hocico a mi para que lo acariciara.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte como si pudiera contestarme, ¿o sea que además me estaba volviendo loca? –Entiendo por que mi madre te prefería a ti antes que a nadie, traes contigo una paz inexplicable- le dije luego de un rato cuando sentía que me tranquilizaba un poco más -¿Puedes sentir a mi madre?- y me extrañe por preguntar aquello –Por que yo no- le conteste, sus ojos me hacían sentir como si me entendiera y responder aquella pregunta me trajo consigo un nuevo sentimiento…rabia –Por que ella se fue y me dejo sola sin importarle que fuera de mi- masculle con rabia –¡Por que no le importe, maldita sea!- dije un poco más alto –Por que ni a mi padre le importe, por que nunca le importo mi felicidad, por que siempre estaba más pendiente del resto de la gente en lugar de su hija- y sentía las lagrimas picar en mis ojos -¡Por que nuevamente no le importe!- grite más alto y las lagrimas ya eran visibles, la angustia que se había formado desde que vi las patrullas y la ambulancia comenzó a llegar con una fuerza imparable -¡Maldita sea que ni esta vez le importe que me deja sola!- y las lagrimas llegaron con fuerza, haciéndome caer al suelo, debilitándome por completo. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba fuertemente debido al gran llanto y al poco consuelo que encontraba y de la nada me encontraba envuelta en unos calidos brazos, en unos brazos que al fin los sentía realmente necesarios, lo amaba por cada cosa que hacia por mi, lo amaba por su forma de ser y su manera de entregarse, lo amaba por encontraba en él el complemento perfecto para mi.

Amaba que me diera mi espacio y a la vez estuviera en el para consolarme, amaba que me diera el silencio para simplemente desahogarme y llorar.

-¿Por qué me hace esto? si yo le perdono lo que sea ¿Es que a caso soy tan despreciable que me deja sola?- le pregunte entre sollozos, sentí su mano acariciar mis cabellos y bajar por mi espalda para darle pequeños cariños circulares.

-No eres despreciable amor, aunque lo intentaras no podrías serlo, además no estas sola- me aparto levemente para mirarme a los ojos –Me tienes a mi y a toda mi familia que es tan tuya como mía- me dijo con todo su amor, con tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que mi corazón se salto un latido de pura emoción y dicha de tenerlo en mi vida.

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida y si me faltaras no sabría que hacer, o mejor dicho, se perfecta que haría y eso seria acompañarte estés donde estés- le dije a los ojos.

-No pienses en eso amor, jamás, entiende, ¡Jamás! Nos separaran, además no me gusta que esas ideas crucen por tu cabeza.

-Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo- le dije casi enojada, él me sonrío con ternura.

-Te lo juro- me dijo –No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente- y me regalo aquella sonrisa que yo tanto amaba.

-No rompas jamás a tu palabra- le dije preocupada, recordando a mi padre, recordando que yo siempre desde pequeña pensaba que él era casi inmortal pero me había equivocado.

-Todo estará bien amor- Edward se levanto tendiendo su mano para mi para ayudarme a levantar.

El camino de vuelta a casa se hizo a paso lento ya que el miedo comenzaba a consumirme pensando en que encontraría, Edward no dejaba de acariciar mis hombros, brazos y manos para darme su apoyo. Al llegar a casa nos encontramos con el mismo vehiculo de criminología que se encontraba cuando llegue a casa, mire a Edward extrañada y camine rápido para entrar y ver que sucedía, dentro de la casa habían tres hombres inspeccionando minuciosamente la recepción y la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte a uno de los hombres que estaba más cerca de la entrada.

-No podemos decir nada por el momento señorita, estoy informado que usted es la hija del jefe Swan, pero no puedo entregar información hasta que me reporte con mis jefes- me dijo el hombre disculpándose con la mirada al no poder darme detalle.

-¿Dónde se encuentran sus jefes? Necesito que alguien me diga por que el departamento de criminología esta aquí- le pregunte extrañada, pero como si fuera obvio la pregunta correcta llego a mi -¡¿Se tiene la sospecha de que mi padre fue asesinado?!- pregunte horrorizada, la rabia, la pena y el espanto comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente en mi, tensando mi cuerpo el que se vio envuelto nuevamente de los brazos de Edward.

-Dejemos que estos hombres hagan su trabajo y luego puedes preguntar amor, estas cosas no te están ayudando- me dijo calmado.

-¡Deja de pedirme que me calme, entiende que no es momento para eso! ¡Quizás alguien mato a mi padre, alguien que anda por ahí tan calmante y yo aquí comportándome como niña!- le grite, vi como los hombres que caminaban por el lugar se detuvieron a mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro, como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Y ahí venia nuevamente el descontrol, lo sabia y Edward también, veía en su cara la preocupación y la pena pero extrañamente los parpados me pesaban horrorosamente, mi cuerpo se debilitaba pero no por eso no distinguí el pequeño dolor que sentí en el brazo algo así como un pinchazo, gire mi cabeza lentamente debido al peso que sentía en ella y vi a un hombre de bata blanca con una jeringa en su mano, mire a Edward quien se disculpaba con la mirada, se acerco para sostenerme y todo calzó perfecto…a negro me fui nuevamente.

Me removí incomoda sobre la superficie blanda donde me encontraba, el peso de todo lo sucedido en mi cabeza giraba como un torbellino y a la vez me impedía respirar con normalidad. Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba nuevamente en mi antigua habitación, lo que me provocaba hundirme aún más en mi propia miseria, los recuerdos en los tiempos que vivía con mi padre llegaban a mi cabeza con tal rapidez y vivacidad que la angustia nuevamente llegaba a mi, por suerte me encontraba sola y en completa oscuridad lo que me permitió llorar sin vergüenzas o sin impedimentos a que alguien me dijera que me descontrolaría en cualquier momento, de hecho quería hacerlo, sentía rabia, impotencia, pena por no haber quedado en mejores términos con mi padre, él me quería lo se, yo lo quiero pero no se si el lo alcanzo a entender, ahora era tarde para pensar en eso.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin miedo, con suma libertad y a gran velocidad, fue cuando escuche voces en el pasillo que intente contenerme.

-Hijo ella aún duerme, pase a revisar hace unos minutos atrás- escuche decir a Esme.

-No soporto verla así madre, es una impotencia horrible el no poder ser lo suficientemente necesario en su vida en estos momentos, el no poder ayudarla al menos para que encuentre algún consuelo- le dijo mi marido con la voz quebrada, no me gustaba escucharlo hablar así, es mi culpa apartarlo en estos momentos de mi vida, pero Dios sabe que la culpa me carcome, el pensar que mi padre murió pensando que casi lo odiaba.

-¿Vienes de hablar con los forenses?- pregunto Esme, aquella pregunta me hizo saltar de la cama, necesitaba escuchar sin perder detalle.

-Así es- le respondió, algo en su tono de voz me alerto de que algo andaba mal, alguna pregunta no formulada verbalmente por Esme lo hizo responder –Es afirmativo- le dijo sin saber de que hablaba.

-¿Y se tiene sospecha de quien pudo ser?- le pregunto Esme.

-Por lo me dijeron al parecer tienen a un testigo- le informo –No se como le diré a Bella que su padre fue asesinado- se notaba claramente angustiado, preocupado, enojado e incluso triste, sentía esa necesidad de correr he ir a consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien…esperen ¿Qué dijo? ¡¿Mi padre asesinado?!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- rugí saliendo de la habitación, la cara de asombro de Edward fue tan grande que no me contesto -¡Te hice una pregunta!- le grite nuevamente, ya la poca paciencia que podría cultivar en estos momentos se había ido por el desagüe –Contéstame maldición Edward- le pedí enojada, Esme intento tranquilizarme acercándose a mi y abrazándome, pero la empuje para impedírselo.

-Lo que escuchaste- me dijo al fin Edward sin mirarme a los ojos, ya que miraba sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosas sobre su estomago.

-¿Cuándo se sabrá quien ha sido?- pregunte enojada, asombrándome por el gran sentimiento de venganza que afloro en mi interior.

-No lo se, solo me informaron que existía un testigo y que harían los peritajes correspondientes en la escena del crimen, mañana por la mañana entregaran el cuerpo a los familiares- me sentía mal por estar empleando un tono tan duro con él, ¡pero basta de tratarme como una niñita que no sabe nada!

-Iré a recostarme nuevamente- le informe, vi por el rabillo del ojo que se iba a acercar pero Esme lo detuvo y sinceramente se lo agradecí internamente, era extraño el hecho de que apartara a todos en estos momentos, pero sentía pena, rabia y la verdad es que muchos deseos de vengarme, parte de estos sentimientos hacían que alejara a Edward por no querer contaminarlo con mis malos pensamientos.

Me recosté nuevamente pensando en lo que debía hacer, por el momento me quedaba honrar lo mejor posible la memoria de mi padre en su velatorio el que comenzaría mañana cuando entregaran el cuerpo. Así pasaron lo que de seguro serian horas, pero yo seguía despierta sin poder encontrar consuelo, escuche como la manija de la puerta se abría lentamente, como no tenia ánimos ni deseos de hablar con nadie me hice la dormida sin ver quien era.

Cuando sentí una tibia y suave mano acariciar mi mejilla reconocí inmediatamente al dueño de aquel roce…Edward.

-No me alejes pequeña, lo que estas pasando es muy doloroso para vivirlo sola- sus palabras calaron en mi corazón, él también había notado mi distanciamiento y me dolía aún más provocarle dolor –Se que eres fuerte y muy testaruda, pero recuerda que ahora somos uno y lo que le sucede a uno también le influye al otro- una melancolía comenzó a crecer, no tenia que ver con la muerte de mi padre sino que esto era diferente, quería dejarlo estar conmigo en estos momentos peor inconcientemente, o no se que tanto en realidad, no podía hacerlo. Edward dejo un tierno besos sobre mis labios, un beso que se prolongo unos segundos más demostrándome lo afligido que se sentía, cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse levemente suspire sintiéndome aún peor.

Por la mañana Esme apareció por mi habitación con una charola con jugo y frutas, la verdad es que no recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida pero creo que más que nada fue por cansancio que otra cosa.

-Te ves cansada cariño, no has comida nada tampoco- me dijo con tono maternal.

-No tengo hambre Esme, gracias- le dije levantándome de la cama para ir por mis ropas he irme al baño a darme una ducha.

-Tienes que comer por favor, hazlo al menos por tu padre que se preocupaba de que siempre comieras a las horas correctas- y escuchar nombrar a mi padre hizo que me detuviera bruscamente quedándome plantada en el suelo, recordándolo. Me gire a ver a Esme quien tenia en su mirada un "disculpa" marcado, no era su culpa ella solo intentaba hacerme entender, así que me acerque a ella y tome la bandeja –Gracias- le dije y me senté en la mesita para desayunar.

Iba de camino a la iglesia junto con Edward y su familia, al llegar mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi el ataúd donde yacía mi padre en el centro de la iglesia, me acerque a el a paso lento siempre escoltada por Edward quien no soltó mi mano en ningún momento.

Me quede al lado del féretro de mi padre, conversando con él internamente, me sentía ajena al exterior ya que venían amigos de mi padre y de la familia en geral, personas que no conocía la verdad, a abrazarme para darme su apoyo y condolencias pero yo sinceramente no sabia quienes eran, tampoco es que prestara mucha atención, pero una sola persona consiguió atraer mi atención.

-Deberías tener más respeto, tu padre yace muerto y tu de la mano con la persona equivocada, con un marido que él no quería para ti- escuche la voz de Dídima y me tense inmediatamente, Edward en cuestión de segundos estuvo a mi lado sujetándome por la cintura haciéndose notar –Ten cuidado muchachito con lo que hagas- le dijo Dídima con su voz cargada de amenazas. Dídima camino hacia los asientos y luego le siguió Alec quien me miraba extrañado y recordé que Dídima cuando fue a la casa de Edward me informo que su hijo no sabia nada de mi boda con Edward, de seguro se preguntaba por que tal acercamiento con él.

Marco el padre de Alec se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano para besarla en el dorso.

-Mi más sentido pésame Isabella, tu padre era una excelente persona y un muy buen amigo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero algo en ellos me hizo temblar de miedo –Nos vemos pronto- me dijo y se alejo para estar junto a su familia y desde ese momento me sentía inquieta, los tres no dejaban de mirarme y hablar entre ellos.

Al llegar la tarde Carlisle me informo que era hora de partir al cementerio para darle sepultura a mi padre, tragué en seco al pensar que esta seria la última vez que vería su cuerpo. No se como llegue al coche que conducía Carlisle y seguimos a la carroza fúnebre, tengo que decir que mi mente iba simplemente en blanco.

Al llegar al cementerio que al menos era relajante, pues se veía la extensión de césped cubrir la tierra, en cada pequeña lapida que indicaba donde se encontraban las otras tumbas, se encontraban flores de diversos colores que honraban a sus muertos. Al llegar al lugar que seria el de mi padre, el sacerdote de la iglesia ya esperaba en el lugar, habían muchas personas y podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos a quienes yo conocía como cercanos a mi padre, después de todo él era el jefe de policía del pueblo y muchos lo respetaban y admiraban por su forma de manejar las cosas.

Las palabras del sacerdote no llegaban a mi corazón, no encontraba el consuelo para aceptar las cosas, no podía perdonarme el saber que él se había ido sin haberle dicho lo mucho que lo amaba y que le perdonaba cualquier cosa, no me perdonaría él no haber quedado en paz con él.

-Ya es hora- me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de mi marido quien me miraba preocupado, no entendí a que se refería hasta que vi a los hombres encargados de comenzar a bajar el ataúd al pozo.

-¡No!- grite lanzándome automáticamente al ataúd de mi padre, lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude para que no lo bajar aún y fue en ese momento en que toda la cruda verdad realmente me dio con violenta fuerza en el corazón, él se iba y no lo volvería a ver, era huérfana de padre y madre y estaría sola en este mundo sin sus consejos, sin sus risas y sus locas ideas, sin su manera estricta de vivir, sin su abrazo calido que intentaba aligerar cuando me sentía mal, aligerar por que siempre intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos para no verse menos hombre, pero yo lo conocía y sabia que él disfrutaba de aquellos momentos de padre e hija.

-Yo estoy aquí amor, no estas sola- escuche levemente a Edward darme apoyo, quien me mantenía abrazada por los hombros intentando jalarme para que soltara el féretro.

-¡No!- grite nuevamente -¡No me dejes por favor, no quiero estar sola!- le grite a mi padre como si pudiera oírle, las lagrimas salían por montones sin encontrar un consuelo en mi débil corazón.

-No estás sola amor, entiéndelo- me recrimino Edward, su voz sonaba enojada lo que me hizo mirarlo atentamente por primera vez, al fin alguien me hablaba con dureza como una mujer grande, no pude resistirlo más y me abrace a él para llorar como no había podido hacerlo realmente, mi padre se había ido y no había marcha atrás, mientras lo bajaban el sacerdote rezaba algunas oraciones para que su única hija encontrara consuelo al igual que aquellos amigos desconsolador pos perder a un camarada.

Yo me abrazaba fuertemente a Edward para que no me dejara, lo necesitaba y deseaba demostrárselo, que me perdonara por haberlo alejado en estos momentos en que en realidad lo necesitaba como el aire.

-No es el momento- escuche decir a un hombre, me causo curiosidad de ver de que se trataba así que levante mi mirada para ver al hombre, al cual no lo había visto por ende deduje que había llegado recién.

-Son órdenes del jefe- le informo al amigo.

-Respeta a la hija- le dijo el señora que ya había visto aquí, quien me miro inmediatamente con pena.

-¡Son ordenes!- dijo nuevamente el hombre, levantando un poco más la voz provocando que el resto de las personas presentes se giraran a mirarlo, me pare inmediatamente para exigirles respeto por mi padre.

-Pueden tener la decencia de respetar el funeral de mi padre he irse a conversar a otro lugar- les pedí enojada con la mirada fija en el hombre que recién apareció.

-Lo siento señorita pero tengo ordenes que cumplir- me dijo –Tengo que arrestar al hombre que mato a su padre- me informo y yo me tense, aquel sentimiento que había abandonado al salir de casa reapareció con todo su esplendor, quería ahorcar a quien me haya arrebatado a mi padre con mis propias manos, hacerlo pagar con todo el peso de la ley, el hombre saco un papel de su bolsillo y cuatro hombres más se acercaron a él flanqueándolo –Por ordenes de la policía civil y bajo el cargo de homicidio a un jefe de estado, esta arrestado el Sr. Edward Cullen.

-¡¿Qué?!- escuche gritar al resto de la familia Cullen.

No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto.

-Eso es imposible- dije casi sin aire, vi como aquellos hombres tomaban a Edward por los brazos quien forcejeaba y me miraba sin entender, Esme se abalanzo sobre aquellos hombres para que lo soltaran y Carlisle corrió a su lado para sujetarla, quien forcejeaba ahora con su marido para ir con su hijo.

-¡Eso es una mentira, mi hijo jamás seria capaz de hacer algo así!- les gritaba Esme a los hombres, yo seguía plantada sobre el suelo sin poder moverme, sin reaccionar o pensar si quiera.

-Bella tienes que creerme de que no seria capaz de algo semejante- escuche decir de pronto a Edward, el hombre que había venido por él me miro con arrogancia.

-Existen testigos de que escucharon a su padre pelearse a gritos con un hombre, luego vieron salir al Sr. Cullen de la casa y a los diez minutos su padre fue encontrado muerto- me informo el oficial.

-No puede ser- fue todo lo que dije en un susurro, sin moverme, los gritos de horror del resto de los Cullen eran devastadores, aquello fue lo que me hizo volver en si.

-Apelare para que lo suelten- le dije al oficial no muy convencida de poder hacer algo.

-Lo siento señorita, no puede hacer nada la condena será llevada a cabo mañana al alba.

-¿Condena?- pregunte nerviosa -¿Cómo pueden condenar a alguien sin pruebas?- pregunte, desvíe mi vista a Edward quien se veía confundido y triste, intento zafarse de los hombres y me estiro sus manos para que las tomara, me acerque a él para tomárselas pero los hombres lo empujaron para evitar el contacto.

-Este hombre será encarcelado por asesinato.

Lagrimas a borbotones comenzaron a salir por mis ojos, cuando los hombres comenzaron a arrastrar a Edward para llevárselo fue cuando encontré movilidad en mi cuerpo, pase por entre medio de las personas que miraban asombrados, enojados y asustados toda la escena.

-¡Edward!- grite con el corazón a mil, él se giro al escucharme y sus ojos reflejaban la peor de las tristezas que pueda haber visto algún día.

-¡Te amo!- me grito a modo de despedida, no, él no podía estar haciendo eso, él no podía estar despidiéndose de mi como si no hubiera otra solución.

Corrí donde estaba los hombres a punto de subirlo al vehiculo, empuje a uno que se encontraba desprevenido y me acerque al hombre de mi vida.

-Te esperare amor, te lo prometo- le dije tomando su mano –Siempre juntos amor, esperare lo que sea por ti y haré lo imposible por demostrar que no has hecho nada- y lo bese con fiereza dejando todo mi corazón con él.

-Amor yo no he hecho nada- me dijo cuando me separe de él, sus ojitos reflejaban la angustia que le causaba que yo pensara lo contrario, no alcance a responderle que creía en su inocencia pues lo subieron al vehiculo el cual partió enseguida, el oficial que llego por el me miro extrañado.

-Debería de aborrecer al hombre que mato a su padre- me dijo el hombre, yo no le preste atención y le di la espalda para no escucharlo –Tengo que informarle algo- me dijo llamando mi atención, me limpie las lágrimas y me gire para encararlo

-¿Qué más quiere?- le pregunte enojada.

-Este hombre es condenado a ejecución- y mi corazón término por quebrarse, no podía ser.

-Pero usted… usted dijo…él iba…no puede- balbucee.

-Es lo menos que merece esa rata- dijo con rabia –Era la única forma de sacarlo de aquí, ahora, si me disculpa tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

El hombre se fue detrás del vehiculo donde iba Edward, donde iba mi corazón, mi vida, mis sueños, mi alma, mi vida en si.

Ya nada podría tener sentido para mi, si mañana al alba se iba lo único importante de mi vida, llore como jamás lo habia hecho en mi vida, llore pór el hombre que moriria por haberme cruzado en su camino, llore desgarradoramente por el hombre que moriria simplemente por haber hecho lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida...amarme.

** :::: ¿Fin? ::::**

* * *

_No maten a la autora!!! sii lo se lo merezco, pero así era la historia desde un comienzo, incluso el final lo tenia más claro que la historia misma, gracias nuevamente a cada chica que leyo esta historia, que se emociono, rió, se enojo con cada cosa que escribi._

_Ahora, como pudieron notar el fin esta entre signos interrogativos, pues aquí va lo que quiero decirles, como cierre final de esta historia quiero proponerles algo, la maxima cantida de RR que e recibido en este fic han sido de 25, su supero esa marca les prometo que les dejare una cosita para que no sufran, palabra de Girl Scout :P, ya si no se puede se los agradezco de todas formas, saben que las quiero y espero que ustedes a mi tambien y no terminen odiandome luego de haber leido el fin :P besoooos a todas!!!!_


	26. Sinopsis

_Chicas pliiis no me odien, si yo las amo por ser como son conmigo!!!_

_Primero quiero aclarar que esta historia no tiene epilogo, lo se soy mala pero esperen no se me espanten que aún no termino, chicas tengo que decir que estoy en estado catatónico, la gran cantidad de RR que me han dejado haciendome saber lo mucho que les gusto el fic incluso su inconformidad con el final, tenia pensando en actualizar el martes esto, pero jamas espere tal recepción así que a pesar de que estoy muerta de sueño y cansada por que ayer trabaje para juntar dinero y salir de vacaciones aquí estoy, ahahah debo añadir que si yo lo hubiese estado leyendo de otra parte reaccionaria de la misma forma, ¡pero vamos! Tenganme un poco de Fe ¿creer realmente que seria capaz de matar a alguien tan espectacular y perfecto como Edward? Uuhmm definitivamente no, bueno y darle las gracias a todas las chicas que me siguieron desde un comienzo y luego fueron agregandose más, que me apoyaron en mi primer fic y fueron un apoyo fundamental en esta primera etapa, aquí van mis agradecimientos:_

***Cariito Masen** no te mueras, que si les pasa algo me sentiría muy culpable ***Ginegine** no te preocupes que la justicia estará de nuestro lado ***Gery Witlock** no hare epilogo pero no te preocupes espero que disfrutes mi idea que a sido así desde un comienzo ***SensualCandyDoll** jamás dudes de nuestro Edward que es un pan de Dios ***viviPatCullen** ahahah mi niña no me mates, ¿sino quien continua escribiendo? :P ***cullen's nicky** wow es el RR que más me impacto, tengo que felicitarte por que tienes talento para ser detective, bastante persuasiva debo decir ***vivi85** ahahah esto no a terminado ***PatriciaaJayme17** espero que te guste lo que tenia pensado ***caticacullen** no te mueras peque que tienes que seguir leyendo :P ***MARLENE** debo decir que tu RR me asombro un poco, si crees que fue una perdida de tiempo el leer mi historia lo lamento, agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste pero no puedo hacer nada si es tu parecer, no se de que hablas cuando dices que pierde lógica el que envíen a ejecutar a alguien, estamos hablando de los tiempos de antes en donde los derechos humanos eran pasados a llevar vilmente, te recuerdo las torturas, la esclavitud, el racismo, la matanza en contra de los judíos, en fin podría seguiiiir todo el día hablando de horrores, aquí estamos hablando de la muerte de un jefe de estado, si pasara algo así en la actualidad de seguro se gana la cadena perpetua, pero esto es en "1920" como dice el titulo, en fin agradezco de todos modos tu perdida de tiempo ***ALiCuLLeNSwAn** ahahaha mi niña tenme fe que jamás dejaría a Edward morir así, en realidad no se si seria capaz de matarlo, oee otra cosa en account te sale la opcion de activarlo para que pueda responderte los RR, donde dice "private messaging (PM) le pones enabled y listo ***Paoliiz B. Masen** agradezco un millón tus palabras y sobre todo que leyeras mi historia, obvio que no les haría esto de dejarlo así como asi ***Danielle** le atinaste bastante ***-LoveAliceCullen-** no te preocupes nunca es tarde, uuhmm no se que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto eso sii, no se si fue un insulto o que en fiin ***miraura** =( parece que nadie me tenia fe, todos piensan que seré mala y lo dejare así, gracias por sus esperanzas :P ***MissBennetDarcy** ahahah gracias por tu colaboración y seguir leyéndote ***Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** mi pequeña diablilla, eres la única que sabia de mis verdaderas intenciones, no sabias el final pero si lo que tenia pensando, ajajajjaja gracias por tu apoyo pequeña y espero que te guste esta segunda parte ***zalitzabe** siempre se agradece la primera vez, no te preocupes espero seguir leyéndote ***cecilia** espero que discutes este pequeñito adelanto ***smile79** ahahah ten cuidado que no te pillen en el trabajo leyendo :P ***Marita** un poco de fe en mi :P ***Yulibar **ahahah no te preocupes espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacas, siempre te e agradecido tus RR y que lo hayas dejado de hacer por estar de vacaciones no es problema, de hecho me da envidia jajaja yo ya pronto saldré :P ***EliiCullenBlack** ufff respira y obvio que no me gusta verte sufrir, por eso es que todo esta friamente calculado :P ***Raquel** realmente espero que te guste mi regalito ***Lizitha** mi niña no entendí que quisiste decir con "ten x seguro k si deseo cumplir lo k pedist no hace" ***sraah** mi niñaaa que felicidad que estés por licenciarte, te felicito a mi me falta un poco aún, uy siii leí tu profile y te lo agradezco un montón, un privilegio la verdad, con respecto al fic espero que no te aburra seguirme leyendo :P *Vane ahahah tenme fe pequeña ***NoiteBarbie** ahahaha me dio mucha risa tu RR jijiji agradezco tu interés y el mensaje personal que me enviaste, espero cumplir con tus expectativas ***Lanchiitaahh Swam** ¿realmente crees que lo arruine? snif, bueno tenia que terminar así para que empezara un nuevo comienzo, me gusta el suspenso :P ***Joss Alvarado** gracias por leerme y que te haya gustado el fic, espero seguir contando contigo ***Zhalia Moon** nooo no mueras, si esta todo pensado, ***xole** wow bienvenida a FF, sii Barbie se llevo esta historia al blog pero no tenia idea que había dejado link para que pasaran por aca jijiji espero que te guste la sorpresa y seguir contando contigo ***littlevampireMajo** ahahah si me lo pides tan directamente te lo digo, Edward no muere xD!

Chicas a todas las que postearona lo largo de la historia, a las nuevas en el ultimo cap espero seguir leyendolas en la secuela, realmente para mi es importante su apoyo, no lo digo por decir eso no va conmigo, es una felicidad lo que me produce cuando veo que me dejan sus comentarios y se que les gusta e incluso lo que no y asi intento cambiarlo, de todo corazón les agradezco y espero seguir leyendolas, nunca es tarde para comenzar, yayaya no les doy más la lata y les dejo lo que realmente les importa:

**Información:**

_**Fecha estreno:**_ Lunes 1 de Febrero 2010.

_**Titulo:**_ El Conde Montepulciano

_**Rating: T**_ (saben que si incluyo alguna escena para mayores lo especificare)

_**Genero:**_ Drama/Romance

_**Summary:**_ ¿Qué sucede con la vida de Bella después de la muerte de Edward? ¿Edward muerto? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el nuevo conde llegue a poner orden al pueblo y a la vida y familia de Bella -Secuela de un amor en 1920-

* * *

**Sinopsis: **

:::::::: 8 años después ::::::::

-Mami Charlie me tiro el pelo- me dijo mi pequeña hija Anne quien comenzó a lloriquear.

-Charlie compórtate y no le jales el cabello a tu hermana- le dije a mi hijo mientras arreglaba los tirabuzones rubios de la pequeña.

-Mamá ella empezó, dijo que iba a sacarle el agua a Gregorio- el pequeño se refería a la rana que le regalaron en su último cumpleaños número seis.

-Hijo tu hermana no hará eso por que ella te ama- le dije acariciando sus mejillas que estaban húmedas por haber llorado de miedo a que le pasara algo a su mascota –A ver, quiero ver una abrazo grande entre los dos hermanos- les pedí a ambos, quienes se miraron desafiantes al principio, pero mi pequeña Anne sonrío tímidamente.

-Disculpa Charlie, jamás le haría eso a Gregorio- y le tendió su pequeña manita, la que fue aceptada con una enorme sonrisa por parte de mi hijo quien luego la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla. Como amo a mis hijos, los únicos que me han dado la fuerza necesaria para poder vivir luego de que "él" se fue de mi vida.

-¡Isabella!- escuche gritar a mi esposo, quien jamás en todos estos años consiguió un ápice de amor por mi parte, ni siquiera una milésima parte a la que siento por él…aún.

-¿Qué quieres Alec?- le pregunté desganada cuando llegue a él luego de unos minutos, por nuestros hijos intentaba llevar las cosas en paz, después de todo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si me encontraba sola en el mundo. Cuando decidí casarme con Alec por esta misma razón, toda la familia Cullen se había apartado levemente de mi, los entendía lo se, pero no me dieron la oportunidad de explicarles siquiera como me sentía, pase 3 meses en estado de shock, nadie, absolutamente nadie conseguía sacarme de aquel pozo negro, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba, solo lloraba en mi interior por la perdida de mi corazón, ese que se rearmo lentamente cuando tuve en mis brazos a mis hijos, estuve así hasta que solo llego Esme quien nunca me a dejado sola, incluso hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Esa es la manera que tienes de atender a tu esposo?- me pregunto mirándome con repulsión.

-Vine en cuando pude, estaba jugando con los niños en el jardín- le explique.

–Si te llamo debes venir enseguida- me objeto, por el rabillo del ojo vi a nuestros hijos correr hacia nosotros, por lo que intente fingir mi mejor sonrisa para que vieran que nada pasaba, aunque la pequeña Anne de dos años no entendía nada aún de problemas conyugales, Charlie era bastante inteligente.

-No se repetirá- le susurre bajito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Tu hermano, donde esta Charlie?- le pregunte desesperada a mi hija.

-Gregorio se escapo así que fue a buscarlo, dijo que volvía pronto- me informo mi pequeña. Mire para todos lados intentando buscarlo, pero nada.

-¡Charlie!- grite, pero nada respondía, pasaron un par de minutos más y la histeria comenzaba a tomar parte de mi cuerpo, Anne me miraba preocupada al verme así, no a él tampoco podía perderlo.

Tome la mano de la pequeña y caminamos al interior del bosque gritando el nombre de mi hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hijo pusiste en riesgo tu vida- le dije ya un poco más calmada, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y todo el amor que le tengo –Creo que le debemos más que la vida a este señor- dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba tímidamente al señor que estaba de lado con los ojos cerrados, algo en su perfil llamaba mucho mi atención pero no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta, pues el hombre tenia un sombrero que le tapaba en mayoría el rostro –Muchas gracias señor, no sabe la deuda que tengo con usted al salvar a mi hijo- le dije tendiéndole la mano, el hombre abrió sus ojos y contemplo mi mano, dudoso de si tomarla o no, yo por mi parte me sentía incomoda al tener mi mano tendida y que él no la tomara, cuando la iba a bajar el la tomo y de cierta forma me asusto, su tacto se me hizo familiar y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, de seguro por que su mano estaba helada –Si nos honrara con su visita en mi casa esta noche para agradecerle su ayuda con una cena, sería muy importante- le dije mirando a mi hijo quien sonreía feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿ah, que les pareció? ¿Tomates, abucheos? ¿quien es el extraño? aahahah ven que mala no soy. Háganme saber que les parecio, espero que realmente les guste la segunda parte y contar con ustedes, debo decir que 45 RR fue todo un record personal, y se los agradezco, si siempre fuera así actualizaría día por medio, y lo digo en serio :P pero en fiin, háganme saber si les tinca la segunda parte, sino simplemente hago un epilogo feliz y la termino ahí!!!_

_Las quiero montones y que tengan una linda semana._


	27. Aviso

_**Aviso!!**_

Mis niñas este es un aviso para aquellas chicas que me dejan sus deseos de muerte por haber acabado la historia hasta aquí xD

Jijijiji las entiendo =P, pero quiero decirles que la secuela **(El Conde Montepulciano)** esta colgada hace bastante, solo métanse en mi perfil y chóquenla o véanla en este link **http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5709129/1/El_Conde_Montepulciano **obviamente arreglandole los puntos

Espero que pasen por ella y les guste, ya lleva varios capis, así también espero actu pronto pero saben que no me gusta subirles cualquier cabeza de pescado, eso si, hoy intentare actualizar** Madre Sustituta **para aquellas que me siguen también en esa historia.

Besooos ^^


End file.
